


Collars and Crowns

by Onasariel



Series: Collars and Crowns [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst and Porn, Branding, Dark Arthur, Dehumanization, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, I live in the shame cube, Loss of Control, Loss of Powers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, darker than usual uther, those first two pairings are not romantic at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 105,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: AU where the purge kills those that Uther deems unworthy while those who are worthy are collared and enslaved. The collars control magic and force the wearer to bow to every command. Uther takes pride in capturing the last dragonlord, but the man escapes and is sent to Ealdor where he meets Hunith. Years pass and they raise their son, Merlin. However, Uther hasn't forgotten about his lost trophy and is happy to walk away with two.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give the biggest thank you to dazzledfirestar for actually sitting through betaing this horrible thing. 
> 
> I love my fluff and cute things, but I also love my fictional pain and suffering. This fic falls on that end of the scale. Like Fate, I have most of the story planned out and this one will have somewhat of a happy ending eventually. I just have a lot of kinks and have to throw them all at some of my favourite characters before that happens. Merlin is still Emrys and his destiny still revolves around basically freeing magic but the once and future king is not part of it.
> 
> And now I present to you Collars and Crowns, while I go back to hiding in the shame cube.

“Kneel.”

Merlin cringed as he did as he was told; the collar around his neck tingling as it forced him to obey. He hated the collar. It was only an awful reminder of what he was. There was a time where he used to be free; living in the town of Ealdor with his mother and father. Now his mother was gone and him and his father were in Camelot, reduced to nothing but slaves.

Twenty one years earlier Queen Ygraine died in childbirth, giving birth to an heir conceived through the use of magic. The king, Uther Pendragon had gone mad blamed the magic for this loss and in retaliation made it his mission to destroy all magic in the kingdom. Magic he decided he couldn't use, that is. The hypocrite king enslaved any magic users he felt were powerful enough to use for an army. He had collars fashioned that would control their powers and make them submissive. They could only use their power when given permission to do so against Camelot's enemies. Anyone he deemed useless to his cause was drowned or burned on the pyre.

Merlin had heard the stories from his father. He had spent months hiding and avoiding Uther's purge. There had been a time when he and Uther had been friends. The young dragonlord and prince had been nearly inseparable. Balinor had thought that the kingdom would be in good hands when Uther became king. He was wrong. Uther had smiled at him the day he announced the purge, his smile cold and calculating. He had said that as his friend, he would give Balinor a head start if he wanted to run before he was enslaved.

He ran.

Uther loved a good hunt and had no qualms with hunting the dragonlord. The man would be his one day. In an attempt to draw him out, Uther had any dragonlords he had captured burnt on the pyre and the dragons slaughtered. He was willing to make that sacrifice of power in order to torment the man who had once been his friend. He was a sorcerer. That meant that the man had betrayed him.

Balinor used to say he one of his biggest regrets was letting Uther get to him. He had surrendered, hoping that it would spare his kin. He had been wrong again. Uther had collared him like other sorcerers he wanted to keep, forcing him to kneel and swear his undying loyalty to the tyrant. Under orders he had called the great dragon to Camelot, where he was chained beneath the castle as another of Uther's trophies.

The slaughter never stopped. Uther continued until Balinor had been the last of his kin. He was convinced the dragonlord had been defeated, bragging about his achievements whenever he took the sorcerer to his bed, reminding Balinor about how helpless he was.

 

\---

 

Despite the dangers there were a few people in Camelot who didn't agree with Uther's purge and enslavement of sorcerers. It was with their help that Balinor had been able to escape. He had been doing some chores when he was approached the court physician, Gaius. The man spoke in whispers, talking about how he could remove the collar and how Balinor could escape to somewhere safe. Balinor hadn't believed him at first. He had thought it was a trick, the man sent by Uther to test the collars and test Balinor's loyalty. The dragonlord didn't understand why. Uther knew that Balinor hated his position in Camelot and detested everything he was forced to do, but he also was fully aware that the man had no choice in any of it. The collar made sure of that.

Balinor had refused Gaius' help, convinced this was a trick. Any sign of disloyalty was heavily punished whether it was imagined or not. He had felt the lash many times before.

He debated telling Uther about the man and the small resistance he had spoken about. After all, if this was a test surely Uther would expect him to report it. Yet he kept quiet about it all. Uther never mentioned it. As the days passed, Balinor began to believe that Gaius' offer had been genuine. He knew how much Uther loved to brag and he knew the man's temper. If it had been a test he had failed half of it and Uther would have been sure to let him know.

 

\---

 

It was after an awful night where Uther had gotten drunk that he chose to act. The king had taken the dragonlord back to his chambers. Balinor was always alert when he was present there, keeping an eye on Uther as he went about his usual duties of preparing the room for the night. He hoped Uther was too drunk to try anything. He was wrong. He was always wrong. The drink only added to his confidence.

“You once were a proud and noble dragonlord, the dragons would bow to you. You used to have so much power and dignity, now look at you. You're nothing but a slave, dressed in rags and collared like a dog. You bow to my every whim Your body mine to use as I see fit. No one else in the court touches you, do they? Of course they don't. I've told them that you are mine and mine alone. I couldn't care what happens to the others. You are my prize.” He hissed. “Come over here. Kneel and sit tall like you used to before you learned your place. I don't want you to slouch and try to hide like you often do these days.”

Balinor flinched at the tingling sensation around his neck, forcing him to obey. He was soon on his knees in front of Uther's sitting figure. He let the king pull his shirt over his head before he rested his clenched fists against his thighs. Uther lifted the dragonlord's head to look at him. Balinor force his eyes to meet Uther's. He had hoped to see a sign, a fragment, anything to remind him of his old friend but there was nothing. The Uther Pendragon he knew was long gone, replaced by a madman who wore his face.

“I have a gift for you. Something to remind the court that you are mine.” He said as he stood up and walked over to the fire. He was poking at it, but not with the usual poker. It was another metal rod. Balinor had noticed it in there before but had chosen to say nothing, not wanting to anger the king but now dread was starting to come over him as Uther lifted it out and inspected it. It was a brand. Balinor paled as Uther brought the heated metal over. Balinor shook his head, eyes wide.

“No, please. Don't do this, Uther. Please.” He begged. Was it not enough that Uther degraded him day after day? Now he needed to brand him as well? His pleas earned him a slap.

“You will always belong to me, Balinor Ambrosius. I am your master. Remember that.” He said as he pushed the brand against Balinor's chest. Balinor screamed in pain, trying to move away from the brand.

“Stay!” Uther snapped and Balinor was forced to stay there and take it. After what felt like eternity Uther pulled the brand away, going to inspect his work. “Excellent.” He smirked.

The night didn't get any better. Uther began to kick and punch him before ordering him to strip and get on the bed and spread his legs. Helpless to resist, Balinor did as ordered, his limbs aching from the beating. Perhaps Uther was finally punishing him for the test he had failed. He didn't know. He could hear Uther moving behind him but he didn't dare turn his head to look.

He winced as he felt an oiled gloved finger enter him, biting his lip to keep himself from making any noise. Uther laughed as he pushed another one in. Balinor jerked slightly, somewhat thankful that Uther was choosing to prepare him this time.

“I never bedded any of the others, you know. My court can do whatever they wish and bed whomever they want, but you alone are mine. I only want you.” He smirked, watching Balinor wince as he pushed in a third finger, moving them in and out. “You are nothing. Your only use is to serve me in whichever way I want until you die.” He said as he pulled his fingers out.

Balinor shuddered as he heard Uther's shirt fall to the floor and breeches drop. He felt his king's weight as he climbed onto the bed. “Remember that, sorcerer.” He hissed before he thrust in.

It wasn't the first time he had taken Balinor, but the man cried out in pain none the less. Uther thrust into him roughly, groaning as he gripped Balinor's hips. Balinor shut his eyes and bit his lip, praying for this to be over soon. No matter how many times this happened he always felt so humiliated. Uther had been right earlier. He used to be a proud and noble dragonlord. He used to have dignity and power. Uther stripped him of all of that and had turned him into this. Nothing but a slave that he could order around and pleasure himself with whenever he desired.

Balinor's eyes flew open as he felt his head being pulled back. Uther was still thrusting into him, sneering. “Keep your eyes open, sorcerer.” He hissed. He didn't let go of Balinor's hair, pulling on it with each thrust. Balinor kept his eyes open but focused on the headboard in front of him. With one last thrust, Uther tensed up and came with a loud moan. Balinor whimpered as the grip on his hair tightened, Uther long past the point of caring about his slave's comfort. He cringed as Uther rode out his orgasm with a few more thrusts before pulling out and letting go.

Balinor was shaking slightly as Uther scoffed, going to push him off the bed. “You can stay in here, but you sleep on the floor, where slaves belong.” He said, going to curl up under his warm sheets. Balinor said nothing, curling up into a tight ball and attempting to keep warm.

He lay awake long into the night, shivering and listening to Uther's steady breathing. He had to leave. He couldn't live like this anymore. He waited a few more minutes before getting up, quietly slipping his pants and shirt on before sneaking out of the room through the servant's antechamber. It would be less guarded.

He knew all the places to hide as he made his way to the court physician's room. He hesitated before knocking. He could hear someone moving inside. The door opened a crack to reveal Gaius in his nightclothes. Gaius' eyes widened slightly as he opened the door.

“Balinor! Come in, quickly.” He said. Balinor did so. If the physician was indeed a friend he didn't want to put him in any danger. If he wasn't...well it's not like he had anything to lose. Uther had taken away his dignity, his power, his family, and his friends.

“What can I help you with?” Gaius asked, eyes trailing over Balinor's body to check for injuries. He could see some bruises forming on his face and arms. The rest must be hidden under his clothes.

“You said you could help me escape. I would be free.” Balinor said after some hesitation. Gaius nodded, his expression unchanging. Balinor hated that he couldn't read his expression. At least with Uther he found he had an idea of what the man was thinking.

“Tomorrow night. I'm sorry, it's too short notice to get you out tonight. Please be strong for one more day so I can make the arrangements and prepare things for your journey. I will come to you, unless...” Gaius trailed off. Unless Uther used him again. That was what he meant. There were only two places Balinor slept these past few months; on the floor of his dark cell in the dungeons, or on the floor of Uther's chambers.

“If that happens, I'll come to you.” Balinor said. He didn't know why, but despite only speaking with the man briefly he felt he could trust Gaius. Gaius nodded.

“I need to get back before he notices I'm gone then.” Balinor said softly, giving Gaius a nod. “Thank you, Gaius.” He said, going to leave.

“Good luck, Balinor.” Gaius said as he left.

 

\---

 

The next morning Balinor was woken by a kick to his stomach. His eyes flew open as he gasped for air. Once he could breathe he looked up to find Uther's enraged face staring down at him.

“Did I tell you that you were allowed to get dressed?” He hissed. Balinor's eyes widened. He had forgotten to take his clothes off when he came back from Gaius'. Now their plans could be in jeopardy. Thinking quickly, he moved into a bow of submission.

“I'm sorry master. It was so cold, I needed the warmth. Please forgive me.” He begged. He hated this, acting so submissive and begging for mercy but it was necessary. Uther needed to be completely unaware of what he was planing. His pleas were met with a kick to the face. He cried out, holding a hand to his now bleeding nose.

“Next time I won't be so merciful.” Uther hissed, storming off.

The day was tense. Balinor did everything he could to keep himself from being noticed. It was hard since his body ached from the night before and he was clumsier than usual but in the end it seemed to have worked. He was taken back to his cell at the end of the day with the rest of the sorcerers who did work around the castle, shoved into the cramped space. Bread and water were brought to them. He ate and sat back, waiting for Gaius. He supposed that he should be thankful for the fact his cell was in a more secluded place, probably to keep others from getting to him.

“ _You plan to leave me, Balinor”_ a disappointed voice said in his head. Balinor closed his eyes. Kilgharrah. He hadn't forgotten the about the dragon. The two shared a deep bond despite the collar that repressed most of his magic. It seemed the collar hadn't been made for dragonlords, only regular magic users. He couldn't control Kilgharrah on his own but he could still feel his presence and speak telepathically. They didn't speak much these days, but he knew the dragon had forgiven him for his current situation. Balinor's had been under Uther's control. That was not a true betrayal. The plan to leave the dragon behind without an explanation was. Balinor felt guilty, he should have known much better, been better.

“ _I'm sorry my friend. I've tried to think of all the ways I can get you out, but I can think of none. I will return one day with an army and I'll free you, I swear it. I just need time.”_ Balinor felt his mind connect with the great beast. He held his breath as he waited for a reply. Kilgharrah was a proud creature that deserved much better than being left chained in a cave under Camelot but Balinor didn't have the strength to fight against Uther right now. He had the other sorcerers under his control and they would be forced to fight back.

“ _You speak sense, dragonlord. I trust you and will wait. Run. Find allies. Come back and free us all.”_ Balinor breathed as a reply finally came.

“ _I will. Thank you, my friend. I will not forget you.”_ he said.

When he opened his eyes Gaius stood at his cell, keys in hand. “We need to hurry.” He said, going to unlock the door. If he had keys, one of the guards had to be in on their little operation. “Take this map and follow it. It will lead you out of the city. When you get out there will be a bag hidden for you in the bushes. Head east, into Essetir. From there you will find a village called Ealdor. Find a woman named Hunith. She will help you.” He said, reaching for Balinor's collar as he pulled out a smaller key. He unlocked it. Balinor gasped as he felt his magic fly to the surface. It had been so long since he had felt that, since his magic had been his own.

“Go, hurry. You will have some time before the warning bell goes off. Good luck, Balinor.” Gaius said. Balinor nodded, taking the map.

“Thank you, Gaius. For everything. May we meet again one day.” He said, hurrying off.

He followed the map Gaius had given him. Sure enough there was a large bag hiding in the bushes once he was out of the city. It was then the warning bell started to ring. He took a deep breath, breaking into a run. Once he was in the forest, it would be easier to hide. He knew how to survive in the forest. It had taken them months to find him before, he could do it again. This time, he wouldn't be found.

 

\---

 

He ran long into the night. He only stopped when he was completely exhausted, unable to go further. He found a ditch that he could hide in, collapsing. He opened the bag, relieved to see a good stock of food and a large water skin. He took the water skin, taking a long drink. He wasn't very hungry but he managed to force down some bread before laying on the cold ground. He needed to rest and get some strength back so he could make it to Ealdor. He could only hope that Gaius was right and this Hunith woman was willing to help him. He imagined what his life would be like when he was free as he dozed off.

He woke, the sun seemed to be reaching mid point. He didn't mean to sleep so long. He got up, making sure everything was in place before heading off again.

The next few days were a slow pattern of rest, food, and water. He was starting to feel like he should just give up when a village came into view. That had to be Ealdor, he had just passed through the border a day ago and Gaius said the village was close. He sighed in relief. He was safe.

He went towards the village, people stopping and staring. He could have sworn someone had run off when he came near but that could have been his imagination.

“Please, I need help. I was told to come here, I'm looking for Hunith.” He said, holding up his hands to show that he didn't have any weapons.

“Someone has gone to get her. You aren't the first one to show up looking for her.” One of the villagers, a young man, said as he came over. “Come, sit and rest. You're safe here. Magic isn't illegal in Essetir. Uther can't get you here.” So Balinor really wasn't the first person who came through here. This village must be in on Gaius' operation then. At the very least Hunith was a member of it and the village supported her.

“Thank you.” He said softly as he went to sit on a nearby log. The man sat next to him, holding his hand out.

“I'm Matthew.” He said.

Balinor took his hand, shaking it. “Balinor Ambrosius.” he replied. With that they sat in silence until two women arrived. Matthew stood up.

“Hunith, this is Balinor. He's from Camelot.” He said. Balinor looked at the woman who he now knew to be Hunith. He didn't know what he had expected, but she was beautiful. He didn't realize he was staring until he heard a voice calling his name.

“...nor? Balinor? Are you alright?” Hunith asked, a gentle hand on his shoulder. He jerked back, not used to being touched. She jerked back as well.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.” She said. She was apologizing. He hadn't heard that in a long time as well.

“It's fine, I'm sorry. I was just startled.” He stood up, groaning at his aching body, forcing a friendly smile. “You must be Hunith. Gaius told me to seek you out here. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He said.

Hunith frowned as he groaned, the poor thing must be in pain. However, she smiled back, trying to ease any worries he had. “I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Balinor. Come, I'll take you to my home. I have a bed and supplies. I'll make you something to eat and you can rest.” She said. He had a genuine smile now. Hunith seemed to have a calming presence, he liked that.

He followed her back to a small house. She gestured to a bed in the corner. “This is yours. You can leave your things anywhere you wish.” She said. He nodded as he put the bag near the bed. They weren't technically his things. Uther had burned any possessions he had when he captured him, but the gesture was still very kind. He sat on the bed. It was better than anything he had slept in for a year. Uther never let him share his bed, he was always kicked out and forced to sleep on the floor. The poor excuse for a bed in his cell was just some straw covered by a thin blanket. This bed's mattress was thin, but to him it felt like heaven.

He lay down, watching Hunith as hurried in and out of the house, bringing buckets of water to sit beside the fire.

“For a bath.” She smiled when she noticed Balinor watching her. He looked surprised. He hadn't had a proper bath in so long. Every so often the guards would take the slaves out to a nearby river and forced them into the frigid water, but that was the closest to a bath he got.

“I can heat the water myself.” He said. “With magic, if that is alright. I don't want to be too much trouble.” He added. He didn't want to offend her either.

“Are you sure? It's no trouble at all and I'm sure you're exhausted. Please don't feel like you owe me anything.” Hunith insisted. Balinor stood up, shaking his head with a smile.

“I'm sure. Thank you for your generosity, but this is a simple enough task. I can manage.” he smiled. “I want to help you. It's the very least I can do.” Hunith seemed unsure, biting her lip. He was a free man now and she wanted him to have the chance to experience that freedom. What better way than letting him make his own decisions? Yet she didn't want him to get hurt or worse, or feel that he owed her. In the end, she gave in.

“Alright. I'll prepare us some supper then.” She said. Before she went off she helped him move the tub into another room so he could have some privacy, being sure to leave him a change of clothes. He took the buckets in, pouring them into the tub before his eyes flashed gold and the water started steaming. He stripped down, his eyes trailing over the bruises covering his thin body and stopping at the brand. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't belong to anyone, least of all Uther Pendragon.

The bath was amazing. He settled into it, enjoying the warm water and being able to relax. He lay in there for awhile before deciding he actually needed to wash, taking the soap and the cloth Hunith had given him and gently washed off all the grime from the past few weeks. When he was done, he got out of the bath and dried himself off with a spell. It was so nice to be able to use his magic like this. He used another spell to make the water disappear before changing into the clothes Hunith left. He wondered if she had magic herself since the clothes seemed to fit perfectly. Clearly figuring out his size just by looking at him had to be sorcery. He chuckled to himself as he left the room.

Hunith was sitting by the fire, stirring a pot. “Oh, you're done!” She smiled. “I have some broth and bread for you. I know that the...slaves...” the poor woman had trouble using that term but regained her composure, “have a simpler diet, so I believe it's best to keep you on it as we reintroduce better food to you.” Balinor smiled. What she said was true, he and his fellow slaves tended to be fed bread, broth and any table scraps that their masters were willing to give them. He had seen how much weight he had lost on that diet earlier.

“I understand. Thank you, Hunith.” He said. She stood up, going to take the pot.

“Come, we can sit at the table and eat.” She said, guiding him over. He sat down as she served him. As they ate she told him about herself. Apparently she was Gaius' younger sister. He had contacted her when the purge had started, asking if she was willing to hide some sorcerers. She had agreed. Gaius it turned out was a sorcerer himself. According to Hunith Uther didn't know and Gaius kept it well hidden so he could keep the operation up. Balinor felt a twinge of anger at that. He was living as a free man while his fellow sorcerers were being killed and enslaved around him. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down and remember that Gaius was also helping sorcerers escape. He had help him escape. He was probably living with the chance of death if he ever got caught. Balinor hoped that he hadn't gotten caught on his account. He would never forgive himself.

After they ate, they continued to sit at the table as Balinor began to tell her about himself. He spoke of the dragonlords and the dragons. She listened in wonder, starting to cry when she heard about how they had all been killed and the great dragon, Kilgharrah had been imprisoned under Camelot. Balinor felt guilty, he hadn't meant to make her cry. Once she settled down he tried to apologize but she wouldn't have it, insisting he had done nothing wrong. It was Uther who had been wrong. Exhaustion started to set in and the two went their separate ways. Balinor fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

He woke up around noon the next day, Hunith humming as she was preparing a lunch for them.

“Good afternoon.” She greeted. Balinor looked around, confused before remembering where he was. He smiled at her.

“Afternoon? I slept that long?” He asked. Hunith chuckled.

“You needed your sleep. There is nothing wrong with that. Come, will you join me for some lunch?” She offered.

 

\---

 

The days went by and Balinor grew stronger every day. After a month and a half Hunith told him he was free to go wherever he wanted, he was healthy enough now. He frowned. He knew he was probably expected to leave eventually, but now that it was here he didn't want to. He was enjoying the company far too much.

“Can I stay?” He asked softly. “I want to stay with you.” He said. Hunith looked surprised for a moment, before surprise faded away to joy.

“Of course, Balinor. You can stay as long as you want.” She said.

 

\---

 

He loved Ealdor. He loved its people. But most of all, he loved Hunith. As the months passed they grew closer. He swore to himself that he would help the next person who showed up with her, but no one ever came. He hoped it was merely too dangerous after his escape and that Gaius was fine.

It was one night nine months after he came to Ealdor that him and Hunith were laying in bed, Hunith resting on his bare chest. She was the only one he was comfortable seeing his scars and brand. She looked up, kissing his chin. Balinor chuckled.

“What was that for?” he asked. She smiled.

“To remind you that I love you, no matter what.” She replied, sitting up. She looked nervous.

“Hunith? What's wrong?” He asked, frowning. She blushed, looking away.

“One day, I want you to love me too. All of me.” She said softly. “One day, I hope we can start a family. I don't want to rush you but...I've wanted to tell you that for awhile now. I will understand if you aren't interested.” She finished. She knew what slaves went through, that many of them were used for sex. As much as she longed to share such a thing with Balinor, this time with love instead of hate, there was the fear of upsetting him. It scared her more than rejection.

She was surprised when instead of rejection Balinor put a hand to her face, leaning over and kissing her deeply.

“I want you, Hunith. I want to stay here forever, start a family and live my new life with you.” He said.

They shared a tender yet passionate moment that night and others after it. Making love to Hunith was wonderful. It was gentle and unlike his time as a slave it was pleasurable for both of them. They had taken it slow at first, slow and nervous as young lovers were, but lust consumed them. Balinor had never been happier. He was convinced he was going to spend the rest of his life here with his beloved Hunith.

 

\---

 

A few months after they began, Hunith came to him with news. She was pregnant. Balinor had cheered, hugging her tightly. Nine months later, they were blessed with a beautiful baby boy with pale skin, raven hair, and Hunith's beautiful blue eyes. Balinor lay beside Hunith, their child between them.

“He's perfect.” He said. “He has your eyes. I love your eyes.”

Hunith chuckled. “And it looks like he will have your cheekbones.” She said.

“You didn't say that you loved my cheekbones. I said that I loved your eyes.” Balinor teased.

“I do love them, darling. I think they're cute.” Hunith grinned as she looked down at the sleeping baby. “I think...he should be named Merlin.” She said. Balinor mulled it over. Merlin...it was a unique name, but he felt it suited the boy.

“Merlin it is.” he agreed.

 

\---

 

Merlin had magic. They discovered this early on when he started to levitate things. It had been a shock at first, even warlocks couldn't usually tap into their magic until they were older. Merlin was special. Balinor was both proud and terrified. He was proud of his son and the power he possessed, but he was terrified that Uther would hear of him and hunt him down. He didn't want his son to live as he had.

He kept him close. As the boy grew he trained him in magic and taught him control. As he got older, Balinor also gave him warnings. He didn't want to frighten his son, but the threat of slavery or death in Camelot was a part of the reality he lived in so he had to learn of it. He had told him his story, skimming over some details.

Merlin was a quiet, reserved child, yet his heart was the biggest there was. He would show kindness to everyone, and was glad to help anyone in need. He had gotten that from Hunith, Balinor was sure.

They lived happily for 18 years before it all came to an end.

He had believed he was safe. It had been so long, the memories of Camelot were always on his mind but so much time had passed. He had thought Uther had completely forgotten about him.

 

\---

But Uther hadn't forgotten. Balinor had betrayed him by running away. He had searched for months before his council had insisted that he give up. Despite all that, he always had his eyes and ears open for any sign of the escaped slave. After nineteen long years, he found it.

He caught Gaius freeing a slave. The guards had recaptured the escapee and Gaius was arrested. Uther had to admit that the old man was stronger than he gave him credit for. He refused to give any information on where he was sending the slave.

The king didn't need it from him anyways. The slave gave all the information he needed, hoping that the king would spare his life. Uther smiled and thanked him, before giving the order to burn the slave, Gaius, and the guard who had assisted them at dawn.

In the meantime, he had to prepare his knights. Balinor could have been sent there. This Hunith woman might have known him. Even better, he might still be there. Ealdor was in Essetir so it was a risk. He was going into another kingdom. Yet it was a village near the border. He knew the outer towns didn't get much attention. He would take a few knights, retrieve Hunith, and leave. Any other sorcerer's on the run would have nowhere to go.

He made sure to watch the execution before he left the next day. Gaius was defiant until the end. It was a shame, the man was a talented physician. However he was a traitor and he had to burn like one. Uther looked up to the balcony, a blond haired man looking down at him with crystal blue eyes. Uther smiled, giving a wave. The man smiled back, waving back. His son, Arthur had grown into a proud and ruthless warrior. Uther had no issues with leaving him behind as regent in his absence. He knew the boy would rule with an iron fist. It was his daughter he was worried about. He looked to the window of her room, Morgana staring out of it. She was officially his ward, known to be the daughter of the Lady Vivian and Sir Gorlois. The only other person to know of her true parentage was now nothing but ashes, a traitor to Camelot.

He knew that the loss of Gaius would upset Morgana, she had argued with him last night against her verdict, but he was the king and she could do nothing. She was fond of the old man. He had helped her with the nightmares she used to have as a child. No doubt this would pass and she would move on. He tried to wave goodbye to her as well, but she shut her window and turned away.

He scoffed, returning to the few knights he had picked out. They would be riding in normal clothing to keep suspicions away from them. The only thing that was off was the carriage they had with them. Inside was a small iron cage, ready to hold a certain dragonlord if they found him. With a nod of his head, the knights set off.

 

\---

 

They arrived in Ealdor a few days later, keeping their distance. Uther wanted to wait until nightfall to strike. They sent a younger knight into the village to look around, pretending to be a friendly traveler. The news he brought back excited Uther. Not only had he found Hunith -the woman had been foolish enough to aid the so called traveler- but he spoke of two other men who were with her. One was a tall but lanky young man with raven hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He had helped his mother, happily chatting with the knight as the knight told him made up stories of places he visited. The other was a tall, stern looking man with the dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had been watching the knight closely, arms crossed. The boy called him father.

Hunith called him Balinor.

So his escaped sorcerer was still in Ealdor, and he had a son. He was glad they had brought along some extra collars in case Hunith was a sorceress as well. Uther was convinced that the boy had magic. Balinor had told him of the dragonlords and how the power would be passed from father to son upon the former's death. He had grown up with magic as his father before him had. Uther was going to walk away with two prizes today. He was no longer interested in Hunith, sorceress or not.

He wanted Balinor and his son.

They waited until nightfall, late in the night when everyone was asleep before attacking. They quietly moved through the village, stopping at a house. Looking into the windows confirmed that all its occupants were asleep. There was no lock on the door, the people of this village were simple and didn't fear their neighbors breaking into their home. That would be this family's downfall.

The knights surrounded the house as Uther and Sir Valiant entered. Uther held the collars while Valiant held his weapon, ready to defend his king. Instead Uther gave a collar to Valiant, gesturing to the boy. If he had magic like Uther suspected then he might attack when his father was attacked. He needed to subdue them both. Valiant sheathed his sword, giving his king a nod as he took the collar and started towards the boy.

Uther continued on his way, smirking as he stood over Balinor. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, laying on his back with an arm around his wife as she cuddled up to him, head on his chest. Uther opened the collar, slowly lowering it until it was hovering above Balinor's neck. Glancing to Valiant he saw the knight was close to his own objective, so he snapped the collar around the dragonlord's neck.

Balinor had been suspicious of the traveler that had passed through Ealdor earlier that day. He had seemed strangely interested in Hunith. Once he had learned who Balinor was, he couldn't help but stare. When he had left Balinor voiced his concerns to Hunith, but she pointed out that travelers passed through Ealdor often. There was nothing strange about him. It was true. He hadn't been the first one to pass through the village, he wasn't the first to give the dragonlord strange looks either. He was just being paranoid. He went to bed that night as he always did, the traveler far from his mind.

It wasn't the first time he was wrong about something.

His eyes flew open as he felt his magic leave him and he was staring at a face from his nightmares. Uther Pendragon was staring down at him, smirking. Balinor's hand moved to his neck, paling as he felt the collar. This couldn't be happening. He heard Merlin crying out in surprise and fear in the next room. Of course Uther wasn't alone. No doubt they had collared his son as well. He heard loud noises as the other knights entered the home, one of them dragging Merlin into the room. Sure enough he was wearing a collar like his father, terror in his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he hissed. All the commotion had woken Hunith, who was now pressed up against her husband. She had never met Uther, but she could guess who he was judging by Balinor's protective stance and the collar that had been forced around his neck.

“It's been a long time, Balinor. I see you've been busy.” Uther said casually. “A wife. A son. Did you really believe you could run from me and pretend to have a normal life? Did you believe that I wouldn't find you?” He sighed, drawing his sword. “You always were a sentimental fool.”

Balinor sneered at him. “It's me you want. Let my wife and son go and I'll come with you willingly.” He said. This was a nightmare, having to go back to that life. But if it would keep Merlin and Hunith safe then he would do so in a heartbeat.

Uther laughed. “Let them go? Of course not. This wench has been harboring enemies of Camelot, including you. For that, she dies.” He said, gesturing to one of his knights. The knight who had pretended to be the traveler stepped forward and went to pull her from Balinor's grasp.

“No! Uther, please! She's done nothing! Please, Uther. Remember the days we used to be friends? Grant me this one thing. Please, she means the world to me.” Balinor begged as he tried to keep his hold on Hunith, but the other knights pulled him away from his screaming wife. Uther ignored his pleas, going over to Hunith. The woman stared up at him with wide terrified eyes.

“If she means the world to you, then that is more the reason to get rid of her.” He said. With one swift motion he raised his sword, bringing it down on the woman. He smiled as he heard not one but two wails of grief. Oh yes, the boy. Balinor had a son. He had the perfect idea in mind for him.

“Bind them and take them to their temporary home. Burn the house down.” He ordered. They had the collars on, so there was no real need to bind their hands. Uther just did it for his own amusement. He chuckled, watching as Balinor struggled when his hands were bound. The boy seemed to be more submissive, whether it was his nature or fear Uther wasn't sure.

“Both of you, walk.” He ordered. The boy's eyes widened as he was forced to obey, his body acting against his will. He looked to his father for guidance, only to find him following, shaking his anger and grief.

“You will not get away with this, Uther. I will never forgive you. I will never stop fighting you.” Balinor hissed as they walked out of town and through the forest to the hidden camp.

Uther just smiled his soulless, cold smile. “Then I'll enjoy breaking you. Do know that if you fight me, I'll just punish your son. What is his name again?” He asked, looking to the knight that had infiltrated Ealdor.

“Merlin.” The knight answered.

“Ah yes, Merlin. He will face my wrath.” Uther said, turning to look back at Balinor. Balinor had an expression of horror mixed with fear, his eyes going between Uther and his son. Merlin was giving his father a similar look.

“Behave.” Uther said. Balinor glared at the king. Kilgharrah would be disappointed. He wasn't returning with an army or to free him. He had left the dragon there for twenty years. He had gotten so comfortable in Ealdor, he had been selfish and hadn't wanted to leave. Yet this time...this time he would free Kilgharrah himself and burn Camelot to the ground in retaliation for what Uther had done with his son free and by his side. It was what the kingdom deserved.

The sounds of sobbing beside him brought him out of his fantasy. Merlin. The boy was probably terrified. He felt awful for focusing on revenge instead of his son. He sat beside him, they were squished together but they would manage. He was able to move his arm so he could lower it over Merlin, holding him close. Merlin continued to sob. Balinor bit his lip to hold back his own tears. He had to be strong for Merlin. Hunith would want him to be strong and protect their son. He would be strong.

For Hunith.

For Merlin.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some trouble on the road, Balinor and Merlin arrive in Camelot where there is a certain prince waiting for his father's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so when I posted this I was not expecting anything, much less the amount of positive support I have gotten. Those hits, kudos', bookmarks, and comments! My goodness I am shocked! Thank you all so much, and you all are apparently getting dragged down to hell with me so at least I won't be alone 8D.
> 
> I have chapter 3 written and this whole story fleshed out. I'm not sure how long it will be but I have an end goal in mind. This chapter has been written for a bit but alas this week was a bit hectic with skype eating the file and neither me nor my beta realizing that it had until a few days later, and then life happened and dealing with life is far more important than betaing a fic. This wonderful amazing beta is once again dazzledfirestar, who is 100% getting a fic gift in return for all this.
> 
> So without further ado, here is Collars and Crowns chapter 2: not as messed up as chapter 3 but we are getting there.

Balinor and Merlin woke with a start, coughing as cold water was thrown over them. Balinor didn't even realize he had dozed off. He had tried to stay awake after Merlin had cried himself to sleep. He nearly began to cry himself as he remembered the events of the previous night. Uther had found them. Hunith was dead. His son was now enslaved alongside him. However, he wouldn't let Uther see his tears. He wouldn't give the madman that satisfaction. He resorted to glaring up at the smirking king. It seemed they had packed up their camp and were ready to go, Uther on his horse.

“Good morning. I hope you don't find your accommodations too uncomfortable. We weren't planning on bringing back two people, you see. You'll be at your new home soon enough though.” He said. “In the meantime, why don't you tell your son about Camelot?”

“I already have. I've told him all he needed to know about you and your purge. I've told him about what you do to people like us. He knows how much of a monster you are.” Balinor spat. Uther looked over at the young man. Merlin had been watching him closely but quickly looked down when Uther turned to him. Perhaps submission was indeed in his nature.

“Excellent! You will go back to working for me of course. I told you many years ago that you were mine and mine alone. That is still true. The boy on the other hand...” Uther trailed off. Balinor glanced at a now shaking Merlin, hugging him tight.

“He's only eighteen summers, Uther. Please. Leave him be.” He begged. Uther chuckled.

“Don't worry. He will be going to my son. You remember Arthur, don't you? Last time you saw him he was just a babe. He's grown up now, just as ruthless and cruel as I taught him to be.” He said. “But look at us, wasting time. I'm sure we're all excited to get home.” He went to lead the small group, the cage holding the two sorcerers being pulled behind them.

 

\---

 

The trip felt long and painful. They were only allowed out of the cage twice daily to relieve themselves and stretch their legs. Any other time the father and son were shoved into the too small cage, huddled together. The only kindness that was shown to them was the fact they removed the ropes binding their hands. Merlin was terrified. Balinor wished he could say something to reassure his son that everything would be alright, but both of them knew that anything he said would be a lie. All he could do was whisper words of comfort that he was there and he wouldn't leave him. It seemed to help.

It wasn't until their last night on the road that Balinor spoke out during one of their breaks.

“How did you find me? Why couldn't you just let me be?” He asked Uther. Uther raised an eyebrow.

“I caught Gaius breaking a slave out. The old man confessed to everything attempting to save his own skin. He told me of Ealdor and how he had sent you and others there. At the very least I needed to get there to stop the other half of the operation. I couldn't let it continue. I was hoping to find a lead on where to find you, but I found something better. Don't worry, the old man burned as he lived, a traitor to everyone.” Uther finished. Balinor stared as he tried to process this. Gaius had been caught and had told Uther everything. He felt betrayed, but he focused on something else Uther had said. He mentioned the operation continuing. No one else had come to Ealdor these past years, but if Uther believed that other sorcerers had escaped then he would gladly present that reality. It was a small revenge, but it was something.

“I see. I saw Gaius as a friend. He freed many sorcerers. Perhaps he was only a traitor to you.” Balinor said. “I remember them. They left as soon as they were well enough.”

Uther watched him closely, Balinor staring back at him. He saw Uther's eyes flicker to Merlin and Balinor was filled with a sense of dread.

“Do you remember the sorcerers, boy? They were staying at your home after all.” Uther asked Merlin. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, a hint of defiance in his eyes, before Uther interrupted him. “Tell me the truth. That is an order.”

Both father and son paled. He had been so close, but Uther had been one step ahead of them and now Merlin would be forced to reveal his father's lie. Balinor was regretting doing so in the first place. Merlin's defiance left as quickly as it came as he stared at the ground.

“I don't remember any sorcerers, sir.” He said, wincing. Uther smirked.

“Are you telling me that your father has just lied to me? I demand the truth.”

“Y...yes sir.” Merlin whispered. There was a moment of tense silence before Uther stood up.

“Do you remember what I told you when I caught you, Balinor?” He said, grabbing Merlin's shirt and pulling him over as Merlin tried to muffle a fearful whine. His knights began to form a circle around them, two grabbing Balinor and holding him back. “I remember saying that if you fought me I would punish Merlin. I do consider lying to my face fighting me. You should know this. You really should have thought this through.”

“Uther, please. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. Punish me but don't hurt him. He did nothing wrong. He told you the truth, just like you asked.” Balinor said, not daring to fight the knights holding him in case Uther tried to use that against him. Uther ignored him, roughly taking Merlin's chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at him.

“What to do with you, Merlin? I can't go back on my word, can I? That would be deceitful and I am not a deceitful man like you sorcerers. Yet...I don't want to harm my son's gift. I want you to be perfect when I present you to him. What to do...” Uther said, making a show of pretending to think about it.

“You could speak to the prince, my liege.” One of the knights said with a smirk. “You can tell him what happened, and how the boy is owed a punishment. I'm sure the prince will be happy to hand him over.”

Uther smirked. That's exactly what he had in mind. Why, he was even willing to let Arthur punish the slave himself.

“Uther...” Balinor said. Uther sneered, pushing Merlin to the side and moving over to Balinor, backhanding him. Balinor gasped, his head snapping to the side. He should have expected such violence from the man, but he had been unprepared.

“You will _kneel,_ ” he had to hold back a smirk as Balinor instantly fell to his knees, “and you will call me _master._ Do you understand?”

“Yes...master.” Balinor cringed as the words came out of his mouth.

“I wonder Balinor, do you need to be reminded of your place? You have been away for a very long time and you're in a perfect spot on your knees.” Uther mused. Balinor shuddered slightly and looked up with wide eyes. No. Not in front of all these men. Not in front of Merlin. He shook his head, not that that would do anything.

“I think he actually wants it, sire.” Valiant taunted. “Shame we didn't keep the woman alive. She'd be useful for us to play with right about now.” Balinor's eyes narrowed at Valiant, a small sneer forming.

“Don't speak about mother like that.”

Everyone stopped and stared at Merlin. Up until this point in the whole trip the young man had been mostly quiet, only speaking to his father in hushed tones. This outburst was unexpected.

“What did you say to me?” Valiant regained his composure, sneering and grabbing Merlin's shirt. He pulled the warlock up.

“Don't speak about mother like that.” Merlin repeated. His heart ached when he thought of his mother, to hear this man talk about her like that was disgusting and made his blood boil.

“Well, looks like you have a mouth on you after all. I'm sure the prince will have a grand old time beating that out of you.” Valiant hissed. He wanted to beat the insolence out of the sorcerer himself, but he knew that he was off limits.

“Merlin...” Balinor said, silently begging him to stop before he ended up in more trouble.

“Tie the boy to that tree over there. He can watch. I'll show him what happens to slaves who speak out of turn.” Uther ordered. Valiant's sneer turned to a smirk as he dragged Merlin over to the tree with the other knight. The tree was thin enough that Merlin's arms could fit around it, so they tied his arms behind his back around the trunk. Merlin struggled weakly. He regretted saying anything. Now his father would pay for it.

As much as he didn't want this to happen in front of everyone, Balinor was grateful that Uther had decided to focus his anger on him instead of Merlin for that supposed transgression. He winced as Uther pulled his head towards his groin. He began to give small thrusts against Balinor's face.

“Come now dragonlord; you are the slave here. Why should I be doing all the work? Pleasure your master.” Uther ordered.

Balinor cringed as his body betrayed him, his hands rising up and starting to undo the laces on Uther's breeches. He tried to focus on the king, pretending there was no one else around as he lowered them. He took Uther's length in hand, already hardening at the sight of the dragonlords humiliation and stroked it.

“Wait,” Uther ordered. Balinor stopped, looking up at him. “Remove your shirt. I want to see my mark on you.” the king said.

Balinor frowned but did as he was told, unable to resist. He wasn't completely ashamed of his body anymore. Most of the scars had faded to thin white lines. The only thing that stood out was the brand on his chest. Uther stepped back, stroking himself as he looked Balinor over. His eyes stopped on the brand. His mark. The other scars may have faded with age but the brand remained. Balinor would have been reminded of Uther every day. The mere thought of still having some power over the man while he was free was overwhelming.

“Open your mouth.” Uther commanded.

As Balinor was opening his mouth Uther moved back, thrusting in. Balinor's eyes widened and began to water as he gagged slightly, not expecting such a violent intrusion. Uther grasped some of Balinor's hair in his hands, thrusting in and out of the man's mouth. Balinor continued to gag for a few more moments before remembering to breathe through his nose. He focused on breathing, Uther was in one of _those_ moods where Balinor could do nothing but let the man pleasure himself with the sorcerer's mouth.

He could hear the knights cheering and laughing at the sight. He wanted to shut his eyes but he knew Uther was watching him so he forced himself to look the man in the eyes. With a few last rough thrusts Uther came with a groan, tensing up and pushing himself against Balinor. Balinor tried to swallow the tyrant's seed but found himself choking and unable to breathe one more. Uther pulled out, frowning as Balinor coughed, come dripping from his lips.

“You stupid whore. You know I expect you to swallow it!” Uther hissed, punching him. Balinor cried out, covering his cheek with a hand. “You better swallow it next time. Now do your duty and clean me up!” He ordered. Balinor reached for Uther's breeches, pulling them back up and tying them once more. He made sure everything was sitting straight before he finally wiped his mouth with his sleeve, slouching, staring at the ground in shame.

“Very good. Throw them back in their cell. He will be walking back to Camelot tomorrow.” Uther said, gesturing to Balinor. “If he can't keep up then we can just drag him. I have plans we need to discuss.”

The knights bowed to their king, two going to untie Merlin so they could drag him back to the cage, two others going to drag Balinor back. The father and son were shoved back in the small cage.

“Father...” Merlin said softly. “I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's all my fault.” He said. Balinor looked over at him; pity, love, and pride in his eyes.

“You were very brave Merlin. I'm proud of you. I only ask that once we reach Camelot, once you are with Arthur...please be careful. I don't want to see you hurt. I will gladly take any punishment in your place, but I doubt Arthur will allow that. Promise me that, Merlin.” Balinor said. He knew he was asking his son to promise to be an obedient and perfect slave but he also knew that he would most likely suffer less physically. He could tell Merlin knew this as well as he saw betrayal in his eyes, quickly replaced with sadness and understanding.

“I promise, father.” He said.

“Thank you, son.” He sighed, putting an arm around Merlin's shoulder. “Rest now. You'll need your energy. Be brave, Merlin. Never let that part of you go.”

 

\---

 

They were woken as they were every day, by a bucket of cold water being splashed on them. The two had gotten used to it, though they still coughed. Valiant threw two pieces of bread at them.

“Eat up, sorcerers. Your new home is a half days ride away and we're going to do it in one go. The whore is going to need his energy if he plans to run there instead of being dragged.” He laughed, going to leave them. Merlin had been about to eat his bread but paused. Valiant was half right. His father wasn't a whore but he would need the energy. He held out the bread to his father.

“Take it.” He said softly. Balinor looked at the bread, heartbroken.

“I can't. You need to eat.” He insisted, gently pushing Merlin's hand back. Merlin only pushed it forward again.

“He's right, about you needing your strength that is.” He added quickly. “Please take it, father. I'll be okay.” He said with a small smile. He could sacrifice his bread for that cause. Balinor stared at the bread, debating what to do. In the end he took it. Merlin's smile brightened for a moment but fell as Balinor broke the bread in half, holding a half out to him.

“You also need your strength. I will take this half if it makes you happy, but only on the condition that you have some of it.” He said, his tone one of authority. He had no fear of activating the collar's magic. As a fellow slave he didn't have that power. He was speaking as a father. Merlin hesitated before taking the bread with a frown. He wanted his father to have all of it, but half was better than nothing. The smile he received for taking it did make things at least a little bit better.

 

\---

 

After the knights and Uther ate and packed up their camp Balinor had been dragged from the cage. His hands had been bound and tied to a short rope which Uther tied to his own horse. Merlin could only watch when they started off at a steady pace. His father had kept up at first. Despite the past few days he was very fit from working in the fields for years. It was after Uther decided to 'test' him that he began to slow. Uther laughed as he kicked his horse, causing it to break out into a small run. Balinor cried out in surprise, having to break out into a run as well to keep up.

Merlin had lost sight of them. He began to panic. What if his father tripped and he was being dragged over the uneven ground? What if Uther had gotten tired of his game and just killed him right there? What if he had died from exhaustion.

He would find none of these things were true when they finally caught up with Uther. He had stopped to let the rest of the party catch up, looking smug while Balinor looked absolutely exhausted, still catching his breath. Merlin caught himself wishing that his father had died, then he wouldn't be suffering. He instantly felt guilty for that thought. His father was all he had left. Perhaps it was selfish of him but he didn't want the man to die. If he lost him then he would have nothing to live for.

Thankfully Uther didn't break out into a run again, but they did keep their previous steady pace. Merlin noticed his father falling behind once and awhile, having to jog to catch up. As much as he feared the place he was happy to see Camelot. Perhaps his father could get a little rest. Uther held out his hand, bringing their party to a halt.

“Geraint, take the boy as we discussed. I will send a slave over with a change of clothes. He will be dressed well tonight, I want him to look his best for Arthur. I will see you at the feast with our guests of honour.” Uther smirked. Balinor turned to look at Merlin with wide eyes. He had promised his son that he wouldn't leave him, now they were taking him away and he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

“Master please, don't.” He said softly as Geraint nodded to his king. Uther gave Balinor a swift kick as Geraint went and took lead of the horse pulling the cage, the cage and a scared Merlin with it.

“Silence, sorcerer. Don't worry, you'll see your son at the feast! I'm a merciful man despite your betrayals. You can sit in front of the royal table, so everyone can see the fallen dragonlord. You can watch as I present the boy to Arthur.” Uther chuckled. He gestured for the remaining knights to follow as they started on their way ago, Balinor watching Merlin as long as he could. It was a short time before Merlin was out of sight, heading in the opposite direction of Uther's party.

 

\---

 

Merlin was more scared than he had been in the past few days. His life was falling apart around him. Before he had his father by his side, but now he was gone. His father had raised him with horror stories of Camelot, revealing more and more as he grew older. He had seen the proof of it on his father's body. The man was covered in scars, the most prominent one a brand on his chest.

He had lived in fear that Camelot would find them one day. His parents had reassured him that they were safe in Ealdor. Uther couldn't enter another kingdom without starting a war, yet in the end that's exact what the king had done and he had done it unnoticed and gotten away with it. Camelot and Essetir would not be at war. Now he was on his way to becoming a royal slave like his father had been.

Would his body one day resemble his father's? Would the prince brand him as well? All he wanted was his father by his side to help him through this. He was still grieving the loss of his mother, he couldn't lose his father this soon as well! He didn't know where they were taking him or why this knight had broken off from the group. Supposedly they had discussed this?

He sat in the cage quietly, trying not to let his fear show as Geraint stopped in front of a large house. A tall bald man and an elderly woman hurried out. Merlin thought they were family at first, but then he saw the collars around their necks. They were like him.

“Welcome home, master. I hope your journey was a pleasant one.” The woman said. Geraint got off his horse as the man went to take it.

“It was a successful trip. Very successful. Finna, Alator, take the boy to the river. Have him cleaned up. Cut his hair and give him a shave. Make sure he is flawless. Another slave will be bringing him clothes. He is to be presented to the prince tonight. Don't dare try to run boy. Remember that we still have your father. Bet you regret trusting me back in your damn village.” Geraint said with a smirk, tossing a key to Finna, who caught it. Merlin flinched at the memory. He had trusted Geraint. His mother had as well. They had assumed he was a traveler and that his father was just being paranoid. His father was right all along.

The man and woman; Alator and Finna as Merlin had just learned; looked over at Merlin sympathetically. Finna went over to unlock the cage, holding out a hand and giving him a small tense smile.

“Come, dear. Everything will be alright.” She said. Merlin knew that was a bold faced lie but he appreciated the fact she was clearly trying to make the situation less stressful. Geraint narrowed his eyes at him when he didn't move. Merlin flinched, slowly getting up and limping out of the cage and stepping off the cart, taking Finna's hand. She kept her smile. Geraint scoffed, heading into his house. Alator went and took the horse hitched up to the cart.

“I will take the horses to the stable and join you soon.” He in a deep accented voice. Finna nodded and went to lead Merlin away. Merlin stared at the ground as he walked.

“What is your name?” Finna asked. Merlin was silent for a moment before speaking.

“Merlin.” He answered. Finna nodded. Merlin glanced up at her to see a genuine smile on her face.

“That is a lovely name.” She said. They then were silent until she led him to a river. Merlin finally looked up, raising an eyebrow.

“Come, get out of those filthy clothes. I'm afraid the river isn't the warmest, but you'll feel better once you're clean. I can turn around.” Finna said softly, gesturing towards the river. Merlin stared at the water. His father had mentioned this river. It was where they took the slaves to bathe every few weeks. He also mentioned it was freezing.

However he was filthy from being kept in that cage for the past few days and the idea of getting all the grime off despite how cold it would be was a nice thought.

Maybe he would even get used to the water.

He took a step forward, Finna turning around to give him some privacy. It was most likely his last chance at privacy for the rest of his life so it was highly appreciated. He stripped down and walked to the water, hesitating before diving right in hoping to get it over with.

It was ice cold, just like the stories. He cried out when he surfaced. Finna had turned around, clearly concerned. She had thought he had hurt himself, but was relieved to see him sitting in the water, shivering. She knew her master wouldn't have approved of her turning around in the first place so if he had gotten hurt...she didn't want to think about it. She sighed as she sat down, watching some birds which had settled in a nearby tree. Merlin leaned over, running his fingers through his hair and focusing on getting clean. It would be easier if he had a cloth but he doubted Camelot would grant him such a luxury.

Alator soon arrived, another slave by his side. He one had black curly hair and similar blue eyes to himself. Merlin guessed that he was younger than himself. The new slave was carrying some folded clothes and a ratty towel. Alator carried a bucket, a razor and some scissors sticking out of it.

“If you are done then come here, boy.” Alator said.

“His name is Merlin, Alator.” Finna scolded him. She looked over at the newcomer, getting up to greet him. “Hello, Mordred. Let me help you.” She said, going to take the clothes from him.

Alator's face remained expressionless as Merlin came over, the boy now known as Mordred came over with the towel.

“It's not much, but it should dry you off.” He said. Finna turned around again as Merlin exited the river, drying off before she passed him the clothes, still keeping her eyes away from him.

Once Merlin was dressed he frowned. He looked at what he was wearing and then to the others to compare to what they were. Finna's dress was old, dirty, torn, and ragged. Alator and Mordred wore tunics and breeches that were in a similar state. No doubt what he was wearing now was still better than what they started with. He was about to say something when Mordred spoke.

“It's because you are to be the prince's personal slave.” Mordred explained meekly, seeing the confusion on Merlin's features. “They want you to look your best when you're presented to him tonight.”

Merlin bit his lip. He hated being reminded of what he was and he especially hated being reminded of who he was going to be serving.

“Come and sit, Merlin. I'll cut your hair.” Finna said, taking the scissors. Alator went and filled the bucket with water as Merlin sat by Finna, letting her trim his hair. She hummed as she did so. He had to admit, there was something calming about her presence.

Merlin felt a pang of sorrow when he realized why. Finna reminded him of his mother. He had memories of her cutting his hair, humming while she did so. His eyes began to water as he thought of the woman who had been taken from him far too soon. He bit his lip, trying to fight back the tears.

He missed his mother so much. He missed helping her with dinner. She would thank him and tell him about how he was such a wonderful son. He missed the nights he would sit in front of the fire and listen to his father tell stories, his father making images in the fire. He missed Ealdor despite the few friends he had. It had been home.

Now home was gone.

He didn't realize he was sobbing until he felt gentle arms wrap around him. He snapped back to reality to find Finna hugging him.

Just as his mother would.

That only caused him to cry more, the horror and stress of the past few days coming down on him. He had cried when they were taken and there were a few tears along the way but nothing like this. Finna just sat there and held him.

After some time he finally calmed down, pulling away. Finna was looking at him with sadness and sympathy.

“I'm so sorry, Merlin.” She said softly. She didn't know what the boy had suffered up until this point, but it had clearly taken it's toll on him already. She wished she could help him, hide him away somewhere where no one could find him. She wanted to take Mordred with them, the boy was only fifteen summers. Thankfully no one had tried to use him for pleasure yet, but she knew he had been punished many times before. Yet as long as they wore those collars they couldn't be free.

They would be hunted down, just as Merlin's father had been. She took a rag out of her apron, holding it out to him. It wasn't much, but it was something. He hesitated but then took it, dabbing his eyes.

“Thank you.” He said softly.

“We need to give you a shave now.” Alator said. Finna glared at him. The Catha had rarely shown any sign of emotion before their enslavement and the years had only made him worse.

Merlin rubbed his chin. “Yeah, I need one.” He sighed. They were only giving him one to make him more attractive to the prince, but Merlin would be lying if he said he wasn't happy to have a shave. He didn't see himself having a beard like his father.

He sat still as Alator dabbed the lotion on his skin, skillfully using the razor. He was done fairly quickly. Merlin highly suspected shaving was one of his duties. He touched his now smooth chin, giving Alator a nod.

“Thank you.” He said. Alator said nothing as he gathered up his things. Finna sighed in frustration. Alator had been her master, not in the same way as Geraint was but in magic. There were times she was annoyed with the man. She understood, as a Catha he was trained to inflict and endure all kinds of torture. He had to seal away his emotions. Yet it was times like this where she wished he could let his emotions show.

“Come, Merlin. We should be heading back.” she said as she stood up, shaking the dirt off her dress. “Master will be waiting for us.”

Her heart broke once again as Merlin looked up at her with sad eyes before getting up with a sigh.

“I understand.” He said. Mordred gave a small bow of his head, heading back to the city as Alator and Finna led Merlin back to Geraint's house.

Merlin could only hope his father was faring better.

 

\---

 

Uther had rode into Camelot triumphantly, dragging Balinor behind him. Balinor stared at the ground, not wanting to see the faces of the people. Valiant had sent a messenger ahead to notify the prince they were arriving and to tell a guard to send a slave to the Geraint's home with a set of finer slave clothes.

The people cheered for their king and jeered at the captured dragonlord. Some of them were only doing so out of fear that Uther would come for them next. Balinor knew this. Still there were many who had fallen for Uther's propaganda and were glad to see the man recaptured. He tried to ignore them as they made their way through the lower town. His bare feet were sore and bleeding from walking beside Uther all morning and he just wanted to get this over with.

Uther rode into the courtyard of the castle, greeted by loud cheers. He smiled the whole time before stopping at the front steps, kicking Balinor so he was in front of him. Balinor cried out, falling to the ground. He found himself staring at polished black boots. He looked up, staring into Arthur Pendragon's cold blue eyes.

“Welcome home, father. I see your mission was much more successful than you had hoped.” Arthur said to his father. Uther dismounted his horse, smirking as Arthur glared at Balinor. “Stay and be quiet, sorcerer.” he ordered, Balinor flinching as the magic of the collar took effect.

Uther dropped the rope to embrace his son. He didn't need to hold it, Arthur had made sure of that with the command he had given. He was proud of how Arthur took that initiative.

“My mission was a huge success. We've rid ourselves of that horrid woman who helped him, and we have won back an unexpected powerful prize in the process.” Uther said.

Arthur and Uther stood there for some time talking, but Balinor wasn't listening. He was more focused on another voice.

“ _I have waited twenty years in this dungeon for you Balinor, and you come back as a slave! You promised me you would return with an army to free me! I waited for you!”_ Kilgharrah's angry voice echoed. Balinor shuddered. Of course the dragon sensed his presence the moment he entered Camelot. He had sensed Kilgharrah.

“ _Kilgharrah, I'm so sorry. I found a life there. A wonderful wife who blessed me with an equally wonderful son. I didn't want to leave, yet I knew you were still in Camelot and I had promised you that I would return. I'm so sorry. I was selfish.”_ Balinor said back, his eyes full of regret even if Kilgharrah wouldn't be able to see them.

“ _So the boy is your son? I feel his magic, he is further away but even collared his magic is strong. I do not share a connection with him yet as I do with you, but I feel him all the same. Perhaps he'll be more trustworthy and honourable than his father.”_ Kilgharrah hissed. The insult stung, but at the same time Balinor felt it was true. Merlin was often selfless. He was his mother's son in that way.

“ _Yes. His name is Merlin. He's been able to use magic since he was a few months old. He is extremely powerful. Please...keep this from Uther. He can't know how strong my son is. He'll use him in war. Merlin is a good person. It would break him. He is kind and selfless like his late mother. You would be wise to trust him.”_ Balinor replied.

“ _I will keep an eye on him. Now...your king is speaking to you.”_ Balinor snapped out of his trance to find an enraged Uther standing over him.

“Have you suddenly gone deaf, dragonlord? I introduced you to the prince and my ward! This is an honour! You should be bowing and thanking me for this! Not only that, look at you! You have the audacity to bleed all over the stairs!” He hissed. Balinor glanced back at his feet. They were really bleeding now, not that it was his fault but of course Uther had to blame someone else. He quickly turned back to the royals, bowing to them.

“Thank you for this honour. Please forgive me, I meant no disrespect, I was merely tired.” he said.

“You did mention he has forgotten his place, father. Now that you're back in Camelot you can teach him once again. He will learn. All sorcerers do. In fact, I think I have an idea. While you were gone we captured a man practicing sorcery. He doesn't seem to be very powerful or worthy for your army, but I have kept him alive so you can judge him. If you deem him unworthy then perhaps watching an execution will help your sorcerer remember what's at stake.” Arthur said casually.

Balinor looked up at him with pity and sadness. He remembered the small baby who was so innocent and happy. He had hoped the boy would somehow grow up to be better than his father. He hoped he would somehow end up kind and noble like Ygraine had been. He knew it was highly unlikely but there was still a small bit of hope. Now that he saw the young man he had no hope left. Arthur may have looked like his mother but he was truly was his father's son.

He looked over at the Lady Morgana, observing her behavior. She didn't seem to be anything like Arthur or Uther. She was looking at him with pity in her eyes and seemed uncomfortable with this situation. Perhaps there was some hope in this hell after all.

“That is an excellent idea, Arthur! We will have a feast tonight to celebrate my return, and the man can be executed tomorrow.” Uther grinned. He would also use the feast to present Balinor's son to Arthur. He wanted to be rid of the useless sorcerer as soon as possible but he felt it was best for the boy to see what ultimate punishment awaited him.

“Now, did you find a new court physician? I suppose we should have my slave feet looked at. I don't need him dying of an infection so soon after getting here. I want him to look healthy for tonight.” Uther said. Arthur nodded.

“I have found a few men. I've brought the list down to three. I still haven't decided yet. I'm sorry, father.” He said, worried he had let his father down. Uther smiled, putting a hand on Arthur's shoulder.

“Capturing a sorcerer, finding a possible physician's so quickly, you have done very well, my son. I'm proud of you.” he said. Arthur seemed to puff up at that, pleased by his father praise.

“Come, slave. Get up. We will be in my chambers. Get someone to clean up the blood trail he'll leave and send one of the physicians to me.” Uther ordered.

“Yes, father. I'll see to it right away.” Arthur said, chuckling as Balinor stood up and winced as he put pressure on his feet. Now that he was aware of it his feet only hurt more.

“Very good. Follow me, sorcerer. It's time you get reacquainted with my chambers. You will be spending a lot of time in there.” Uther said as he began to walk. Balinor limped after him.

It was strange, despite the years that had passed these halls were still familiar. He still knew the way. He didn't need the tug of the collar to lead him to Uther's chambers. He looked up when he entered the room that had haunted his dreams for the past twenty years. It looked just as he remembered it. It was warm, the fire was going. It had been prepared for the king's arrival. His eyes rested on a tub full of water, steam rising from it. Of course they would have a bath ready for their king.

“You will kneel at the end of my bed while I bathe. Afterwards I will allow you to have a bath. Do not get used to using my tub. The only reason I'm allowing it today is to keep you from seeing the boy before the feast tonight. I don't know when they'll be taking him to the river.” Uther said as he stepped behind the screen to change. Balinor sighed, going to kneel at the foot of the bed, staring at the ground. He heard Uther get into the tub, but drifted off into his own thoughts.

He thought of Hunith, Merlin, and their life in Ealdor. It had been so perfect. He would carve figures for them and help in the fields with the rest of the villagers. He hadn't been the best at farming at first but he had a few friends and Hunith to help him. He remembered the evenings spent by the fire, teaching Merlin to read, write, and control his magic while Hunith had sat in a chair to the side sewing, smiling and watching her boys.

His perfect image was broken with a kick to the side. He groaned, holding it and glaring up at Uther. The man was fully dressed, a servant standing by the wall.

“Get up and get in the bath. My bathwater hasn't been emptied yet. You're covered in filth and sweat. It's disgusting. I can't present you to the court like this.” Uther said. Of course, the man was acting as if he was doing Balinor a great favour by letting him use his dirty bathwater and of course it was Balinor's fault that he was such a disgusting slave. Balinor sighed as he got up, he might as well get used to it. Besides, dirty bathwater was better than nothing.

He let his pants drop to the floor as he stepped into the cold water. He groaned as he relaxed in the tub before focusing on getting clean. He wanted to spend as little time as possible in this thing. He heard the servant announce the court physician's arrival, listening to Uther quietly talking to the man. He soon finished up his bath, standing up.

“Ah, it's about time. Come here, sorcerer. Show the physician your feet.” Uther said as the servant brought over what Balinor thought was supposed to be a towel. He dried himself off best he could as he went over to the king. The physician was kneeling on the floor, watching him closely. That indicated where Balinor was supposed to sit. He put the towel on the ground, sitting on it before stretching his legs. The physician looked his feet over.

“I will put something on it to help prevent infection and wrap them. He will be fine, my lord.” The physician said as he reached into the bag he brought, pulling out some cream. Uther nodded.

“Excellent. Cedric, fetch some rags for my slave the wear. He only needs pants. I want everyone to see my brand on his chest tonight.” Uther smirked as Balinor winced. Then again, at least Uther was willing to give him some covering instead of making him sit in front of the court nude. He wouldn't put such a thing past the man.

The physician worked quickly, roughly rubbing cream onto Balinor's feet before wrapping them up with clean bandages. Cedric returned as the physician left with the pants and threw them at Balinor. It was strange, the thought of Uther having a manservant instead of a slave to do all the work but Balinor figured he needed one since he wasn't here.

“Get dressed. I will let you rest for a few hours before the feast begins. Tomorrow we start your training.” Uther said. Balinor stood, it was still painful but having padding on his feet helped slightly. He took the pants, putting them on before stumbling to the foot of the bed, curling up in a ball on the floor. Uther laughed.

“At least you remember where you are allowed to sleep!” He said. Balinor ignored him, closing his eyes as he was soon blessed with some sleep.

 

\---

 

He was woken by Uther pulling him up into a sitting position by his hair. That was a new one. He whimpered before he could hold it back, opening his eyes and looking up at Uther. He was dressed in very regal robes, his crown sitting perfectly on his head.

“Get up and follow. We have a feast to attend.” Uther ordered, starting to leave the room. Balinor quickly got up, going to follow him. They were flanked by multiple guards the moment they left the room. He could feel the eyes of servants and slaves alike on him as they walked through the halls to the banquet hall.

The hall was noisy as the doors opened but everyone quickly silenced when they saw it was their king. They all stood, bowing their heads in a sign of respect. Uther walked towards the main table proudly, smiling at his son and ward who were standing, waiting for him.

He turned to his people, grabbing Balinor's shoulders and forcing him to turn to face them. A small tug of his hair made Balinor look up, his cheeks flushing slightly now that he had to face that everyone was staring at him. He chose to focus on something else, eyes scanning the room for any sign of Merlin. He was upset to find none, though he could see Geraint sitting at a nearby table smirking.

“Lords, Ladies, and Knights of Camelot. I bring to you today both great news in the war against magic and a prize.” Uther began. “A few days prior I discovered an operation attempting to smuggle sorcerer's out of the city. It was with great sadness that I had to execute a man I thought was a friend, but was really a traitor. However, I learned of where the sorcerer's were going. They were being sent into Essetir, to a village called Ealdor.

The village is not in Camelot's lands so with a few of my knights we traveled undercover, acting as any traveler would. We arrived in good time. Our mission was to dispose of the woman who was an accomplice in their operation as well as recapture any sorcerer that was still present. We found the woman and she was executed as a criminal should be.” He paused as people clapped, looking smugly at Balinor. Balinor was clearly heartbroken and enraged at the fact that people were celebrating his beloved Hunith's death. The room quieted down as Uther started up again.

“Not only did we kill the criminal, we brought back an amazing prize. Standing before you is the last dragonlord, Balinor. Many of you will remember how he escaped twenty years ago. He was found alongside the woman and arrested. I have brought him back to you as one of Camelot's trophies” Uther announced. The court began to clap and cheer. Balinor scoffed. Uther claimed he was Camelot's prize but Balinor knew the truth. He was Uther's, only for him.

“With the traitor gone and with this collar, the last dragonlord is now under our control once again.” And to make an example of this fact Uther smirked. “Get on your knees dragonlord, and bow to the court.” He ordered.

Balinor cringed as he fell to his knees and bowed, the court's cheers starting up once more. He shook with rage. They were absolutely despicable.

“You may kneel in front of the table so everyone can see you, dragonlord. I will allow you to sit up for this next announcement.” Uther whispered to him. Balinor rose slightly, his rage replaced with fear. He could guess what the next announcement was. Uther turned to address Arthur.

“I confess I have not been entirely truthful with you, Arthur. You see, our trip was far more successful than I reported. I only kept this from you so it could be a surprise. It is my gift to you. Please come and stand beside me.” Uther smiled at his son, holding out a hand. Arthur looked confused, but did as his father and king asked of him, going to stand by his side.

“You see, the criminal and the dragonlord were not alone. There was another sorcerer with them. This one was not from Camelot.” Balinor stared up at Uther with wide eyes. No, he was really going to do this. Balinor clenched his fists, unable to look away from the doors that his son would be brought in through.

“They had a son. I now present him to you Arthur, he will be your own personal slave as his father serves me.” Uther announced. The doors opened to reveal a paler than usual and very wide eyed Merlin. He was shoved through the doors, guards pushing him to the center of the room. His eyes met his fathers and Balinor almost broke down in tears. He wanted to run to him, hold him tight and shield him from the stares of the court. He wanted to take him far away from here where they could be free men once more.

Instead he could only watch as Arthur embraced his own father in thanks and went towards Merlin. His son was shaking, he could see that from all the way over here. Arthur took Merlin's chin in his hand, holding his head up so he could inspect him. The boy appeared to be quite skinny, but he was also a peasant from a small village so it was to be expected. He could give him some better food for a few weeks. At least until he gained some weight. He didn't want to kill his slave with all the things he had planned for him.

What shocked him what the boy's face. He had to admit, he was fairy attractive despite his far too big ears. He had eyes like sapphires and neat raven hair that complimented his pale complexion. Arthur let him go.

“What is your name, sorcerer?” He asked.

“M...Merlin, sire.” The young man replied. Arthur nodded.

“Well Merlin. I don't want to damage my gift so soon. I will be a kind master tonight. You will kneel beside your father so the court can always see the two prizes that my father brought home for us. I look forward to seeing more of your body in my chambers tonight.” Arthur said.

Merlin jerked towards the front of the room, still not used to having no control over his body when an order was given. He made eye contact with his father. He could see the rage and sadness in his eyes. He took his place beside him, the court clapping. He felt his father's hand over his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He wasn't alone right now and that helped ever so slightly. His eyes fell on his new master. Arthur looked pleased with himself as he came back to the king's side.

“These are the prizes I bring back to you. For Camelot!” Uther said as the people repeated his last statement back to him. With that the king and prince went back to their seats, servants coming over from the sides of the room and the feast began.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feast turns into a minor disaster, Merlin pays for it, is taught of his new place in Camelot, branded, and he finally gets a chance to meet someone that he has only heard stories about, though one can't say they're welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is unbeta'd due to my beta having a life and things are busy in said life right now, and I'm not going to ask her to sit through long chapters of a story for a fandom she's not even in. She's the best beta ever and senpai <3 I still want to update this so I fixed it up the best I could myself since I'm working on chapter 5 already. I have the whole story planned out and while I only felt I could remix about nine episodes in ways I'd want to there will therefore be at least nine more chapters after this one(perhaps even ten). I've even been crazy enough to be partially done a one shot sequel set x years later. That one is totally open to changes as I go along but there's a basic story line down. 
> 
> Okay so now that things are starting it to get into super fucked up territory I realized it's probably best to put some warnings of what is exactly in each chapter(something I should have been doing from the start). This one features the typical dehumanization, loss of control, and humiliation, as well as flogging, molestation, masturbation, rape, physical violence, kind of some mild voyeurism(though it's more talk of listening in on someone), and branding.

The two sorcerers sat in silence as the festivities carried on around them. At one point a dark skinned woman with beautiful curly hair placed a plate of food in front of them. It was bits and pieces from the feast, most likely pieces that weren't suitable for the nobles or the servants. Merlin gasped when the girl made eye contact with him. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown and they were stunning. She gave him a small smile.

“Food from the Lady Morgana. She wants you to eat, but the king and prince have said you can only have her leftovers. She gives her apologies.” the woman said softly before leaving to return to her mistress' side.

Merlin looked over at his father who gave a small nod, not showing any emotion. He then glanced at the Lady Morgana. She was watching the pair closely, their masters not paying attention to them. She was also very beautiful. He noted that she had raven hair and was pale, like himself. She gave him a smile and a nod. It was then Merlin noticed Balinor was looking over at her as well. He bowed in thanks before turning back to the food and pushing it towards Merlin.

“Eat.” He said with a small smile. Merlin took a piece of chicken, nibbling on it. He had barely eaten the past few days but he found his appetite lacking at the moment. Balinor took some chicken as well, though he had more of an appetite than Merlin.

“Do you think she can be trusted?” Merlin whispered.

“I can't be sure, but there are some people in Camelot who are against the purge. Gaius...he had been one of them before his betrayal. If there was someone who could do something without suffering punishment, it would be a member of the royal household. It is possible she is against the laws. I wouldn't speak to her unless spoken too. Don't seek her out. You don't want to be caught.” Balinor explained as he ate. He did remember her when he arrived. She seemed upset at his condition.

Merlin was silent as he contemplated this. So not everyone was out to hurt him. Morgana also had a maidservant instead of a slave. The young woman seemed to be nice as well. He finished up his piece of chicken, staring at the plate.

“Eat, Merlin. I know you may not want to but this will most likely be the last good meal we have in a long time. Please.” Balinor gave him a small reassuring smile as Merlin reached for some more chicken.

The feast was non-eventful, other than the occasional noble who walked by the pair and taunted them. Things changed when Balinor had glared up at one of the knights that had come by only to get spat on. Uther and Arthur had laughed as Balinor wiped it off his face, still continuing to glare.

“I'm sure you will re-train him well, my king.” The knight had smirked. “I look forward to seeing both of them broken at your feet.”

“They will be soon enough. Ah! That reminds me Arthur, I have a favor to ask of you. It's about your slave.” Uther said. Merlin and Balinor tensed up. They had hoped he had forgotten that he wanted Arthur to punish Merlin, but it would seem the man managed to remember.

“What about him, Father?” Arthur asked, curious.

“On our journey back, I had warned the dragonlord that if he defied me I would punish his son. I had hoped that warning would be enough, but sorcerer's do not even care for their own children. He still defied me and lied to me. I realized when he did that I couldn't punish the boy. I wanted him to be perfect for you. I am asking now we can have him whipped for his father's insolence tomorrow. You may see to the punishment, of course. I do not want to go back on my word. I am not like these sorcerers. I like to keep my word.” Uther explained.

Arthur glared at Balinor. He had very low expectations of sorcerer's to begin with, but not even caring about one's child was a new low.

“Of course, father. I would be glad to. May your sorcerer watch? I feel it's best, even if the creature doesn't care for it's own child.” Arthur said.

Balinor bit his tongue, trying not to snap back at the king and prince. He was not an it, he was not a creature, and most importantly Merlin meant the world to him. He hadn't been thinking things through and acted on impulse when he had lied to the king and he regretted that. Merlin was going to pay the price for his lies.

“You're wrong”

Balinor's eyes widened as his gaze moved to Merlin. The young man was sitting tall, staring at the king and prince. Uther and Arthur were speechless as the people closer to the table stared in silence. The rest of the hall soon followed, curious about what was happening.

“Excuse me?” Arthur sneered, standing up.

“I said you're wrong. Father cares about me. He didn't want to hurt me.” Merlin said. He was absolutely terrified and had no idea where this burst of confidence came from, but now he was talking and he knew it was far too late to turn back.

Arthur moved from the back of the table. As he got closer Balinor grabbed his son and held him close, trying to shield him from the prince.

“Merlin, stop this.” He whispered. To his surprise he found he was trembling slightly. Merlin only looked to him with sad eyes.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered back as Arthur was now upon them. Balinor moved slightly so he was between them, looking back at Arthur with wide, terrified eyes.

“Let go of him. Let Arthur deal with the boy. You know what happens. Come stand by me.” Uther ordered. Balinor shuddered as the magic took effect and his arms uncurled from his son. He stood up and moved to Uther's side.

“Please, he doesn't know what he's saying.” Balinor said aloud.

“Silence!” Uther shouted, Balinor closing his mouth. Now he could do nothing for Merlin.

The boy was still staring up at Arthur. He hadn't backed down.

“Father, I think we shouldn't wait until tomorrow. I think he deserves his punishment tonight.” Arthur said casually.

“Of course, Arthur. As you wish.” Uther said as he rose from his seat. He gave a friendly smile to the crowd. “Please, continue the festivities. Don't let them be ruined by one unruly slave. Come, dragonlord. You will sit and watch in silence.”

“You too, slave.” Arthur said. “Get up. Follow me.”

Merlin and Balinor rose as the orders were give, Merlin hanging his head. He had been stupid. His father was probably so mad at him now. He had told him to keep out of trouble and here he was, about to be punished because he caused trouble.

Balinor was disappointed that Merlin hadn't heeded his warnings, but he couldn't blame him. He knew Merlin was as stubborn as he was. Hunith had been stubborn as well. The boy was doomed in that sense. Instead of anger he felt fear.

They soon reached the torture chamber, Arthur shoving Merlin inside. “Go stand facing the post.” Arthur ordered, pointing to the wooden post in the middle of the room. Chains and cuffs hung off it. Merlin did as he was ordered, hating every moment of the sensation.

“Kneel beside me and stay, dragonlord.” Uther chuckled, going to stand against the wall. Balinor huffed, going and kneeling beside Uther.

Arthur smiled at this, heading over to Merlin. He took Merlin's arms and forced them up, shackling them to the post. He pulled a knife from his waistband, starting to cut Merlin's shirt off.

“You won't need this. I plan to brand you like my father has branded yours. Like him I want the world to see it.” Arthur said casually.

Both Balinor and Merlin froze. It felt like Arthur was reading Balinor's mind, determined to do everything the man feared.

Arthur finished up with Merlin's shirt, dropping the rags to the floor. He ran a hand over Merlin's bare back. It was perfect. Flawless. He was about to ruin that. The thought was intoxicating. He would get to leave his mark on Merlin. He would need the whip first. He forced himself away from his slave, he could touch him more later. Now it was time for punishment.

Arthur went to the wall that held various tools, pulling the whip down. He swung it a few times to get the feel of it, pleased to see Merlin flinching every time he heard the whistle and the snap.

“I think ten lashes should suffice. Five for the dragonlord's lies, and five for running his mouth. What do you say, Father?” Arthur asked. He wanted to ask him only because part of this punishment was for an injustice against the king. He smirked as Uther nodded.

“Ten lashes it is. Tell me the number after ever lash, sorcerer.” Arthur ordered as he raised his arm.

Merlin braced himself, feeling the magic of the order take effect. It was a tense moment before he heard the whistle of the whip, the sharp burning pain across his back appearing shortly after. He screamed. It was more painful than he could ever imagine. His eyes immediately began to fill with tears.

“One!” He shouted, unable to defy his master's orders.

Balinor flinched back as the whip hit Merlin. He clenched his fists and grit his teeth, Uther's previous orders to stay the only thing holding him back from breaking the prince's neck for daring to lay a hand on his son. What kind of father was he? He couldn't even protect his son when he was getting hurt right in front of him. He had felt like a worthless and useless father many times these past few days but in this moment, as he heard the whip coming down and Merlin screaming out numbers, he felt truly useless.

The torture went on for what felt like ages, but finally ceased when Merlin finally screamed out the number ten. He was panting, his back felt like it was on fire. Arthur stepped back, starting to put the whip away casually.

“I do hope that this won't deter you from running your mouth in the future. I had fun today. I look forward to punishing you again.” He said, going to release Merlin from the shackles. The boy fell to the floor, whimpering.

“Come on, little dragonlord. None of that whining. It wasn't that bad.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Now get up, I have other things planned for you and I tonight. I hope you're looking forward to them.” he chuckled.

Merlin shuddered as he stood up. He held his arms close to his body, slouching over and trying to make himself as small as possible. He took a deep breath and glanced at his father. He could only remember a few times that he had seen the man cry. There were tears in his eyes now.

“If you will excuse me, father. I will be heading to my chambers for an...early night.” He said.

“Of course, Arthur. Rest well. Enjoy your new slave.” Uther said knowingly.

“Goodnight. Enjoy your own as well.” He smiled at Uther as he turned to Merlin. “Follow.” Arthur ordered as Merlin was forced to follow him. He gave one last glance at his father before the door was shut behind them.

“Send for Cerdan and tell him to meet me at my chambers.” Arthur said to a guard. The guard nodded and hurried off. Arthur turned, continuing on his way. He didn't both to see if Merlin was following, knowing the magic of the collar would force him to do so.

Merlin only looked up when they stopped and a door closed behind them. The room was large, a four poster bed sitting headboard against the wall. On one side of the bed there was a bedside table, the other a small cabinet. There was a blanket on the floor at the end of the bed. Merlin wouldn't be surprised if that was supposed to be where he was to sleep. Not only had his father spoken of sleeping on the floor, but Finna had spoken of it as well when he was waiting to be escorted to the feast. He momentarily wondered if he would meet the kind woman again before going back to his observations.

A desk was on one side of the room near the fireplace, with a wardrobe against the wall on the other side. There were beautiful rugs near the fireplace and around the desk, though he doubted that he would be allowed on any of the rugs.

“Welcome to your new home, little dragonlord.” Arthur said. Merlin flinched at what he realized that it wasn't a one time thing and that would be his new nickname. He had preferred sorcerer or slave. He was not even close to being a noble dragonlord like his father. He didn't deserve the title, even if it was to mock him. Arthur of course took his flinch completely the wrong way.

“Come now, you'll love it. I'm even allowing you to sleep on a blanket. Most sorcerer's don't even get that.” He huffed, as if Merlin should be kissing his feet in thanks.

There was a knock at the door. Arthur looked up.

“Enter.” He said. The door opened to reveal an older man with curly brown hair and a light beard. Before he bowed his head Merlin noticed a collar around his neck.

“Cerdan, good. Check my new slave over. He needed to be punished, however I just received him as a gift and it would be in bad form to kill my gift so soon.” Arthur explained. Cerdan nodded, going over to Merlin.

“May I have a bucket of water and a cloth, sire? I need to clean the blood off his back in order to see the damage.” Cerdan said softly. Arthur sighed, but went to the door and ordered a nearby servant to fetch a items before sitting at his desk to work.

“Please, sit.” Cerdan asked Merlin. It would be easier for him to work and the boy would have a chance to rest. Merlin nodded as he sad on the ground, Cerdan sitting behind him and inspecting what he could.

They sat in silence until there was a knock at the door, Cerdan going to answer it for the prince. He mumbled something and gave a bow, returning with a bucket of water.

“You will be expected to answer the door in the future.” Arthur said, narrowing his eyes at Merlin. Merlin looked down.

“Yes, sire.” He said.

Cerdan went right to work, gently dabbing the cloth covered in cold water –of course they wouldn't give a slave warm water- over Merlin's back. Merlin hissed in pain.

“I am almost done. It will be okay.” Cerdan said.

Once Merlin's back was clean he could really inspect it. He wasn't surprised to see the damage that had been done. In the end they would heal.

“They will heal, though there will be scarring. I will give you some ointment to ward off infection.” He said as he finished his inspection.

“Can you give me anything for the pain?” Merlin asked.

Cerdan looked at him sympathetically as Arthur began to laugh.

“Give you something for the pain? Are you mad? The fact I'm allowing him to treat you is good enough! You really are stupid!” he laughed. Merlin looked down, feeling like an idiot. Of course he wouldn't get something to deal with the burning pain on his back. He shouldn't have expected any different.

“Yes, sire.” Merlin replied.

Cerdan went into his small pouch he had brought with him. As a slave physician he had limited supplies. He was only supposed to keep the worthy ones alive as long as he could. There was no point in wasting the time of a real physician. They could be out treating normal people in the time it took to look at a slave. However one of the things Cerdan had plenty of was ointment for cuts that would help ward off infection. He was happy for that at least.

He put some of the cream on his hand, gently rubbing it into Merlin's back. When he finished he wiped his hands on his breeches.

“There, all finished. It is best to cover it up for today-” He started.

“Yes yes, now get out!” Arthur snapped. He had plans for his new sorcerer and he had waited too long already. Cerdan quickly got up, grabbing his bag and the bucket. He gave a small bow and left. Arthur got up himself and stomped up to the door, locking it. He stood there for a moment before turning and looking at Merlin with a wicked grin.

“We are alone for the rest of the night. I have been waiting for this. It was all I could think about during the feast. I was so angry when Morgana fed you. I don't understand why she has such pity for creatures like you. I was going to take the food away but father stopped me. I hope you enjoyed it, because starting tomorrow you will eat what other slaves eat. You may be mine, but you are not special.” he said, starting to move towards Merlin.

Merlin's instincts were telling him to run, but where would he run to? The castle was guarded and he didn't know his way around. He would get caught in seconds.

“Please...” He managed to say. Arthur chuckled.

“Oh, you want this? Why didn't you tell me? I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!” He said. He was over to Merlin in an instant.

“Stand up and strip for me.” he ordered.

Merlin stood up instantly, his cheeks bright red. After what he had seen Uther do to his father he knew it would be foolish to hope that he wouldn't get used the same way. He had just hoped that the prince would wait a few days. Trembling hands reached for the thin breeches, untying them. He looked away as they fell to the floor.

He focused on breathing. He couldn't panic. If he panicked there was little doubt in his mind that the prince would beat him. He didn't need that after the lashes he just received. Arthur reached out, running a hand down his chest. Merlin let out a startled squeak when the prince's hand brushed over his cock.

“Oh, do you like that? Do you want more?” Arthur asked, taking Merlin's length in hand. He began to stroke it, enjoying Merlin's small whines and whimpers. Arthur smirked, noticing that his sorcerer was starting to harden.

“P...please sire. Stop.” the sorcerer managed to stutter out.

“Shhhh...never say stop again.” Arthur said, caressing Merlin's cheek with his free hand as the sorcerer flinched at the order.

“Now, I want you to go bend over my desk. Put your cheek against it. Stick your ass in air as high as you can.” Arthur ordered. He stood and watched as Merlin did as he was told.

He lay over the cold desk, pushing his cheek into the wood like he had been told. Raising his ass in the air was a bit more difficult. In the end he resorted to standing on his tip toes and gripping the sides of the table for extra support, hoping that it was high enough for Arthur's liking.

Arthur rubbed himself through his breeches as his slave did as he was commanded. He really was perfect. He walked over to the sorcerer, observing him before raising a hand and smacking his bottom. Merlin yelped as he jerked forward. Arthur groaned as he rubbed himself again with his free hand. The boy's cries were intoxicating.

He smacked Merlin again and again, each hit evoking that same cry. He couldn't take it anymore. He hurried to his end table, opening the drawer, pulling out a jar of oil and bringing it over. He undid his breeches and let his erection free as the fabric fell to the floor. He put the oil on the table, opening it and dipping his fingers in before spreading Merlin's cheeks, inserting a finger into his virgin hole.

Merlin struggled beneath him, whimpering and trying to move away.

“Please...please...” He begged. Arthur could tell he was trying to ask the prince to stop, but the magic of the order he had given was stopping him. The obvious power he held over the sorcerer was too much. He inserted another digit, moving the two fingers in and out as his pet writhed beneath him.

“Are you begging for more? You really are a little whore, aren't you?” He taunted with an amused smile. “Do you want to feel my cock inside you, whore? Is that why you're begging? To have your master's dick in your tight little hole?”

Merlin was sobbing now, Arthur forcing in a third finger. It hurt so much already. His body already ached from the flogging, he didn't need this as well. He nearly held his breath when Arthur pulled his fingers out. He knew any relief would be short lived. The prince was going to rape him, and Merlin couldn't even fight back properly.

He tried to brace himself for the pain he knew was coming, but the moment Arthur's length entered him he let out a scream that would no doubt echo down the stone halls. It was agony. Arthur forced himself into the warlock, starting to thrust in and out. He gripped the sobbing and screaming man's hips, digging his nails into them as he grunted and groaned.

“Yes, scream for me slave. I want the castle to know how I took you. You are mine and no one else can have you.” Arthur moaned.

Merlin continued to grip the ends of the table, his eyes widening as Arthur hit a certain spot. He couldn't help but let out a small cry of ecstasy. A strangled gasp escaping his lips when Arthur took away one of his hands only to wrap it around his still cock and stroke it. He cursed his body for betraying him and daring to enjoy this. It only added to the humiliation.

His cries began to be mixed with moans as Arthur continued to thrust into him and stroke his cock at the same time, putting him on the edge between pain and pleasure. Soon Arthur's grip on both his cock and hips tightened. Merlin whimpered as he felt the man tense up and release inside him, the prince's long cry of pleasure confirming what just happened. Merlin couldn't help but let out a similar cry as his come splattered over the floor and Arthur's hand.

Arthur thrust into him a few more times before pulling out.

“See? I knew you wanted my cock. You really are a little whore. My whore.” Arthur grinned as he held up a hand before wiping it off on Merlin's leg. He began to speak in a different language as he put a hand on Merlin's collar. Merlin's eyes widened...the prince was incanting a spell! It made no sense to him why the prince of a kingdom that enslaved and destroyed magic would be using the art! Then again, they had no issues with using the power of enslaved sorcerer's or magic to enslave them in the first place.

“My father had some of our most powerful sorcerer's come up with that spell after your father escaped. It is in the collars, I just needed to activate it. It binds a slave to their owner. You cannot run or attack me. If I am to be attacked, you will come to my defense. You are completely mine. If anyone else tried to use you, the magic would knock them back or you will defend yourself. Not even my own father can bed you...unless I chose to give my permission of course. I don't like to share my toys though. Do you know how to walk on your knees, Merlin? It doesn't matter. I will teach you.” Arthur chuckled.

Merlin stared up at him in horror. He had felt the tingle that was starting to become familiar, now he understood. He was bound to this monster for the rest of his life.

“Now clean up this mess. You're lucky there's a bucket and rag in the corner. I'm exhausted after such a fun night.” He chuckled as he went to wipe the sweat off with a spare towel and change into night clothes.

He did keep an eye on his slave, who walked awkwardly over to the bucket and picked it up, bringing it back and starting to clean up the mess he had made. His eyes were still filled with tears. Once he was done with the floor he wiped away the come from his leg.

“Very good, whore. You can put your pants on now and go to bed.” Arthur was already in his nice warm bed, watching the scene in front of him.

“Y...yes sire.” Merlin said softly, going to blow out the candle. Though he couldn't see him, Arthur could hear the boy crawling to the foot of the bed where his blanket was, laughing as the sorcerer bumped into the bottom of the bed before finding his place. He curled up under the covers, falling asleep to Merlin's quiet sobs.

\---

The next day Merlin was awake before he was, curled up in the blanket he was given. He looked up at Arthur with tired eyes when he came over.

“Did you have a good sleep, little dragonlord? I had an amazing night's sleep. I don't think I've slept that well in ages!” He said. He looked up as there was a knock at the door.

He was about to order Merlin to answer it but he was pleased to see that the boy got up on his own and went over despite how his whole body ached. It was a servant who looked at the slave with disgust.

“Tell the Prince that the King is asking him to join him at breakfast.” The servant spat. Merlin only gave a small nod before closing the door.

That was met with a vicious slap.

“You are to show more respect to the servants, do you understand? They are better than you. Unlike you they are considered people and citizens of Camelot.” Arthur sneered. Merlin nodded meekly.

“Y...yes Sire. I'm sorry Sire. I...I wasn't thinking.” He stuttered. “T...the servant, he wanted you to know that the king wishes for you to join him at breakfast.”

“Yes, we best hurry now. We don't want to keep the king waiting. Go to the closet and fetch me some clothes. “ Arthur ordered.

Merlin scurried over to the wardrobe, digging through it to find a nice red tunic and black breeches.

“Are these suitable, sire?” He asked. He didn't want to be punished for assuming an outfit was okay when it was not.

Arthur looked the outfit over, then nodded.

“Yes, that will do. Now dress me.” He said.

Merlin couldn't hide the surprise from his face as he began to strip Arthur down, replacing his night clothes with the fresh ones. Surly the prince of Camelot actually knew how to dress himself? Arthur's smirk confirmed this, but he relaxed as Merlin dressed him anyways. Arthur looked him over once he was done.

“I suppose you look good enough. You slaves are so lucky, not having to care about appearances.” he said casually. “Now hurry up, I don't want to be late.”

Merlin silently fumed at the prince's comment. Oh yes, they were lucky because they didn't have to care about how they looked in the morning. Clearly that made up for the whipping and the rape he had received the night before. Yet he followed his master, head down until they reached the dining room.

The doors opened and Arthur walked through, giving a small bow to his father. Merlin stumbled behind him, doing no such thing. Uther had been smiling at his son but frowned when he saw the slave's disrespect. Arthur glanced back, sneering and grabbing Merlin by the hair, throwing him to the ground.

“How dare you show such disrespect to your king? You will get on your knees and bow in his presence, you stupid bitch!” Arthur shouted. Merlin was trembling as he fell to the ground. He quickly moved to his knees and bowed.

“I...I'm s...sorry my lord. I wasn't thinking. Please forgive me.” he begged. He didn't want another flogging so soon after the previous one.

Uther was smirking. “He will learn, Arthur. If anyone is to blame, it is Balinor. He was the one who raised his son to be such an animal with no manners. He should have prepared him for how to act in the court at the very least. Unless you thought you were actually free and he wouldn't need to know these important skills...isn't that right dragonlord?” He said.

Merlin glanced up and realized his father was standing behind Uther. He looked exhausted as well.

“I did. We were supposed to be free. He wasn't supposed to be here. We weren't in Camelot anymore.” Balinor said, his eyes on his son.

“Then you are a fool. He will be punished for his mistakes and it is all your fault!” Uther said casually. “Now go sit against the wall. Just because you don't care for your child does not mean I don't care for mine. I don't need your traitorous presence ruining our meal.” He said.

Balinor flinched as he obeyed, Merlin shaking his head and hoping the king and prince didn't notice and his father did. Anything that happened to him wasn't his father's fault at all. None of this should have happened in the first place.

“Come, Arthur. Join me for breakfast. Morgana will join us shortly. I trust you activated the spell on your new slave last night?” Uther clapped his hands, gesturing for Arthur to sit in the chair to his left. Arthur went to do so.

“I did, father. It's a brilliant spell. I trust you used it on your own?” He smiled. The collars turned gold when the spell was activated. He had seen the gold collar around the dragonlord's neck. “Go sit beside your worthless father, little dragonlord. Perhaps you can reflect on a suitable punishment for what you've done.”

“I did! I wish you could have seen the shock on his face, son. It made my years of waiting truly worth it.” Uther said with a laugh.

Merlin stood up and quickly moved to sit beside Balinor.

“It's not your fault.” He whispered, not sure if the man saw him shaking his head.

Balinor said nothing, he just stared at the floor, lips pursed. Merlin was worried that his father was angry with him, but after a moment Balinor took a deep breath and glanced at him, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, making sure to avoid any area's where the lash had come down the night before. He wasn't mad at Merlin, never Merlin. It was Uther and his damn son he was angry at and Merlin didn't deserve to think he was the one in trouble.

The doors to the room opened again to reveal Morgana. She glanced at the sorcerer's sadly and moved to sit on Uther's right, Gwen trailing behind her. Of course Uther and Arthur would bring the poor men along with them. Gwen pulled the chair out for her. Morgana pushed her anger aside so she could smile at her maidservant and friend.

“Thank you, Gwen.” she said. Arthur and Uther both rolled their eyes. Servants were higher than slaves, but they were still servants. It was their job to attend to all their needs. They didn't need to be thanked.

Once Morgana was seated, other servants stepped forward and started to serve the food that was on the table.

“I suppose you had an enjoyable night then, Arthur?” Uther asked with a knowing smirk. “After you left I chose to punish the dragonlord personally for his betrayal. When we were going back to my chambers I heard the screams. I had to stop Balinor from coming down there to save the boy. He started to cry like a girl once he realized he could do nothing to stop it!” Uther began to laugh, Arthur joining him.

“Did you get to hear him moaning for me? He loved every minute of it!” Arthur grinned.

“Of course. It was highly entertaining! I thought the dragonlord was going to pass out!” Uther chuckled.

Morgana looked disgusted at the two men, glancing back at the father and son behind her with pity. Merlin was mumbling something to his father, most likely trying to reassure him that he was all right.

The reassurance must not have been working since the other man looked like he was about to burst into tears again as he wrapped his arms around the smaller one and held him tight, momentarily forgetting about his wounds. When Merlin whimpered he quickly let go, mumbling an apology.

“When he calmed down, I took him back to my chambers and bedded him. I told him it was a pity that he didn't scream and moan for me like his son had for mine. He began to sob all over again.” Uther grinned. He was clearly taking joy in telling this story.

Morgana had been about to drink from her goblet but she slammed it down instead and stood up.

“If you two are not going to have a civilized conversation, I will be taking breakfast in my room. Come, Gwen.” She said, storming out as Gwen followed with a frown.

Uther's eyes narrowed as she stormed out. How dare she storm out on the king and crown prince like that? He would deal with her later. Instead he chose to focus on a better topic.

“How about we brand your slave after breakfast?” He said. Arthur looked from the door, interested.

“Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea. He is bonded to me, so he should be branded as mine as well.” He agreed. He looked over to the two slaves. Balinor seemed to be trying to push Merlin behind him, no doubt trying to shield him again. It was amusing to see his panic. It was probably why his father was trying to put the two slaves in the same room as often as he could. One could use them as leverage against each other and it was entertainment.

“Can yours watch?” Arthur asked.

“Of course, I was hoping you would ask.” Uther chuckled. As much as he spoke of sorcerer's not caring for their own children, he knew the truth. He could see Balinor clearly cared for Merlin. As a father, he understood that. It pained you to see your child hurt or scared. It was why he chose to use those feelings against the dragonlord. He wanted him to suffer as much as possible.

The pair continued their breakfast, happily chatting about the execution that would be happening at noon and what Arthur had done while Uther was away. Merlin and Balinor sat in silence, mainly because Merlin had been mortified to know that his father had heard his screams and moans when Arthur had taken him.

The two were filled with dread when Uther and Arthur stood up.

“We can go to my chambers. I still have the Pendragon crest I had made so many years ago. The dragonlord can heat it up for us, but you can have the honour of branding your slave.” Uther smiled. Arthur gave a small bow.

“You spoil me, father. Thank you.” He said with a smile.

“Come, little dragonlord. It's time to brand you.” Arthur ordered.

“You too, Balinor. Go to my chambers and start the fire. The brand is in my desk drawer. Put the tip in the fireplace so it can heat up.” Uther ordered.

Balinor sneered as him and Merlin stood up. Instead of walking beside his son he hurried ahead to prepare everything.

“In the mean time, we can have a leisurely walk.” Uther smiled to Arthur. “You can show off your slave some more, show the people the power you have over him.”

True to their word the royals paraded Merlin around the castle, forcing him to walk in front of them. Most of the staff and nobility sneered at him and taunted him, one even spat on him as Uther and Arthur laughed. Merlin clenched his fists.

They eventually made it back to Uther's chambers, Balinor standing by the window and staring out. He didn't move when the door opened. His eyes were glazed over. It was like he was in some kind of trance. Arthur looked at his father, raising an eyebrow. He had heard of the dragonlord's strange behavior, he had seen it the day before when he arrived. Uther scoffed.

“He's probably talking to that damned dragon. They can speak with their minds. No matter what we do, no one can fully sever the bond between them. I suppose it's good for us in a way, he still has control over the beast. If Camelot were ever to go to war, we would have the advantage.” Uther said.

The dragon. Merlin had been told stories all his life about the dragon that was chained under the castle. His father had brought the dragon there after he was captured. Balinor had spoken fondly of the dragon. Merlin had a dragon figure from when he was young that his father had carved that he named after the noble beast. He still had it, up until the point where they had been captured. It was probably burned with the rest of the house

Merlin knew his name was Kilgharrah, and that he was old and wise. He also spoke in riddles from time to time, which he was told could be irritating. Balinor had left him behind when he had run from Camelot. He always spoke of regretting it.

Uther moved swiftly across the room, slapping Balinor. Balinor's head snapped to the side and he stumbled back, forced back to reality. He stared at Uther with wide eyes.

“If you wanted to speak with the dragon so much, you could have just asked. We'll go down after this. I'm sure you want your son to meet the beast that you so carelessly left behind.” Uther said, crossing his arms.

“I...I'm sorry.” Was all Balinor could say. He really didn't want to go down to see Kilgharrah, but he knew there was no point in telling Uther that. They would go anyways. The dragon had just been yelling at him for leaving him again. He had done so before Balinor fell asleep as well. Uther rolled his eyes.

“You are pathetic. Now,” he turned to the prince and his slave. “Get him to kneel, Arthur. Dragonlord, get the brand for the prince.” Uther said, going to sit in a nearby chair.

“You heard your king, sorcerer. Kneel.” Arthur ordered. Merlin fell to his knees, filled with dread. Balinor had gone to the fireplace, pulling out the heated brand with a trembling hand and holding it out to Arthur. Arthur took it and examined it with a smirk.

“The boy will try to get away. Hold him still, dragonlord.” Uther said.

Balinor paled as he moved towards Merlin. Not only was his son about to be branded like an animal, he was expected to hold the boy down. He knelt behind Merlin so he couldn't move back, trying to be careful of his injuries. He took advantage of the fact that he was forced to do this by giving Merlin his hand when he wrapped his arms around him. At least his son would know he wasn't alone.

Merlin was shaking with fear. Arthur continued to smirk. Once he was sure Merlin couldn't escape he brought the brand to the sorcerer's chest. Merlin began to scream the moment the heated metal touched his chest. It was agony, worse than the flogging he had received yesterday. He jerked back, only to bump into his father and hurt his back.

“I'm so sorry. It will all be over soon. Please, be strong.” Balinor whispered. He wouldn't say that it would be okay. He wasn't going to lie to his son's face. They both knew it was not going to be okay. Sure enough Arthur pulled the brand away after a few more moments, inspecting his work.

“That is a fine brand. Now everyone will be sure who he belongs to.” Uther clapped.

“Thank you, father.” Arthur said, looking far too pleased with himself. Balinor continued to hold a quietly crying Merlin.

“Now, I do believe we have a dragon to visit!” Uther said as he stood up. Balinor glared. Merlin needed rest. So much had happened to both of them in the last twelve hours alone.

“Get up, little dragonlord. You'll get to meet the dragon you'll command for us one day.” Arthur smiled. Merlin flinched, pulling away from Balinor and standing up.

“Get up and follow, dragonlord. It's time for a long awaited reunion.” Uther ordered.

Balinor stood up as well, going to follow the king and prince. While Arthur hadn't given Merlin the order to follow, Merlin followed none the less. His chest was burning. It hurt so much. The quartet moved further and deeper into the castle. Arthur reached for a torch, but Uther shook his head as he stopped him.

“The sorcerer's can make light. You should test how much power yours has.” He said.

“Alright then. Sorcerer, light the way.” Arthur ordered.

Merlin muttered a spell, a ball of blue light forming in front of them. Light. He knew how to make that. He had made many of them over the years. It was one of the first spells he learned. A few more little balls appeared as they made their way down the stairs.

They soon stopped in a large cavern. Merlin looked around, trying to catch sight of the dragon but couldn't see him. What he could see was a long silver chain leading up towards the top of the cavern.

“I know you are here, beast!” Uther called into the darkness.

There was the sound of wings and the metallic clink of the chain moving. Merlin could see his father tense up in the corner of his eye. Merlin turned his attention to the large dragon that flew down and landed on a large rock in front of them.

“Pendragon.” Kilgharrah said with disdain.

“You will show respect to your king, monster!” Arthur sneered, stepping forward.

Everything happened so fast. First Arthur was stepping forward, sneering at the dragon and drawing his sword. The next thing Merlin knew he was in front of Arthur and Uther, shielding the king and prince from fire. He gasped. He didn't know he could still access his magic. Then again, Arthur had mentioned the night before that if he was attacked Merlin would come to his defense. This must have been what he meant.

His attention turned to his father, watching him in awe as the dragonlord stood tall, shouting in the ancient language of dragons with a roar and deep voice Merlin had never heard. This must be a hint of what the noble dragonlord's were able to do.

The fire stopped and Merlin dropped his shield. He looked over at the dragon to see him bowing his head, though his eyes were filled with rage.

“You defend them? You are more of a traitor than I thought, Balinor.” Kilgharrah hissed.

“It's the collar...” Balinor said quickly, looking guilty for what he had done. If Kilgharrah wanted to burn them than Balinor would be glad to watch, but instead he had been forced to defend them. For Merlin that meant a shield to protect his prince. For Balinor it meant to subdue the dragon.

“First you leave me to rot for twenty years, now you deny me my revenge? How dare you! You abuse your power, Balinor! You are nothing but a traitor!” Kilgharrah roared. Balinor didn't flinch this time, but he did look down, guilty.

Uther laughed at the sight. The dragon had turned against the dragonlord. No matter, if he wanted to use them in war the dragon would still have no choice to obey.

Kilgharrah growled as he eyed Uther, but didn't move towards him. Instead he looked towards Merlin, lowering his head to look at the boy. He was tall like his father, but much thinner. He didn't have the grand appearance of a future dragonlord, but he knew the boy was to be one. There was something else about the boy...he could sense so much power coming from him. Balinor had been right, the boy was powerful. He would keep that from Uther. Balinor may be a traitor but the boy hadn't done anything against him yet, other than shield the tyrants from his fire. That was a far less sin than what Balinor had done.

“Young Warlock. I hope you will be a more noble and trustworthy ally than your father.” Kilgharrah spat. Merlin frowned.

“My father is noble and trustworthy. He told me stories about you. He told me stories about the great dragon Kilgharrah who was noble and kind. You don't seem like the dragon from those stories.” Merlin said.

“Merlin...” Balinor warned, scared of how Kilgharrah would react.

The dragon stared at the boy. Despite his position he was headstrong and stubborn. He would need convincing. Not today, surely he would witness it himself.

“Think on your words, young warlock. Would a noble and trustworthy person leave his friend chained in a cave for twenty years? We will see where your loyalties will lie then. We are done here.” Kilgharrah hissed. He brought out his huge wings, taking off and flying up into the cave.

Once he was gone, Merlin realized he was clenching his fists. He agreed that his father had left Kilgharrah for far too long, but wasn't the fact he was enslaved now punishment enough?

“Well, that was interesting to see! If you'll excuse me, Arthur. I do have some work that needs to be done before the execution at noon. I will see you then?” Uther asked. He didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that he had almost been killed. Neither was Arthur. They had been confident that if anything went wrong they would be protected by their two sorcerer's.

“Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Arthur smiled. Uther gave him a nod.

“Come, Balinor. I suppose I can find some work for you in the meantime.” He said, leaving. Balinor glanced back at Merlin, giving him a nod before following the king.

“I must say little dragonlord, I didn't expect you to stand up to a dragon like that. Perhaps you will be useful for something other than beatings and pleasure. Follow, I will find something productive for you to do as well before you accompany me to the execution. It will be a lesson for you on what happens if you disappoint me.” Arthur said, going to leave.

Merlin followed close behind him, the balls of light disappearing when they didn't need them anymore.

The dragon was angry and vengeful. Merlin didn't know what he had gotten himself into.

 


	4. The Dragon's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's life is in danger, and Uther gifts him with a dragonlord for extra protection and the freedom to do whatever he wants. Arthur takes advantage of this fact, wanting to see what interests his father so much about the man. Kilgharrah reveals that Emrys and freedom is closer than anyone ever thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate 2000 hits and to get caught up, I'm posting chapter 4 now. Parts of this chapter kind of wrote themselves, because this isn't what I had planned originally, but it worked so I went with it. From now on the chapters will have names based on their episodes...though this doesn't really have any dragon calling other than a bit with Kilgharrah. 
> 
> The warnings: very minor character deaths, humiliation, rape, dehumanization, molestation, loss of control, age difference, blow jobs, fuck of die type of situation(not incest), and orgasm denial

On their way back to Arthur's chambers, he saw the prince mutter something to one of the servants. The woman nodded and hurried off before the prince and his slave continued on their way.

People would stop and stare at the pair but otherwise they ignored the warlock this time around. Merlin was thankful for that. They made it to Arthur's chambers without incident. When they went in there was a bucket and a rag on the floor waiting for them.

“I might as well keep you busy until the execution. Scrub the floors. I want them to be shining by the time you're done.” Arthur ordered.

Merlin nodded, going to work on the task he was given. He watched as Arthur went to his desk, starting on some paperwork. He sighed a small sigh of relief. His master would be ignoring him, it seemed. He was in too much pain to deal with Arthur today, though he suspected the prince would come for him tonight. He would never get a break.

Pain was his life now.

\---

He scrubbed the floors all morning, his fingers starting to blister by lunch. He was used to hard work, he had helped in the fields back in Ealdor and chores around the house but this was something different. Back then he had been allowed to take a break if he needed to. This was non stop.

Lunch was earlier than normal, according to Arthur. He said he wanted to eat before the execution took place.

“Come, crawl to me and kneel, little dragonlord.” Arthur smirked.

Merlin put his head down as he crawled over to the prince. His knees were aching from being on them all day. Another casualty of slavery, he supposed. His stomach growled loudly as he looked at the food on the table. He hadn't eaten since the night before.

“Oh, are you hungry? That's right! You didn't have any breakfast, did you? Father and I were too distracted talking about how I took you last night. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle heard you! At least your father knows how much of a whore you really are!” Arthur laughed. Merlin's cheeks reddened. Breakfast had been absolutely humiliating.

“I'll be a kind master today. Besides, you're so damn skinny. We need to fatten you up a bit so I don't snap you in half one day.” Arthur chuckled, going to put some food on a small plate. He put it on the ground.

“You may have that.” He said. “You have to eat it like a dog, though. I don't want you using your hands.”

Merlin looked down at the food and his mouth watered. It looked so good.

“Thank you, master.” He said. He was positive that Arthur would want thanks for such a deed and he was willing to suffer through that little bit of humiliation if meant he got to eat something. Arthur smirked, holding out a hand with his ring bearing his mother's seal on it. Merlin stared, confused.

“Kiss it.” Arthur frowned. Merlin's eyes widened as he leaned forward and kissed the hand as ordered. When he pulled away, Arthur quickly raised his hand and brought it across Merlin's cheek.

“Now eat, you idiot.” Arthur ordered, going to his own food.

Merlin yelped when he was hit. Holding his cheek he turned to the plate of food he was given, glad his nose hadn't started to bleed. He started to eat. It was difficult without the use of his hands but the food was delicious. It was made for a prince after all.

Arthur put a bowl of water on the floor shortly after. Once he was done eating Merlin moved to that, the water tasting sweet and refreshing. Arthur made a noise of approval when he saw Merlin drinking from the bowl like a dog, just as he had eaten his food. Merlin had assumed that's what the prince wanted. He was glad he was right.

Arthur finished his lunch slowly, watching his slave most of the time. He looked up when there was a knock at the door. Merlin stood up to go answer it. It was a servant.

“Tell his highness that the king will be waiting for him on the balcony so they may watch the execution.” The servant said.

Merlin was about to just close the door before he remembered what happened that morning. He gave a small bow.

“Thank you.” He said softly before closing the door. He looked over to Arthur, eyes searching for approval.

“Now _that_ is how you answer the door, slave. Very good, you're learning fast.” Arthur said, standing up.

“Let us go to the balcony then. You need to learn what happens to worthless sorcerer's and disobedient slaves.” He said.

\---

Merlin followed Arthur quietly. If there was to be an execution, he could guess what was going to happen. He was going to see someone burned alive today. He shivered at the thought. His father had always described it as a horrifying experience. He had given details of the burnings he had seen one night, only because Merlin had continued to pry.

The boy had nightmares for days after that. His mother hadn't been pleased with his father when he told her what he had done.

He supposed in the end it was a good thing. He was going to this execution with an idea of what to expect.

Uther was waiting inside when they arrived. He smiled when he saw Arthur, going over to greet his son.

“Arthur! How was your morning?” He asked. Arthur smiled.

“It was good, father. My floors are starting to shine. It seems Merlin is good for other things as well.” He replied.

“Excellent! I'm glad he's proving useful to you.” Uther said.

It was then Arthur noticed Balinor. The man looked to be in pain, resting against the wall when he thought no one was looking. Uther noticed Arthur's stare and turned around.

“What did I tell you about leaning against the walls?! Stand up straight, I'm ordering you now!” Uther snapped as the dragonlord quickly straightened up.

“It's his feet. I've been keeping him on them all morning. He even had to eat his rations standing up. It's amusing to watch him limp around and do his chores. I was hoping he was smart enough to actually stand straight without me needing to order him, but these sorcerer's are stupid creatures. They need us to tell them what to do.” Uther explained.

Merlin had been watching his father closely. He wanted to run over there and help him but he could guess what would happen if he did. He didn't want Uther or Arthur taking out any insubordination on his father. It was clear the two had figured out they were willing to protect each other. His eyes trailed down to Balinor's feet. He winced as he saw the bandages were slightly red as blood seeped through them. He frowned at the laughing king and prince. They thought this was all some funny game for them to play.

“Come, Arthur. It is time for the execution.” Uther said.

“Of course, father. Come slave, you will stand beside me so you can have the best view.” Arthur smirked.

“I will be merciful. You can stand against the wall as you watch, Balinor. You still have a long afternoon of walking ahead of you.” Uther laughed.

Balinor let out a small groan as he limped forward. His feet ached. He could only hope that they would start going numb this afternoon. As the king and prince went out to the balcony Merlin followed, looking over at his father. Balinor caught his eye and forced a smile, though it couldn't mask the pain. Merlin gave a sympathetic look before turning back to Arthur when the man grabbed his shoulder and shoved him forward.

People were gathered around a pyre that was built in the middle of the courtyard. Guards kept the people a safe distance away. Merlin's gaze moved to a man who was being led over in chains, the silver collar around his neck shimmering in the midday sun.

“This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. There are two fates for such a crime in Camelot, enslavement or execution. I have decided that this sorcerer is worthless for my cause, and so he shall be put to death by fire as sorcerer's should be. Let this serve as a lesson to you all, especially those who are new to Camelot.” Uther shouted from the balcony. Merlin noticed the king glancing his way before he lowered his arm, a guard bringing over a torch and dropping it on the bottom of the pyre.

It was worse than Merlin had ever dreamed. The sound of the man's screams echoed through the courtyard. Merlin went to cover his ears and close his eyes, but Arthur stopped him.

“Keep your eyes open and arms down, slave. This is supposed to be a lesson after all.” He snapped.

Merlin was forced to watch the horrific display in front of him. The people of Camelot seemed mostly indifferent, some even cheering the death of a useless sorcerer. It felt like ages before the fire died down, it was probably magic. Merlin wouldn't be surprised. Uther started speaking again.

“When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was destroyed or enslaved to my will. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!” He said. The crowd began to cheer, but it was cut short but a mournful wail. The crowd separated and a frail looking old woman stepped out.

“There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.” She shrieked.

Balinor and Merlin tensed up, expecting an attack they would have to stop but none came.

“Seize her!” Uther commanded. Guards began to circle around her but with a quick spell, the woman disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke.

“Find her and kill her the moment you see her. We will not waste time building a pyre for her.” Uther ordered the guards. He put a hand on Arthur's shoulder, leading him inside.

“Keep your slave close. If someone tries to attack you he will protect you. And if he is somehow beaten down;” Uther turned to Balinor, “You will fight in his place. You will do everything you can to protect my son, even at the cost of your own.”

Balinor felt the order take effect, his expression one of grief. First he couldn't protect Merlin from enslavement, now he couldn't protect the boy from any threats that may come. Instead he would have to sacrifice him if it came down to it.

“We will still hold the feasts. Before I left I sent word to the Lady Helen. She should be arriving tomorrow. It would be a shame if she came all the way here for nothing. Keep the dragonlord with you as well until the end of the feast. I even give you permission to use him and punish him, if yours isn't entertaining enough. With both of them around you will be safe.” Uther said.

That came as both relief and horror to both Balinor and Merlin. They would get to be together again, but that would also mean that Balinor would have to watch Merlin suffer at Arthur's hands.

“Listen close, Balinor. You will do whatever Arthur asks of you. You will be nothing but respectful to him. If he wants to bed you, you will do so happily and thank him for the honour. You will not harm a hair on his head, no matter what he does. If he is in danger you will protect him even if it costs you or your son's worthless lives. Do you understand?” Uther said.

Balinor cringed as the collar started to heat up. There were so many orders at once and the magic was trying to catch up to it all. By the end he gave a weak nod.

“Yes, sire.” He said softly.

“Good. Arthur, he is yours.” Uther said, pushing Balinor towards Arthur.

“Thank you, father. He will return to you mostly in one piece.” Arthur smirked.

“Have fun, but keep safe. I will put more guards at your door as well.” Uther smiled before leaving.

Arthur watched his father leave before turning to the two slaves. He knew from both experience and hearing from his father that Balinor would do anything to protect his son. He wondered if the opposite was true. He might have to see within the next few days but for now he wanted to see what made the dragonlord so special. His father hadn't taken another slave after the man's escape. He only wanted him.

Arthur knew there was power behind it. Balinor was the last dragonlord, and had been Uther's friend once. Yet for the man to forgo all other slaves and always be on the hunt for the man...he wanted to try the sorcerer out for himself while he had the chance. He moved towards Balinor, groping him. He laughed as the man winced, trying not to move back from the prince's touch.

“Come, slaves. I want to see why my father is so fond of the old whore.” he said, letting go and heading back towards his chambers.

He was pleased to hear both the sorcerer's following him. He nodded to the guards at his chamber doors. One went to open the doors for the prince, but Arthur held up a hand.

“Don't worry about it. I have a slave who's supposed to do it.” He said simply. He looked over his shoulder to Merlin, narrowing his eyes.

“You should have an idea of your duties by now, little dragonlord.” Arthur hissed.

Merlin quickly went to open the doors for him, hands trembling. He had thought the trip to Camelot had been confusing and distressing enough...the last twenty four hours proved him wrong. It felt like the only break he had from everything was when he was cleaning the floors. Even then that had been painful work and he wasn't even done.

Arthur shoved past him once the door was open, Balinor following soon after. Merlin closed the door behind them, locking it. Arthur turned around, hands on his hips.

“Merlin, the floors still aren't done. Finish them. Balinor, off with your breeches and stand there so I can see my father's gift properly.” Arthur ordered.

Merlin went to where he had left the bucket and rag, glad that his back would be to his father and the prince. Hopefully it would give some comfort to his father had his son wouldn't be directly witnessing his humiliation this time.

Balinor looked down, untying his breeches and letting them fall to the floor. Arthur began to circle him, eyes trailing over his body like the predator he was. The man looked pretty good for his age. His father had told him that Ealdor had been a small farming village so if Balinor had been helping with such tasks it would explain the muscles. He wasn't nearly as fit as a knight would be but there was something there. While the prince would never lower himself to such tasks himself he had seen and could acknowledge that farming took work, hence some muscle would build up. Merlin was skinny, it was likely the boy had been helping around the home more instead of the fields.

The dragonlord's manhood was impressive, even when flaccid. Arthur took the thick cock in hand, starting to stroke it. He chuckled at the groan he managed to get from the dragonlord. He could give him a command to get hard. He had seen it work before but he felt it was more of a victory if he could bring the slave to harness without the use of magic. He leaned over and whispered into the slave's ear.

“If it helps, you can close your eyes and pretend I'm your whore of a wife. I'm sure you remember every curve of her body, don't you?”

He pulled away quickly so he could see Balinor's reaction. It was with joy he noted the way his eyes flashed and narrowed. He saw the way the man's lips twitched, forced to hold back any comeback he had in mind.

The fact it was working brought Arthur even more joy. He could feel the dragonlord starting to harden, and that had merely been a suggestion.

“Close your eyes and think of her body. I want to see your cock standing tall.” He whispered once again. Balinor shuddered, closing his eyes as he was ordered.

Images of Hunith flashed through the dragonlord's mind. Arthur had been right, he remembered every curve of her body. He could remember the nights they had spent locked in each others embrace, laying naked after a night of passion. He remembered the feel of her breasts in his hands as he would massage them, teasing the sensitive nipples as he would thrust in and out of her body as she gripped his hips, taking as much of the dragonlord in as she could. He remembered the feel of her soft lips on his as he leaned down to kiss her.

His fantasy was ruined when he heard the prince's cruel laugh.

“Look, sorcerer. It seems you still lust after her.” Arthur said. Balinor opened his eyes, his face flushing when he realized he was indeed hard in the prince's hands.

Merlin had to swallow down his lunch that was threatening to make a reappearance. He was already feeling ill from the execution he had been forced to watched and may not have been able to see what was happening behind him but it sickened him to know Arthur was using his mother's memory like that. He cringed as Arthur spoke of his father as if he was nothing but a toy the prince could play with.

“I must say I'm impressed. I can see why that whore and my father have shown interest in you.”

_'One can argue your father is a whore since you put him in the same sentence_ Merlin thought, holding back the insult. Hunith had been ten times the person Uther would ever be. She had loved Balinor with all her heart, and in turn he had loved her with his. She was kind, courageous, and loving. Merlin had to wipe his eyes as the tears began to form at the memories he had of his mother.

He jumped as he heard a body hitting the desk.

“I took your son's virginity last night as he was bent over this desk, it's only fitting I take you over it as well. He begged for me to stop, but I ordered him to never say that word again. It was pitiful as he cried and tried to beg, but it was useless in the end.” Arthur hissed, holding Balinor down.

He chuckled at the hate in the man's eyes. He loved the fact that this man hated him so. He knew that if the dragonlord could he would probably kill him, but the control over him was intoxicating. He could understand his father now.

“His arse is far better than yours though. I'm guessing he gets it from his mother. He definitely doesn't get it from you.” Arthur said casually, grasping a cheek in his hand, digging his nails into the tender flesh. Balinor winced.

“Still, you will do nicely I think.” Arthur said.

He began to trace Balinor's newest lash marks. Balinor flinched, the touch extremely painful. Arthur chuckled.

“They're beautiful, just like Merlin's. I can't wait to watch his become scars.” he said.

He took his weight off the other man, pulling down his own pants and reaching for the jar of oil that had been left on the desk the night before. He opened it and dipped his fingers in, coating them with the oil. With Merlin he had been kind and eased the fingers in. With Balinor he assumed the man would be used to such an intrusion and started with two.

He smirked as the man's face contorted in pain. He even managed to get a small whimper out of the dragonlord. Perhaps his body wasn't as eager to receive people as Arthur had assumed. No matter, he would take it whether he wanted it or not.

He roughly thrust his fingers in and out of the man's hole, soon adding a third. With his free hand he used the oil to coat his cock. He stroked himself a few times before pulling out his fingers. Balinor's fists were clenched as he focused on staring straight ahead, breathing deeply.

“Oh please, stop pretending you aren't a greedy whore.” Arthur scoffed, lining himself up and thrusting in without warning.

He shuddered and moaned, the pleasure only heightened by the dragonlord's scream. So he could scream, Arthur noted as he gripped the sorcerer's hips, thrusting in and out as he dug his nails in and drawing blood. To Arthur's dismay the man managed to hold back other screams, but he couldn't hide the pain from his face. Arthur decided he could make due with the fact the slave was writing beneath him. As Arthur was thrusting into the man he leaned over, hissing an order.

“You are not allowed release until I say” He said. Balinor growled slightly, narrowing his eyes at the prince

That drew Arthur near the edge. There was something animalistic about the dragonlord's growls. He had heard that the men could be fierce like the dragons they commanded if provoked. He hoped that one day Merlin would start to do the same thing, even if he had to wait until the older dragonlord died. The moment he thrust in once more and heard that intoxicating growl from below him was his moment of weakness. He gripped Balinor's hips, coming with a loud moan.

Merlin had been focusing on scrubbing the floors. He really didn't want to think of what was taking place behind him. Arthur's loud moans made it extremely difficult. He let the tears fall as he scrubbed the floors. At this point he was glad to focus on the brand that still burned. Anything to keep his attentions away from the prince and his father.

He couldn't hold back the sobs any longer as Arthur moaned one last time. He knew the prince had just reached his climax. Arthur groaned, pulling out of the dragonlord and reaching to pull his pants back up. He chuckled as he heard Merlin's sobs.

“Not bad. You're not as enjoyable as your son, but you are a good fuck.” Arthur said, slapping Balinor's ass. The man jerked forward, yelping.

“Thank you, sire.” Balinor said, looking disgusted at himself. It seemed Uther's order that the dragonlord would thank Arthur for whatever he did to him had finally kicked in. Arthur laughed at the disgusted expression on the man's face.

“Get up and kneel on the bed. Keep your arms behind you so you're not even tempted to touch yourself.” Arthur ordered, still grinning..

Balinor looked down as he stood up, limping over to the bed. At least he would be off his feet. He got on the bed and moved into a kneeling position, crossing his arms behind his back as ordered. Arthur smirked at the sight.

“Turn and Look, little dragonlord. This is a perfect example of submission and obedience.” Arthur said.

Merlin cringed as he was forced to turn. However, he found he was able to look whenever he wanted. It seemed that Arthur wasn't specific enough. He just had to look in that direction. It was a small relief. He focused on staring at a spot on the wall just above his father's shoulder. It would look like he was looking at the man like Arthur most likely wanted, but his father would get to keep a small shred of dignity. And to be perfectly honest, Merlin didn't want to look upon the man in this state in the first place.

Balinor's stomach dropped when Arthur told Merlin to look, but he could see his son's eyes weren't on him. He was thankful for that, and hoped to the gods that the sick prince wouldn't notice.

It seemed that Arthur didn't notice. He kept his grin, ordering Merlin back to the floors before going to the doors and mumbling something to the guards. Balinor bit his lip. He had hoped he would lose his state of arousal when the prince raped him but it was clear the man did have experience with sex. He knew how to keep a slave on edge, just the way he wanted them. He also suspected the order had something to do with it.

The prince came forward, taking Balinor in hand once again, slowly stroking him. The dragonlord closed his eyes and groaned. All he wanted was to be allowed release and for this humiliation to finally be over. Arthur clearly delighted in this, loving the noises he could get out of the dragonlord.

The prince's torture was finally interrupted by a knock at the door. Merlin quickly got up and scurried over to the door, going to open it.

There was a girl around his age standing there, head bowed slightly. A guard stood on one side, hand firmly on her shoulder.

“The whore that the prince asked for.” The guard said, going to shove the girl forward. Arthur grinned as he came over.

“Perfect!” He said, dragging the terrified young woman in. Merlin bowed to the guard, going to close and lock the door once more.

The poor girl looked terrified, shaking slightly as she lowered her head.

“I'm done with you, little dragonlord. Go back to the floor. You're almost done. Maybe you'll get your turn with me after if you do a good job.” Arthur smiled as the slave rushed back to his work. Arthur turned back to the girl.

“How old are you?” He asked, curious.

“T...twenty-one summers, sire.” She said.

Twenty-one. Oh, this would be perfect. He pointed to Balinor.

“This slave has a little problem, you see. I've told him he cannot come until I say so, yet I want to see him squirm some more first. This is harder to do if I'm the one pleasuring him, so I need you to do so for me.” Arthur asked with a smile. Balinor paled.

“Sire, please. Not her. She...she's just a few years older than Merlin. She's old enough to be my daughter!” The dragonlord cried. Arthur laughed.

“Suck him off. I like watching slaves play together.” Arthur ordered.

With that the young woman moved to Balinor, kneeling in front of him. Her head was still bowed as she reached for the dragonlord's length, taking it in her hand. Balinor was shaking as she leaned forward, licking off the precum from the head and putting her lips over him. He groaned as she took him in her mouth, tongue slowly trailing over his cock. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

Arthur watched, smirking at the dragonlord's mixed expression of humiliation, horror, and pleasure.

The girl was skilled at what she did. She knew how to bring the nobles to their knees, to make them beg for more. She hated the fact that she had to use this skill on a fellow slave, especially one who was so upset about the arrangement. She could only hope that he would forgive her. She had been given an order and she had to obey.

Balinor was currently thinking a similar thing. He was disgusted with himself. He had heard Arthur ordering her to pleasure him but he still felt like one of the sick nobles in Camelot's court as his body responded to the young woman's touch. The longer she had him in her mouth, the closer he was to release. The only thing stopping him was the order Arthur had given him earlier. He knew the prince would give him release eventually. He just hoped the girl would forgive him for what would end up happening.

It felt like an eternity before Arthur seemed to have enough.

“Very good, dragonlord. You can come now.” he said. Balinor couldn't hold back his cry of relief as he came with a shudder, panting and trying to catch his breath.

The girl swallowed all of his seed, pulling away from him and staring at the ground once more. Arthur moved to the chair at his desk.

“You can get dressed and rest now, dragonlord. I'll have more use for you later. For now, come to me girl. I need my own release after that sight.” Arthur said.

Balinor crawled off the bed and moved to his discarded pants, putting them on before making his way to the blanket on the floor, utterly exhausted. Meanwhile the girl got up and went to Arthur's side.

“Ride me.” Arthur ordered.

“Sire, allow me.” Merlin's voice said from across the room. He had finally finished scrubbing the floors and was now turned to the prince. Arthur stopped the girl, smirking at his slave.

“Oh? Do you want to save her? Do you fancy her, little dragonlord? Are you jealous that your father got to her first?” He taunted.

“Isn't it my job to please you?” Merlin said. He was shaking with rage.

“It is, but I don't feel like using you now. Don't worry, I'll play with you tonight.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “Sit there and don't move until I tell you to.”

Arthur turned back to the girl. “As you were.” He said.

He watched as the girl undid his breeches. He even moved to help her pull them off. He chuckled as she reached for the oil, hesitating and looking to Arthur.

“You can use it. I like it when my slaves are ready for me.” He said.

She nodded and took it, coating her hands with the oil. With one hand she took Arthur's half hard cock in her hand, stroking it. With the other she prepared herself, bringing her hand down and under the short dress she had been given and started to finger herself.

Arthur's cock twitched at the sight and was soon fully erect.

“I think we're both ready, slave. Ride me.” He ordered once again.

The young woman stood up and lifted her skirt, lowering herself onto the prince's member. Arthur moaned, grabbing her hips and forcing her up and down.

Merlin and Balinor looked away, trying to ignore the prince's moans and the girl's whimpers. It was hard to ignore the prince when he came, as he did so with his usual loud moan. The girl began to cry, trying to hold back the sobs. Arthur huffed, pushing her off him and not caring as she landed on the floor.

“Leave. You've done your duty.” He said. The young woman quickly got up, hurrying off.

“You two, take turns watching the door. I have work to do.” Arthur said as he moved back to his work.

Merlin found that command released him from his spot on the floor. He bit his lip and moved to go sit by his father.

“Rest, father. I can watch the door.” He said softly. Balinor looked like he was about to object, but he gave in and nodded, closing his eyes.

It was going to be a long afternoon.

\---

Merlin had been right. The afternoon passed by slowly. Arthur was working in silence and his father had fallen asleep. He sat and stared at the door, his mind starting to wander. He imagined his escape. He imagined he was back in Ealdor. He even imagined getting revenge against the king and prince.

Balinor woke up a few hours later, forcing Merlin to switch places with him. Merlin looked tired and tonight's feast was a couple of hours away. The boy could do with a quick nap. Sleep was a precious thing among slaves.

“ _It seems you had an interesting day, Balinor.”_ Kilgharrah's voice echoed in his head. Balinor frowned.

“ _Not now, Kilgharrah. I'm too tired for this right now.”_ He thought back.

“ _Even though you slept and made Emrys keep watch?”_ Kilgharrah said.

Emrys. Balinor was well aware of the Emrys of legends. He was to be their savior. He would bring magic to Albion and unite it. Surely he would be the one to end their suffering.

There was only one person who had been keeping watch while he slept and that person was Merlin.

“ _Emrys...are you saying Merlin is Emrys?”_ Balinor said. He could hear the dragon's chuckle.

“ _I did not know it until I met him. He is indeed the great Emrys. He will free us all, something you failed to do. He really is more honourable and trustworthy than his good for nothing father.”_ Kilgharrah spat.

Balinor felt the dragon leave him as he looked to his sleeping son. He didn't look anything like how he pictured the Emrys of legend. He knew the boy was powerful, but he could have never guessed that he had fathered the greatest sorcerer to ever live. He felt pride and hope. If Emrys was among them, then surely he would find a way to free them. Merlin was smart, he saw things that no one else did. He had come up with solutions to many things in the past. He was their last hope.

“ _Oh, Hunith. Your son will make you very proud. So much more than we could have ever dreamed.”_ Balinor thought to himself, a small smile forming on his lips. He hoped she would be able to see his victory from the afterlife.

He didn't know how long it would be until then, but he truly believed they would be free once more.

\---

Arthur had woken Merlin up with a kick to his side, smirking as Balinor glared at him.

“Rise and shine, little dragonlord. It's time for the feast and I'm not dressed yet.” Arthur said.

“Y...yes sir.” Merlin said as he quickly got up and rushed to the wardrobe. He dug through it, pulling out the finest looking clothes he could find. He showed them to Arthur, who gave a nod of approval.

“At least you understand the concept of fashion.” he said. “Now dress me.”

Balinor had to hold back an eye roll as Merlin dressed the prince. Arthur may have thought he was being smart and powerful with the control he had over the slave but really he just looked pathetic, appearing as if he was so helpless he didn't know how to dress himself.

The prince stepped back and admired himself in the mirror.

“Good enough. Get up, Balinor. We have a feast to attend.” Arthur said.

Balinor groaned when he got up. Now that his feet had a chance to rest, they began to ache in protest when he put pressure on them again. Merlin moved to his father's side, giving him a shoulder to lean on if he needed it. Balinor gave him a look of thanks, leaning on the boy slightly.

The two escorted the prince to the feast, standing behind the prince and keeping watch. Thankfully that evening's feast was anti-climatic. There seemed to be no sign of the sorceress who had threatened the prince's life. Morgana had once again given them some food to eat, much to Uther and Arthur's disappointment. She argued that if they were to protect the prince they would need their energy. While Uther knew that wasn't the reason for Morgana's insubordination, she had at least come up with a good excuse. He allowed the dragonlord and his son their own plates of scraps for them to eat. The food was eaten quickly.

Overall it was much more peaceful than the afternoon the two sorcerer's had. That peace ended when they returned to Arthur's room. The prince locked the door behind them and turned with a cruel smirk.

“I'm done with the old whore for today. You can go to bed, Balinor. Merlin on the other hand...I want you to strip down and get on the bed. Spread your legs for me.”

Balinor shuddered as he went to lay on the blanket at the foot of the bed. He was reminded of his last night in Camelot so many years ago. That was exactly what Uther had said to him.

Merlin went to the bed and dropped his breeches, climbing on and spreading his legs like his master had ordered. Arthur chuckled, going to get the jar of oil. He would be out within a week at this rate.

“That's a good whore.” he said, coating his fingers in the oil.

He put it to the side, joining his slave on the bed. He ran a hand over Merlin's plump ass, going to stick a finger in his hole. He smirked as the warlock whimpered, still not used to the pain and feeling of the intrusion.

“Come on, you know you love it.” he said, adding another finger. Merlin held back his whimper this time, but his pained expression didn't leave his face. Arthur continued to thrust his fingers in and out, soon adding the third.

“I think you're ready for me now.” Arthur said as he removed his hand and leaned over, coating it with more oil. He stroked himself into harness before lining himself up with Merlin's entrance.

He thrust in without any warning, hoping to bring out the wonderful screams he had heard from the sorcerer the night before. He was not disappointed. Merlin screamed. Arthur moaned, thrusting in and out. Unlike the night before he was going slower. He wanted to savor how his slave felt. The young man was tight. Arthur enjoyed that.

He grinned as the sorcerer's screams turned to sobs. The screams may have been music to his ears but the feeling of being in the sobbing boy was far more pleasurable.

“You're so damn perfect.” Arthur groaned.

He gripped Merlin's hips, leaning over and sucking on his neck before biting down. Merlin cried out in pain, shuddering as he tried to move away. Arthur held him down. Merlin whimpered as pressure was applied to the lash marks and the brand was pushed into the sheets. He had gotten better at ignoring the pain today but he knew it would be a long time before it was truly gone. Now Arthur was just adding to it. He was horrified when he noticed that he was hard, just as he was the night before.

“I want you to come when I do.” Arthur purred, taking Merlin's cock in hand and stroking it. Merlin twitched as the command took effect, nodding.

He wouldn't have to wait long. It would be a few more thrusts before Arthur came with a loud moan, Merlin crying out and covering his stomach with his come shortly after. Arthur groaned as he pulled out.

They lay there for a moment, Merlin still sobbing. Arthur began to laugh when he realized Merlin's sobs were joined by muffled sobs from the foot of the bed.

“Father was right. You really do cry like a girl, Balinor.” He laughed. He moved to push Merlin off the bed.

“Clean up, sorcerer. You two can figure out a system. I want one of you keeping watch at all times.” Arthur said as he moved under the warm covers.

“Yes, sire.” Merlin said softly, getting up and going over to the bucket with the rag. It was filthy, but it was better than nothing. He wiped the come off his belly before getting his discarded breeches, putting them on.

Balinor was sitting up by the time Merlin reached the end of the bed. He noted that the dragonlord's eyes were red from crying as he stared at the door. He looked over slowly as Merlin got close, going to sit beside him.

“Go to sleep, Merlin. I will keep watch. Please.” Balinor said, his voice pleading. He could manage on a meager amount of sleep. He was sure he son could as well since the boy was so stubborn, but he wanted him to be the one to sleep.

“Wake me up in a few hours.” Merlin said softly as he lay down. Balinor nodded, not intending to keep that promise.

He was pleased to see that Merlin slept soundly, and that Kilgharrah had chosen to remain silent. Perhaps he could have a moment of peace.---

The next day was surprisingly peaceful. When Arthur woke up, Balinor nudged Merlin awake before the prince could kick him. Merlin looked around, confused. When he realized it was morning, he frowned.

“You didn't wake me to keep watch.” He whispered. Balinor gave him a small smile.

“I didn't need to. I was fine. Don't bother arguing either.” He said.

Merlin wanted to argue, but he thought against it. Instead he got up, going to help the prince get ready for the day.

Another servant brought breakfast. Arthur frowned down at it, putting some on a plate and putting it on the ground.

“One of you eat it first.” he said.

He was checking to see if it was poisoned. Merlin and Balinor paled, looking at each other. Merlin went to reach for the food but Balinor pushed him away and took the plate, frowning.

“Your willingness to risk your life is amusing dragonlord, but there are rules for how a slave eats in my room. You don't use your hands. You eat like the animals you are. If that food is not poisoned, then it is the boy's breakfast as well so don't hog it all.” Arthur chuckled.

Balinor sighed, going to put the plate down. He really shouldn't' have expected anything less. At least he would get to eat if this food wasn't poisoned. He leaned over, starting to eat a piece of meat.

It tasted like he would expect. They waited for a minute before Balinor spoke.

“It's fine.” He said. Arthur shrugged, going to get some of his breakfast. Balinor pushed the plate back so Merlin could have some as well. The three ate in silence.

The whole day was silent in the end. Arthur sat at his desk and did paperwork while Balinor and Merlin took turns watching the door. When lunch came they did the same thing as breakfast, Balinor still refusing to let Merlin taste the food first. Their kind needed Merlin alive. Even if they didn't Balinor would still be pushing him away. There was a small chance the sorceress would attack through poison and he wasn't going to put his son's life at risk like that, even if Uther didn't care.

One of the knights came in the afternoon, speaking softly to the prince. He occasionally glared at the two sorcerer's but otherwise ignored them. It was nice when the man left. Neither Ambrosius trusted him.

It was soon time for the feast. Arthur was now clearly nervous as he had Merlin dress him in finer clothes. He looked around as they were led down to the great hall, despite being surrounded by heavily armed guards and two sorcerer's that were forced to protect him.

Arthur had the two men kneel on either side of him. He would feel better when the sorceress was caught. Perhaps he could lure her out by making her think there was no one around.

Arthur stood as horns sounded and people went to their seats. His father entered the room. Uther had a big smile on his face. If he was scared for his son he wasn't showing it. The hall fell silent as he spoke.

“We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.” He announced. He went to his throne as a beautiful woman came out.

Music started up and the woman began to sing.

“Blah khien barrah fweelah, Blah khien aiza krum...”

Merlin and Balinor's eyes widened. Merlin's collar began to burn. They could sense the magic in the words.

“Cover your ears!” Balinor hissed. Merlin happily did so.

They watched as the people around them fell asleep, cobwebs starting to form over their bodies and everything else in the room. Merlin's eyes moved to the singer. She was advancing towards the royal table and he could see the malice in her eyes. He could see her rage and hate as she sang the final notes, gasping as she pulled out a knife. He quickly looked around the room, his eyes flashing gold as a chandelier fell. The woman only had a moment to look up as she was hit and fell to the ground.

The room was silent when Balinor and Merlin uncovered their ears. They stood up, looking around them. The room remained silent for a brief moment before everyone began to stir. Uther said nothing as he moved the webs out of his face, eyes wide as he looked at the body on the floor. In place of the young lady Helen was the old sorceress from the morning before. Arthur stood as well, just as shocked as his father as he glanced at Balinor and Merlin.

“It was a spell. We could sense it-” Merlin started.

He didn't notice the old woman coming to. Almost everyone was still too shocked to do anything as she picked up the knife and threw it. This time it was Balinor's eyes that flashed gold. The knife stopped mid-air before flying back towards the would-be assassin, planting itself in her head. Balinor looked at the dead woman with pity and guilt. It was only Uther's order to protect Arthur that had cause him to act like that. He sympathized with her. She had watched her son burn on the pyre. He would have done the same. He was just glad that it wasn't Merlin who was forced to end her life.

There was a shocked silence in the room before Uther started to laugh, clapping.

“Very good, Balinor. You will be rewarded for actions tonight.” He said. Balinor closed his eyes and bowed his head. He was positive his idea of a reward and Uther's was very different.

“Thank you, master.” He said.

“Let tonight be a warning for anyone who dares attempt to attack Camelot. It's enslaved sorcerer's will fight back and protect us!” Uther announced happily as the people cheered.

Balinor looked to Merlin. The boy was kneeling on the ground and staring at it, his hands shaking. Arthur was mumbling something to him, petting him like he was a dog. When the warlock didn't look up, Arthur grabbed his hair and forced his head up. Arthur was smirking as he spoke and Merlin nodded, going to crawl under the table. Balinor saw Merlin's hand's reaching for the ties on Arthur's pants before he looked away, Uther calling his dragonlord back to his side.

There would be hard days ahead before they were free men once more.

 


	5. Lancelot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a beast attacking Camelot. When him and his father are saved by a wandering swordsman, Merlin finds himself suffering even more when the man angers the prince. Morgana finds herself making more allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So according to my word file this thing is 30 pages long and 13168 words. It introduces three new characters(though one won't be showing up again until the end). It is INSANE. Half of it wrote itself. I had to really play around with Lancelot, because the guy is dragon approved bravest and most noble of them all, so I had to work him into this au. He's 10000% against everything happening in Camelot, of course. I don't want to reveal more in my author's note, but a moment of silence for Lancelot's hopes and dreams. On the bright side, MORGANA.
> 
> WARNING TIME, now separated into the 'every chapter' and 'chapter specific' categories.
> 
> In every chapter: humilation, rape, sexual slavery, dehuminization.  
> Chapter specific: Violence, mentions of orgies, mention of whipping, talk of 'breeding', bondage, wax torture, genital torture, public rape, mild victim blaming(the 'you actually love it' kind)

Every day was the same. He would wake Arthur up, sometimes sucking him off. The prince would taunt him and tell him what a good slave he was before he ordered him to fetch breakfast. Merlin didn't mind this task, the head chef was stern but kind to any slaves who came to get breakfast. Occasionally he would bump into his father as well and they would go to the kitchens together, only separating when they reached the hall to Arthur's chambers. The two men never spoke much but they enjoyed being in each others company every chance they got.

When he returned with food Arthur would give him some, putting the plate on the floor with a bowl of water. He didn't need to tell Merlin what to do anymore. Merlin would kiss Arthur's outstretched hand then move to the food, eating and drinking like he was a dog.

When the prince was finished eating Merlin would dress him for the day. Merlin had learned to eat quickly. If Arthur was done eating, then so was he even if there was food left on his plate. It was always a race to finish before the prince. It had caused a few upset stomach's at the start but he had gotten used to it.

After that Arthur would go to train with his knights. He would help Arthur put his armor on and would stand by the ring, watching the knights spar. Occasionally they would give him a large shield, forcing him to hold still as they swung their swords at him. Once Arthur had even started to throw knives, ordering the slave to run so he could have a moving target. The knights had laughed as one of the knives 'missed' and embedded itself in Merlin's exposed leg.

His father had been furious when he had been called to carry Merlin to Cerdan for treatment. He held his son close, swearing and cursing the prince under his breath.

It was through that trip that he learned that Mordred was Cerdan's son. The teenager was scurrying around the small room that served as the slave infirmary, helping his father out. Merlin was happy for the two, they got to work alongside each other. He was also somewhat jealous. He wished he got a chance to see his father more. He would see him when they got Uther and Arthur their meals from time to time, and when the king and prince dined together but more often then not they only saw each other from a distance.

“I have to go. Uther has only given me permission to bring you here. I'm sorry.” Balinor apologized, giving Merlin's shoulder a small squeeze.

“There's nothing to apologize for, Father. I'm just glad I got to see you. Thank you.” Merlin replied, giving his father a small smile. Balinor returned it before leaving the room.

\---

Merlin's least favourite times were the ones where Arthur chose to 'play' with him. The prince made a game out of seeing how many ways he could hurt and humiliate the sorcerer, not caring for who was around when he did it. Sometimes he would be bored in a council meeting so he would make Merlin crawl under the table to pleasure him. The king and lords always found it hilarious.

The worst is when those acts of public indecency caused others to join in, ordering their own slaves to crawl under the table with Merlin and pleasure them. He had spent a few council meetings surrounded by other slaves as their masters moaned above them. They were nothing but bodies to be used. Any other time Merlin was treated as some kind of pet, kneeling by Arthur's throne as the prince ran a hand through his hair.

He tried to avoid being punished, but once Arthur had taken him down to the dungeons to whip him again just for the fun of it. This time he used a lighter whip, attacking Merlin's front. His torso was covered in still healing scars and bruises from beatings now.

\---

Merlin finally got a chance to really speak with his father near the end of the second month. The slaves were being rounded up for their monthly river trip. They hadn't been allowed to go on the first one, Uther and Arthur choosing to give the two men a tub of cold water to bathe in. He managed to find his father in the crowd, it seemed the prince and king didn't mind that their personal slaves were going with them.

“Father!” he called, happy to see the man. Balinor looked around. Once he caught sight of Merlin he smiled, going over to him.

“Merlin...I'm so glad to see you.” He said. “How is your leg? Are you eating enough? Are you getting enough sleep?”

Merlin chuckled softly. Trust his father's questions to be about his son's well being.

“My leg is fine. It's healing well. Arthur taunts me about my limp but I will manage. He's still letting me eat his food. He says I'm too skinny and need to be fattened up. I'm still forced to eat it like a dog but at least he let's me eat. Sleep...” he trailed off, not answering that question. Sleep was a questionable topic. Some nights he was able to sleep well, others he was too cold even though he was wrapped up tight in his blanket. Other nights he was in too much pain to sleep properly, only getting a few little naps in once and awhile.

“I understand.” Balinor said, patting him on the shoulder. He was barely getting sleep himself. He was just lucky his body was starting to adjust to the strange sleep schedule.

“How are your feet?” Merlin asked, changing the topic. He had noticed his father was walking normally once more but he hadn't had a chance to ask. The wounds had taken a long time to heal since he was on his feet and irritating them so often.

“Much better. They're almost healed, they only hurt if I step on something at the wrong angle. Even then it's not so bad.” Balinor replied.

“I'm glad to hear that.” Merlin smiled. He hated those early days when his father was limping around and wincing the whole time. He looked to his father to see he wasn't returning his smile.

“What's wrong?” Merlin asked. He could sense something was bothering the man. Balinor looked around, the guards were more concerned with the last few slaves who were arriving so it was safe.

“I suppose you've heard about the villages being attacked by some monster?” He said softly. Merlin nodded, Arthur would occasionally rant about it but he didn't know the details. “Well, Uther has me looking into it. I've narrowed it down to a few creature's but...be careful, Merlin. All of them are dangerous.” Balinor warned.

If he had proper access to his magic, Merlin would have been safer. He was very powerful, that was explained by the fact he was also Emrys. Yet right now the boy could only use his magic if it was in Arthur's defence. He didn't even know of his destiny. Balinor hadn't had a chance to tell him. He wanted to get him alone and away from any ears that might be listening.

“I will. I'm usually in the castle anyways. I only leave when Arthur takes me to his practices.” Merlin said. Balinor forced a smile, remembering the reason his son had a limp to match his.

“Good. I knew I could trust you.” He said. A guard called something out as the group began to walk.

They were led out of the city. Once they reached the river the men and women were separated. As Merlin went towards the men, he noticed the guards grabbing people from both groups. Balinor put an arm around Merlin and tensed up.

“The guards take this chance to use slaves. Before there was no rules but now...that damn binding spell might have been good for something. I think we'll be safe.” Balinor explained softly. Their collars had turned gold instead of the regular silver to indicate that they had only one master so it showed, but he had memories of being snatched away himself once so he was wary.

“Well well well, what do we have here? Trying to protect the boy? That your devil spawn, sorcerer?” Balinor shivered as he heard a voice from behind him. He pulled Merlin closer, quickly turning around.

It seemed two things he despised came in handy today. He hated their brands but the moment the guard caught sight of them, his eyes widened. Seeing that recognition gave him some confidence.

“We are the king and prince's personal slaves. You can't touch us.” Balinor said.

“Ah, yeah...the dragonlord and his spawn.” The guard started out shocked but ended with a sneer and a hiss. “His highness said to take you two to another spot, away from all the common slaves if we found you. So follow me.”

They seemed to be safe enough for now, though Balinor still had an arm around Merlin's shoulder as they walked. Merlin shuddered as he heard a few of the guards moaning when they were lead away. He momentarily wondered if there was any free person in this city that wasn't a sick monster.

His mind moved to the Lady Morgana and her maidservant. If he remembered correctly he had heard the young woman referred to as Gwen or Guinevere. Both of the women seemed to be very kind and sympathetic to their plight. Morgana would always narrow her eyes at Arthur whenever he passed and gave Merlin sympathetic glances while Gwen always had a soft voice and kind words to say to them. He had even had a chance to speak to the young woman once. The head chef was kind as well. She was strict about touching things in her kitchen but she always gave the trays to the slaves with a smile. It wasn't much but three people were better than none.

They were led to a deserted spot in the river. The guard looked around and then pointed to the river.

“There we go then. Off with your breeches and into the water. We haven't got all day. You have ten minutes.” The guard snapped.

Merlin and Balinor hurried over to the river. They stripped down and went right into the frigid water. It was just as cold as Merlin remembered it. He cried out in surprise, starting to shiver. He forced himself to start to clean. The fast he got this done the faster he could get out. The two men were done in half the time they were allowed.

The guard may not have been able to touch Merlin, but he was allowed to look. He smirked, watching the young warlock closely. He was jealous of the prince. He had a good looking slave. He laughed as the two shook themselves off and got dressed. At least the pants they had been wearing were clean.

The guard frowned as he heard a screech. Balinor paled and looked around. That had to be the beast he was researching, the beast that had been attacking villages. It was now here, and because neither Uther or Arthur were around their magic was bound and they couldn't do a thing to defend themselves.

The creature came out of the trees, running for the guard. The guard screamed, going to run and hide, abandoning the two slaves. Balinor moved between Merlin and the beast. Now that he was looking at it instead of going by survivor's descriptions, it was definitely a griffin. The problem was that a griffin was a creature of magic and one needed magic to defeat it. Magic was not something they had access to.

A young man ran out from the trees giving a battle cry, sword raised. The griffin stopped, rearing up and screeching at the young man as he swung the sword at it.

Balinor watched in horror. There was no way this man would win the fight. There was no way they could run. Merlin's leg still wasn't healed enough and while Balinor could make it away there was no way in hell he was going to leave his son behind. Maybe if he helped distract the beast then Merlin could get a head start...

For the third time that day he was thankful for something he never thought he would be thankful for. Other guards had heard the commotion and were running towards them with their own swords and spears at the ready. Their cries and swords seemed to startle the creature. It screeched at them before flying off.

There was a moment of silence before the guards turned their weapons on the stranger.

“Drop your sword! What is your name? What business do you have here?” One guard snapped. The stranger dropped his sword, raising his hands in surrender.

“I mean no harm. My name is Lancelot. I was heading towards the city when I heard the monster screeching. I saw their guard run off screaming. I needed to help them, they were unarmed.” Lancelot said.

“I did see them leave with Mark. He's no where to be found.” Another guard said.

That seemed to summon the man. The guard who had run away came up nervously. Balinor narrowed his eyes at him. The leader of the guards just scoffed.

“We're heading out. Arrest this man, the king and prince will want to have a word with him.” He ordered. Two guards went to restrain Lancelot. He didn't fight back.

“You two, come on.” The guard said to Balinor and Merlin. Merlin stepped out from behind his father, glancing at the wandering swordsman who was willing to put his life on the line for them. There was a chance the man had no idea what they were, but he was grateful anyways.

Lancelot watched the two as they headed towards the city. He didn't know why they had been out there or who they were. His first guess was nobility since there had been a guard, but then he saw how the two were dressed. Nobles wouldn't dress in only simple breeches. He had caught sight of the brand and all the scars on the older man's torso. It was obvious that the younger one was in a similar state when he stepped out from behind the other. They were definitely not nobles. Prisoners, perhaps? Prisoners who were being taken to Camelot? Yet if they were, why weren't they in chains? The guard had no problem ordering them around and they followed willingly.

It was when the sun hit the collar on the younger man he finally noticed it. He had to look to check but the older one was wearing one as well. Both of them had gold collars around their necks. He had heard rumors that Camelot had enslaved sorcerer's, but he hadn't believed them. He didn't want to believe a noble kingdom such as Camelot enslaved people against their will. It was starting to look like the stories he had heard were true.

Despite his disgust at the fact Camelot was most likely keeping enslaved sorcerer's, he couldn't help but smile slightly when the older man put his arm over the younger one's shoulder. He could see some resemblance between the two. They were definitely related, most likely father and son judging by their ages. He remembered when his own father had put a protective arm around him. He had been so small then...

His smile faded. He had wanted to become a knight to protect people, to keep others from feeling as helpless as he did when his home was destroyed and his family killed. If he became a knight of Camelot, then he would be just like the bandits, wouldn't he? They would be protecting villages but surely these two felt helpless. There would have to be other slaves in the same situation as well. He decided that he would rather be executed for trying to protect them than try to become a knight. He had far more honour than the knights of Camelot did.

He looked up as they entered the city. He noted that most of the guards had left them, leaving two to watch him and two for the father and son. Despite the fact the duo couldn't see him, he couldn't help but give a pitying look as villagers jeered at them. They called them such awful names, calling them monsters and whores. The guards by their side just laughed, encouraging the taunts. One word that caught his attention was dragonlord. The term sounded noble and like a title but judging by the way these villagers were taunting them and using such words as 'filthy' in front of it he wouldn't be surprised if it was one of their taunts.

They passed through the lower town and moved into the castle courtyard. A sandy haired knight came over to them.

“I heard there was some trouble at the river.” He said.

“There was, Sir Leon. A beast attacked the royal slaves. According to this man,” the guard gestured to Lancelot, “their guard had run off and they were left alone. We did find him fighting the creature when we found them. We detained him to bring him back to speak to the king.”

The man identified as Sir Leon looked over at Lancelot, frowning.

“Is this true, little dragonlord? Did your guard abandon you? Is this man really a hero or is he a traitor to the crown, trying to steal you away from our prince? Answer me, and give me the truth.” Leon ordered. Merlin shuddered.

“It is true, sir. The guard ran off when the monster showed up. Father stepped between us but because neither the king or the prince were there we couldn't use our magic. Luckily Lancelot showed up and distracted it. It ran off when the other guards came to our aid.” Merlin said, his head bowed.

“I see. It seems this man has helped Camelot, even if he didn't slay the beast. Take him to the king. He will want to meet him and hear his account of fighting the creature.” Sir Leon said. “Dragonlord, go tell his majesty that you're coming.”

Balinor frowned slightly as he was forced to let go of Merlin, giving Leon a nod before hurrying into the castle. Two of the guards left as well.

Lancelot felt bad for them, being separated like that. He was curious to the title dragonlord, however. He had heard it in the lower town and now this knight was using it. He had called the older man dragonlord, while he called the younger one little dragonlord. Dragonlord was definitely an actual title, there was no taunting in the word, unlike when he called the boy little dragonlord. He would have to ask someone why a slave would be given a title like that.

Speaking of the boy, now that his father wasn't supporting him Lancelot noticed his limp. Had he actually been injured in the fight? He could have sworn the young man was no where near the beast at the time.

“You're so damn slow! Can't you go faster?” One of the guards snapped. The other laughed.

“Oh, Edward. Of course he's damn slow, how do you think he got a knife to the leg in the first place?” He said.

While that answered his question, Lancelot felt awful for him, especially when he tried to hurry along despite the pain it was causing him.

“Can't I help him? We'll move faster.” Lancelot said softly. Edward laughed.

“Hell no, the king will have my head if he has any help. He'll just be punished for holding us up later.”

Lancelot looked to the young man, who flinched. It wasn't fair that he was going to be punished for being injured! Lancelot had dreamed of Camelot for years, but now he could only feel the rage and hate for the city growing.

They eventually reach the throne room, the doors opening up. The king and prince were there, waiting impatiently. The dragonlord was kneeling by the king's side.

“Well, it's about time. Let me guess, it was Merlin who slowed you down.” The prince said.

Merlin. That must have be the young man's name because the guards shoved him forward. Merlin fell to his knees in front of the king and prince.

“I'm sorry, master.” He apologized quickly.

“Come kneel by my side.” the prince said. Merlin crawled over and did so as Arthur watched, smirking. When the slave was kneeling at his side he gave him a pat on the head.

“You have trained him well, Arthur.” Uther complimented, giving his son a nod before turning back to Lancelot and the guards.

“I have heard my dragonlord's story. He tells me you helped them at the river, when the beast attacked. You distracted it until the competent guards could scare it off. Is this true?” The king asked. Lancelot nodded.

“It is, sire.” He replied.

“What reason did you have for defending these two?” Uther asked, a frown on his face. Lancelot stared, confused.

“A reason, sire? I defended them because I saw they were in trouble and they were unarmed.” He explained.

“Are you telling me that you do not know who these two are?” The king raised an eyebrow.

“I only know that they are sorcerer's, sire. I know this from their collars and they belong to you. I did not know this at the time.”

“You see, I have my concerns you were actually trying to free them, using the beast as a diversion. These two are not only the royal slaves but this thing,” Uther gestured to the man kneeling next to him, who seemed to be staring at the ground, “is Balinor Ambrosius, the last dragonlord. He can speak to and control dragons. There used to be many of them, but I killed the rest of them. I only needed him.” Uther said. He smirked when he saw Balinor glance at Merlin.

“When I eventually get bored of him and burn him as the useless sorcerer's should be, his power will pass onto his son. We will then breed him with another slave so she can give him a son to pass the power onto when he dies. It will be a first, we never let the slaves breed. The Ambrosius line will always be there to serve my own.” Uther said proudly.

“Why wait, father? I do love seeing slaves play. We can take one of our newer acquisitions aside, keep her for a few months to make sure she's not carrying a child, and then I can start to breed them.” Arthur grinned. Uther seemed to be giving it some thought.

“If you are fine with this arrangement, I will allow it.” Uther nodded.

Lancelot was feeling sick. This is not the kingdom he had heard stories about when he was young. The kingdom he was told about was full of people who were noble and brave, not awful people who murdered and enslaved sorcerer's, keeping them like pets. First there was the enslavement, then the taunts, and now they were talking about breeding the young man as if he were an animal. His eyes narrowed slightly at Arthur, who now had a silently crying Merlin sitting between his legs as he continued to run a hand through his hair.

“I am grateful for the fact you distracted the monster, I will admit.” the prince spoke. “I've grown fond of my slave. He's a good fuck. Hopefully he can somewhat please his future mate as well.” Arthur said casually. Merlin tried to move away but Arthur grabbed some of his hair to stop him.

“You're disgusting.” Lancelot said before he could stop himself. There was silence in the room before Arthur spoke again.

“Excuse me?” He said. His expression had changed from amusement to anger. He tightened his grip on Merlin's hair, the young man starting to whimper.

“I...I...” Lancelot stuttered. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

“Balinor, what did he say?” Uther asked with a frown.

“He...said the prince was disgusting, sire.” Balinor said, grimacing. He completely agreed with the young swordsman.

“Yes...I thought I heard that. Guards, take this young man to the dungeons. I will decide what to do with him in a few hours. We have more pressing matters at hand.” Uther ordered. Lancelot didn't fight back as the guards stepped forward and dragged him away.

“I want him executed, father.” Arthur said, letting Merlin go as he stood up. Uther held up a hand.

“I understand, Arthur. I will see to it, but first we must deal with the beast. Balinor, now that you've seen it show me what matter of creature this is so we can deal with it.” Uther said. Arthur backed down, but still frowned. He turned back to Merlin, glaring.

“Get up, whore. We are going to my room in the mean time. I'll feel better after I let off some steam.” He snapped.

Merlin flinched. Arthur only called him a whore if he had plans to rape him. He knew exactly what was coming. He stood up, staring at the ground and following his master out.

\---

Lancelot was thrown into a small cell. The guard sneered at him, locking the door. He sighed, going to sit on a straw that was there to be used as a bed. They were probably going to kill him for what he said, yet he couldn't bring himself to care. He had meant what he said. The prince and the king were disgusting. All of his dreams had come crashing down upon him that day. At least he would die with his morals in tact instead of dying as a knight of Camelot, just as savage as the rest of them.

He sat in silence for an hour before there was a noise at the cell door. He snapped out of his day dreaming to see two young women at the door. Neither of them had collars. One was dressed in the finest clothes, she was definitely a noble judging by that and the fact the guard left when she sent him away. The other was dressed in simpler clothes. She was most likely a servant, Lancelot guessed. Both were beautiful but his eyes rested on the servant girl. She was a sight to behold.

“We heard about everything you did. It was very brave.” The noble woman spoke. Lancelot managed to look away from the servant to address her, the shock clear on his face.

“Not everyone in Camelot is happy with the way things are here. I am the Lady Morgana, Uther's ward. This is my maidservant and best friend, Guinevere but I call her Gwen.” Morgana smiled at Gwen. Gwen smiled back.

 _'Guinevere. A lovely name for a lovely woman.'_ Lancelot thought.

“Uther and Arthur...they treat Balinor and Merlin so badly, even worse than other slaves. They are vicious and cruel. They're proud of what they do.” Morgana continued, her eyes starting to fill with tears. Gwen's eyes were starting to fill with tears as well.

“They were living in peace when Uther took them. He went into another kingdom to hunt the dragonlord down. He couldn't live knowing his 'greatest prize' got away. He killed Balinor's wife; Merlin's mother. I had a chance to speak to Merlin once, when I was cleaning out the prince's room. He spoke fondly of his mother. Her name was Hunith, she sounded like a wonderful woman. Merlin has a good heart. I haven't been able to speak to Balinor but Merlin speaks highly of him as well. He seems to be a good man as well. He is always trying to protect his son any chance he can.” Gwen said.

Lancelot nodded as he listened to the women speak. He believed every word of it, he had seen most of it with his own eyes. Yet there was something that puzzled him.

“With all due respect, my ladies...why are you telling me this? I have no doubt that I'll be executed for speaking to the prince as I did...” Lancelot trailed off.

“Oh, he is calling for your head. You damaged his pride and told him exactly what he is.” Morgana said with disdain. “But Uther had decreed that the beast is more important right now. Arthur's bruised ego will heal, but the monster is dangerous. Arthur will probably ride out tonight to fight it. We're going to take advantage of this and break you out. I only hope that one day you will return to Camelot, when slavery is over and everyone is freed. You are a brave and noble man, Lancelot. I would be honoured for you to be on of my knights, when I am queen.” Morgana smiled.

The lady was speaking treason. Not only was she going against the king and prince with her words and actions but it sounded like she even had plans to usurp the throne. Lancelot was surprised at how quickly his image of honour had changed. Before he would have been shocked, but now he was hoping this woman would win. She seemed to be one of the few good people left in this wretched city. He had only just met the two girls but he could sense they were indeed good people. It was an alien feeling in this place.

“If you free me, I will always be in your debt, my lady. Even if you do not succeed with this, I give you my well wishes and good luck for the future. This is all barbaric. It needs to be stopped.” Lancelot said.

Gwen glanced down the hall, looking to Morgana.

“We must go now. I'll come for you tonight.” Morgana said quickly as the two hurried off, leaving Lancelot to contemplate all that he had learned.---

Arthur had taken Merlin back to his chambers, pushing past the sorcerer to open the door himself. He pulled his slave in before slamming the door behind them and locking it.

“Strip down. Lay on the bed, on your back.” Arthur growled as he went to a chest.

Merlin quickly went to do so, terrified. He had never seen Arthur this mad before. He was scared for what the prince would do to him. He lay on the bed, watching as his master dug through the chest. He pulled out a few lengths of rope and some candles. He put the candles in some holders, going to light them before turning back to Merlin.

“Spread your arms and legs out as far as you can.” Arthur ordered. Once Merlin did so he began to tie his limbs to the bed posts.

Merlin hated that Arthur wasn't telling him anything. The prince usually taunted his toy, telling him about the horrors he would inflict on him. Sure, knowing what was going to happen to him was a scary thing but it was lessened if he knew what to expect. Not knowing was far worse.

“I hope you weren't too fond of your rescuer, whore. I'll have his head on a pike by morning for what he said to me. I think I'll make him watch as I fuck you before I give the order to end his miserable life.” Arthur hissed.

“Master, please...” Merlin begged. As grateful as he was for Lancelot's rescue and sticking up for him, he didn't want to be punished for it.

Arthur laughed but otherwise ignored him. He went back to the candles, pleased to see that some of the wax had melted. These ones were made out of cheap wax. They melted quickly. He picked one up and brought it to his trembling slave.

“We're going to play a new game today, whore. The wax on these candles melts quickly.” He said, tilting the candle and letting a drop of wax fall on Merlin's chest. His slave whimpered, cringing at the pain.

“It's also very hot. “ Arthur said.

“I know where it will hurt the least.” He said, dripping the wax on the slightly less painful places of Merlin's body. “But I also know where it will hurt the most.” He smirked, the candle hovering above Merlin's nipple.

His slave was shaking now. The drops of wax that had hit him before were extremely painful already. To drip it on such sensitive flesh would be agony. He began to panic, closing his eyes and biting his lip. Despite this he couldn't hold back the whines of fear as he clenched his fists, preparing himself for the pain.

“Oh little dragonlord...” Arthur mumbled. He let the wax fall.

The pain was unbearable. Merlin screamed in pain, his magic rising to the surface to defend him but stopped by the damn collar. Arthur was laughing as he moved to Merlin's other nipple. The young warlock let his tears fall.

“Please, master...” Merlin found he could mouth the word stop, but he couldn't say it. Arthur just grinned, that grin leaving as there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” He called. It was probably some servant sent on some errand of something. He didn't have time for that.

“Arthur? It's me.” Uther's voice rang through the door. Oh, not a servant. Someone very important.

He put the candle on the side table as he went to unlock and open the door with a smile.

“Father. I apologize. I didn't know it was you.” He said. Uther raised an eyebrow.

“Your slave doesn't answer the door?” He asked. He had commended his son for training his slave so well earlier, but now he was having his doubts. Arthur wasn't bothered however. He only smirked.

“Oh, he does. He knows his duty. He's just a bit busy right now.” Arthur said, opening the door wider so his father could see the trembling sorcerer tied up on his bed.

Uther's smile returned as he laughed.

“I see! I'm sorry, Arthur. I doubted you for a moment. I shouldn't have. Are you too busy right now? Balinor has shown me what creature we are dealing with, so you can end it's existence and save the kingdom.” Uther explained.

At the mention of the dragonlord Arthur looked behind his father, finally noticing the man. He was glaring daggers at the prince. Arthur smiled, no doubt the man had caught sight of his son's predicament. He would punish him for glaring at him.

“Of course not, father. I imagine it will be fine if I continue what I was doing? I can play and listen.” He asked, gesturing to Merlin and the candle resting on the side table. Uther chuckled.

“Of course, of course. You want to let off some steam after what that madman said, yes? Don't let me get in the way. We'll be quick.” he said as Arthur moved aside for his father to enter.

Balinor followed, eyes still narrowed at the prince. Arthur just smiled at him before going back and picking up the candle.

“So, dragonlord. Why don't you stop right there and tell me of your findings.” Arthur said. Balinor came to a half, going to hold open the book with an illustration of the beast.

“Well, sire, the creature is called a griffin,” he stared before he was interrupted by Merlin's piercing scream of pain as Arthur started to trail wax below Merlin's naval.

“It is a dangerous creature of magic. It can only be killed by magic, there is a spell...” He closed his eyes as cringed as the candle hovered above Merlin's groin, Merlin shaking his head.

“Master, please no. Please, I'm begging you.” Merlin pleaded, trembling.

“...That we can use to enchant your weapons.” Balinor finished.

He flinched as Merlin began to scream once more, Arthur dripping the wax over Merlin's penis and balls. The warlock was struggling now, his hands and legs pulling at the ropes holding him down.

“Yes, very good. I love to hear you scream.” Arthur purred. There was a growing bulge in his trousers. “You can enchant my weapons for me tonight. I will go out and slay this griffin myself.” Arthur was very good at multi tasking, he had heard everything Balinor said, though it was highly amusing when the man was interrupted by his son's screams.

“We will leave the book here then.” Uther said with a smirk, gesturing for Balinor to put the book on the desk. “It is open to the spell you'll need.”

Balinor moved to the desk, putting the book down and leaving it open. He returned to Uther's side, staring at the ground. His eyes started to fill with tears as he listened to Merlin's sobs.

“Have fun, Arthur.” Uther said. “Come, dragonlord. I think we should leave my son to play.” He smirked, Balinor turning and following the king out of the room.

Arthur watched the duo leave. Once the door was closed he turned back to Merlin.

“Aren't you excited, sorcerer? You will get to use your magic again! It's been a few weeks since you've used it, hasn't it?” He said.

Merlin nodded, his eyes still red with tears. The last time he had used his magic it had been to attack Mary Collins in disguise and save Arthur. He had felt guilty about that. The woman was just in her reasons for wanting Arthur dead, it wasn't like he was an innocent party in all of this.

At least this time he would be able to use his magic for good. He had heard about how this creature had been slaughtering villages, and had seen the few survivor's. He knew they were against sorcerer's but unlike the guards and nobles they could only call them names. Who knew if they even supported all of this. He was willing to use his magic for Arthur in this case.

“That's a good pet. Now, we should head to the dungeons. I told you I would fuck you and make that man watch. I won't kill him now though. I'll let my father deal with that.” Arthur grinned as he went to untie the ropes. Merlin didn't move when they were untied, he stayed as he was. He cried out as Arthur pulled off the dried wax.

“Get up and follow me.” Arthur said, heading towards the door, grabbing the jar of oil on his way over. Merlin shuddered, getting up and following his master. He glanced at his discarded pants. Arthur laughed, already at the door.

“Oh, you won't need those. Keep your arms at your side. I want everyone to get a good look at you.” He smirked, opening the door.

Merlin turned a deep shade of red.

“Master...please.” He whispered.

“Shut up, Merlin. You are going to walk down to the dungeons naked. Don't worry, you'll love all the attention you'll get.” Arthur laughed. “Now follow me.”

Merlin clenched his fists tightly as Arthur led him down the hallways. Sure enough nearly everyone stopped to stare at the slave who was naked. As Merlin expected there were many who laughed, some whistling and cheering for the prince. Arthur held his head high, proud of himself.

They soon reached the dungeons. Arthur pulled a guard aside.

“Bring the prisoner to the torture chamber, and have others set aside some of our newest slave women. I only want the ones that men haven't bedded yet. I want to breed her with my little dragonlord, she will be lucky enough to give birth to the next in the Ambrosius line. I can't risk her being pregnant with another man's child. It will just set things back a few weeks as we get rid of it. Bring them to the torture chamber when I'm finished and get my father. Ask him to bring the dragonlord down. I'll let my slave choose his mate. Bring a pretty little thing for him, won't you?” Arthur said. The guard nodded.

“As you wish, sire.” He said, going to spread the message about the women to the other guards.

Arthur led Merlin to the torture chamber. He wanted to make sure everything was ready before Lancelot was brought in, even if it was simple.

“Get down on your hands and knees, put your arse up in the air and spread your legs. I want him to see you begging for it.” Arthur smirked.

Merlin's breath hitched as he was forced into position. Arthur pulled up a chair.

“He'll get to sit here and watch. After, I'll have the slave girls standing along that wall in front of you so you can choose when my father brings yours down. Maybe I'll even whip you for a better show.” Arthur chuckled. Merlin paled.

“No, master please! I'll behave! I'll do anything, please. Anything but that!” Merlin begged. The whip left deep gashes that scarred and ached for days before they even began to feel better. Humiliation was only a temporary thing. It would all be over soon. He would rather act like a willing whore than get whipped again.

“Oh, you're that scared of the lash, aren't you?” Arthur laughed. He could have fun with this. “Okay then. If you act like the whore you are and do everything you can to please me, then I won't whip you. How about that?” Arthur smiled.

“Yes, sire.” Merlin nodded. It was always humiliation over torture. Arthur smiled at Merlin's agreement and the fact there was a knock at the door.

“You can move from that position if you think it will please me. Our honoured guest is here.” Arthur said. “Come in!” He called.

The guard opened the door, guiding a very angry Lancelot. The man's arms were bound behind his back. Merlin crawled to Arthur's side, leaning against his master's leg. Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

“Tie him to the chair. He'll get a front row seat to the show.” Arthur grinned at the guard.

The guard forced Lancelot inside, Lancelot sneering at Arthur. The guard shoved him into the chair, going to force Lancelot's bound hands behind the chair before stepping back, bowing to the prince, and leaving.

“Welcome to the show! Merlin here has agreed to act like the filthy whore he is for you, so he doesn't get the lash. I hope you can cheer him on.” Arthur said with a smile. He wanted Lancelot to know that everything Merlin was about to do was willingly, even if it took the threat of a whipping to make him do it.

“You are a disgusting, sick monster.” Lancelot hissed. “I had always thought people of Camelot were full of nobility and honour, but you have proven me wrong.”

“My father has been eradicating sorcery for the last twenty years. We have the last dragon chained under the castle and the last dragonlord under our control. I would say my father has been extremely noble, ridding the land of such an evil, using their own people against them.” Arthur said proudly. Lancelot cringed, looking away.

“Just get this over with.” He said.

“Of course! I didn't realize you were so eager to see the little dragonlord get fucked!” Arthur said happily.

He nodded with approval to see Merlin crawl back to his previous spot and move back into position. He noted the silent tears of humiliation falling from the young man's eyes. Arthur opened the jar of oil, coating his fingers.

“See? Merlin isn't the victim. He clearly loves every minute of this. Look at how eager he is to take my cock.” Arthur smiled, trailing a finger between Merlin's cheeks before shoving it roughly in his hole. Merlin jerked, letting out a small whimper as the prince moved it in and out a few times before inserting another one. Merlin clenched his fists before going to move with Arthur. That would please his master, wouldn't it?

“Very good, whore.” Arthur chuckled, inserting a third and final finger. He let Merlin fuck himself on his fingers for a moment before pulling his hand away. He pulled down his own pants, dipping his hand in the jar before putting it down and stroking himself. It didn't take long. He was already hard thanks to Merlin's ability to be such a perfect little whore.

He lined himself up, going to thrust in. Merlin began to scream. He was now used to the penetration but he was playing the part of the perfect little whore. He knew Arthur loved to hear his screams, so he willingly gave them. Arthur groaned, going to grab Merlin's hips.

“The best damn slave I've ever had.” Arthur moaned as he dug his nails into Merlin's hips.

Lancelot had started all this by struggling, but now he had given up and resorted to staring at the ground. He was absolutely horrified, it was bad enough that he had to see the young man treated so badly in the throne room, now he was forced to watch him act out to save himself from a beating. When Merlin began to lower his head in an attempt to hide his face, Arthur sneered, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling Merlin's head up. Merlin cried out, arms now straight as he was forced up.

“Did I say you could lower your head? Did I tell you that you could hide?” He growled.

“I'm sorry master! I wasn't thinking! I won't do it again, I promise! I'm sorry! Please don't whip me!” Merlin pleaded. He prayed to the gods that Arthur wouldn't whip him for that transgression. Arthur continued to thrust into him for a few more moments before coming with a loud moan. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out, slamming Merlin's head into the stone floor a few times, eyes narrowed.

“I won't whip you whore, but let that be a lesson.” Arthur hissed, letting him go. Merlin lay there, dazed as Arthur pulled up his pants and went to the door, mumbling something to the guard outside. He turned back to Lancelot with a smile, moving closer.

“So, did you enjoy the show?” he asked. The only answer he got was Lancelot's glare. Merlin managed to force himself up on trembling arms, blood dripping from a gash on the side of his head. Lancelot looked at him with pity.

“You should get him a physician. Head wounds can be fatal.” He frowned at the prince. Arthur laughed.

“Oh, don't you worry. My slave has had worse. He'll be just fine. We'll just get the dragon to heal him if it looks like he's going to die.” Arthur shrugged. He looked up when there was a knock at the door and it opened. Balinor walked through, moving aside so Uther could follow.

“Father! That was quick.” Arthur grinned. Uther went to Arthur's side, smiling.

“A messenger had already fetched me earlier. I was just waiting for your summons.” he said. Since he hadn't given Balinor any orders, the dragonlord was able to move to Merlin's side. Merlin may have been sitting up, but he was still clearly in a daze.

“Merlin...” He said softly. Merlin didn't respond until a few moments later, slowly looking to him with bleary, unfocused eyes.

“Father...” He finally slurred, smiling. Balinor didn't smile back. He knew his son and he knew something was very wrong. He was wobbling, it was a miracle the boy could keep himself up at all.

He was too focused on Merlin, he didn't hear the knock at the door until Uther snapped at him.

“Balinor! Leave the boy and go answer the damn door!” Uther sneered. Balinor let Merlin go, moving to the door.

“Sire, please. He needs help, something's wrong...” He begged, but Uther moved over to him quickly, slapping him.

“Shut up.” He hissed. Balinor winced before opening the door. Uther's sneer disappeared and he smiled at the guard who was there, waiting with a girl with messy dark brown hair. She looked to be about Merlin's age.

“I'm sorry, your highness. We only have one new female who hasn't been used yet. I hope she is suitable for your purposes.” The guard apologized, pushing the girl in before Balinor closed the door.

Arthur frowned, he was hoping that Merlin would have more of a choice, but if there was only one available then she would have to do. He strode over to her, lifting her head. She was pretty enough, he had to admit. She had brown eyes and a thin face with cheekbones that stood out. Arthur chuckled, what a perfect match for his servant.

“What is your name, slave?” He asked as he let her go, standing back.

“F...Freya, sire.” She said softly.

“Have they told you why you are here?” Arthur tilted his head slightly. She shook her head.

“No, sire. They only told me that you wished to see me since I haven't been with a man.” She answered.

“Perfect!” Arthur clapped. He gestured to Merlin, who was still sitting on the floor and staring at the floor.

“This is Merlin. He is my personal slave. My father's personal slave,” he gestured to Balinor and was pleased to see the girl looked over. “is Balinor, the last dragonlord. Do you know about the dragonlords, Freya?”

“A little. They are said to be able to control dragons...but there aren't any dragons left.” She said. Arthur laughed and she flinched back.

“Ah, that's where you're wrong. There is one more dragon left in this world, we have him chained deep under the castle. With the dragonlord under our control, we have control over him as well. If anyone wages war with Camelot, they will lead our sorcerer's into battle. I have little doubt they would destroy anyone who went against us. However, Balinor is also mortal. In time he will die, whether it be from old age or death at the pyre when my father tires of him. When he dies, the dragonlord's power will be passed onto Merlin. There's a problem with that, you see. Merlin doesn't have a son of his own. That is where you come in. We want to have the great dragon under the Pendragon family's control for a very long time. To do that means that Merlin would have to have a son. The firstborn of any dragonlord is always a male. You are being given a great honour. Not only will you mother a future dragonlord, but unlike all the other female slaves you are being allowed to have a child. You will lay with Merlin every night until you fall pregnant. You will even have your own chambers, not that they'll have much other than a bed and table. We need the child to be healthy. You are extremely lucky.” Arthur explained.

Freya paled as Arthur went on. She knew that one day a man would come for her, she just didn't expect it to be another slave! Yet looking at the young man she was supposed to be with...surely he didn't want to rape anyone. He was probably against this as well, just a victim with no choice like she was. Her eyes started to fill with tears as Arthur chuckled.

“Ah, you're excited, aren't you?” He said, looking over to Merlin. “Little dragonlord, be polite, get up and come meet the mother of your child.”

Merlin twitched before slowly starting to stand up, his legs shaky. Balinor moved to help him but Uther snapped a quick order and he was frozen in place. Lancelot began to struggle again, someone needed to help the young man. He had seen men in such a state before. The blows to his head had been too much. Merlin turned to the group, his eyes still unfocused. He took one step before collapsing. Arthur sighed irritably.

“You stupid bitch! I'll have to whip you now!” He hissed, striding over to his slave and kicking him in the side. He raised an eyebrow when the sorcerer barely reacted. He only began to dry heave.

Merlin had no idea what was going on. The last thing he really remembered was Arthur slamming his head into the floor. Everything after that was a blur. His head was pounding and his vision was blurry. He vaguely recognized that his father had spoken to him. That was nice. The next thing he somewhat remembered was standing up before the world around him began to spin and he fell to the ground once more. He could have sworn he heard Arthur say something and felt a kick, but that was nothing compared to the wave of nausea that hit him. He couldn't stop himself from heaving, his stomach empty as he hadn't eaten in some time.

Arthur frowned. He had managed to harm the slave. He looked to his father, and glanced at Balinor. Uther nodded.

“Balinor, take the boy down to Kilgharrah. Get the beast to heal him before bringing him back to Arthur's chambers.” Uther snapped.

Balinor sighed in relief when he was finally able to move, running to Merlin's side and scooping him up.

“Open the door for him, girl.” Uther huffed. Freya bowed her head, quickly going to open the door.

Balinor rushed out, heading for the stairs leading to Kilgharrah's cave. He grabbed a torch off the wall, making sure to hold it by the bottom so it wouldn't hurt Merlin. Merlin groaned, resting his head against his father's chest.

“It hurts...” He mumbled.

“I know. Be strong, Merlin. It will all be over soon. Kilgharrah will heal you, I won't even have to order him. He will be willing to heal you.” Balinor said. Kilgharrah would heal Emrys. They all needed Merlin to live.

Balinor moved down the stairs carefully before finally coming to Kilgharrah's cave. He dropped the torch on the ground near the entrance and moved to the ledge.

“Kilgharrah! I know how much you hate me but please, Uther and Arthur aren't here. It's just Merlin and I, and he needs your help!” Balinor called into the darkness. He could feel his magic surfacing, so he was relieved to know he could summon the dragon if he needed too. He sighed happily when he heard the beating of wings and the rattling of the chain. Kilgharrah soon landed in front of them.

“You were willing to let yourself be separated from your precious master?” the dragon hissed. Balinor narrowed his eyes.

“Uther is nothing to me. I despise the man as much as you despise me and I'm glad to be out of his presence, but it doesn't matter right now. Merlin needs your help. I have been given orders to make you heal him, but I don't want to do that unless I have to. I'm asking -no- _begging_ you. Please heal my son. You and him are all I have left, even if you don't want to admit it. I can't lose him. Magic can't lose him.” Balinor pleaded, holding Merlin's now limp body tight in his trembling arms.

Kilgharrah lowered his head, looking at the young warlock. The boy's eyes were closed and his arm dangled from his side. His other arm was over his stomach and he was deathly pale.

“Put him on the ground. I do not wish to heal you as well.” Kilgharrah finally said. Balinor gently put Merlin down.

“Thank you, Kilgharrah. Thank you so much.” He said, stepping back. The dragon merely glanced at him before taking a deep breath, opening his mouth and breathing over Merlin's body.

The wound on Merlin's head began to heal. Balinor watched, relieved when Merlin began to stir. Kilgharrah stopped, watching as Balinor rushed to Merlin's side once more, going to help the boy up.

“Merlin...” He said as his son opened his eyes. Merlin looked around, confused.

“What happened? All I remember is Arthur smashing my head against the floor...” He trailed off.

“That fucking monster. As soon as I can I'm going to break his neck.” Balinor hissed. Merlin flinched, not expecting that. He hated when people snapped. Balinor noticed, his expression quickly changing. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” He apologized.

“You were dying, Emrys. I healed you.” Kilgharrah said simply. Merlin looked between the great dragon and his father, clearly confused. Balinor hoped he didn't catch what Kilgharrah had called him.

“When you collapsed, Uther ordered me to bring you down here and have you healed.” Balinor said. Merlin shook his head.

“I figured that bit out, about you bringing me here. But...Emrys? Last I checked my name is Merlin and I'm not some super-sorcerer.” Merlin frowned. He had been raised with the prophecy of the great Emrys. He knew exactly who Emrys was and who he was supposed to be.

“I haven't had the chance to tell you...” Balinor trailed off before Kilgharrah interrupted him. Clearly the dragon didn't trust the dragonlord to tell Merlin anything himself.

“I could sense it the moment I met you, young warlock. You are indeed the fabled Emrys that we have all been waiting for. Sadly fate has been tampered with. There used to be a Once and Future King. He is long gone. Instead of doing this alone you will need allies. There are those in Camelot who are willing to be your allies, you must trust in them. You will know them when the time comes.” Kilgharrah explained.

Merlin was silent as he processed this all. He looked up at his father who gave him a reassuring smile. Merlin's eyes started to fill with tears. Even with allies he was just a slave! Not only that, he was a slave who was bound to the prince of Camelot. He was supposed to be nothing, a nobody. Now he was expected to be the one to free them all? Balinor's smile faded.

“Merlin...” He said softly as the boy began to sob.

“I can't do it! I can't be the one to free magic, there's no way. I'm just a slave. I can't even access my own magic.” Merlin sobbed.

“Merlin, you have been able to use magic before you could even speak. You have always been talented and been able to do anything you wished with your mind. Magic is instinct to you. You will find a way. I've always known you to be a smart and resourceful boy. If anyone can find a way out of this, it's you.” Balinor insisted. He had every bit of faith in his son.

“The Pendragon's can only try to bind your magic. They cannot take away what you are. You are magic itself, young warlock.” Kilgharrah spoke up. Merlin stared at him with wide eyes.

“Magic itself?” Balinor gasped. It seemed Merlin wasn't the only one who was surprised about _that_ revelation.

“Of course. What do you expect of the almighty Emrys?” Kilgharrah said, moving back. “Do not fear, young warlock. Balinor spoke the truth. You will find a way. As I have told you earlier there are those in Camelot who will help you. Perhaps you should look to the Lady Morgana to start.” He said. That made Merlin perk up, though the tears still ran down his face.

“Lady Morgana?” He asked. If she really was an ally he would be pleased with that. She was kind and beautiful. He hoped that her maidservant, Gwen, was also just as kind as she seemed from their conversations. Kilgharrah nodded.

“She will be an valuable ally in the months to come. You can trust her.” He said.

Balinor had to admit that he wasn't surprised. Whenever he was sent to run errands without Uther by his side, Morgana and Gwen always smiled at him, giving him a curtsy and greeting him with a simple 'my lord'. They treated him as an equal. He had also witnessed and been at the receiving end of Morgana's kindness. She would sneak him food when she could, and he saw her doing so with the other slaves as well. Balinor smiled at the memory. He would be glad for her to be an ally. His smile faded when he realized how long they had been there. The prince would be wondering where they were.

“Merlin, we have to go. Kilgharrah was supposed to heal you and then we are to go to Arthur's chambers. I can lie and tell them that I had to convince Kilgharrah to heal you, but we can't be here much longer.” he said. Merlin cringed.

“Okay.” He said softly, going to stand up. Balinor helped him up, looking back at Kilgharrah.

“Thank you, my friend.” He said. Even if their relationship was broken and tense, he still saw the dragon as his friend. Him and Merlin were his own kin left after all. Kilgharrah didn't argue, only bowed his head.

“Farewell, dragonlord.” He said, flying off. Balinor smiled and reached for the torch, helping Merlin up the stairs.---

The trip back to the prince's chambers was irritating. Balinor was always moving to shield Merlin's nude body from the lecherous eyes of the guards and court. He narrowed his eyes at everyone as Merlin stared at the ground, bright red. It was almost a relief when they reached the prince's chambers, Balinor going to knock and open the door. Arthur and Uther were waiting for them. Arthur looked up, frowning.

“What took you so long?” He hissed, going to pull Merlin away, handing him his pants which the warlock happily put on.

“I couldn't use my magic, so I couldn't order Kilgharrah to heal him. I had to convince him. He's extremely stubborn.” Balinor lied. Arthur and Uther seemed to fall for it.

“I see. Well, if you'll excuse us, father. I will have my slave enchant my weapons before supper. I will go out after.” Arthur said. Uther nodded with a smile.

“Of course, Arthur. Be safe. Report to me when you return.” He said, going over and putting a hand on his son's shoulder. Arthur smiled.

“I will. I'll have my slave with me after all.” he said, confident he would be victorious.

Balinor's eyes widened. He didn't want Merlin out there. Wasn't it enough that he would be enchanting the weapons? If Uther's son wanted to risk his life by fighting the beast that was fine by him, but he didn't need to drag Merlin along with him.

“Come, Balinor. It's about time for you to fetch my dinner.” Uther said, going to leave the room. Balinor looked back at Merlin, saying a silent prayer that he would be safe before he was forced to leave.

Once they were gone Arthur steered Merlin towards the book.

“Do you know how to read, little dragonlord?” Arthur asked. Merlin looked down at the book. He could recognize the words. His father had taught him the languages used in the old religion and both of his parents had taught him to read. He nodded.

“I can, sire. My parents taught me. I can read this. I understand it.” He said. He held back an eye roll at the fact Arthur was asking him now. If he was so concerned he should have asked while Balinor was still here. What if Merlin couldn't have read the spell?

“Good.” Arthur said, gesturing to the sword and the lance on the table. “I'm going to use these. You can use your magic.”

Merlin looked to the book, reading the spell over a few times before putting a hand over them. He felt his magic bubbling at the surface, it was a wonderful feeling.

“Bregdan anweald gafeluc.” he recited as the two weapons began to glow with a blue fire. Arthur nodded in approval.

“Very good. Now go fetch me my supper. We'll leave once I'm done.” Arthur ordered. Merlin bowed before hurrying off.---

Dinner was no different than any other meal. Merlin was disappointed to note that he didn't see his father on the way. He had probably gotten Uther's food while Merlin was busy enchanting the spear and sword.

Merlin brought the food back to Arthur, serving him before kneeling beside him, waiting for his own food. Arthur placed a small plate on the floor. Merlin dove for it, quickly finishing it. Arthur meanwhile took his time for once, ignoring his slave. When he was finished he stood up.

“Go to the stables. Tell them to saddle two horses. We're heading out.” Arthur said. “Then come back and dress me in my armor.

Merlin quickly stood up and bowed, rushing out of the room. It was time. They were going to face the griffin again. He would probably have access to his magic, but he was still terrified of seeing the beast again. Once had been more than enough. He moved through the halls. His first stop was the stables, as ordered. A stable hand saw him, narrowing his eyes and coming over. Merlin may be a slave but he was the prince's slave and it wouldn't be the first time the prince had used him as a messenger.

“What do you want, sorcerer?” The stable hand hissed. Merlin looked to the ground.

“His highness has asked me to tell you to saddle two horses. We are going to fight the beast tonight.” He said. The stable hand scoffed.

“Fine, they'll be ready for his highness. Only the best for him, I think I have an old mare for you.” The stable hand replied. Merlin gave a small bow. He had become accustomed to such things.

“Thank you.” He said, turning and heading back to Arthur's chambers. Arthur was waiting for him, tapping his foot.

“The horses will be ready for us, master.” Merlin said, closing the door behind him and heading for the armor.

“Good. I'm sure they have an old horse you can use. I want you to keep up after all. You're probably slower than your father.” Arthur huffed, referencing the final stretch between Ealdor and Camelot. Uther had always gone on about how slow and pathetic Balinor was, and how he wasn't able to keep up. Merlin clenched his teeth, holding back any argument he had.

Instead he focused on dressing Arthur in his armor. He had learned how to do it through trial and error. Arthur hadn't taught him, he just beat him if he got it wrong. Merlin smiled as he finished up. He was rather proud of how quickly he caught on. He picked up Arthur's glowing sword, holding it out to him.

“Let's go.” Arthur said as he took it.

\---

Morgana watched Arthur ride out of the courtyard, Merlin following behind him. Uther would be in his chambers, waiting for his son's return. Now was the perfect time to act. She picked up the small bag of supplies that she had packed for Lancelot and left for the dungeons.

She had sent Gwen home. If Morgana happened to be caught then Gwen could easily plead ignorance to the plan. The only guards that had seen them go into the dungeons earlier were loyal to Morgana's cause. Uther had only gotten rid of one when he found out about Gaius' operation.

One of the guards was waiting for her. He nodded to her and stood up, escorting her to Lancelot's cell. Lancelot was sitting on the floor. He looked up when Morgana and the guard came to the door. Both of them smiled at him, showing they were friends.

“I...didn't think you would come, my lady.” Lancelot admitted. The poor man looked exhausted. He was still rattled by what he had witnessed earlier.

“I understand. I am Uther's ward. Not many trust me.” Morgana sighed as the guard opened the cell. “Come, we must hurry. There is a tunnel that leads out of the city. There's a horse waiting for you at the end of it. Arthur has gone to fight the griffin. No one will notice you're gone until later.” She explained. Lancelot stood up.

“First...Merlin, the prince's slave...is he all right? Did the dragon heal him?” Lancelot asked. He had spent the last few hours worrying over the young man's well being. Morgana gave him a sad smile.

“He is healed, yes. He's still Arthur's prisoner so I wouldn't say he is all right, but he is alive. I saw him ride out with Arthur.” She said. Lancelot sighed in relief.

“Thank you, my lady.” He said, going to follow Morgana and the guard.

They led him to a large tapestry, the guard going to move it aside. That revealed a hidden doorway. Morgana held out the bag.

“Follow this tunnel. It will take you outside the city. In your pack there is a map of Camelot, it will show you the safest routes out. Be safe, Lancelot.” She smiled. He took the bag, going to bow.

“Thank you. I owe you a debt. If you ever need me, seek me out and I will come to your aid.” He said. Morgana nodded.

“When my plans are put in motion, I will seek you out. I sense you will be a valuable ally.” She said. “I look forward to your return...I think Gwen does as well.” She finished with a cheeky smirk. The young woman had only met Lancelot once, but she had spent all afternoon talking about him. She chuckled as Lancelot blushed.

“I look forward to it. Please give her my regards, and tell her that I said farewell to her as well.” He said, turning to the door.

“Farewell, Lancelot.” Morgana said as the door closed behind him.

There was a lit torch waiting for him. He used it to light the way out of the winding tunnel. Sure enough there was a horse at the end, just as Morgana had told him. He put the torch out before quickly untying the horse and getting on, riding off towards the forest.

He rode through it carefully, using only the moonlight to guide him. Night was the worst time to travel, but it was the only chance he had.

He wasn't prepared for the scene he came upon. Arthur was laying unconscious on the ground while Merlin stood over him, a glowing sword in his trembling hands. The griffin was staring him down.

When Lancelot got near it reared up on it's hind legs, screeching at the young warlock. Merlin whimpered.---

It had all gone to hell so quickly. They had been searching for the griffin and it had taken them by surprise. Arthur had been fighting it while Merlin tried to shield him, but it managed to get a hit in. Of course it was Merlin's luck that it knocked the prince out. What was he supposed to do now? All he could do was hold the sword, terrified. He was convinced he was going to die.

He watched in awe as Lancelot went speeding towards the griffin, Arthur's discarded lance in his arm. It had the same blue fire glow as the sword. The griffon burst into blue flames as the lance made contact, screeching as it disintegrated.

Lancelot turned to watch it all, shocked that it had worked. He had only attacked in an attempt to save Merlin, and he had succeeded.

He dropped the lance to the ground as it turned to ash. Merlin ran up to him.

“You saved me again.” He said with a smile. Lancelot got off his horse, checking Merlin over for any injuries from the griffin, pleased to see there were none.

“I'm sorry I couldn't save you earlier.” He said softly, not returning the young man's smile. Merlin's smile didn't fall, but it saddened.

“It's not your fault. You...please don't worry about it. Please don't think about it. I'm...sorry you had to see that. He threatened to whip me if I didn't do what he said. It hurts so much, I would rather act like a whore than be whipped again.” Merlin said, his eyes starting to fill with tears. He gasped in surprise when Lancelot pulled him into a hug. The only person who had hugged him here was his father, as well as Finna once.

“You did nothing wrong. One day I will return and free you. I promise.” Lancelot said. Merlin swallowed back tears.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Lancelot pulled away, glancing to the unconscious prince.

“I must go before he wakes up. Lady Morgana said that it would be some time before anyone noticed I was gone, but I want to be as far as possible. Be strong, Merlin. Camelot as it is will fall one day.” Lancelot promised. Merlin nodded.

“I know. Be safe, Lancelot. Thank you.” He said, giving him a small smile. Lancelot got on his horse, riding off.

Merlin returned to Arthur's side. He still felt his magic at the surface, so he made an attempt at healing him. Healing spells weren't his specialty at all, but he managed to do it as the prince began to stir. He opened his eyes, looking around.

“You did it, sire. You killed the griffin.” Merlin said, hoping Arthur would focus on that instead of the fact that he got hurt. The slap Merlin received told him otherwise.

“You stupid whore! You were supposed to protect me, and I got hurt!” Arthur sneered. Merlin held his cheek, his eyes starting to water.

“I'm sorry, master! It attacked so quickly, I didn't have a chance! Please have mercy!” He begged. Arthur was probably going to beat him for this.

“Get the hell up. On top of it all the horses ran away so we have to walk back to Camelot! You better keep up!” Arthur sneered as he stood up himself. He set off towards the city, Merlin close behind him.---

Uther was waiting in the throne room for news of his son's return. He was pacing. He had tried waiting in his chambers but he found he couldn't deal with it. Balinor stood by the throne, watching the king pace. He was worried as well, not for Arthur but for his own son.

A guard ran into the room and Uther looked up.

“The prince has returned victorious.” The guard said. “He is on his way here now.”

Uther sighed in relief.

“Thank goodness.” He said. Balinor frowned, he didn't expect the guard to mention Merlin, but there was a small part of him that had hoped the man would bring news of him.

He gave his own sigh of relief when Arthur eventually strode into the room, his head held high. He saw Merlin behind him. He appeared to be unharmed as well. Uther went and greeted his son with a hug.

“Arthur, I'm glad you have returned!” Uther said. “And I hear you have slain the beast as well!”

“I did! No thanks to my useless slave.” Arthur said, sneering at Merlin. The boy shrunk back at the prince's gaze.

“Why? What did he do?” Uther asked with a frown.

“I killed the beast, but I was injured in the attack. He did a terrible job of protecting me!” Arthur explained. “He's lucky he was able to heal me, or I'd have him burned on the pyre instead of the lashes I'm going to give him after this!”

There was a beat of silence as the three other men in the room stared at Merlin. The king and prince were furious, but Balinor was nothing but sympathetic. Merlin was staring at the ground, trembling as his eyes were filled with tears.

“Now that I know you are safe and you have succeeded, go. He deserves nothing less.” Uther said. Arthur bowed before turning and grabbing one of Merlin's ears.

“Let's go, slave. Perhaps you'll learn to do your duty properly next time.” He hissed, dragging the now sobbing and pleading warlock behind him.

Morgana watched from the shadows, her heart aching for the poor young man. She turned, moving down the halls to the door that Lancelot had left through. Once she made it out of the city she moved to the forest. There was someone she needed to meet with tonight.---

She came upon the usual meeting place, smiling softly when she saw a woman with long blonde hair sitting and waiting for her.

“Sister.” She called out, not wanting to startle the woman. The woman stood up, turning to Morgana and smiling.

“Morgana. I am glad to see you safe. I suppose the prince was victorious then?” The woman said, bringing Morgana into a hug.

“He was, but poor Merlin...one of the griffin's attacks must have gotten through. Arthur was injured. He dragged Merlin away to beat him.” Morgana explained, her eyes starting to water at the memory of Merlin's sobs and his pleas for mercy.

“We will make Arthur pay one day for everything he has done. Camelot will rue the day they chose to make war against our kind, and for what they have done since then. You must be strong, Morgana. Show the boy you are a friend and mean him no harm. Befriend the dragonlord as well, if you can. They will be powerful allies in the battle to come.” The blonde woman said. Morgana wiped her eyes.

“Thank you, Morgause.” She said softly. One day they would take back Camelot for their kind. Uther and Arthur would pay dearly, but for now she needed to make allies.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can now say, I'm so damn sorry Leon. You're the only knight of the round table who's not making it out of this a good guy, other than Arthur.


	6. The Gates of Avalon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur has gone on a hunting trip and left Merlin in Uther's care However, something feels wrong without the prince around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta'd, but that's okay because I will be honest it's not my favourite chapter. I wanted to do Gates of Avalon to play around with the collars some more, but I'm not overly pleased with how this came out. Still, plot happens so it works! Merlin gets to meet Freya properly in this chapter and it made me sad.
> 
> Warnings
> 
> In every chapter: humilation, rape, sexual slavery, dehuminization.  
> This chapter: forced thee way, bowjobs, masturbation, public sex, violence, dubcon, very minor character deaths

It would be a few days before Merlin had a chance to meet Freya. He was happy for that, his body burned due to the lashes he had received because of the griffin incident. Arthur took him to her small chambers mid afternoon one day, locking the door behind them with a smirk.

“Hello Freya. I do hope you've had a few days to settle in. Today your new life as a brood mare begins,” Arthur said happily.

Merlin flinched at the terms. It was completely unfair and disgusting to describe the young woman before him like that. Arthur shoved him forward, Merlin stumbling before he straightened up once more. He looked at Freya. She was very pretty, but clearly terrified. He didn't remember meeting her at all.

“You remember Merlin, don't you? I don't think he remembers you. Too many blows to the head that day. He is fine now though. The dragon healed him, didn't he Merlin?” Arthur said to the slaves.

“Yes, master,” Merlin nodded.

“I have told her of what intend for you two to do. She knows you are a future dragonlord, and you need an heir. She's so happy and honoured to serve you. She will be the first slave who actively serves another slave for more than just play time,” Arthur chuckled.

Merlin didn't need to look at the poor girl to know she was not happy and honoured to serve him. He couldn't blame her either. He clenched his fists, waiting for Arthur to give him an order.

“I will bring you here every day so you can breed with her until she falls pregnant. It's bound to happen eventually. In fact, you can start now,” Arthur smirked, “go on, both of you strip down and kiss.”

Freya whimpered as she was forced to remove her dress. She had no control over anything ever since they put the collar on her and it was a horrible feeling. She could see Merlin removing his breeches as well, a blush on his cheeks. He stepped forward, gently lifting her head and putting his lips against hers.

“Freya, lay down on the bed. Merlin, you need to prepare your broodmare. I didn't bring any oil. I was so excited to finally watch this it must have slipped my mind,” Arthur smirked.

Freya lay on the bed, confused. Merlin knew exactly what Arthur was telling him to do. Arthur had made him do this many times before. It was no where near as good as the oil.

In the end an order was an order and Merlin moved to Freya's side, reaching down and pressing his fingers against her vulva. He would start this way, before using his tongue. She let out a small cry of surprise as he began to massage the area. Her cries soon turned to whimpers of pleasure. Arthur stood and watched it all, a bulge growing in his trousers.

Merlin moved down so he could use his tongue. He hoped that she would receive at least a small amount of pleasure from this. Any time he was allowed pleasure it made everything slightly more bearable.

Freya cried out and arched her back as Merlin began to use his tongue. He was clumsy as he had only pleasured Arthur in this way, but he soon found her clit. She screamed as she gripped the sheets. Oh, this was absolutely humiliating. She didn't want any of this.

Yet her body still enjoyed every minute of it.

Arthur let this continue for a few minutes before speaking up.

“I think she's ready, Merlin. Prepare yourself and breed her.”

Merlin winced as he pulled away from Freya. He took his cock in his hand and began to stroke it to hardness. Freya watched with wide eyes. She had never been with a man before; she had never been with anyone before! She didn't know what to expect.

She cried out in pain as Merlin thrust into her. His mouth had been clumsy and untrained, but it had been somewhat pleasurable. This was just agony. Merlin's eyes filled with tears as she screamed. He was hurting her, but he couldn't stop. He couldn't stop until he finished. He leaned his body over her so he could whisper into her ear.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.”

The screams were so intoxicating. The girl's screams weren't nearly as wonderful as the warlock's, but Arthur loved them all the same. He pulled his trousers down, freeing his hard cock. He spit on his fingers and went to shove them roughly into Merlin's hole. Now Merlin was crying in pain as Arthur brought his fingers in and out. The prince couldn't take watching the two sobbing slaves anymore. He got up on the small bed, lining his length up and thrusting into his slave.

Both Merlin and Freya cried out. Merlin screamed when Arthur entered him, Freya screamed when Merlin was pushed further into her. Arthur groaned, continuing to thrust. He gripped Merlin's hips, guiding him and forcing him into Freya's pussy.

Merlin continued to sob, giving up on thrusting and letting the prince do all the work. It was what he wanted, wasn't it? Arthur continued to pound into him roughly. The slave was probably bleeding now. There was no way he had been given enough preparation. Arthur couldn't care less. His slave was working right now, but he was also a body to be used.

Freya's screams quieted into sobs. Arthur moaned, speeding his pace. He was so damn close. He dug his nails into Merlin's hips as he came with a loud moan. Merlin soon followed. Arthur continued to thrust a few times before pulling out.

“Very good, little dragonlord. Keep that up and you'll have yourself a son in no time. You can get dressed now,” Arthur smiled as he pulled up his pants.

Merlin was shaking as he went and put his thin breeches on. He hated himself. He had just raped another slave. He didn't turn to face Freya. She didn't deserve to have to look upon him any longer. He just wanted to leave the poor woman alone.

Arthur seemed to have other plans. He moved over to Freya's bedside, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“You're so lovely when you cry. I look forward to these sessions in the future,” he said. He let her go, turning and heading for the door.

“Come, little dragonlord, I have other things to do.”

\---

It turned out that other things to do meant training. Today Arthur showed the slave off to his knights, bragging about how he had finally lost his virginity properly. The knights laughed and patted him on the back as they handed him the large round shield.

“I want to practice throwing knives today. Don't worry, you can hold the shield still. You can hide behind it if you're such a girl and scared of getting hurt,” Arthur chuckled.

Merlin didn't care if Arthur called him a girl. He was more than happy to hide behind the large shield as he held it up. Thankfully the knights left him alone after that. He was allowed to stay curled up behind the shield until training was over.

“Good job, little dragonlord. Come on, I do believe it's time for supper,” Arthur said. He didn't say anything as Merlin dropped the shield, limping after him.

\---

The only thing that was good about this day was the fact he ran into his father on the way to the kitchens. Balinor greeted his son with a tired smile and a pat on the shoulder. He let Merlin lean on him. It was welcome since his injured leg was stiff from crouching behind the shield for half the afternoon. They walked in silence until they reached the kitchens. The cook caught sight of them and nodded. She would come out with the trays in a few minutes.

“I met Freya today. Arthur made me rape her, he's going to make me do it every day,” Merlin finally said. It wasn't the happiest of conversations anyone could have, but the guilt had been weighing on him all afternoon. He had to tell someone and his father was the only one he felt relatively comfortable telling.

It wasn't until his father wrapped his arms around him that he realized he had started to cry. Balinor hugged his son tight, feeling nothing but pity for the young man and the young woman and hate for the sick, twisted prince.

“You did nothing wrong. He gave you an order. You were powerless to go against it.”

Merlin knew that was partially true. He couldn't go against the order's his master gave him, but it didn't make him feel any less guilty about what he had done. Balinor pulled away as the cook returned with the king and prince's dinners. Balinor gave her a small bow as he took Arthur's and held it out for Merlin. Merlin took it so his father could grab Uther's. The cook gave them a kind smile before she closed the door.

The duo walked back towards the royal rooms. Balinor looked as if he was about to say something, but he apparently decided against it.

“I'll see you later, Merlin. Remember, you were ordered. You had no choice,” he said, giving his son a sad smile before heading towards Uther's chambers.

Merlin disagreed but he smiled at his father anyways, watching him leave before heading to Arthur's chambers. The guard's stationed there opened the doors for him. He gave them a small bow in thanks before going in. Arthur was sitting at the table, annoyed.

“It's about time. You weren't goofing off, were you?” Arthur hissed. Merlin shook his head.

“No, master. I was waiting for the cook. It was busy in the kitchens tonight,” he said as he put the tray down on the table and began to serve his master. Arthur was lazily putting bits and pieces on another small plate.

“Well, it's good you probably won't be getting my father's food. He would beat you for being so slow,” Arthur scoffed, taking the food and starting to eat. Merlin frowned, confused. Arthur saw his frown at the corner of his eye and smirked, putting Merlin's plate on the floor.

“Oh yes, I have news for you. Eat up first,” Arthur grinned. Merlin fell to his knees and started to eat, filled with dread.

He managed to finish his food first. Arthur took his sweet time knowing the young warlock was curious about the news. Merlin waited quietly until Arthur turned to him, finally finished.

“I'm going on a hunting trip. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning, and I will return the next day. You will be staying with my father. I've given him permission to use you as he pleases, but he claims that Balinor is good enough. If he changes his mind however, you will do whatever he asks without complaining though I expect you to do that anyways whether the order is sexual or not. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Is that understood?” Arthur said.

Merlin stared up at him with wide eyes. He would be staying with the king? That was absolutely terrifying. The king was more violent and cruel than Arthur could ever be.

“I understand, master,” he said, “I'll be on my best behaviour.”

He packed Arthur's bags that night. After, Arthur bent him over the desk and took him once again. Merlin was only happy that he had used the oil this time. When Arthur pulled out, he slapped Merlin's ass.

“You can stay like that for the rest of the night,” he chuckled as Merlin whined in response.

“Goodnight, little dragonlord,” Arthur taunted before he went to bed.

\---

Merlin's position on the desk was extremely uncomfortable. His feet barely touched the floor and the wood was cold. He was convinced that he wasn't going to sleep that night but he must have, as Arthur was waking him up with another slap to the ass.

“Get dressed and bring my bags to the courtyard. Meet me in the dining hall afterwords. I will be having breakfast with my father. I'll leave you with him then,” Arthur said, starting to dress himself.

Merlin quickly did as he was told, falling to the ground when he got off the desk. His legs had lost all feeling in the night. He managed to force himself up, wobbling to his breeches and putting them on. Arthur had left the room by the time he finally got the feeling back in his legs, not that it really mattered to him.

He grabbed the bags, slowly making his way to the courtyard. Sir Leon was waiting there with servants and horses. He narrowed his eyes at the clumsy slave as he arrived.

“It's about time. Just leave the bags there and go to the dining hall. I'm sure Arthur is waiting for you,” Leon scoffed, waving Merlin off. Merlin bowed, leaving the bags by the horses before limping off to the dining hall.

Arthur and Uther were already eating happily. Even Morgana was there, though unlike the men she didn't look happy about it. As long as the king and prince were behaving themselves, she would force herself to stay. Balinor was hurrying between them, serving out any food they wanted and refilling glasses. Everyone stopped to stare when Merlin entered the room.

“Hmph. Finally. I was wondering if you had gotten lost. Hurry up and grab a jug. I think Morgana's goblet needs to be refilled,” Arthur said before turning back to his father and starting up their conversation once more.

Merlin grabbed the spare jug, bringing it over to Morgana. She held her goblet out so it was easier to get to, giving him a warm smile.

“Thank you, Merlin,” she said. Arthur glanced at her and rolled his eyes, she had been thanking Balinor as well. She was so pathetic when it came to the slaves. Merlin only smiled in return, bowing his head.

Breakfast was relatively peaceful, considering this was Camelot. Arthur mainly went on about what he planned to do on his hunting trip and how he planned to bring back lots of game for the kitchens. Morgana ate in silence, aside from when she needed more to drink.

Breakfast soon finished and servants came to clean up. Morgana left as soon as she could. Uther put a hand on his son's shoulder.

“You will be missed, Arthur. Don't worry about your slave. I will take good care of him. I might even bring him along once and awhile and show him what a king does. You will be king one day so he must be ready for what is to come. Good luck on your trip. Make Camelot proud,” Uther said. Arthur nodded.

“Of course, father. I trust you. Remember you can do whatever you wish with my little dragonlord, aside from killing him. I do want to keep him around if that 's possible.”

Merlin shuddered, praying the king wouldn't touch him. He was probably going to be present whenever the king chose to do something to his father and that was bad enough. Arthur was about to leave the room before he turned around.

“Oh yes, he needs to go to his mate's chamber's at least once a day. I want them breed every day,” Arthur added. Uther began to laugh.

“I'll send him over this afternoon.”

Merlin watched Arthur leave, filled with dread. He was alone with Uther now.

“I have a council meeting coming up. It is very important and I don't need you there to distract and tempt me. Take your son and get him to help you clean my chambers. Make yourselves useful. The boy can come to a different meeting,” Uther said to Balinor. The dragonlord bowed.

“Yes, master. It will be spotless when you return,” he said softly. He turned and put a hand on Merlin's back, leading him out of the room. He wanted to get the young man away from the king as soon as possible. Any time spent away from Uther was good.

“Of course it's your fault that he's such a disgusting pig,” Merlin mumbled. Balinor frowned.

“Shhh, Merlin. Don't let anyone hear you say that. You speak treason,” he whispered, not that Merlin was wrong. He could hear the venom in his son's voice. Others would be able to pick up on it too. Merlin obeyed and shut his mouth. His father was right, if someone had heard both of them would be in trouble.

He let his father lead him to Uther's chambers. He had only been in there once, the day they branded him. He hadn't gone back there. Arthur had always left him back in the prince's own chambers.

The room was huge, even compared to Arthur's large room. He hadn't gotten a good look at it when he had come there before. It was set up in a similar way to Arthur's, but there was a long table and the desk was larger. The bed looked to be larger as well. He shivered when he saw there were shackles attached to the bottom right leg. Balinor followed his son's gaze and sighed.

“He makes me lock myself up at night, so I don't run away. It's not so bad now that I've gotten used to it. Come, we should start with chores. I haven't dusted the shelves for awhile. You should start with that. I'll scrub the floors,” Balinor said as he moved towards some supplies in the corner. Uther always kept them in his chambers now so he could order Balinor to clean.

“I can scrub the floors, father. Arthur makes me do it all the time,” Merlin said. Balinor waved him off with a sad smile.

“Are you actually arguing about which chore you're going to do? I remember the days we had to argue with you just so you would do them,” Balinor said, “go dust, Merlin. Uther probably won't notice if there's any mistake so I want you to work on that.”

Merlin was quiet as he went to grab a cloth so he could dust. He could remember the arguments with his parents from when he was younger. They had never let him live it down. There were many times where he would be doing something and his mother or father would gasp and announce that Merlin was actually doing something without being asked.

The duo worked in silence for a few minutes before there was some noise at the servants door. It opened up to reveal the Lady Morgana. Both men stopped what they were doing. Merlin glanced to his father, not sure of what he should do. Was this a normal occurrence? He seemed to be completely calm about it. Balinor stood up, bowing.

“My lady. What can we help you with?” He asked. Morgana closed the servants door behind her, giving him a small bow of her head in return.

“I've wanted to speak with you for a few weeks, but I haven't been able to get both of you together without Uther or Arthur around. Uther will be busy for hours and Arthur just left, so we have lots of time to talk,” Morgana said, speaking softly so the guards outside wouldn't hear her.

Both Merlin and Balinor hesitated at first. There was the fear that this was all some kind of trap. Merlin stood up and went to his father's side. Morgana waited patiently, a strained smile on her face. She was nervous at the fact the two men were just staring at her. She could understand though. She was a lady of Camelot, the city that had enslaved them. She had tried to be kind to them, but there was no guarantee that it would work and her good intentions had gotten across.

It was Balinor who offered Morgana a small smile first. He was being a paranoid old man, she had been nothing but kind to them since they had arrived in Camelot. Kilgharrah himself said she would be a valuable ally.

“What do you want to talk about?” He said. This calmed Morgana down.

“First, I want to apologize for what Camelot has done to you. No one deserves this. Uther will pay for what he's done, I promise you that. One day our kind will be free once more,” Morgana stared.

“Thank you, my lady. Thank you as well for the kindness you have shown us. You are not responsible for what Uther has done. It's good to see that there are still people in Camelot who oppose him,” Balinor said. He remembered the days when there were more people out there. He remembered the days when Gaius was one of them, but then the man betrayed them. Morgana was right about one thing, one day their kind would be free once more.

Wait.

 _Our_ kind?

Balinor glanced at Merlin. It seemed the young man caught that as well as he was staring at Morgana with wide eyes.

“Our kind? Morgana...do you...” Merlin trailed off. Morgana gave him a knowing smile and her eyes flashed gold as the floors began to scrub themselves.

“I do. I used to have nightmares when I was younger. Uther thinks that Gaius helped me with them and cured them with medicine. He actually told me what they really were and how to control them. My dreams were visions, I'm a seer and I do have magic. I have been working with my sister, working towards bringing Uther's regime down. She is a high priestess of the old religion. She has also helped me with my magic, in ways Gaius could not,” Morgana smiled brightly. Balinor's expression saddened slightly.

“I'm glad to hear that Gaius helped people for a few more years before his betrayal,” Balinor said. Morgana's smile turned to a frown.

“Betrayal? What do you mean?” She asked. “Gaius saved many of our people, including you. He didn't do too much after your escape, but he died trying to free someone. He went to the pyre with his head held high.

Any rage she felt quickly faded when she saw Balinor's expression fall. She shouldn't be angry. Of course Uther would have told him some kind of lie, she should have expected that. She couldn't blame the dragonlord for believing Uther's lies. Gaius hadn't sent anyone to Ealdor for years. It was reasonable to believe that he he was the one who had given up their whereabouts instead of an escaped slave.

“I'm a fool for believing him,” Balinor whispered. “I know Uther. I know he does nothing but lie. I shouldn't have doubted Gaius.”

“How did Uther know where we were then?” Merlin asked, confused. Morgana looked down.

“The slave he was helping told Uther everything. I think he was scared, hoping that Uther would show him mercy if he told the truth. Uther had him executed as well, of course,” Morgana explained. “He went off to Ealdor with the intention of arresting Hunith for helping Gaius. He took two collars in case she was a sorcerer, and in case there was another sorcerer there. He planned to have her killed no matter what. I'm so sorry.”

Balinor managed to hold back the tears at the mention of his wife, but Merlin couldn't. Hunith was damned whether they were there or not. The only relief was that her death was quick compared to being burned at the pyre. She hadn't suffered the humiliation of being caged like an animal and led into Camelot like some kind of prize. Balinor put an arm over Merlin's shoulder, pulling him close.

“She will be avenged. Uther won't get away with what he's done. One day the crown will be mine and all of our enemies will pay. To do this, I'll need your help. It's why I've come here today. My sister has a spell in mind, but she needs Uther's tears to complete it. We both understand this will be a hard task, and I also understand if you don't even want to trust me, but please...if you can get anything, it will be helpful, I need something that has the tears of Uther Pendragon.” Morgana said, trying not to word it as an order.

It broke her heart to see the two of them, to see Merlin crying at the memory of his mother. There had been a time where she was the same about her father, but now that she was older she had seen what a terrible man he was. He was a huge supporter of the purge and of Uther. He probably would have turned against his own daughter. Still, she understood the heartbreak both Merlin and Balinor would be feeling. Balinor could tell that Morgana was trying not to activate the collar, but he held back any reaction as he felt it tingle. He was glad he had decided to help the young witch since it seemed he would have no choice.

“I will leave you both now. I'm sorry for intruding like this and making demands of you,” She said softly, her eyes flashing gold once more and the cleaning supplies that were working stopped. The floor was sparkling now. “You can relax until Uther returns. The room is clean now. I...I'm sorry. This was silly of me. The dragon said I should come to you. At least, I think he did. He's very cryptic,” She said quickly, suddenly feeling embarrassed for being there. It was stupid to think she could just waltz right in here and claim to be their ally. The two men had suffered so much in just a few short months, why should they believe her? Thinking about it, she had heard that the dragon and the dragonlord weren't on the best of terms at the moment. What if he had sent her in an attempt to get some kind of revenge on Balinor? She should have been more careful.

“Kilgharrah,” Balinor said. Morgana looked up, blinking.

“Kilgharrah?” She asked.

“That is the dragon's name. His name is Kilgharrah, most people know him as the Great Dragon. You have spoken to him?” Balinor asked. Merlin pulled away from his father, wiping his eyes. Morgana had met Kilgharrah as well? Her shock faded to a smile.

“I see. He didn't tell me his name. Neither did Morgause. I finally managed to get down there to see him. I was scared. I thought he was going to kill me but he sat on his rock and spoke to me instead. He said he knew what I was doing and gave me encouragement to continue. He also told me that I needed to ally myself with you two, especially Merlin. He said something about how it was his destiny and he was also known as Emrys. Is it true then? Are you really as powerful as he says, Merlin?” Morgana asked. Merlin blushed.

“I...I am, supposedly. He told me the same thing. I'm still not sure about it all yet,” Merlin said softly. Balinor stood tall with a proud smile, putting his hand's on his son's shoulders.

“I believe he is. He was able to use magic before he could even speak. He is the greatest warlock the world will ever know,” Balinor said. Now that Morgana had mentioned the dragon and Merlin's destiny, he trusted her. Kilgharrah may hate him but he wouldn't put Merlin in danger by letting the secret get out. If she knew about Emrys and had spoken to Kilgharrah then she could be trusted.

Merlin only blushed more at Morgana's amazed and joyous expression. He still didn't believe he was that great, but it was wonderful to see Morgana smiling like that. He glanced up at his father, smilingly slightly himself now. His father was proud of him. That was also a wonderful feeling.

“There is hope, then. We can succeed,” Morgana said, “I will leave you two now, take this chance to rest before Uther returns. You deserve it,” she gave them one last smile before slipping out the servant's entrance once more, leaving them alone. Merlin and Balinor stood in silence for a few minutes before Merlin spoke.

“She really is on our side.”

“Just as Kilgharrah said she would be. Now I just need to get her something that has Uther's tears. That might be difficult,” Balinor said as he touched the collar around his neck quickly. The tingling had faded, but he had no doubt that he would act the moment he had the chance. He led Merlin to the blanket at the foot of the bed. They could sit there for awhile.

“You're going to help her?” Merlin smiled. Balinor nodded.

“I have no choice. She was trying to keep it from being an order and I appreciate her efforts, but it activated the collar anyways. I didn't say anything because I didn't want her to feel guilty about it,” Balinor explained, “If I can do something to help free you...I'm more than willing to. I'm willing to give my life if it means you're free.”

“Father, no. Please don't give your life for me! You'll be free one day too. You'll be free with me and we'll find somewhere else to live, far away from here,” Merlin insisted. Balinor shook his head.

“Stubbornness was is not my best trait. It wasn't your mother's either. You were cursed from the start,” he chuckled. Merlin narrowed his eyes as Balinor ruffled his hair. “I want to be there with you, but it might not turn out that way. Anything can happen here. You need to be prepared for it.”

Merlin didn't like to think about that. He believed that his father would join him in freedom and there was nothing that would convince him otherwise. He was more hopeful for the future now that they had an ally in Morgana. It was reassuring to know that there were other magic users out there who were free and were fighting to free the others.

The father and son spent the morning talking about anything and everything, as long as it wasn't related to their current situation. Their main topic was memories of those wonderful days in Ealdor. Balinor also told Merlin stories about the dragonlord's. Merlin had heard them countless times growing up, but he could never get enough of them. They were stories of his people, more so than other magic users. The dragonlord's would have been his kin.

Their peaceful morning came to an abrupt end when they heard the guards moving outside the room. Uther was returning. They hurried over to the discarded rags, pretending they had been cleaning all morning. Uther entered the room and looked around. He seemed to fall for their ruse as he looked pleased, especially when Balinor moved to kneel at the king's feet. Merlin looked away, pretending to work as memories came rushing back at the last time he had seen his father kneeling at the king's feet.

“I see Arthur's pet knows how to make himself useful,” Uther said as he absentmindedly began to run his hands through Balinor's long hair. Balinor shuddered. The moment he was free he was going to chop it all off, even if he did have nice memories of Hunith running her fingers through it.

“Merlin, go fetch me my lunch and be quick about it!” Uther snapped, only using the warlock's name so both the slaves wouldn't try to leave. Merlin dropped what he was doing, bowing to the king before making a beeline for the door. Once he was gone, Uther let go of Balinor and went to sit at the table.

“As for you, I did miss you today. I missed the feel of your lips around my cock. Come serve your king, dragonlord. The council missed you as well. After all, didn't I promise them I would take you over the table one day? I should do that in the next meeting. I'm sure it will entertain everyone,” Uther went on as he spread his legs.

Balinor said nothing as he knelt between Uther's legs, undoing the king's pants and pulling out his length. He shuddered and closed his eyes, taking it in his mouth. His eyes glazed over. He always tried to think of something else, pretend he was somewhere else when the king chose to use his body.

Uther didn't care. As long as he could do anything he pleased to the sorcerer below him, he was content. He didn't care if the man was all there or not. He groaned as Balinor sucked him off, putting a hand on his dragonlord's head. His dragonlord was oh so good at pleasing him, but he wanted to wait until Merlin had returned before coming.

The young man needed to be reminded of what his father was. He was nothing but a filthy whore that the king could use whenever he wished. He had seen the two together, the warlock still looked up to his father. The only time Merlin or Balinor ever smiled was when they were together. He could see the adoration in Merlin's eyes. Uther saw it whenever Arthur looked at him. The warlock still believed that his father was a proud and noble dragonlord. Uther wanted to destroy any illusion he had. The boy had always been too focused on Arthur whenever the meetings turned to orgies. He wouldn't have noticed that his father was there as well, pleasuring the king. The boy needed to be reminded that his father was nothing but a worthless slut.

Uther smirked as he felt Balinor speeding up. Balinor was starting to panic, Merlin would be back soon and he didn't want his son to see him like this.

“Stroke yourself, but don't come until I say so,” Uther ordered. Balinor cringed as he reached into his breeches, starting to do so. Uther put a hand in his hair, guiding the dragonlord, moaning.

Merlin returned a minute later, a guard opening the door for him. He came in with his head bowed, moving towards the table. He frozen when he heard Uther's moans. He didn't dare look up, too scared to see what the man was doing.

“Did I tell you that you could stop, boy? Serve me my lunch,” Uther grunted. Merlin moved again, putting the large tray on the table. The table was clear, meaning Uther was hiding the dragonlord under the table, so at least he wouldn't have to watch as the king raped his father. Merlin put a plate in front of Uther, full of the meats and cheeses for lunch as well as a goblet full of wine. He picked up the jug and stepped back, hanging his head once more.

“Tell me, boy. Do you ever stop to consider that your father is a slave? I've seen the way you look at him. You still see the noble dragonlord he used to be, don't you? That man is long gone. He's nothing now,” Uther said, pushing Balinor away.

“I do, sire. I know he's a slave, just like me but he's my father. I still respect him,” Merlin said, looking up. Where was the king going with this?

“Yet you still look at him as if he is the greatest man in the world. I don't see you looking at my son that way. My son is worth far more than this slut. Tell me the truth, what do you really think of us, boy? I want to know everything.” Uther said with a smirk.

Both Merlin and Balinor paled. They knew there was no way out of this now that Uther had given the order. They knew what Merlin was going to say. Merlin shut his eyes tight and clenched his fists.

“Arthur is a disgusting pig, and so are you. You rape us and use us like we're nothing but toys for you to play with, but we are people with names and feelings! We're not toys for you to use! You trespassed into another land to come find us! King Cendred should have declared war for what you did. You kidnapped my father and I and you murdered my mother! She was a wonderful woman, she was kind and compassionate. You and your son, you're nothing but heartless murderer's and rapists! I hope that one day Camelot will fall and you will die a slow and painful death, stripped of your dignity. It's only fitting after what you've done to us,” Merlin finished, trembling. Oh, he knew that Uther was aware that none of what he had to say would be good. He was just looking for a reason to punish the warlock.

There was silence in the room. Merlin could just picture all the horrible things Uther would do to him for what he said. He waited for the king to strike him, but no blow ever came.

Uther was full of both fury and joy. He had expected such vile words from the slave, but it angered him none the less. He was happy he had a reason to punish him. Perhaps a reminder would be in order. He reached under the table, grabbing a fistful of Balinor's hair and dragging him out from underneath it. With one swift motion he cleared the table, the food and plates falling to the floor.

“Get on it, dragonlord. Bend over like the whore you are,” Uther hissed.

Balinor cringed as he did so, cock still in hand. The king hadn't told him to stop. Merlin let out a sob, his eyes still closed. He had messed up again. He had messed up and now his father was going to pay for it.

“Open your eyes, little dragonlord. This is the man you admire. This man is nothing but a filthy whore that I can control,” Uther snapped, pulling down the dragonlord's pants to expose him further and thrusting into his dragonlord without preparation.

Merlin opened his eyes as Balinor let out a strangled cry of pain. The room was filled with Merlin's sobs and Uther's grunts and moans, as well as the sound of a body being taken against the table and Balinor's small whimpers of pain. It creaked as it was moved. Merlin could only stand there and watch, thankful his tears blurred most of the scene before him.

“Come when I do, dragonlord.” Uther sneered, gripping Balinor's hips. He thrust in a few more times before came with a loud moan. Balinor shuddered in disgust as he came as well, cum coating his fingers.

Uther pulled out, panting. He pulled up his own pants before turning to Merlin. The warlock was sobbing, hands at his side. Uther strode over to him, staring down at the hunched over man. He raised a fist, bringing it down across Merlin's cheek. Merlin cried out, clutching his cheek as he fell to the ground. The blows kept coming, from fists and from feet. He could vaguely hear his father in the background, shouting and pleading with the king to stop and show mercy. The king did eventually stop, but only when he had enough. Merlin was curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing and shaking, now covered in bruises and blood. Many of his recent lash wounds had opened up once more from all the stress.

“Go to your mate and breed with her. You may take the oil. Go to Cerdan after and he tell him to treat you. When he is finished, return here and chain yourself up with those shackles and wait for me to come back.” Uther hissed. Merlin twitched as the orders were given. It was a struggle, but he managed to stand up on shaky legs.

“Follow me, Balinor. We will eat in the great hall. I'll need you to get me something else to eat. I'm not eating off the floor.” Uther huffed.

Balinor wanted to go to his son's side and help him, but he was forced to stand, lacing up his breeches and following the king out of the room.---

Merlin grabbed the jar of oil sitting on Uther's desk and limped out of the room himself. The guards paid him no mind as he made his way down the hallway to Freya's chambers. The guard stationed outside glared at him, but unlocked the door for him.

“Be quick, slave.”

Freya was laying on her bed, curled up under the thin blanket. Her back was to the door, but she still flinched.

“You're here to rape me again, aren't you?” She said softly. Merlin looked down, ashamed of himself.

“I was ordered to. I'll have to. I'm so sorry,” he said. Freya glared at him.

“You're no better then they are. I heard people of Camelot raped their slaves, but I never expected that another slave would be raping me,” Freya hissed.

Merlin said nothing as he dipped his breeches, stroking himself to hardness. He dipped his hand in oil, coating his cock with the liquid. He dipped his fingers in the mixture once more before moving over to Freya. He didn't argue with her, he believed every word she said. He was disguised with himself and he hated himself for what he was about to do.

She shivered when he pulled the blanket off. His movements weren't his own. The tears fell from his eyes as he reached down to her crotch, inserting an oiled finger into her vagina. She cried out and tried to move away but to his horror, he put his other hand over her. At least his mind was his own and he began to sob.

“I'm so sorry. You're right. I'm no better than they are, but no one has ever gone against the collars. The king himself sent me down here. It...it should be a bit better this time. We're alone and he's letting me use the oil. I'm so sorry,” He sobbed as he readied himself.

He tried to be as gentle as he could, but Freya still whimpered and cried out as he entered her. He went slowly this time. He thought back to his days in Ealdor. He had a best friend there named Will. Will was popular with the women. Unlike Merlin he had charm. He had told Merlin stories of his conquests.

He had mentioned that women loved it when you played with their nipples. He reached up and gently grasped one of Freya's breasts. Maybe he could try to make this slightly more pleasurable for her. She whimpered when he did so.

“What are you doing?” She gasped.

“I...I had a friend back home. He said that this felt good. I...I'm trying to help,” Merlin said as he ran a finger over her nipple. Freya closed her eyes, trying to hold back a small noise of pleasure.

He continued this motion as he thrust in and out of her, the tears still running down his face. He hoped that he was making it slightly better, but he was still a disgusting pig. He soon came with a small cry. Freya soon followed. It seemed his attempts worked. He shuddered and pulled away from her.

“I'll try to be as fast as possible every day. You'll barely have to see me,” he said, going for his pants. Freya just sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

“Get out,” She said softly. That experience had been better than the day before, but she still didn't want to be in the same room as her rapist for longer than she had to. Merlin grabbed the jar of oil after he was dressed. He turned and gave her a small bow of respect for heading for the door. The guard opened it for him and he was gone.

\---

His next stop was Cerdan's slave infirmary. He was in agony from the beating he had taken. He stumbled in, Cerdan looking up from a potion he was preparing. His eyes widened.

“Merlin! Come, sit down. Mordred! Fetch me some water. Merlin, what happened?” Cerdan asked. Merlin and Mordred did as Cerdan asked, sighing.

“I made Uther mad. He ordered me to tell him exactly what I thought about him and Arthur, so I did. He didn't like the answer. Then he made me go to Freya instead of coming here. I tried to make her comfortable but I'm just as bad as they are,” Merlin explained, looking down as Mordred returned with the bucket and a rag. Cerdan sighed, starting to gently dab at Merlin's back.

“Ah, yes...I've met Freya. She is a nice girl. She is just confused and upset right now. She will understand one day, she will forgive you,” Cerdan said. Merlin frowned.

“My father said a similar thing, but what if I don't want forgiveness? She has every reason to hate me. I want her to understand why I am forced to do this, only so she's not confused. If she hates me and doesn't want to forgive me, then I have no problem with that,” Merlin said. He could only hope that they would be civil with each other if she ever had a child for their future son's sake, but that was it.

Cerdan just shook his head as he continued. He could understand where Merlin was coming from. He could easily assume the boy felt guilty for what he had been forced to do. He dried Merlin's back with another rag before he reached for the ointment which was thankfully nearby. He began to rub it over the warlock's back.

“I'm sorry,” he said softly as Merlin flinched. Merlin shook his head.

“It's okay. I knew it was going to hurt.”

Cerdan nodded, finishing up quickly.

“There, all set,” he said. Merlin stood up.

“Thank you, Cerdan,. I have to go now. I'll see you later, both of you,” Merlin said, turning to leave.

\---

He made his way back to Uther's chambers. There was one last thing the king asked him to do. The guards let the young warlock in, smirking as they did so. Merlin put the jar back on Uther's desk before he went to lay on the blanket. Judging by how low the shackles were, it was probably better to lay down. He reached out, closing them around his thin wrists.

He found himself wishing for Arthur's return. He hated the prince, but he had only suffered through a few hours of Uther and he was already at his wits end. This was only a small fraction of what Uther did on a daily basis! He didn't know how his father stayed sane. Uther had clearly been trying to take away Merlin's respect for his father, but he had only done the opposite. Merlin only respected the man more for what he went through.

Merlin began to doze off as the afternoon went on. He was exhausted and his whole body hurt. His position on his stomach with his hands over his head was uncomfortable, but like the night before he managed to fall asleep.

\---

When he woke up, it was evening. The plates had been cleaned up, and Uther was sitting at the table eating dinner. Balinor was undoing the shackles. When he noticed Merlin was awake, he gave him a sad, tired smile.

“Did you rest well?” He asked softly. Merlin nodded. He had a dreamless sleep, the best kind of sleep these days. His only complaint was that his body was aching once more, but he didn't want to trouble his father with such things.

“Come, his highness has given us dinner. You need to eat something,” Balinor said, picking up a plate and putting it between them.

The plate had some bread on it. He wouldn't be eating the same food as the royals tonight. The two sorcerer's ate in silence, Balinor casting an occasional glance at the king. When Uther held his goblet out, the dragonlord quickly got up to fill it for him before returning to the bread. When he was finished he went to stand by the king. Merlin noticed that his father had left a good amount of food behind. He sighed, going to eat it all. He knew what his father was trying to say.

When Uther finished his food, he glanced at Balinor, frowning.

“I want Merlin to take the plates down to the kitchen. You can go sit on your blanket for now. I have paperwork to do,” Uther said with a dismissive gesture. Balinor bowed as he quietly went back to the blanket, taking Merlin's place as the boy got up to get the plates and cutlery.

He wasn't expecting Uther to touch him today. Arthur had said the man had shown no interest, so it was a huge shock when Uther grabbed his ass. Merlin cried out in surprise, tensing up. Balinor's eyes widened as he looked between his son and Uther.

“Hm, Arthur is right. You do have a fine arse, sorcerer. I just wanted to feel it for myself,” Uther said casually as he let Merlin go. Merlin was trembling as the king stood up and moved to his desk. He quickly muttered some thanks before he gathered up the dishes, hurrying out of the room.

He was thankful to find everyone in the same places they had been when he left. He stood by the door, glancing at Uther. He didn't want to sit by his father in case that made the king mad. He couldn't take another beating today. He stood in silence for a few minutes before Uther glanced up.

“Don't just stand there like an idiot. Sit on the blanket and be quiet,” he said. Merlin bowed and hurried to sit beside his father. The two sat in silence for some time before Uther stood up once more.

“Balinor, chain the boy to one of the shackles. I want one free for you later. Then strip down and get on the bed. Lay on your back for me,” Uther smirked, going to put out some of the candles. He left more than enough light so they could all see what they were doing. Balinor gently took Merlin's hand.

“I'm sorry,” he said softly as he closed the metal band around Merlin's wrist. Merlin nodded to him. This was nothing compared to what his father would have to go through.

Merlin lay down when Balinor got up, hoping that he could cover his ears so he wouldn't have to hear Uther grunting, groaning, and moaning like the filthy pig he was. He managed to do so and closed his eyes.

Balinor moved to the bed, dropping his breeches before laying on the bed. Uther took his time getting ready, stripping down and grabbing the jar of oil before finally making his way to his slave.

“Such a good whore, waiting for your master,” Uther smirked, getting on the bed and straddling Balinor's legs. “I do love taking you like this, being able to see you so helpless to fight against me yet I can see the fire in your eyes, the hate you have for me.”

Uther opened the jar, dipping his fingers in before moving to the dragonlord's entrance. Balinor cringed, but didn't make a sound. Uther continued to smirk, preparing his slave before he prepared himself. He would make the man talk. He had complete control over him.

Uther lined himself up before thrusting in. He groaned, gripping Balinor's hips.

“Talk to me, Balinor. Talk to me like I'm your lover,” Uther hissed. Balinor cringed, wrapping his arms around Uther's shoulders and pulling himself up, whispering words of love in the king's ear as Uther continued to moan as he thrust into the man.

It felt like an eternity before Uther finally came with a final loud moan, shuddering and clinging to Balinor. When he came to his senses he seemed, pulling out of the dragonlord and pushing him off the bed.

“You know what to do,” he huffed, moving to curl up under the covers.

Balinor managed to catch himself so he didn't land face first on the ground. He sighed, getting his breeches before going to put out the remaining candles. Once he was finished he moved to the blanket, putting a hand on Merlin. Merlin flinched and Balinor pulled away.

“It's over. You can relax now,” Balinor said softly. Hopefully Merlin would hear him. He lay beside him, going to put his hand in the remaining shackle.

Once Balinor was laying down Merlin did relax, turning to face his father.

“Are you okay?” He asked. Balinor nodded.

“I'll be fine. Go to sleep. You need your rest,” he smiled slightly. Merlin sighed, nodding.

“Sleep well, father.”

“You as well, son.”

\---

Morgana tossed and turned in her bed. Her dreams found her watching Arthur with two people, a beautiful young woman with a gold dress and an older man. They both carried strange staves. She watched as the girl kissed Arthur and his eyes turned red. She smirked and led him to a lake. Sir Leon tried to stop the prince, but the older of the two strangers attacked him with a beam of light from his staff, sending the knight flying.

The scene changed slightly and now she was looking at the girl from Arthur's point of view. She smirked as she kissed the prince again and pushed him into the water. The vision went back as Arthur sunk lower and lower into the water, the girl smirking and watching him.

She then found herself watching Merlin. He was running through Camelot with guards coming after him. To her horror he flung them back with magic, continuing on his way. The scene jumped to him grabbing the girl's discarded staff, blasting the old man away before turning on the girl and diving into the water. He brought Arthur to the surface. Leon actually helped him as he pulled the prince from the lake.

A large shadow blocked out the sun. The great dragon himself landed beside them, Balinor riding on his back. Knights came out from the trees, their swords drawn and pointed at Merlin. She couldn't hear what they were shouting, but a few stepped forward and chained Merlin up. Balinor made a move to help his son, but a knight turned his sword against the dragonlord, shouting something at him.

Merlin was now in the dungeons, the king glaring down at him from the cell door.

Morgana woke with a start, gasping for air. Something bad was going to happen.

\---

Something didn't feel right the next morning. The collar around Merlin's neck was tingling and he didn't understand why. Perhaps Arthur was fighting some bandits right now? He pushed it from his mind as Uther came to free Balinor.

“Merlin will stay here for the day. I did want to show him what Arthur would be doing one day, but I don't need him getting in the way. You can eat at lunch, boy.” Uther hissed. Merlin stared at the ground. He was starving. At least Uther didn't bind his other hand.

He watched as his father got Uther ready for the day. It seemed both the king and the prince couldn't dress themselves. Apparently being royal made you useless. Merlin kept that comment to himself. The king and the dragonlord left the room, leaving Merlin all alone.

He sighed, laying down again and trying to distract himself from the collar around his neck. The tingling wouldn't go away. Something was wrong with Arthur, but what was he supposed to do about it? He was here in Camelot and Arthur was god knows where by now. For all he knew the prince had just fallen ill on their trip and they would bring him back to be cared for.

Merlin looked up when the servant's door opened. Morgana stood there, deathly pale.

“Merlin...” she whispered, stumbling in. Merlin instinctively went to help her, but was stopped by the short chain holding him back. She managed to make it to a chair before collapsing in it.

“Morgana, what's wrong?” Merlin asked in a panic, forgetting any titles.

“I had a vision. Arthur's life is in danger. You saved him, but you've ended up in the dungeon. You attacked guards of Camelot to get to him. They even sent your father and the dragon after you. Something is happening, but I don't understand what it is.”

Merlin paled. So Arthur really was in danger. That's why his collar was tingling like it was. He pulled at the shackle around his wrist.

“Morgana, please. If he's in danger I need you to help me. I need you to get this off. Maybe I can sneak away and no one will notice. Then I can save Arthur. I need to save him, I'm scared of what will happen if I don't. Please, help me,” Merlin begged. He was scared now. Arthur had said the warlock was bound to the prince. If he died, wouldn't he die as well? Morgana stood up, coming over to him.

“We need to make it look like you made it out on your own, so no one suspects that you had help.Tóspringe,” she said as her eyes went gold and the shackle burst open. Merlin flinched as sparks flew from the lock and the shackle fell off. He stood up.

“Thank you, my lady,” he said. She took his hand and he blushed.

“Come, I'll show you the quickest way out. Follow me,” she said, leading him out the servants entrance. She led him through the halls, hiding in the shadows if someone passed. She led him to a tapestry and moved it, revealing a hidden door.

“Go through here. It will lead you out of the city. Run for the trees. I'm sure you'll find your way,” she whispered. She really didn't want Arthur to live through this, but like Merlin she was worried about what would happen to the warlock if she didn't. Merlin nodded.

“Thank you again,” He said before he made his way down the dark hallway.

\--

He was halfway to the forest when someone must have noticed him. The warning bells began to ring and the gates opened and some guards rode out. He picked up his pace, hoping to lose them in the trees.

“Stop, sorcerer!” He heard one of the guards shout. The collar didn't react, it was starting to burn now. Things must be getting worse for Arthur.

Instead, Merlin blasted the guards off their horses to give himself more time. He ran through the maze of trees, letting his senses guide him. The collar continued to burn.

He found Sir Leon. The man was laying on the ground in a daze. He narrowed his eyes at the sorcerer, trying to decide if he was imagining things. Merlin looked towards the lake to see an older man standing in front of it, holding a staff just like Morgana had said.

Arthur was standing in the lake with the girl from Morgana's dream. Merlin looked around, Morgana had mentioned there would be an extra staff. He dove for it the moment it caught his eye, aiming for the man on the bank.

The girl screamed as the man exploded when the light hit him, starting to make her way over. Merlin narrowed his eyes. Arthur was gone, he must be under the water. He turned on the girl, finishing her off as well. Sir Leon was finally standing, limping over to him.

“How did you get here? Where is the prince?” He hissed. Merlin pointed to the water before sprinting towards it and diving in.

He surfaced a minute later with an unconscious Arthur. Leon helped him bring the prince to dry land, checking his pulse. He sighed in relief when he found the prince was still alive.

The collar wasn't burning or tingling anymore. Arthur was safe. Merlin sat by his master's side, letting Leon work.

“How did you get here?” Leon asked.

“My collar had been tingling this morning. It started to burn. I just felt that my master was in danger and I needed to save him, so I escaped and ran,” Merlin answered softly. He braced himself for a blow that never came.

“We found them this morning. They were being attacked by bandits and we saved their lives. They claimed they were from a place called Tír-Mòr that had been destroyed by raiders. The girl was Sofia, and the man was her father, Aulfric. They were interested in the prince. There was just something off about them. I then saw Sofia kiss Arthur and his eyes went red. I knew then they were sorcerer's. They attacked me and took Arthur away. I ended up tracking them to this spot, Aulfric attacked me once more before you came. I don't know what they were trying to do,” Leon explained. The sorcerer's were nothing but filthy slaves, but he was still grateful that his prince and friend's life had been saved.

Merlin was silent as he nodded. He remembered what Morgana had told him before he arrived. His father would be arriving with Kilgharrah soon. He looked to Arthur as the prince started to wake up. Leon pushed Merlin out of the way so he could be there for Arthur. Merlin sighed, moving back and giving them some space, staring at the sky. He could hear the beating of large wings in the distance. Leon and Arthur frowned as the dragon flew over them, blotting out the sun.

“What the hell is that thing doing here?” Arthur hissed. Leon nodded towards Merlin.

“Probably here to get him, he broke out of Camelot to save you. Those collars are strong,” Leon said. Arthur looked over to Merlin, who was staring at the ground. The dragon landed beside them and Balinor nearly jumped off his back, looking for his son with wide, terrified eyes.

Merlin finally looked up when Kilgharrah landed. Both the dragon and the dragonlord looked miserable. They had their orders, this was only a small taste of the outside world for the great dragon. They would be returning to Camelot after this.

Balinor moved towards his son, stopping when knights rode out from the trees. They drew their swords at the young warlock. Merlin did nothing. He couldn't fight back even if he wanted to. Now that Arthur was safe, he couldn't access his magic anymore.

“Get up, sorcerer! I should run you through right now, but you're lucky the king wants a word with you!” one of the knights hissed. Merlin stood up but didn't move from his spot. Other knights circled him, going to chain him up.

“Please, have mercy! He was only trying to save his master!” Balinor pleaded. The knight who had spoken first turned on the dragonlord, sneering.

“Silence! You will get back on that dragon and return to Camelot. Report back to the king. Maybe if you suck him off like a good little whore he'll spare the miserable whelps life!” The knight laughed.

Kilgharrah growled, narrowing his eyes at the knight. Balinor bit his lip as he was forced to do what the knight asked of him. Once the dragon and his lord were gone the knight turned to Sir Leon and the prince.

“My Liege, are you all right? Did that sorcerer harm you?” He asked. Arthur shook his head.

“Not that one. There were others. Sir Leon says he was the one who saved me,” Arthur said. Leon nodded.

“While I do not normally defend sorcerer's, Arthur's acted like the loyal dog he is. He broke out to save his master,” Leon said, “We were attacked and he came to our rescue.”

The knight looked between the duo and the chained up sorcerer. Merlin was quiet, still staring at the ground. They were going to burn him for this, weren't they? He had been so scared of what would happen if Arthur died, he didn't stop to think of what would happen to him if he broke out to save the prince.

“Help the prince back to Camelot. Bring the sorcerer and throw him in the dungeons like the king asked. He can deal with him later,” the knight said to the rest.

\---

Merlin didn't get to see what they did with Arthur. Two knights took him back to Camelot first, forcing him to run beside them. He was exhausted by the time they reached Camelot, and it had only been a short journey. The guards were sneering at him as he was led through the halls and down to the dark cells in the dungeon.

They unlocked the doors and chained him to the wall. To be extra cruel they chained his hands above his head. Merlin whimpered, he had to stand on his knees if he didn't want to put too much strain on his arms. He watched as the knights left, leaving him in darkness.

He had a visitor a few hours later. The king himself was standing by the cell door, arms behind his back and frowning down at the slave. Balinor stood behind him, holding the torch to light the way. He looked exhausted, but otherwise calm.

“I have heard Sir Leon's report. You acted in Camelot's best interest and protected your master. Despite your attack on the guards, I am granting you your freedom. Do not think you can get away with everything, though. It took a lot of convincing to get me to agree, didn't it Balinor?” Uther looked to the dragonlord, a sinister smirk on his face. Balinor flinched back, nodded.

“Yes, sire,” he answered softly. Merlin shuddered, of course the king would find any excuse to do something to the man.

“Do not forget my mercy, sorcerer. My son put in a good word for you as well. You should go and thank him for what he has done,” Uther chuckled. Merlin bowed his head.

“I won't forget your mercy, sire. Thank you. I will be sure to thank my master as well,” He said, hoping they would remove the chains soon. His legs were aching and his arms were getting numb.

“Good. When you are released you are to go back to Arthur's chambers and do anything he asks of you. You will thank him for sparing your miserable life. I will send guards to fetch you. Come Balinor, I do believe you promised to thank me properly, did you not? Let's return to my chambers so you can do just that,” Uther grinned, leading the dragonlord away before he could say anything.

Merlin looked down, waiting patiently for the guards to come. They thankfully came shortly after the king left, removing all the shackles and pulling him up. He tried to walk, but his legs were too sore so he let them drag him from the dungeons until he could feel his legs again.

He landed on the ground when they threw him into the halls. Thankfully they were empty. He sighed, getting up and using the walls for support, heading back towards his master's room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided the next chapter is going to be 3 things condensed into one huge chapter to make up for this thing.


	7. Sweet Dreams/To Kill the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be peace, but another King as brought war. Morgana also starts to act out some of her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. I promised a huge chapter, and I feel I am delivering a huge chapter. 23349 words! Some things were easier, some dialogue was taken directly from "To Kill the King", I just added character reactions and how Morgana, Merlin, and Balinor feel about these things(since it's written from their perspectives)
> 
> This chapter is two stories in one. The second half has quite a lot of Morgana, and things finally get a move on in a similar direction that I believe people are hoping for. Long live the Once and Future Queen.
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
> In every chapter: humilation, rape, sexual slavery, dehuminization.  
> In this chapter: Public sex, boot licking, masturbation, voyeurism, orgies, blow jobs, minor character deaths, spanking, cum facial, major character death, some minor horror as someone's collar responds to that, with mentions of seizures, whipping

It had been five months since the two rogue sorcerer's had attacked the Prince. Things had gone back to normal. Arthur would rape and beat Merlin whenever he pleased, and Merlin would take it. Arthur would also use the slave as a manservant, getting him to fetch things for him and do other chores around the room.

As usual, the one of the few good things in his life was the short times he got to spend with his father. The man was more exhausted these days. Uther wasn't showing him any mercy. Merlin had found out from some guards how he had convinced Uther to let Merlin go. According to the guards, Uther had ordered the dragonlord to strip down. It was supposed to be a show for the council. Uther had prepared himself and made the man ride him while the King sat on his throne. The council had laughed and cheered for their King as he took the dragonlord, pushing him to the ground when he was finished. He then declared that Merlin would be set free.

Merlin never told his father that he had found out what happened, surely the fact it had happened in the first place was humiliation enough. He suspected that his father was aware he knew though. The guards would have probably told the older sorcerer that they had revealed the truth to the boy. The father and son never spoke of it, and both were happy with that arrangement.

The other good thing in his life was surprisingly Freya. He had still been forced to rape her day after day, but there were some days he was made to stay in her chambers all afternoon. She had ignored him the first few times, but soon isolation and loneliness got the better of her and she began to talk to him. They would talk of their lives before their enslavement. She told him about her family and where they had lived before and he responded in kind.

They began to bond and understand each other. He wasn't sure if he was completely forgiven for what he had done to her yet, but she at least tolerated and seemed to trust him now. It couldn't have come at a better time, as it turned out the young woman was pregnant. They had gotten extremely lucky and only had to go through a month and a half of Arthur's sick game before it happened.

Now he was allowed to visit her, though she wasn't alone anymore. They had brought in another slave in, both as company for 'the breeding slave' and to keep watch in case something went wrong.

Kara was sixteen. She had grown up in the same camp as Mordred and Cerdan, but had escaped with her parents when the knights raided it. They had lived on the run for a year before they were caught. Her parents had been executed and she had been left alive.

Freya could sympathize with this. She was a druid as well, though her parents were slaughtered when the knights raided her own camp. She doted on Kara as much as she could. Kara seemed to be wary of Merlin at first, but Freya herself vouched that he could be trusted.

Merlin missed the two girls, he hadn't seen them in two weeks. The castle was preparing for many guests. They would be host for four more Kings, coming to Camelot to create a peace treaty. Arthur had spoken about it often. Slavery was supposedly illegal in three of the four lands, but sorcerer's were enslaved in the fourth. King Alined of Deorham hated sorcerer's as much as Uther and would be bringing along one of his own slaves. No doubt he would be a valuable ally for Camelot.

Arthur believe that they could convert the other three kingdoms to their cause, or at the very least have them support Camelot and Deorham. Merlin hoped they couldn't.

The day finally came to receive their guests. Arthur was stomping around his chambers, furious.

“How can you not see that my boots are filthy? Are you so incompetent that you can't even polish boots properly!” Arthur shouted, sitting in a chair. “Get your sorry ass over here and lick them clean! Maybe you'll learn how to do it that way!”

Merlin crawled over to his master, head bowed. He didn't want to upset him any further. He lowered his head, starting to drag his tongue across the fine leather. Arthur calmed as he watched his slave work, a lecherous grin on his features. Merlin shuddered as he continued, he could feel Arthur's eyes on him. He focused on his task, trying to not gag at the taste of leather on his tongue.

When he finished the pair of boots he finally looked up at Arthur, eyes searching for approval. Arthur smiled, petting his slave affectionately.

“That's much better, little dragonlord. Now get up, sadly I can't fuck you right now, as much as I want to. We will be greeting guests all day. I expect you to help all of them,” Arthur said as he kicked Merlin out of the way and moved for the door. Merlin quickly got up, scrambling to follow his master.

\---

The day was indeed long. Groups arrived from the four remaining kingdoms. Merlin and his father had been very busy running between rooms as they helped them all settle in.

Merlin had thought that Deorham would be his least favourite kingdom based on the fact that they enslaved his people just as Camelot had, yet it was a woman from Norway that managed to anger him the most. King Alined had at least ignored the sorcerer's. He was too focused on his own slave who had arrived riding a donkey. No, it was the Lady Vivian of Norway who actually noticed them.

“What are _those_?” Vivian said with disgust. Merlin had originally thought she was referring to something else until he realized she was looking straight at him and his father.

“They are the royal slaves, My Lady,” one of her servants quickly said, “they belong to King Uther and Prince Arthur.”

“I don't want them touching my things! They're filthy! They probably have flea's or something. I don't want whatever they have,” She scoffed. Arthur stepped forward, shoving the two slaves out of his way.

“You have nothing to fear, My Lady. If it pleases you we will get a servant to carry your things. You will be tended to by the Lady Morgana's maidservant, Guinevere. She will make sure you want for nothing, she is one of Camelot's best.” Arthur said with a strained smile. Gwen hurried over to her side to assist her. Vivian frowned, looking her over.

“If she is Camelot's best, I fear for Camelot,” She huffed, but let Gwen assist her.

That whole exchange has made Merlin angry. First she had insulted him and his father by claiming they were diseased and had fleas, then she was rude to Gwen. Gwen was a wonderful young woman, just like her mistress she was loving and kind. She was one of the last people in Camelot who deserved to be treated like that. Norway may not have slavery, but they were still cruel people. Vivian's father had only laughed at her temper tantrum. Even Uther had chuckled, though there was a chance it was only to keep up appearances.

\---

Arthur hadn't been pleased either, and he was more than happy to take it all out on his slave. When they arrived back to Arthur's chambers, Arthur slammed the door. Merlin flinched, an unhappy Arthur was a dangerous Arthur.

“That witch! How dare she imply that my father and I lower ourselves to keep flea ridden vermin as slaves! We have higher standards than that! None of our slaves have fleas! And to insult our servants! She is insulting Camelot's honour!” Arthur hissed, going to pace the room. Merlin stood still, head bowed. He hoped that the Prince wouldn't notice him until he was a bit calmer.

He wasn't that lucky. Arthur turned on him, backhanding him. Merlin cried out in pain, holding his cheek.

“It's all your fault! You should have made sure you looked better! You should have stayed away from her!” Arthur shouted.

Merlin frowned, none of this was his fault and he knew it. He was only doing what he was ordered to do. It wasn't like he could do anything about his appearance either! Arthur stomped over to his chair, sitting down in it and still fuming.

“Strip down and play with yourself. I want a show.” Arthur ordered.

Merlin straightened up right away, starting to unlace his breeches. He let them fall to the floor. He could still remember the days that such an act had brought intense humiliation, but now he found he was able to grin and bear it. He took his flaccid cock in hand, starting to stroke it.

He could feel Arthur's eyes on him as he closed his own, moaning slightly as he began to harden. He had learned what Arthur wanted to see and hear. It was easier to go along with it. He had already given up most of his dignity, he might as well give in and save himself the pain of punishment. It was always easier.

He began to speed up his pace. He moaned again, starting to thrust into his hand. Arthur was watching him like a hawk. He had gotten his own cock out and was stroking it slowly, fingers coated with oil.

“Come here, sorcerer. Coat your fingers in oil and fuck yourself with them. I want you to ride me,” Arthur said.

Merlin quickly moved across the room, dipping his fingers into the oil. He carefully inserted one, biting his lip. He moved it in and out a few times before inserting the next one, repeating the motion. He moaned as he did so, knowing Arthur would want exactly that.

“I can't take it anymore. Ride me, slave,” Arthur groaned.

Merlin removed his fingers, hoping he was prepared enough. He positioned himself, sitting on Arthur's rock hard cock. He began to move up and down, his back pressed against the Prince's chest. It was one of the few gestures he had been allowed. Anything else would earn him a beating. Arthur apparently liked it when Merlin was relaxed against him as he fucked himself on Arthur's cock.

“I didn't tell you to stop touching yourself. Keep going until I come, then you can join me,” Arthur mumbled. Merlin raised his hand and took his length once more, biting his lip.

Merlin was waiting for Arthur to lose control. Arthur always lost control when Merlin rode him. He wouldn't have to wait for long. Arthur pushed the warlock off him. Before Merlin could react, Arthur had a fistful of hair and was holding Merlin's head down, his ass in the air.

“You always do such a good job. You're such a good little slut. I can never let you finish me off properly, can I?” Arthur laughed. Merlin whimpered, trembling as he continued to masturbate, unable to stop thanks to Arthur's cruel order.

Arthur let go of Merlin's head, gripping his hips and thrusting into the warlock. He moaned, thrusting in and out of the body beneath him roughly. Merlin began to cry out as his face was pushed into the cold stone floors by the force of the Prince's thrusts.

Arthur finally came with a loud moan, tensing up. He rode out his orgasm, continuing to thrust. Merlin came shortly after, lines of come covering his belly. Arthur was panting as he pulled out of the slave. He chuckled, slapping Merlin's ass.

“I wonder if I should keep you like that for a few hours. You look so ravishing,” Arthur said. Merlin whimpered.

“Please, master. Let me get up,” he begged. This position was both painful and uncomfortable. Arthur circled him, contemplating this.

“I don't know...you did make the Lady Vivian quite cross, I should punish you for that. However, I could chain your wrists at the feast tonight, and make you sit in front of the table. I'm sure we can find some kind of entertainment where you get to be the star. Yes, I think that will be good. I'll even let you have a bath, so we can show Vivian how wrong she is about the slaves of Camelot,” Arthur finally said.

Arthur had a bath of cold water prepared for Merlin. Despite the fact it was cold, it was still warmer than the river and Merlin couldn't help but groan happily when he lowered himself into it. Arthur laughed from his place at his desk.

“You animals enjoy the simple things in life, don't you?” He asked. Merlin wanted to give some smart retort, but he knew that would be a very bad move. Instead, he nodded.

“Yes master. We do,” He said instead, taking the cloth and cleaning himself.

To his surprise, Arthur had a new pair of breeches brought up. He also had the sorcerer brush out his long, tangled hair, as well as let him shave. It seemed that Vivian's comments had made an impact on Arthur and his vanity had won out in the end. He wouldn't be seen with an ugly slave. Arthur looked him over with approval.

“Hmm, yes. I believe you'll do. She can't make comments now,” Arthur huffed. He grabbed some chains and a pair of shackles from his drawers.

“Put these on and we'll go. The feast will be starting soon and I'll be expected,” Arthur said. Merlin took the chain and shackles, quickly locking himself in them. He held out the end of the chain to his master, head bowed. Arthur laughed, taking it.

“What a good little pet you are. I've trained you so well,” Arthur said as he led Merlin out of the room.

Merlin forced a strained smile at the praise. Arthur was right, he was trained well, and Arthur would want him to show gratitude for the praise he had just received. He walked through the halls, his head bowed the whole time. There were no more comments from people around the castle. They had gotten used to the dragonlord and his son being paraded around, though there was the occasional sneer or glare.

Arthur led Merlin to the banquet hall, where tables were set up and people were mingling. They stopped when the Prince entered the room, giving small bows in respect. Arthur smiled the whole time, bringing Merlin to the front of the large table.

“Kneel,” He said, pointing to a spot in front of the Prince's place at the table. Merlin was thankful that Arthur would be sitting next to the King, since Balinor was already kneeling in front of the King's empty spot. At least he would have some welcome company. He waited until Arthur had gone off to mingle with everyone else before turning to his father.

“I'm glad you're here,” he mumbled. Balinor gave him a small smile.

“I see that Lady Vivian's remarks made an impression on the Prince as well,” He said, his smile turning to a small smirk. Merlin chuckled. He had noticed his father was looking better as well, his beard had been trimmed neatly and his long hair had been brushed and tied back. He was probably given a bath as well. As angry as the insults had made Merlin, he supposed there was a positive side to them. The Pendragon's vanity was legendary after all.

“Of course. Can't have the royal slaves looking like they're disease ridden and covered in fleas,” Merlin smirked.

“Of course not. It looks bad on Camelot and we can't have that,” Balinor replied, rolling his eyes.

The two went silent as Arthur and Uther came over, Uther eyeing the shackles around Merlin's wrists approvingly. The two sorcerer's watched as others came in, filling the hall.

The feast was relatively normal, save for a magic act by Alined's slave, who was dressed as a jester. After Merlin and Balinor had to duck to avoid being set on fire when the sorcerer lit the candles, Balinor's eyes were narrowed, watching him closely. Merlin could have sworn he saw his father's eyes glaze over shortly before the jester's little show, had Kilgharrah told him something about the man?

Merlin frowned as the sorcerer created butterflies. Vivian seemed to love it, especially when a butterfly was pulled from her hair. It was hypocritical of Camelot to allow such a show. They banned sorcery and enslaved or murdered it's users, but they were glad to use it in cases of war or for their own entertainment. There were many sorcerer's who had been murdered for simply using their gifts to help other people.

The show ended, and the feast began. Balinor leaned over, eyes still on Alined's sorcerer. Instead of joining his master, he was standing by the door.

“Keep a close eye on Trickler. Kilgharrah said that Alined is up to something, but he wouldn't tell me what. Be careful, Merlin, and keep an eye out for anything strange,” Balinor muttered. Now that it had been mentioned, Morgana had been looking uncomfortable with Trickler's presence as well. Either Kilgharrah had been able to warn her, or she had seen something in her dream. If both Morgana and Kilgharrah were on edge, that was more than enough reason to worry.

“I will, father,” Merlin nodded.

The feast went on without a hitch. Merlin noted that Morgana was watching him. She probably wanted to give him her own warning about Trickler. The man seemed to be behaving for now, but it would be foolish to try something in front of so many people. Merlin only took his eyes off Trickler when Gwen brought them some food from the table, but went back to watching him as he ate.

Morgana got her chance when everyone was leaving. She had a dream. A war was coming, and both Trickler and Alined were in that dream. It made no sense, but she trusted in her dreams. The men were up to something.

“Take nothing that you're given,” she was able to whisper to Merlin before Arthur pulled him out. The warlock nodded.

\---

Arthur took him back to his chambers, finally releasing the young man from his shackles. Merlin rubbed his wrists as they fell to the floor.

“You behaved yourself at the feast, slave. I'm proud of you,” Arthur smirked. He made a move to get ready for bed. Merlin rushed to his side to help him.

“Too bad you don't know how to entertain like Trickler does. I would make you perform at every feast! As it is, it would be improper for the ladies of the court to witness you bent over the tables as everyone took you,” Arthur laughed. Merlin cringed, glad that even Arthur felt that was improper. Arthur moved to his bed, going to lay down.

Arthur frowned when there was a knock at his door. Merlin went to answer it, just as confused as his master. There was a servant there with a tray that had some bread and a bowl of water.

“A gift, from King Alined. He says that he believes your slave should eat, Sire,” The servant said. Merlin looked to Arthur, who rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Whatever. He already ate enough, but a gift is a gift,” Arthur said. Merlin took the tray, bowing to the servant before closing the door with his foot. He put the tray down by his blanket before returning to lock the door.

_Take nothing that you're given_

Morgana's words echoed through his mind as Merlin put out the candles, returning to his blanket. He sighed, he was still hungry but the tray was from Alined. There was something wrong with it, and Morgana had unintentionally given him an order. He had to follow it. He pushed it aside, going to lay down.

He woke a few hours later. They were no longer alone in the room. He could hear someone moving around, and his collar was starting to burn. He sat up and saw a figure looming over Arthur.

He acted quickly, flinging the figure back with magic. If he was able to use it, that person had intended to harm Arthur in some way. The loud crash woke the Prince.

“Who's there? Light the candles, Merlin!” He shouted, reaching for his sword that was hanging off his headboard. Merlin did as he was commanded, curious to who this intruder was himself. He stood up, looking down at a knocked out Trickler. A broken bottle lay beside him, some kind of potion puddling beside the Prince's bed.

“Guards!” Arthur called. The guards were already on their way. Merlin moved out of the way, ready to attack if he felt his magic once more.

Trickler groaned as he came to, looking around with wide eyes. His eyes fell on Merlin.

“You! You weren't supposed to be awake!” He cried. “My master said you would be drugged!”

Merlin frowned. He was glad Mogana had warned and ordered him. If anything had happened to the Prince, he would have been executed.

“Explain yourself, sorcerer!” Arthur sneered, his sword at Trickler's throat. Trickler looked terrified.

“My master ordered me to prepare a love potion. I was about to administer it before your own slave attacked. You were to fall in love with the Lady Vivian. That would enrage her father. My master said he would start a war over such a thing. Please, Sire, have mercy! I was only doing what my master ordered me to do! It was all his plan!” Trickler begged. Merlin somewhat pitied the man. He was a slave as well. He could understand that he had no real part in the plot. He was probably as much as a victim as Arthur would have been.

“Take him to the dungeons. Alert my father and arrest the party from Deorham, as well as King Alined,” Arthur sneered.

\---

In the end, the whole castle had woken up from all the commotion. They were meeting in thebanquet hall once more. It had been cleared from the feast and the long table was in it's place. It had been intended to be used for the peace talks the next day, but everyone doubted those were happening. Uther entered the room last, fully dressed, unlike the rest of the guests. Balinor hurried behind him, looking exhausted.

“I have heard there has been an attack on my son,” Uther sneered, taking his place at the head of the table. King Olaf looked just as enraged as Uther.

“Yes! And my Vivian was to be a victim as well!” he said. Uther nodded.

“Not only was Camelot attacked, but Norway was as well. King Olaf speaks the truth. Lady Vivian was to be a victim in this plot against our kingdoms as well. The perpetrator was none other than King Alined and his sorcerer. We came here to speak of peace, and he tried to start a war,” Uther explained, “the only reason it didn't succeed was because of Arthur's sorcerer. He is bonded to his master as the dragonlord is bonded to me. He will do anything to protect his master, even if it costs him his own life. I would have thought that Alined would have known such a thing, as they have their own sorcerer's as well.”

Merlin frowned. Of course Uther was going to use the magic of the collars to push his own agenda. He shouldn't have expected anything less. Now was a perfect time to show the other kingdoms how wonderful slavery was.

“Tomorrow we shall meet again to discuss Alined's fate, as well as the conditions of the war he has now started. As this has now turned into something that mainly concerns Camelot, Norway, and Deorham, you are welcome to return home if you feel your people should not be involved. I apologize that you have travelled this far, but any peace talks will have to be put on hold until further notice,” Uther explained.

\---

The meeting was cut short and everyone returned to their beds. Arthur cast a glance at the tray of food by Merlin's blanket. Trickler had mentioned that Merlin was supposed to be drugged. No doubt the 'gift' had been drugged. He wouldn't say it aloud, but he was pleased his slave hadn't partaken in anything.

“Get some sleep, slave. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day,” Arthur said. It was the most mercy he would give the warlock. Merlin bowed, going to crawl to his blanket, curling up in it.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day indeed.

\---

In the end only Norway stayed for the talks. Merlin and Balinor stood back as the two Kings discussed how they would split the kingdom once they had beaten it into submission. It was only fair that they both reap the rewards of the war, both kingdoms had been targeted after all.

“What of Deorham's sorcerer's?” Olaf asked. Uther smiled.

“You make take some, if the rumours of you joining Camelot in supporting slavery are correct? They will be useful if anyone tries to go against you. Camelot's sorcerer's will aid your men in battle and protect them against Deorham's. I suspect Deorham's army will be of no trouble to us, sorcerer's or not. You must remember, Olaf, I have the great dragon chained beneath this castle. They will not be able to defeat such a beast,” Uther explained. Balinor tensed up. He had suspected that Uther would want him to use the dragon against Deorham.

“The dragon will be useful, but I hear the dragons were proud beasts who took orders from no man, or have you used the collars to find a way?” Olaf said with a frown. While Norway hadn't outlawed sorcery yet, the King himself didn't pay much attention to it or the lore and people surrounding it.

“They are proud beasts. The one I have can be especially irritating...but there is a way to control them. To control a dragon, you need a dragonlord. They are men who have the power to speak the dragon tongue and command the beasts to bend to their will. I killed most of them along with the dragons, but like the great dragon there is one dragonlord left. He is standing before you as my personal slave,” Uther explained with a smirk, gesturing to Balinor.

The dragonlord bowed his head as Olaf turned to him. The foreign King hadn't paid much attention to the royal slaves. He only noticed them yesterday due to Vivian's reaction. He smirked, this was very good for them. If they could use this dragonlord to control the dragon, this war would be over in no time.

“What if he falls in battle?” Olaf asked.

“Then the dragonlord's curse will be passed onto his son, and he will control the dragon for us,” Uther said casually, gesturing to Merlin. Merlin flinched back at Olaf's gaze.

“He is an idiot, but I think he will make a fine dragonlord,” Arthur spoke up, smirking.

“It seems you have this planned out for us, Uther. Victory is assured if we have a dragon on our side,” Olaf said.

“Of course. All that is left is to share out the spoils and decide Alined's fate. His sorcerer will go to the pyre of course. Perhaps his master should suffer the same way?” Uther mused.

“As enjoyable as that would be, it's best to behead the man and send it back to Deorham. It sends a message and proves to his men that he is really dead,” Olaf said.

“That is true. You are the voice of reason, my friend,” Uther laughed, and Olaf joined him.

The meeting continued as they divided up Deorham and the sorcerer's enslaved there. The dragonlord and his son stood by as silent witness'. The time soon came for Alined's trial. There was an extra throne set up for King Olaf. He sat beside Uther while Arthur sat at his normal place beside his father. Balinor and Merlin kneeled in front of their masters.

Trickler and Alined were brought in. Trickler was shaking, already begging for his life. Alined was walking in with his head held high, a scowl on his features.

“Silence!” Uther snapped and Trickler went quiet, still trembling. “Last night your sorcerer was caught in my son's chambers, trying to put some kind of enchantment on him. My son's own sorcerer caught him in the act and stopped him. Your slave revealed everything. Do you have anything to say about this?” Uther said.

“The only thing I regret is that your damn sorcerer wasn't knocked out like he was supposed to be,” Alined hissed. Uther looked over at Merlin.

“Is this true?” He asked. Merlin nodded.

“Yes, Sire. A servant brought a tray with some bread and water after the Prince retired for the evening. They said it was a gift from King Alined. Master allowed me to take it, but had also mentioned that he felt I had eaten enough, so I chose not to partake in it,” Merlin explained.

“A good thing then. It was drugged, wasn't it Alined?” Uther raised an eyebrow, turning back to the other King.

“Of course it was drugged! I needed that brat out of the way before I tried anything!” Alined hissed, narrowing his eyes at Merlin. Arthur glared at him, putting a hand on Merlin's head, petting him.

“I'm pleased with my slave. He acted properly. I think he deserves a reward,” Arthur smirked. Merlin shuddered.

“A reward, master?” he asked softly.

“Of course. I'll allow you to suck my cock. You love doing that, don't you? Come now, I'm waiting,” Arthur said.

Merlin felt ill. It wasn't the first time the Prince had him suck him off in public, but this was the first time he wasn't hiding under a table. He turned to face his master, reaching to unlace his breeches. Alined looked horrified.

“You fuck them?!” He cried. Uther raised an eyebrow.

“Of course. It's such a waste not to,” Uther said.

Merlin ignored them as he stroked Arthur's cock a few times before taking it into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he ran his tongue over the shaft, groaning slightly. Arthur groaned as well, grasping Merlin's hair in his hand.

“You really missed out, Alined,” Arthur moaned.

Balinor shuddered as Uther put a hand on his head. He knew what the King wanted, so he turned to him. Uther nodded approvingly before glancing to Olaf, who had a look that was a mixture of disgust and interest.

“We can fetch a slave for you as well, Olaf. Do you want a man or a woman?” Uther asked. Olaf contemplated this.

“A woman,” He answered. Uther nodded to a servant by the door, who ran off. He took his hand off of Balinor's head, letting the man get to work.

The other slave soon arrived, Alined forced to watch the orgy in front of him in horror. Arthur came first since he had started first. Merlin swallowed all his come obediently. He went to clean Arthur up, lacing up his breeches once again. He continued to face his master, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the noise beside him.

Uther was being loud and rough as usual. Balinor was used to it by now. Even when they were curious young men, testing the waters in the Prince's chambers, Uther had been rough and cruel. He should have taken that as a sign. He should have run back then, but he had stayed by his friend's side like the stubborn teenager he had been. He had blown it off, making excuses for the crown Prince. Uther wasn't like that normally. It was just a one time thing, caused by a moment of passion. Even if he had tried to run so many years ago, would Uther have let him? The man had been possessive, even back then. Balinor was only one of those possessions, not a friend.

Uther never did like it when he lost any of his possessions.

There was no point in thinking on the past. There was only the present, and focusing on getting this moments humiliation over with. Olaf had started on the slave given to him later, but he looked like he was ready to come. Uther only smirked down at the dragonlord. He was a patient man who could take his time if he wanted to. Stretching out the dragonlord's humiliation was one of those things he was willing to be patient for. Balinor could hear Olaf come with a loud moan in the distance, too focused on Uther at the moment.

Uther finally granted the dragonlord some mercy when he came a few minutes later. As usual he moaned loudly, shoving his cock down Balinor's throat and holding the man's head steady. Balinor managed to swallow, his eyes filling with tears. He gasped for air when Uther let him pull away, shuddering and looking to the ground as he went to lace up Uther's breeches once more.

“You and your pet sorcerer will be executed this afternoon. He will go to the pyre and you will be beheaded. The rest of your party will meet a firing squad. Balinor will then take your head back to Deorham with a declaration of war,” Uther said to Alined, his head held high.

“I have sorcerer's that will kill him in an instant,” Alined sneered. Uther laughed.

“And he will have a dragon. I would love to see your sorcerer's try to best the beast,” Uther said. Alined's eyes widened.

“No, that's impossible,” he gasped. Uther pat Balinor on the head.

“Balinor, why don't you stand and introduce yourself properly? It seems Alined missed out on the news from my kingdom,” Uther said. Balinor stood up, turning to face Alined. There was pride in his voice as he spoke, despite the act he had just been forced to partake in.

“I am Balinor Ambrosius. I am the last dragonlord. The gift has been passed down through my family for generations. The great dragon Kilgharrah is chained beneath this castle. He has to listen to everything I say. It is not impossible,” he said, his head held high.

“He will fly on the dragon itself to deliver the message and your head,” Uther said happily, “Now guards, get these men out of my sight. We will execute them in four hours.”

The group watched as Alined was dragged away, kicking and screaming. Trickler went willingly, sobbing the whole time. Uther dismissed everyone for lunch, though Olaf ended up sharing a meal with his new ally.

\---

Arthur took lunch in his chambers, happily chatting about the upcoming executions and the war. Merlin wasn't sure how to feel about it all. He could understand the reasons Camelot was going to war. Deorham had attacked Camelot by attempting to enchant the Prince, but Trickler was a victim in this as well. So were any other sorcerer's who fought for their kingdom.

His father would have to go to war as well. Would they send Merlin into battle too, or would they keep him back home in case the dragonlord died? He was scared either way. This would be the first time he was truly alone in this hellish place. Sure, he had Freya, Kara, Morgana, and Gwen, but Balinor was his father. They shared a different kind of bond. Even when they were separated and staying with their masters, it was comforting to know that his father was still near.

Now he would be going off to goodness knows where, and would be forced to kill more people. His father had raised him on stories of pacifism unless it was necessary. If you needed to protect yourself or your loved ones, and to hunt and animal to feed your family. It was understandable and reasonable to kill in those situations. If you could live in peace, you should take that chance first.

Before he knew it, the time of the execution had come. Uther, Olaf, and Arthur were standing at the front of the balcony, while Balinor and Merlin stood back. There was an executioners block and a pyre set up in the courtyard. Knights with crossbows stood at the ready.

Merlin was still able to see Trickler and Alined being brought out. He sent a pitying glance Trickler's way, though he knew the man wouldn't be able to see it.

“These two men have conspired against Camelot and Norway. They intended to use sorcery to enchant the Prince, attempting to cause a war between us and Norway. Instead we have joined together and will be declaring war upon Deorham. Before you stands King Alined and his sorcerer Trickler. As per our laws Tricker will be burned at the stake, while his master shall be beheaded. His head will be sent back to his kingdom along with the declaration of war. Let the execution begin!” Uther announced.

Merlin had witnessed many executions the past few months, yet every time he clenched his fists and closed his eyes, turning his head away. He bit his lip as he could hear Trickler's pleas for mercy. His pleas soon turned to screams as the pyre was lit. They drowned out the sound of the axe coming down and ridding Deorham's King of his head.

Merlin would have been thankful when Trickler's screams finally died down if it hadn't been for the sound of Alined's servants and knights being led into the courtyard. He flinched as he heard their own cries and they were shot down.

None of it bothered Uther at all. He merely turned and smiled.

“Get some armour for my dragonlord. He may be a slave but if he is to deliver Alined's head, he needs to look impressive. I do want him to come back, after all. When you are finished, notify me so we can take him to the dragon and they can set off,” Uther said to the guards. He turned to Balinor. “Command the dragon if necessary and tell it that you are going to war. I will not accept no for an answer,” he said. Both the Balinor and the guards nodded, the guards leading Balinor away.

Merlin watched his father go with sad eyes. Arthur chuckled when he noticed his slave.

“Do you miss him already, little dragonlord? Don't you worry, I'll allow you to see him off. You will be staying home. We don't want to lose you in case your father falls in battle. Besides, who will serve my father while yours is off fighting in the war? I will be going as well, so you will take your father's place,” Arthur said. Merlin shuddered at the thought of having to spend more time with Uther. The man was a vile, sick, perverted monster, even more so than his son.

“Thank you master,” Merlin said softly. At least he would get to say his goodbyes.

\---

Balinor was led to the armoury, where knights had him fitted with the finest chain mail, armour, and cape. To his dismay he truly looked the part of a knight of Camelot. The knights sent a servant off to fetch Uther as they lead him towards the dragon's keep.

Kilgharrah wasn't surprised to see them at all. In fact, he was already waiting for them when they arrived.

“So we are going to war,” He said casually. Balinor looked down.

“Yes, I've been ordered to come down here and tell you. I am to command you to bend to Uther's will if you don't comply,” he replied.

“As much as I want to see Camelot burn, I am willing to listen to Uther this one time. I have yearned to fly through the skies once more. I will gladly destroy Deorham if asked. I have been in this prison far too long,” Kilgharrah said, standing up.

Kilgharrah had indeed been in this prison for far too long. Would things have been different if Balinor had kept his word and found an army to free him? They probably would be. The dragon wouldn't be full of so much blood lust.

“You knew this was coming,” Balinor said simply. The dragon hadn't warned him of what was to come, just that things were to come. Kilgharrah nodded.

“Yes. I welcomed it. Fear not, I will protect you, Balinor. You will make it back to Camelot. Merlin will be safe here. Uther wouldn't do anything to him and Arthur will surely go off to war,” Kilgharrah said. Balinor smiled slightly.

“You wish to protect me, then? You could have your revenge against me for what I have done to you, you know,” he said, though he knew the dragon wouldn't do that. He hadn't been cruel to him in months now.

“We are kin, Balinor. I will protect you as I expect you will protect me. I also do this for Merlin. The boy is still young and untrained. He will need an experienced dragonlord to guide him. He is strong, but I know he looks to you for guidance. You should not have sheltered him as much as you did, but what has been done cannot be undone,” Kilgharrah said aloud.

“ _He will need his father by his side if he is to be come the man he is destined to be,”_ echoed in Balinor's mind. The dragonlord nodded. He understood.

The dragon and dragonlord's moment was ruined by Uther coming down the stairs with some servants who were carrying supplies.

“Well, have you ordered it to take you into battle?” Uther said. Balinor turned, bowing his head.

“Yes, Sire. Kilgharrah has agreed to serve you. He will carry me into battle, just as you asked,” Balinor said. Uther nodded, crossing his arms.

“Good, I'm glad it's started to see some sense,” He said. Kilgharrah rolled his eyes. He growled at servants when they got near, trying to strap bags to him.

“Ah, Sire, please let me do that. He doesn't trust anyone but me,” Balinor said.

The servants looked terrified. Uther sighed, but waved his hand. The servants dropped the bags and hurried away from the irritated dragon. Balinor went over to them, starting to tie them to Kilgharrah. The dragon allowed it. His dragonlord needed to eat, after all. He only allowed the knights near his foot to release him from the chains that bound him.

Kilgharrah looked up as Arthur and Merlin came down the stairs. Merlin noticed the dragon actually looked excited about all this. He supposed it made sense, it was the second time in twenty years he was being let out.

“We will send armies your way. You will fly back and meet with them. No one will be allowed to touch you, but you will listen to their orders, but I give you permission to use your magic in battle and whenever you have need of it. You will only return when the war is won,” Uther said. Balinor nodded.

“Y...yes master,” He said softly. He looked to the stairs when Arthur and Merlin came down. Uther rolled his eyes.

“I will allow you to say your farewells to your son. I have things I need to discuss with Arthur,” Uther said as Arthur came over to him and they moved towards the stairs.

Merlin hesitated, but then ran to his father, hugging him, his eyes starting to fill with tears. Uther and Arthur would probably laugh at the scene, but this was the last time he would see the man for who knows how long. Balinor said nothing as he wrapped his arms around Merlin.

“I will protect him, young warlock. I will bring him home to you.” Kilgharrah said softly, lowering his head to the father and son's level.

“Trust Kilgharrah. I will come back for you, Merlin. You must be strong until then. Uther will do anything he can to find a reason to punish you. You must not give him the chance. I don't know when I will be coming home, but I will think of you every day,” Balinor said. Truthfully, thinking of his son would probably give him strength in the coming days and months. “I love you, son. Be strong.”

“I'll miss you so much. Please come back, I don't know what I'll do without you,” Merlin sobbed. He had already lost a mother this past year. He didn't need to lose his father either. He wouldn't be able to take it.

“Oh, Merlin...you are much stronger than you think you are. You'll see,” Balinor smiled sadly, trying not to cry himself.

The two stayed like that for a few more minutes until Uther and Arthur were finished with their own conversation.

“Arthur will be riding out with his knights immediately. Deliver Alined's head, then fly back to find their camp. Do you understand?” Uther snapped. Balinor reluctantly let Merlin go, turning to his master.

“Yes, Sire,” He replied.

“Good. Get on your dragon and leave.” Uther ordered.

Balinor's expression saddened, he was unable to say a proper goodbye to Merlin as he got on Kilgharrah's back. He was able to nod to his son before muttering something to the dragon. He took off, disappearing into the darkness.

Merlin ignored the Prince and King's conversation as they moved to the courtyard and said their own farewells. He stood by Uther's side and watched as Camelot's army rode off.

They were at war.

\---

The first month passed quickly. Uther kept the young warlock in his chambers most of the time. There were occasions where Merlin attended meetings and watched him perform his duties as King, but the man seemed to dislike Merlin's company. He was quite fine with that.

Sometimes the King sent him to Freya. Merlin didn't mind that at all. He enjoyed visiting with her and Kara. Freya was now four months pregnant, though she was still nervous about being a mother. Merlin was thankful that she had Kara by her side. The girl was young, but it was still good that Freya had company.

Morgana would often visit him in Uther's chambers. The King was so busy with Camelot's affairs and the war he was rarely in them. They would sit at the table and talk. As much as he wanted to get to know Gwen more, Morgana said she didn't want to bring her in case she got caught. Morgana wouldn't get in too much trouble, but Gwen most certainly would.

Morgana was a wonderful woman. Merlin couldn't wait for her daily visits. She always had a kind smile and encouraging words for him. Some days she would talk about her father. She didn't know her mother, she had died in childbirth. Other days Merlin would tell her stories about his own mother. She loved to hear those. He had just finished up a story about the time she had learned that his best friend found out he had magic. She had been furious, but Will had insisted that he would keep it a secret. If his father hadn't been there to help calm her down, Merlin felt she would have fled the village in fear. They were now sitting quietly, Merlin staring at his hands.

“She sounds like she was a lovely woman. She must have loved you and Balinor very much. She was very brave as well, helping the sorcerer's that Gaius had sent to her before,” she said softly, “She was brave and noble.”

Merlin nodded in agreement.

“Father always praised her for that. She would blush and insist that she was only doing what was right, but he would shake his head and tell her that she was doing something that no one else was doing. He would call her his hero, the wonderful woman who saved his life. Her and Gaius were my heroes growing up. They had made it so I had a father, and they were the reason I was alive,” Merlin said.

Morgana nodded, smiling sadly. She had often wondered what her mother was like. Morgause had told her a few stories, but she had been young when she was smuggled to the isle of the blessed. She only had a few memories of her own.

“Where will you go, when you're free once more?” Morgana asked. She had mentioned that her and Morgause had plans, but she hadn't gone into too many details. They didn't have any solid plans yet.

“I don't know. Somewhere far away from here, probably. Then again, there's also Freya to consider. She's pregnant with my son. I want her to be happy too,” he said.

Morgana nodded. She had managed to visit the druid girl often. She was very kind. Morgana wanted the best for her as well. She tried to ignore the ache in her chest when Merlin spoke of going somewhere far from there. She would be queen of Camelot. She wanted to follow, but she wouldn't be able to. She was needed here.

“I see. I...I hope you would keep in touch at least. I would like to keep in touch,” Morgana said softly.

Merlin was silent. He wanted to keep in touch with Morgana as well. Truthfully, he wanted to stay by her side. Morgana was one of the few rays of light in this dark place. He was drawn to the witch. However, his father had spoken about leaving Camelot and he would follow him wherever he went.

“I would.” He finally said. It wasn't a lie. He would do so. If he could convince his father to stay in Camelot, he would. He planned to try. His thoughts drifted to his father. He wondered how he was faring in the war. There had been no news sent back to Camelot about his death, so Merlin decided that no news was good news. He did miss him terribly though. Uther never spoke of the war in front of the slave.

“H...have you heard any news about the war?” Merlin asked Morgana. Maybe she had heard something and she would be willing to tell him. She nodded.

“Only a little. Apparently Deorham's sorcerer's are stronger than Uther expected. Alined was training them specifically for war, while ours did other things as well. I have good news, though. Your father is safe. The knights try to keep him as far away from the battle as they can, though it's probably for Uther's sake and not his own. I'll see if I can get anymore information for you,” Morgana said.

His father was safe. That was good to know. He knew it was indeed for Uther's sake, but he hoped the knights would continue to keep him away from the battle. He just wanted him to come back alive.

“Thank you, Morgana. I would love that. If you can listen for any news of my father...I would really appreciate it,” Merlin said with a sad smile. Morgana put a hand on his shoulder.

“He will come back to you, Merlin. You mean the world to him, I can tell. He's also too stubborn to let death take him, to be perfectly honest,” Morgana chuckled at that last bit. Merlin had to laugh as well. It was true, his father was very stubborn. Like Morgana, he couldn't see him dying any time soon.

“I believe that,” He said. Morgana smiled at him, before looking to the main doors.

“I should go. Uther will be back soon. Be strong, Merlin. All will be well,” she said before heading to the servants door. Merlin sighed, returning to his spot on the blanket, pretending that he had been lazing about.

He believed Morgana, but he also prayed that she was right.

\---

The months passed them by, each the same as the last. Six months into the war, a servant came to fetch him in the middle of the morning. Freya had just given birth to his son. Merlin ran to the room where she was being held. The guard rolled his eyes and opened the door for the warlock. He rushed to the young woman's side. She was holding a small bundle, smiling up at him.

“Congratulations, Merlin. You have a son.” Cerdan said, standing back and giving the two some room. He wasn't a midwife and didn't really have much experience with childbirth other than helping out once and awhile but him and Finna were all Uther had allowed into the room. Thankfully, the baby was delivered safely. Finna was sent back to Geraint's house, but he was left in there to keep an eye on the new mother.

“We'll call him Eric, just like you wanted, Freya,” Merlin said, going to sit in the chair beside her. He looked down at the sleeping child in her arms. He had his mother's dark brown hair, though Merlin could see that he had unfortunately inherited his father's cheekbones and huge ears. Still, he was perfect.

“It was my father's name...” She said softly. Merlin nodded. He understood. Freya had told him about her parents many times before. They had both agreed that Eric would be a fine name for their son.

He sat with her for most of the day, another slave brought them a decent lunch. He held his son while the boy's mother ate. He wondered if this was how his own father had felt when he was born. The boy woke up from his nap, staring up at his father. He had his mother's brown eyes. He smiled down at the infant.

“Hello, Eric. I'm your papa,” He said as he leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead. The baby smiled at him before closing his eyes again. Freya watched the two, a small smile on her own features.

He only left when Uther sent for him in the evening. He picked up the King's dinner as usual, serving the King in silence, until the King himself spoke.

“I have heard that your son was born today,” He said. Merlin nodded.

“Yes, Sire. He was born this morning. His name is Eric,” he answered. Uther nodded.

“Good. The dragonlord line continues then,” He said.

That was all that was said that night, save for the orders to prepare the King for bed. Merlin curled up on the blanket, wishing his father could come home soon to meet his grandson.

\---

News came a month later. Morgana entered Uther's chambers as usual, but this time her eyes were wide and she was pale. Merlin's stomach dropped. He knew that was not a good sign.

“Morgana...what did you see?” He asked softly, helping her into the chair.

“Arthur's camp was attacked. I saw your father and Kilgharrah fighting all these sorcerer's. Your father jumped in the way of a blast meant for Arthur. I saw Kilgharrah healing him, but...it still happened. I don't know if it already has or will happen. I'm so sorry, Merlin,” Morgana said, tears filling her eyes.

Merlin stood there, staring at her. His father was hurt, or was going to get hurt. She had seen Kilgharrah healing him, but neither of them knew if he would live or die. For all either of them knew, he was dead and Kilgharrah was only trying to fix him in one last ditch attempt to save his life.

He fell to the ground, starting to sob. He couldn't lose his father. He was supposed to come home. They were supposed to be free one day. His father was supposed to die of old age as a free man, not in some stupid war. Morgana wrapped her arms around him. It was the only time she had touched him, other than small touches on the shoulder. She didn't want to do anything like this until he was free, but she refused to leave him sobbing all alone. He sobbed into her shoulder as she rubbed his back, crying her own silent tears.

There was no news of an attack that day. Uther continued about his life as normal, smiling the whole time.

\---

The news came the next evening. Merlin returned with Uther's dinner to find the man staring intently at the wall. Merlin stood there quietly, not sure if he should interrupt the King who was clearly deep in thought.

“My son could have died last night,” Uther said after a few minutes. “My son could have died, and I almost lost my favourite toy as well. I suppose you will be happy to hearyour father will be returning by tomorrow morning,” Uther hissed.

Merlin was indeed happy to hear that. By the fact that Uther said he _almost_ lost his favourite toy, he could only assume that Kilgharrah was successful and his father had been healed and would be returning to him in one piece. Merlin put the tray down, trying to make the King happy. He did want to survive the night so he could see his father in the morning.

“Will master be returning as well?” Merlin asked, sounding hopeful. That seemed to calm Uther down. He nodded.

“Arthur is returning as well. Everyone is. The war is over. Deorham has no more army. The dragon made sure of that, when it thought it's dragonlord was dead. Camelot has been victorious,” Uther said, watching Merlin serve him his dinner.

“I am glad, Sire.” Merlin said softly. He cried out when Uther shoved him aside, slapping him.

“You little liar,” he sneered, “I know you. You're only glad your wretched father is returning to you. If I didn't enjoy fucking him and hearing him beg for mercy every night I would have him killed just to spite you.”

Merlin stared at the King with wide, terrified eyes. Uther huffed, returning to his chair, starting to eat and ignoring the warlock. He made no move to give him the bread and water that was sitting on the tray. He probably wasn't going to feed him as punishment for angering him. Merlin watched him quietly.

He could only hope tomorrow would be a better day.

\---

Merlin ran to the courtyard when a servant told him the soldiers were returning the next afternoon. He was devastated when he arrived and realized his father wasn't there. He could tell, Kilgharrah was no where in sight. They were probably in the dragon's keep. He would have to wait to see his father again.

Arthur ignored his slave, heading straight for his own father. Merlin stood to the side, watching the knights arrive. They sent the sorcerer's that came with them off.

“Balinor is with the dragon. I am merciful. You may go to him,” someone said. Merlin looked over to find Arthur standing right beside him looking overly smug. Merlin's frown turned to an expression of joy.

“Thank you so much master! You are truly merciful. I will thank you properly tonight, both for this and to welcome you home,” he said. He didn't even think twice about offering his body to the Prince. He knew the Prince would be taking him tonight anyways, it made it easier to pretend he had a choice in the matter. He had been mentally preparing himself for months. Arthur nodded, waving him off.

Merlin ran through the halls, nearly falling down the stairs as he headed towards the dragon's cave. He caught sight of his father as he neared the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in a simple tunic and pants, speaking with Kilgharrah. There were bags sitting next to the duo. Both looked towards the stairs when they heard someone coming.

“Father!” Merlin cried, running to the man and bringing him into a hug. His father was back with him. His father was alive.

Balinor was still exhausted. The war had been stressful and tiring. His body ached and he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in months. But all that faded away when he heard his son's voice. His tired expression brightened as he hugged Merlin tightly. He had missed the boy so much.

“Merlin...it's so good to see you! Have you been well? H...has Uther harmed you?” Balinor asked, only pulling away so he could look at Merlin. He frowned when he saw the bruise on his son's cheek.

“I'm fine. It's never anything big. He just hit me once and awhile. I can manage. I don't want to talk about him. I haven't seen you in seven months. I want to talk about you,” Merlin said quickly. Balinor sighed.

“I'm fine. They kept me away from most of the battles. Whenever I did fight, Kilgharrah protected me. I was safe. He healed me when I was hurt. I...I'm just tired now,” he said. Merlin nodded. He looked to the dragon who was watching the father and son quietly.

“Thank you for saving him, Kilgharrah,” he said softly. Kilgharrah closed his eyes, nodding to him.

“It was my pleasure, young warlock. I believe you need him by your side if you are to fulfill your destiny,” Kilgharrah replied. Balinor smirked.

“Are you sure that's it? I thought we bonded these past few months,” he said.

Kilgharrah only stared at him. It was true, they had bonded more and he had started to forgive the man for leaving him behind, but he still wasn't ready to admit that.

“You are my kin. That is all,” He said. Balinor chuckled.

“He's stubborn, we all are. He'll come around,” Balinor whispered to Merlin. Merlin grinned. He was glad to have both his father and the dragon back.

“I can hear you, Balinor,” Kilgharrah said, amused.

“You were supposed to hear it, my friend,” Balinor replied.

Merlin chuckled, watching the two bicker back and forth. It was times like this where he felt normal, where he felt like everything would be okay one day.

“I have some news for both of you,” Merlin spoke up, hoping to save Kilgharrah from his father's teasing. Both dragon and dragonlord looked to him.

“My son was born last month...I can't wait for you to meet him. His name is Eric, after Freya's father. She wanted to name him that, and I felt it was only fair. He looks just like her, though he has my cheeks and ears. He got unlucky there. He's still little, but he's doing well. I...thought you might like to know,” Merlin said. Balinor and Kilgharrah looked at him quietly, before Balinor grinned.

“Congratulations, Merlin! I can't wait to meet him and congratulate Freya as well!” Balinor said happily, clapping Merlin on the back.

“This is indeed joyful news,” Kilgharrah said. He knew that the child would never become a dragonlord himself, but he chose to keep that secret for now. He knew if Uther ever found out, then the boy's life was forfeit. He wouldn't do that to Merlin. Even if the child was to never become a dragonlord, he could sense his power. He was still of dragonlord blood. He was kin.

“We should head upstairs now. I'm sure they'll be waiting for us. Can you help me carry these bags, Merlin?” Balinor asked. Merlin nodded, going to take as many as he could carry.

The duo made their way back upstairs. A guard told them that Uther and Arthur were waiting in the throne room. Merlin bowed his head and thanked him as they made their way towards it. He was dreading what would happen.

Arthur and Uther were waiting, sitting on their thrones and chatting happily. They looked up when they entered the room. Arthur smirked, looking right to Merlin.

“Ah, perfect! Our dear pets have decided to join us! Come here, Merlin. Sit on my lap. I missed you so much,” Arthur said. Merlin swallowed as he did as he was told, forcing a strained smile. Arthur held him close.

“I can't wait to fuck you. I've kept away from others. If my father didn't have his slave, I chose not to indulge either. I haven't had a good fuck in months. I'm sure you're wanting to be fucked as well, aren't you my little whore?” he whispered. Merlin closed his eyes, shuddering at Arthur's words.

“Yes master, I missed you,” he said softly.

“Good. Very good. You're such a loyal little fuck toy, aren't you?” Arthur asked, nibbling on Merlin's ear.

“Yes master. I'm loyal only to you,” He said softly.

“That's my good little pet,” he mumbled. He turned to his father. “If you'll excuse me, father...I have some business I need to attend to.”

Uther smirked, he was already standing by Balinor. He looked like he was about to lead the dragonlord back to his chambers as well.

“I understand, Arthur. I also have some important business to attend too. Do enjoy yourself,” he said, shoving Balinor towards the door. Balinor glanced back at his son, frowning before turning to look ahead, head bowed.

“As much as I'd love to fuck you over my throne, I think we should head back to my chambers as well,” Arthur said.

Merlin instantly moved so the Prince could get up. He let Arthur lead him back to the Prince's chambers, going to open the door for his master. Arthur made a noise of approval, entering his room and letting Merlin shut and lock the doors.

“Ah, home sweet home,” Arthur said. “My bed, my desk, my toy...Oh, strip down. I want to look at you.”

Merlin bowed his head, unlacing his breeches and letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them, kicking them to the side so Arthur could circle around him. The Prince licked his lips, tracing over Merlin's brand. He trailed his hand lower, taking Merlin's flaccid length in hand. Merlin whimpered, clenching his fists.

“I like to see it standing tall and proud for me, you know,” Arthur said, continuing to stroke it to hardness, “You are well endowed. You get it from your father.”

Arthur grinned as Merlin blushed and squirmed, not wanting to think about such things. Just because he knew him and his father were both used to pleasure the royals didn't mean he wanted to think about that detail. Unfortunately for him, Arthur brought it up far too often.

“I think I want to take you over the desk. It can be like the first night I took you, do you remember it slave? You lay flat with your cheek against it, your perfect little ass up in the air. I want you to do that for me again,” Arthur said. Merlin nodded as the Prince let him go.

“Yes, master,” He said, going to lay on the desk. He remembered that night clearly. He gripped the edges of the table and raised his ass in the air as high as it could go. “Do you want me to beg and scream for you, master?”

He hated to ask that. It was still light out. So many people would be able to hear him. Everyone would be awake. He may have asked, but he also knew the answer.

“Of course! Your screams were the best part of the whole night, other than your tight little hole. I want you to beg and scream, just like you did that night so the whole castle can hear that you're a little slut,” Arthur grinned. Merlin shuddered as he heard the Prince's clothes hitting the floor.

“P...please master. Please hurry. I want you to fuck me,” Merlin said, far louder than he ever wanted too. He knew it was only due to Arthur's order. The Prince came over, starting to smack his bottom over and over as hard as he could. Merlin cried out with each hit, his body jerking forward.

“Please master! Have mercy!” He begged. Arthur laughed, only stopping when Merlin's ass was bright red. He turned to a shelf, grabbing the jar of oil off it and opening it.

“You little whore. You're just a bitch in heat, aren't you? You don't get fucked for months and you're crying and begging for it. God, I missed this,” he said, dipping his fingers in.

The first night he took Merlin, he had been kind and eased his fingers in. Today, he shoved all three fingers in at once, groaning at the genuine scream that the action brought forth.

“Oh right! I forgot, you haven't been taken in months, have you? You're probably not ready for that kind of treatment yet,” Arthur said, not taking his fingers out. Instead he continued to thrust them in and out.

“You need to be ready for your master. You did want this, didn't you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. His voice warned that a wrong answer would bring more pain.

“Yes! Yes master! I want you! Please!” Merlin cried, his legs trembling. He could barely hold his ass up any longer.

To his relief Arthur removed his fingers. He dipped them in the oil once more, coating his dick in the liquid. He grabbed Merlin's hips, holding him up. Without a word, he lined himself up with Merlin's hole and thrust in.

Merlin began to scream. It wasn't an act to make Arthur happy. Even with the preparation it was agony. The Prince was being as rough as he possibly could and Merlin knew it was because of the fact he had let his slave see his father earlier. Arthur had shown him a great mercy, and now he expected Merlin to pay him back for it.

He continued to scream as Arthur penetrated him over and over, soon starting to moan. He wasn't feeling any hint of pleasure this time, but his master had wanted him to recreate their first time. He had moaned like the whore he was. Arthur had stroked his cock that night, but the Prince was keeping his hands on him now. Merlin gripped the table, his knuckles turning white. He could only cry and moan and hope that Arthur would finish soon.

Arthur pulled out, his cock still rock hard. Merlin whimpered, trembling. Had he done something wrong? Had he upset his master? If he had upset his master, that would mean punishment. He didn't want to be punished. This was already torture enough.

“Get on your knees,” Arthur said. Merlin shuddered as he did, praying his master wouldn't ask him to suck him off. He nearly gagged at the thought.

Arthur waited until his slave was kneeling in front of him before he began to stroke himself. He bit his lip, groaning. Merlin stared, confused. His eyes widened in realization. Arthur was going to come on him. That was the only explanation that made sense. He shut his eyes as Arthur moaned loudly. Merlin whimpered as the hot, sticky fluid coated his face.

“You look so beautiful, covered in my seed. I should do this far more often,” Arthur said. Merlin forced himself to open his eyes, looking up at the Prince. Arthur was staring down at him with a soft expression, a hint of a smile at the corners of his lips.

“My beautiful little falcon,” he purred, leaning down and kissing him on the lips, licking away his own come off the sorcerer's lips. Tears ran down Merlin's face. His mother used to call him her little falcon. Now Arthur was taking that from him as well.

How much more could the Prince take from him?

\---

Two months passed in his hell. Things quickly went back to the way they had been before the war. There was the added company of Morgana. She would sneak into Arthur's chambers for short conversations. Arthur was far more sporadic than Uther and was likely to take Merlin with him when they left for a long time. They had to be more careful.

He never expected another sorcerer to attack Camelot, or at least make their presence known. He discovered this one terrible day when Arthur was summoned to the throne room. Arthur had gone off the night before and had come home with a smug grin on his face. This must be related to it.

To his surprise, the King and Prince had the dragonlord and his son standing behind them. Usually they made the pair kneel before the thrones so they could show off their slaves. Merlin watched as a man was brought into the room in chains, a new sorcerer they had caught most likely. He seemed familiar, but Merlin ignored it. He was sure he hadn't seen him before so he was probably imagining things.

“Last night, we received word that there was a rogue sorcerer about. The brave knights of Camelot set off to do a search. You were caught performing sorcery. My son has told me about how he found gold in your home after seeing a strange glow from the window. This is treason under our laws. How do you plead?” Uther smirked. There was no way the man was getting out of this. He had been caught red handed. The trial was just so he could show off how much of a just and fair King he was.

“It wasn't me, Sire! I swear it! A man came to me, he asked me to melt some lead for him. He said his name was Tauren and he would pay well. I had no idea that he was a sorcerer until he pulled out a strange stone. It glowed and the lead turned to gold. That is the glow you saw, My Liege. He fled when you arrived,” the man explained.

Merlin's heart ached for him. He seemed very sincere. He could see the fear in the man's eyes. He looked to his father and saw the same look of pity. The man was going to be executed for this. The King and Prince never showed mercy.

“For conspiring with sorcerer's, you are charged with treason and will be hanged tomorrow morning,” Uther said. The man cried out in anguish as the guards dragged him away.

“Only a fool claims they are innocent when they have been caught red handed,” Arthur laughed.

The doors to the throne room flew open, an enraged Morgana entering. Merlin noticed that Gwen wasn't with her. It was strange, since the two were usually together.

“This is madness Uther, and you know it! You know Tom is not a sorcerer! He has served you for many years! He is only a victim here, a victim of Tauren's lies! He had meant not ill will towards you. You just want to kill, you are nothing but a murdered!” She screamed, storming right up to him. Uther stared at her with a frown.

“I am doing what is best for my kingdom. We can have no one thinking it is fine to help traitors. The law stands, or the kingdom falls,” he said calmly. 

“The kingdom will fall if you murder all of it's inhabitants. Surly if he was guilty and meant to harm you, Balinor and Merlin would have sensed it!” Morgana argued. Uther looked back to the two slaves. 

“He could have simply had no ill will towards me at the moment,” Uther said, turning back.

Merlin's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Uther had actually said something that arrogant. The man was to be condemned for what he had done. Of course he would harbour ill will towards the King. He would be an idiot to think otherwise. Merlin felt his father gently tap his chin, warning him to close his mouth. He did so and looked over at the man. He looked just as baffled as Merlin felt. 

“You execute Gwen's father, and I will never forgive you,” Morgana hissed, storming out. 

Gwen's father. No wonder he looked so familiar, and why Gwen wasn't with Morgana. That just made Merlin's heart ache more. 

“Tauren slept somewhere, he fed somewhere. Find anyone who helped him in any way. They must be punished. The people must see the laws of Camelot are not to be trifled with. Go find them, Arthur,” Uther said casually. Arthur stood up, bowing.

“I will, father. Little dragonlord, return to my chambers. You'll just get in the way,” Arthur said, waving him off as he left. 

Merlin silently followed him out of the room, but headed in the opposite direction. He heard sobbing when he passed by Morgana's chamber's but kept going. As much as he wanted to stop and help his friends, he had orders and he was compelled to follow them. The guards said nothing to him as he went into Arthur's chambers, closing the door behind him.

He lay on his blanket, thinking about the scene he had just seen. Tom, that was the man's name. Morgana had called him that. He looked so heartbroken and scared. Merlin couldn't blame him one bit. No doubt he knew what his fate would be. He thought of Gwen, who would be losing her father. It wasn't fair, he believed the blacksmith's story. He found himself hating this Tauren, using innocent people and putting their lives at risk.

His thoughts began to drift to his own father, and Uther deciding the dragonlord had outlived his usefulness. Merlin's eyes filled with tears. He knew exactly what kind of fate awaited an unwanted sorcerer, and it was far more painful than hanging. He tried to think of something else, but his thoughts kept going back to that scenario. The image became more graphic as his imagination travelled, showing his father strapped to a burning pyre, screaming in agony as so many others had done since Merlin arrived. 

He began to sob, his whole body trembling. He felt ill at what he had just imagined. He felt ill that he had even imagined it in the first place. He found himself mumbling apologies to his father for thinking of him in such a way. 

He eventually calmed down, curled up in a ball on his blanket. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't know when Arthur was coming back. Perhaps he would be able to have a nap. That's probably what he needed. A nap. He was most likely overtired. 

He was granted a simple mercy when sleep eventually took him.

\---

Morgana was absolutely livid. Uther knew Tom was innocent. The man had served his King loyally for years. Yet Uther wanted blood. Uther was nothing but a hypocrite and a murderer.

When Gwen finally calmed, Morgana took her to stay with Freya. Hopefully the two women that were imprisoned in the room and the infant with them could keep her company and comfort her. Morgana had something she needed to do.

She put on her cloak, sneaking through the lower town until she reached the now empty forge. None of the knights or guards were around, so she slipped in.

It looked the same as it always had. She frowned, walking through it. She stopped in her tracks as she felt something. It was as if something was calling to her. She turned, letting the feeling guide her. She leaned down and reached under the table, grabbing a strange stone. She looked it over. She had heard Tom's story. He had mentioned the stone. She hid in her cloak, quickly leaving and making her way back to the castle. 

When she returned, she hid the stone in a drawer. She had no idea what to do with it. Uther had his mind made up. She wouldn't be able to change it, even with the proof in front of her. He would just warp the truth. Still, there was something about it that made her feel she needed to keep it. 

She hung her cloak up and headed off towards Arthur's chambers, sneaking in through the servant's door as usual. She looked around the room. There was no trace of the Prince.

“Merlin?” she called. He wasn't on his blanket, but it was possible he was somewhere else in the large room. 

When she got no answer she silently moved to the cabinet where Arthur kept the keys. With a quick spell she unlocked the drawer, pulling out a key for the cells. She quickly closed and locked the drawer once more, slipping out.

She made her way down to the cells. The guards let her pass. She sighed, finding her way to Tom's cell. The man was sitting on the ground, staring at it. He looked up when she arrived, standing and moving to the bars to greet her. Morgana smiled sadly.

“I bring you no relief, Tom. I'm so sorry. I came only to see if you were comfortable,” she explained. The man nodded his head in understanding. 

“How's Gwen?” He asked. He didn't care much for his own life. He only cared that his daughter was safe and out of harm's way. 

“She's a brave girl. I will take care of her, I promise you that. She is a dear friend of mine and I do not want to see her suffer. You know,” her voice lowered, so the guards couldn't hear her, “I hear that there is a tunnel somewhere in the castle. In the armoury, behind a tapestry. It leads outside the city. Rumour has it that there are supplies hidden at the end, and running straight into the forest leads you to someone who will hide you. But those are just rumours,” she said, pressing a key into his hand, “but who knows, the rumours have to come from somewhere. Good luck.” 

She turned and left, leaving a stunned Tom behind her.

\---

Arthur had managed to round up those Tauren had come in contact with rather quickly. He stood beside his father as they were brought to the King and Prince to be sentenced. They would be executed with Tom the next day. 

Merlin found himself hating this sorcerer. No doubt he knew Camelot's laws. He had put innocent people's lives in danger. Merlin would have understood if they were willing to take the risk for magic users, but with all of the men brought forth it didn't seem to be the case. 

The fact Arthur and Uther stayed in the throne room to chat was a small comfort. He would get to stand next to his father for longer. Arthur wouldn't be dragging him away anytime soon. Even if the two sorcerer's were standing in silence, they enjoyed each others company none the less. Merlin was enjoying it more since he had been envisioning his father's death. Having the man beside him reminded him that he was alive and well. 

He was alive and well, and nothing could go wrong.

\---

Morgana jerked awake as the warning bells rang, saying a silent prayer to the triple goddess that Tom would make it out of the city safely.

\---

He hadn't. Morgana was in her chambers, sobbing as she thought of the scene she had witnessed that morning. Gwen had screamed and run towards her father's body. Morgana had failed her best friend, and now her father was dead and it was all thanks to the young witch. 

She was filled with rage as she considered the whole situation. Uther Pendragon had killed another innocent man, this time one of his own citizens without magic and he was going to kill more this afternoon. She wiped her eyes and stood up, storming out of the room. Uther was going to pay for what he had done.  \---

She burst through the doors of the banquet hall. Uther was in there alone, eating his breakfast while Balinor stood beside him with a jug, ready to refill his master's drink whenever he asked. Both men looked up when the King's ward entered the room. 

“Ah, Morgana. Have you come to join me for breakfast?” Uther said casually. That only made Morgana angrier. 

“You have blood on your hands, Uther Pendragon! Blood that will never wash off!” She shouted. Uther put his fork and knife down, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

“May I remind you that you're speaking to your King,” he said, his voice calm and even. Balinor looked between the two, worried for Morgana.

“May I remind you that a king is wise and just. You are neither. You rule only with the sword.” she hissed. Uther frowned, standing up.

“You know nothing of what it means to be King. The fate of Camelot rests in my hands. It's my responsibility to protect the people of this land from it's enemies,” Uther said, gesturing to Balinor at the mention of enemies. The sorcerer's may be their slaves, but they were also their enemies. By enslaving them, Camelot proved they had great power over the creatures and no other kingdom should go against them. He hoped that the war of Deorham proved this fact. Morgana sneered, clenching her fists.

“Then the kingdom is doomed! For one by one you make enemies of us all!” 

“You speak treason, Morgana,” Uther warned. Morgana held her head high.

“Only a mad man hears the truth as treason,” She said. She was not afraid of him.

“Take care, child, or I'll have you restrained,” Uther said, looking to Balinor. The dragonlord put the jug down. No, this was not going to turn out well at all.

“You just try,” Morgana said. Uther sighed.

“Balinor, restrain her and take her to the dungeons and chain her up down there. We will release her when she has learned her lesson,” Uther said, moving back to the table.

Balinor looked to the witch sympathetically as he mumbled a spell and his eyes flashed gold. Morgana tensed up, unable to move. She harboured no ill will towards the dragonlord of course. He was only doing what Uther had commanded him to do. He had no choice. She tried to speak, pleased when she realized she still could.

“Then you shouldn't even bother because I have learned it already! That you care not for me, or anyone but yourself! That you're drive mad with power! That you're a tyrant!” She screamed. 

She couldn't fight back as Balinor picked her up, carrying her down into the dungeons. His eyes were filled with sorrow as he mumbled apologies over and over. Morgana sighed. Uther was no longer near and she knew Balinor felt guilty for what he was doing. 

“This is not your fault. This is of Uther's doing. You have nothing to apologize for, Balinor. Please don't blame yourself,” she said softly. She looked up as a guard frowned, going to stop Balinor.

“Halt! What are you doing with the Lady Morgana, slave?” He hissed, pointing a spear at the dragonlord. Balinor opened his mouth to speak, but Morgana answered for him.

“He's doing what his master commands of him. He is taking me to the dungeons and chaining me up. According to Uther, the truth is treason now. Let him pass,” Morgana said. She didn't really want to go down to the dungeons, but she also didn't want the dragonlord to get in trouble because of her. She could also see him biting his lip, his collar was probably starting to burn the longer the guard kept him from fulfilling his orders. The guard hesitated before turning and leading them to a cell. 

Balinor gently put Morgana down, chaining her hands in the shackles before his eyes flashed gold once more and she was released from his spell. She glared at the guard as he grabbed the warlock's arm, dragging him from the cell.

She was down there for a long time. It gave her more than enough time to consider her options. Morgause wanted her to wait until he feast of Beltane. They were going to take both Uther and Arthur out then, but Uther needed to die now. She couldn't take the King's presence any longer. 

She knew Balinor would live if Uther was killed. She had asked the King about such things when Arthur had gone off to war. She had been worried for Merlin's sake, but had disguised it as morbid curiosity, asking what would happen to the boy if Arthur was killed.

“ _He will live. I suppose I will take him on as another personal slave, to keep him close. Then I will have two toys to play with. I'll get to witness the little dragonlord's screams and moans first hand when I take him. It will be delightful. Perhaps I will torture the boy as well while my slave watches it all. I will have fun,” Uther had said casually as if Merlin himself wasn't there, taking a sip of his drink. Merlin had paled, the jug in his hand starting to shake._

Morgana regretted ever asking at the time, but now she was somewhat glad she had.

The door opened and someone finally brought her food. She could see the sun setting through the small window in the cell. It seemed she would be spending the night here. She sighed and ate the food before getting comfy. It would be a long night.

\---

The door opened once again in the morning. Morgana looked up, smiling when she saw Balinor walk through it. He didn't look as if he had any new bruises or scars, so Uther must not have taken his anger out on the dragonlord. She was thankful for that. 

“Good morning, Balinor,” she greeted. Balinor gave her a small smile, showing her a key.

“Master has said you are allowed to be released. He...believes that you've learned your lesson,” he said as he went to unlock the cuffs. Morgana laughed. 

“Does he now? I suppose I'll let him rot in his ignorance for a little while longer,” she said, getting up and rubbing her wrists.

“You spoke the truth yesterday. He is nothing but a murderer and a tyrant. I'm so sorry this happened to you, and my part in it,” Balinor replied, looking down. Morgana shook her head.

“Balinor, no. Remember what I told you yesterday. None of this was your fault,” she insisted. 

“Whatever you say, My Lady,” he said softly, escorting her from the dungeons and to her room.

\---

Gwen was already there waiting for her. She was quietly working on organizing the room. 

“Gwen...” Morgana said softly as the door closed. Gwen stopped what she was doing, turning to her friend. Something was troubling the woman, and Morgana had a feeling it wasn't related to her father's death.

“My Lady,” Gwen said, curtsying before turning back to what she was doing, “I heard what you did, with Uther. You didn't need to do that for me. I'm so sorry,” She said. Morgana went over, wrapping the girl in her arms.

“I would gladly do it over and over again. Uther will pay dearly. I swear that to you,” She said. Gwen began to cry. Morgana held her, rubbing her back until she pulled away.

“Something else is bothering you, please tell me,” Morgana asked. Gwen bit her lip.

“I...I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, but I'm so scared! Tauren attacked me last night, he is looking for some kind of stone! He said I have until dawn tomorrow in the forest and bring it to him, or he'll kill me! I don't know about any stone, I don't know what to do!” She whimpered. Morgana put a hand on her shoulder. She knew exactly what to do. She had wanted to kill Uther, now she had a perfect plan in mind.

“I know what to do,” she said, walking to the drawer she had hidden the stone in. She picked it up, showing it to Gwen, who gasped.

“I have the stone. I will use it as bait. I want revenge against both Uther and Tauren. Tauren may be a sorcerer, but innocent lives were lost because of him, and he has threatened you. I won't stand for that. I will strike a deal with him. He wants to kill Uther? I will bring Uther to him. When the King is dead, I'll simply kill Tauren as well, in the name of killing the King, if anyone asks. We will be rid of two problems and come Beltane we will only have to deal with Arthur and his useless lords,” Morgana smirked.

Gwen's jaw was hanging open. She was shocked. Morgana was willing to have Tauren killed for what he had done? 

“M...Morgana,” she said softly, “that is very dangerous. I don't want you to be injured for my sake. Perhaps you can contact Morgause to help you...”

“No, I can do this alone. It's very simple, I know how to manipulate Uther. Please, Gwen, don't worry for me,” Morgana smiled, going to hug her friend once more, “stay here, be safe.”

With that, she grabbed her cloak and she was off.

\---

It wasn't hard to find Tauren. Him and his men had set up a small camp. She frowned and looked around as the men circled around her, ready to attack. Tauren himself finally stepped forward, frowning.

“Where is your maid?” He asked. Morgana held her head high with all the power and grace of a future queen.

“I've come in her place,” she said. She noted how Tauren puffed up. She almost laughed at how the man was trying to intimidate her. It was pathetic. She could take them all out with only a thought. He scoffed, turning around and waving a hand.

“Kill her,” he said.

“No! Wait! I brought the stone,” Morgana said, revealing the stone. Tauren's men hesitated, looking to their master for guidance on what to do next. Tauren turned around once more, a deep frown on his features as he looked around.

“What else have you brought, My Lady? The Knights of Camelot?” He asked, now on guard. Morgana scoffed.

“I came alone, I promise you,” She said, holding out the stone. Tauren took it before pocketing it and drawing his sword, pointing it at her stomach.

“You were foolish to come here. I had no quarrel with your maid. But you, My Lady Morgana, you are Uther's ward.”

“If you kill me, you'll regret it,” she said, showing no fear. She would reveal herself when the time was right, and if he tried anything before then she would stop him.

“Why is that?” Tauren asked, amused at her bravery; or stupidity.

“Because I want Uther dead, too,” She smiled. Tauren laughed, moving back slightly.

“You? An enemy of the King? And I'm to believe that?” He asked with a grin. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

“Why else would I be here?” 

“I can only guess at your motives, My Lady. You could be a spy, for all I know,” Tauren frowned once more. Morgana had to admit that the man did have a point. To be somewhat fair she did have ill intentions for him, but they were after he got what he wanted. He would die happy. 

Her eyes flashed gold and the sword flew from his hands. She smirked at the look of pure shock on his face.

“I am not a spy for Uther. I am a spy for the high priestess of the triple goddess, Morgause. I listen to only her. The stone. You took it to the forge. Why?” she asked, getting down to business. She wanted answers. Tauren regained his composure, trying to act as if her powers hadn't startled him.

“With it a man can alter the very essence of things. He can turn a lump of lead into gold,” he explained. Morgana's eyes narrowed.

“Gold? A good man died in your quest for riches, Tauren. His daughter is now an orphan. Many others will meet the same fate as him for merely coming in contact with you!” she snapped. 

“I'm sorry for that. Truly. But we did not want the gold to line our pockets. The gold was but a means, a means to rid this kingdom of Uther Pendragon once and for all,” Tauren said. Morgana had to hold back a laugh. Whatever Tauren had in mind, it was surely foolhardy. Her and Morgause...they had the perfect plan.

“What are you saying?” She asked, once again curious. Perhaps it would be entertaining to see what this man had planned. 

“Bribery is rife at Camelot. I will use the corruption at the heard of his kingdom, and such abundance of gold will buy me into the King's chambers, even to the King himself.” 

She couldn't hold back a chuckle that time. It really was a foolish plan.

“The guards may be fools, Tauren, but the King is not. He also has the last dragonlord by his side, collared and bound to only him. If any danger were to come to his master, he would kill you in an instant,” she said. Tauren looked offended.

“Do you have a better plan?” He sneered. She smirked.

“I do. To get to Uther, you need someone close to him. Someone like me. I know how to manipulate Uther, I have a plan. He has a soft spot for me, despite his temper and the fact he chained me in the dungeons. I can separate him from Balinor, so we won't have to worry about him. He won't harm you, and in turn he won't be harmed. I have learned that when Uther dies, Balinor will still live. He is a good man and I don't want to hurt him. I will convince Uther to visit Gorlois' grave with me tomorrow morning. It is at the Old Carin on the hill. I will convince him to leave the dragonlord back at the castle as well. When I give the signal, you can strike. I want to speak to Uther before he dies. I want him to die knowing that it was I that planned his death. I want him to know who I am,” Morgana explained. Tauren began to pace, thinking this over. The young woman clearly had magic and it was powerful as well. She was no ally of Uther's.

“Fine. We will be waiting then. Do not betray us. I know exactly where to find you,” Tauren warned. Morgana smiled.

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

\---

She made her way to the dining hall when she returned. Uther would be having his lunch right about now. Sure enough he was sitting alone as usual, Balinor always at his side. She definitely needed to get the dragonlord out of the way. He would disrupt her plans, even though she knew he wouldn't do it intending to disrupt them. He wanted Uther dead as much as she did. Uther looked up, frowning.

“I didn't expect to see you. You wish to say something?” He asked. Morgana had to swallow any bitter comeback. She had to play her part as a kind and loving ward.

“I came to apologize, my Lord,” She said softly. 

“Good,” Uther said, taking a sip of his wine. Morgana stiffened, biting her lip and once again holding back a comeback. Balinor watched her closely. Something was up, but he hoped she had a plan this time. He didn't want to drag her down to the dungeons again.

“I didn't mean to rile you. I thought only of Gwen. The poor girl is all alone in the world,” she said, letting her voice crack. That was not an act. The thought of it all did break her heart.

“It was not my intention to hurt your maid,” Uther said casually. Morgana clenched her fists. Thankfully Uther didn't notice.

“I know. But now she suffers, and I know how she must suffer,” she said as her eyes filled with tears. To Morgana and Balinor's shock, Uther's expression softened.

“Morgana...”

“I only meant I know what it's like to lose a father,” she whimpered, playing up her sorrow. She had loved Gorlois like a father. He was more of a father to her than Uther was. Uther looked down.

“That was a terrible day. Your father was a great friend. I had no part in his death,” he started. Morgana's gaze snapped up, remembering that day.

“You sent him into battle. You promised him reinforcements and then gave him none. You sent him to his death,” she said through clenched teeth. Uther frowned.

“That is not true. It was never my intention-”

“But it happened! And it keeps on happening!” Morgana snapped. Uther stood up.

“Morgana!” 

“I'm sorry, My Lord,” She said, running off in tears. Once she left, she wiped them away, smirking. Now all that was left was for Uther to take that bait.\---

Uther sighed and sat after Morgana left, resting his head in his hand. He held out his glass. Balinor moved to fill it. He was wondering what was going through the King's mind. Morgana had made quite a scene after all. 

His heart ached for her. He had heard the story from Merlin, about her father's death. His son had cried for his friend. He could remember losing his mother a little over a year ago. Balinor could remember losing his own parents. His father had died in battle as well. 

“Go fetch the Lady Morgana, I wish to speak with her,” Uther said. Balinor put the jug down, bowing before heading off. 

When he reached Morgana's chambers, he heard laughter. So it had been an act then. He had to admit, she had been extremely convincing. He had fallen for it, and the King had as well by the looks of it. He knocked on her door. 

Gwen answered, very surprised to see the dragonlord.

“Gwen, who is it?” Morgana asked from within. Gwen opened the door so she could see Balinor.

“Balinor. What can I do for you?” Morgana asked. She didn't bother putting on her fake tears for the dragonlord. 

“The King wishes to speak with you. He sent me to fetch you,” he said. He smirked slightly.

“If you have something planned, I think he fell for it. You did brilliantly, My Lady. I was convinced as well,” He said softly. Morgana smirked.

“Let's not keep him waiting then. Shall we?” She said, letting the dragonlord lead her as any gentleman of the court would. She let go when they reached the dining hall. Balinor opened the door for her, letting her enter. 

“You wished to speak with me, Sire?” Morgana said, putting up her expression of sorrow, pretending that she had been crying. Uther looked upset himself.

“These are difficult times. They put a strain on us all,” he said, standing up and coming over to her. She sniffed, keeping up her act and trying not to smirk. He fell for it. He absolutely fell for it.

“Yes, My Lord,” she replied.

“I cannot tell you how much it pains me to be odds with you.” 

“And I will you.”

“I've been thinking about what you said. And I realize I may have been insensitive. I should have foreseen the distress that your maid's loss would cause you, that it would stir old memories. I've opened and old wound. For that, I'm sorry,” Uther said, bowing his head. 

Oh, this was perfect. Uther was remorseful. Now was the time to strike.

“My Lord, it gladdens my heart to hear these words. I too wish to heal these wounds. Let us visit my father's grave together and put the past behind us. Just us, leave the dragonlord behind. We can bring many guards if you wish, but it has always been safe. I want it to be just us, so we can heal these wounds without any distractions,” she said. Uther seemed to be considering it, looking to Balinor and then his ward.

“I understand. Nothing would give me greater happiness,” he said. 

“Shall we leave tomorrow at first light?” She asked, holding back her absolute glee at how this situation had turned out. 

“I will make the arrangements. I will leave Balinor in Arthur's care. Balinor, escort the Lady back to her chambers,” Uther ordered. Morgana curtsied and Balinor bowed. Once they were far out of earshot, Morgana spoke.

“I promise you that you will not die when I kill him. When both you and Arthur were at war, I asked Uther what would happen to Merlin if Arthur died. I was worried for him. Uther told me that he would continue to live. I will not tell you what else he had planned for your son. It was vile, and I almost brought up my breakfast,” she whispered. 

That was a relief to the dragonlord. He had been wondering what would become of him if Uther died for a long time now. He wouldn't be leaving Merlin alone. He could still be by his son's side. Morgana did have a plan. She was clearly going to kill Uther at her father's grave. 

Balinor wouldn't miss the man one bit. He despised Uther. The man had killed all his kin and then enslaved him. When he had finally found freedom and happiness, Uther had hunted him down and taken it all away, murdering his beloved Hunith, and enslaving him once more. Even worse, he enslaved his son as well. Balinor had been forced to stand and watch as his son had been tortured and raped over and over. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to do the deed himself.

“Thank you, My Lady,” He said softly. He was willing to die for the cause if it came to it, but it was nice to know he would live to see freedom once more. When they reached Morgana's chambers, she turned to him.

“I am extremely sorry for what I am about to do, but now that you know my plans, it is necessary,” she started. Before he had a chance to ask her what she meant, she spoke again. “You will not tell Uther or Arthur any of this. You will not warn them that Uther is in danger.”

Balinor felt the collar tingle as her orders took effect. He nodded and smiled, understanding her completely.

“Of course not, My Lady,” he said. She gave him a sad smile before entering her chambers and shutting the door.

Thankfully Uther didn't question Balinor when he returned. He only made a motion for the dragonlord to follow him, leading him to Arthur's chambers. He knocked on the door, waiting for Merlin to answer it. The young man bowed, moving aside for the King and his father. 

“Father! What brings you here?” Arthur asked, standing up from the desk with a smile. 

“I wish to speak to you. Tomorrow Morgana and I will be riding off at first light to visit Gorlois' grave. We wish to put this argument behind us once and for all. I wish to leave my slave here, so there are no distractions. I plan to leave him with you for the day,” Uther said. 

“That's fine, father...but are you sure you don't want to take him with you? What if something happens?” Arthur asked. Balinor tensed up, praying Uther wouldn't be swayed.

“Oh no, There will be guards with us. We'll be just fine,” Uther said, waving his hand. Balinor relaxed. Things would go as Morgana planned then.

“If you insist. If you change your mind I will understand, but I will be there at first light to see you off, and to take your dragonlord from you then.” Arthur said with a nod. 

Merlin smiled at his father. He was excited for tomorrow if it meant he would get to spend the day or at least part of it with the man. His smile faded when he saw the expression on Balinor's face. He looked worried about something. He would have to ask him about it tomorrow. For now, the King was leaving. He shut the door behind them, now wondering what tomorrow would bring.

Morgana met Uther in the courtyard at first light, horses ready to go. She was all smiles as Uther left Balinor with Arthur, Arthur waving to the duo like the fool he was.

\---

They set off, mostly quiet save for the occasional conversation. The guards surrounded them, keeping close watch on their King and his ward. When they reached the hill, they dismounted. Morgana looked to the guards, then back to Uther.

“Do you think that we could have some privacy?” She asked.

“Fine. Wait here. We're in no danger,” Uther said, waving to the guards. Morgana held back a laugh. Uther had no idea how much danger he was really in. The guard bowed his head, the guards spreading out as the King and his ward went up the hill.

Tauren and his man attacked quickly and silently. They couldn't have anyone coming to help the King, could they? They took their place, waiting for Morgana's signal.

“Father,” Morgana said, going to kneel at Gorlois' grave. Uther stuck his sword in the ground and joined her, placing a hand on her head. Morgana inwardly cringed at the touch.

“Your father was the greatest man I've ever known. He stood for everything this kingdom represents. Truth, justice, valour. A hundred times he saved my life on the battlefield. His courage and his honour were without equal,” he moved his hand, kneeling and kissing the gravestone. If Uther wasn't so vile, Morgana would have found the gesture quite kind.

“When Gorlois died, I lost the truest friend I ever had, for he was as fearless in questioning my judgment as he was in defending my kingdom. That is the mark of a true friend,” he explained.

“I know how he respected you,My Lord, but I don't share these memories. How can I? I was ten years old. I only know I loved him and he was taken from me,” Morgana said, putting on her mask of a grieving daughter.

“When he died and I took you into my care, you fought me from the beginning. Your will is as strong as my own. You challenge me as a friend must, as your father did in his time.” Uther said with a hint of a smile. Morgana's eyes narrowed.

“And when I do, you clap me in irons,” she said, holding up her bruised wrists. Uther looked to them with sorrow.

“I know I'm not an easy man, my temper blinds me sometimes. There are things that I regret,” Uther said. 

“Gwen's father?” Morgana challenged. She knew he had no regrets for the sorcerer's, and he probably had no regrets for that either.

“Yes,” Uther replied. Morgana's eyes widened in surprise. 

“Are you saying you were wrong to have Tom killed?” She asked. This was a new development, not that it would save the King.

“Yes. I will strive to listen to you more and quarrel with you less. You've been a blessing to me, Morgana. You are the daughter I never had. Your counsel is invaluable, as is your friendship and your love. Without you, I cannot hope to be the King this land deserves,” Uther said. Morgana smirked, standing up. 

“Oh Uther...” she said. Uther stared up at her, confused. 

“I know the truth, Uther. I know I am more than the daughter you never had. I heard you confess it to Gaius when you thought I was on my deathbed, too ill to hear it,” she said. Uther's eyes widened. 

“I...” She put a finger to his lips, sneering.

“You claim you value my counsel, as well as my friendship and my love. Would you want my counsel if you knew who I really was? I have no love in my heart for you, Uther Pendragon. Not after what you have done to my kind,” Morgana said. Her eyes flashed gold and Uther found himself unable to move, the same spell Balinor had used on her a few days ago. He paled.

“You...you're one of them!” He cried. “GUARDS! HELP!”

“Oh, how quickly you turn on me, Uther. But there are no guards to help you,” she smirked, looking to Tauren and nodding to him. The man came up the hill, grabbing Uther's sword.

“You...you're working with the likes of him? After what he's done to your maid?” Uther sneered. 

“He and I have the same goal, killing you. I despise you, Uther Pendragon. I despise you for what you've done to my kind. I despise you for what you've done to Balinor and to Merlin. They ten times the men you will ever be. Goodbye, Uther,” She said, nodding to Tauren once more. 

Tauren raised the sword, stabbing Uther in the chest. Uther cried out as Morgana released the spell. He grabbed at his chest, Tauren going to stab him once more. Morgana laughed as Uther fell to the ground, the life leaving his eyes. Tauren stabbed the sword into the ground once more, proud of himself.

“What a wonderful job, Tauren!” Morgana said, going to wrap him in a hug. Tauren was grinning, but his grin quickly turned to a grimace of pain. 

Morgana stepped back, holding a bloodied dagger and glaring at him. Tauren coughed, blood trickling from his lips.

“You did a wonderful job, but at the cost of many innocent lives, including Gwen's father. I cannot forgive that, Tauren,” she said, dropping the dagger to the ground. Tauren fell to his knees, collapsing beside the king. 

Tauren's men came up the hill, drawing their swords. Morgana narrowed her eyes at them.

“Do you really wish to challenge me? I am to be a priestess of the old religion. I have been training for years. Your swords cannot kill me. If you leave now, I will grant you mercy and let you live,” She hissed. 

One of them men ran forward. Morgana quickly grabbed Uther's sword. Her eyes began to glow as she flung it at the man, bringing him down. The others stared before running off. 

Morgana turned back towards Camelot with a smug smile. She would have to return and let them know of the savage sorcerer that had attacked them.

\---

Balinor had been following Arthur when he felt it, the intense pain his his chest. He stopped, nearly falling over as he grabbed the wall for support. Arthur and Merlin continued ahead, not realizing the dragonlord had stopped. There was another burst of pain and Balinor fell to his knees, crying out. It was then the Prince and warlock finally noticed, turning around. Balinor clutched his chest, trying to breathe. It hurt so much, it burned and stung both at the same time.

“Oh for goodness sake, get up,” Arthur huffed. He had places to be and didn't have time to deal with the dragonlord's theatrics. Merlin frowned, stepping forward. The boy's eyes widened as Balinor began to scream, now completely on the ground as he began to seize.

“Father!” Merlin cried as he ran to his side, Arthur not bothering to stop him. In fact, Arthur was surprisingly quiet and deathly pale. He knew what was happening.

A few years ago when the spell was finalized, they bound a sorcerer that was going to be executed to a criminal who was also to be executed. They wanted to see what would happen when they executed the criminal.

The sorcerer had a similar reaction to Balinor. The criminal was beheaded, and the sorcerer had been grabbing at her neck before she screamed and began to seize.

“Send knights along the path that my father and Morgana took. Search for any survivors,” Arthur ordered. The guards scurried off. Arthur turned his attention back to the two sorcerer's on the ground.

Balinor was still seizing, the whites of his eyes visible. Merlin was trying to hold him still, sobbing and calling for his father. Arthur clenched his fists as the gold collar around the dragonlord's neck faded away to the original silver and the man began to calm down, still twitching occasionally.

Uther Pendragon was dead.

His father was dead.

The King was dead.

He would be King now.

“Take the dragonlord away. Lock him in a cell until I decide what we'll do with him. Our priority is bringing back my father's body and finding Morgana. Hopefully she will be unharmed,” Arthur said. Some remaining guards went to drag the semi-contentious Balinor away. Merlin tried to follow them but Arthur only needed to narrow his eyes at the young man and he stopped in his tracks.

Arthur knew what was going to happen to the dragonlord now. He wouldn't be any trouble. He would be weak for the next twenty four hours or so. They had observed the other slave for some time before killing her. He looked over at Merlin.

Someone had taken his father from him. He would take the warlock's father in return. Why should he be allowed to have his father if Uther was gone? The dragonlord was old and worthless. Merlin had a son now. He had an heir. He could become the dragonlord and the curse would be passed onto his son one day.

Arthur considered this. Balinor would be better by tomorrow afternoon. He would set the execution then and march the dragonlord to his doom. Maybe he would even order Merlin to light the pyre himself. Neither sorcerer would be able to defy him. Yes, that was an excellent idea

“Sire...” Merlin said softly, confused, scared, and waiting for guidance. Arthur sneered, backhanding him.

“Do you know what that meant, Merlin? It means that I'm the king now. My father is dead, and soon yours will be as well! I think I’ll even make you light the pyre! You can have a front row seat as that worthless bitch burns to death!"

Arthur was absolutely miserable that his father had died, but he couldn’t help but grin when he saw the horrified and distraught look on Merlin’s face. The warlock’s eyes were wide as he shook his head and fell to his knees.

“Master, please. Please spare him, please don’t make me kill him,” he pleaded with tears in his eyes. He didn’t want to lose his father. He didn’t want to become the next dragonlord. He didn’t want to watch him die. Worst of all he didn’t want to be the one who killed him. Arthur only sneered down at the kneeling slave.

“Guards! Take this one down to the dungeons as well. I have things I need to do and I don’t want him getting in the way and crying the whole time. I will show you some mercy, little dragonlord. I’ll let you be thrown in the same cell as your father. Unlike me, you’ll get to be with him before he dies. I’ll expect you to show me gratitude when I come to get you tomorrow.”

Merlin could only sob as the guards dragged him down to the dungeons. The led him to the cell his father was in, throwing him in. Balinor looked as if he had been thrown in as well. He was laying on the ground, completely still other than the occasional twitch. Merlin crawled over to him, rolling him onto his back. Balinor’s eyes were glazed over as he stared off into nothingness. Merlin bit his lip, moving his father’s head to his lap in an attempt to make him more comfortable. He sat in silence, ignoring the commotion in the courtyard. They had probably returned with Uther’s body, and hopefully Morgana was all right.

\---

Morgana rode towards Camelot, her expression terrified in case someone found her first. It had been a good course of action in the end, Morgana met up with the knights of Camelot half way. She began to sob and scream about how her and Uther had been attacked, and how Uther and their guards had been killed before she stabbed the assailant. Uther had managed to kill one of them before he died. She went on to mourn about how it was all her fault because she didn't stop the mad man sooner.

The knights had no idea. They showed her nothing but sympathy. Sir Leon led her back to Camelot, where Gwen was waiting for her. She was pacing and wringing her hands. When Morgana dismounted, she cried out in joy and ran to her mistress. The two women sobbed and embraced each other as the knights guarded them.

Morgana was brought back to her chambers, knights stationed at her doors. Gwen made sure the coast was clear before speaking.

“Uther is dead,” she said. Morgana nodded.

“As is Tauren. I could not forgive him for what he did to your father and those people. But...how did they know? I don't understand,” Morgana said, furrowing her brow.

“Oh, Morgana...please do not hate yourself. You didn't know. But Balinor, he felt Uther die. He collapsed as he was following Arthur, clutching his chest. He passed out and began to seize. His collar turned silver. Arthur knew exactly what that meant. He had Balinor and Merlin dragged off to the dungeons. Morgana...I think he's going to kill him and make Merlin light the pyre, he was talking about it earlier,” Gwen said. She felt guilty telling Morgana all this. She would hate herself for what happened, but the young woman needed to know now before there were any surprises.

Morgana stared in horror. That was not what she wanted at all. Uther had never mentioned that a bound sorcerer would feel their master's pain. She also never imagined that Arthur would kill Balinor when Uther died. The thought had never crossed her mind. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she cursed herself for not thinking of it sooner. She had to come up with a plan. She had to save the dragonlord.

The question was...how?

\---

Balinor didn’t respond for another hour. He whimpered, trying to sit up on his own. Merlin frowned, going to help him sit against the wall.

“Uther is dead,” Balinor mumbled. Merlin bit his lip, nodding.

“His pain was my pain. I felt it as the life left his body. It was agony,” Balinor went on. Merlin was silent as he helped his father move so he could lean against the wall.

“Rest, father. You look like you need it,” Merlin said. He didn’t tell him what Arthur had said. His father didn’t need that on his mind right now. Balinor nodded in response, closing his eyes. They sat in silence before he spoke again.

“Merlin, I can guess what Arthur plans to do. He never showed much interest in me. He has you,” Balinor started. Merlin shook his head, he didn’t want to talk about this, he didn’t want his father to be sitting and waiting for his own death.

“Father, no. Please don't finish that. I...I'll think of something. I'll convince him to let you live. I'll insist that I'm not ready and won't be of real use to him,” Merlin whimpered. Balinor sighed.

“You and I both know that isn't going to happen, Merlin. Arthur is as cruel as his father. He will want an eye for an eye. I always knew that Arthur would be rid of me if Uther wasn’t around. I’ve heard him speak to his knight's about it. I’m sorry, I should have said something to you, then it would have made this easier,” he said as he opened his eyes, “I’ve accepted my fate. When you face Kilgharrah after my death, you must be strong. He will refuse to listen to you if you aren’t. You must find the voice you and Kilgharrah share. He will be forced to listen to you.”

Merlin shook his head. He refused to believe that was going to happen. He wasn’t ready to become the next dragonlord. He was supposed to become one when his father died of old age after a long life. He was supposed to become one after they were free. Balinor struggled, but managed to lift a hand so he could put it on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Oh, my son. You are destined for far greater things than I ever was. You must hold your head high no matter what happens. Don’t let Arthur believe he’s broken you. Don’t let him believe he’s won,” Balinor said sternly.

Merlin broke down, starting to sob. He would fail his father, he knew it. There was no way he could hold his head high in defiance when he lit the pyre. He had seen enough executions to know what would happen. Those that been horrific enough to watch. He had even envisioned a similar scenerio. There was no possible way he could watch his father burn and pretend that it hadn’t completely destroyed him.

Merlin cried for some time before he finally calmed. He looked to his father. The man’s eyelids were fluttering. He was trying so hard to stay awake so he could be there for his son.

“Father, sleep, please,” Merlin said softly, moving his father’s arm and placing it over the dragonlord’s lap. Balinor gave him a weak smile before he closed his eyes.

Merlin sat there quietly as the hours passed. At one point a servant brought down some stale bread and water for the sorcerer’s. Merlin woke his father up so he could have something to drink at the very least. Balinor drank clumsily, still weak from the shock to his system earlier. Merlin sat there patiently, waiting until he finished the goblet and wiping away any stray liquid before letting him rest again. He then moved to his own bread and goblet, forcing the bread down. He moved Balinor so he was laying down before laying in front of him. He knew that he wasn’t a very good shield, but it was the best attempt he could give.

\---

He must have fallen asleep because he was woken up by voices. He blinked before all the memories of what had happened came flooding back. He flew up, eyes searching the small cell for his father.

Balinor had woken up on his own, and was sitting cross legged beside Merlin. He was looking much better as he glared at the guards at the cell door.

“The king and his council wish to see both of you. Personally, I hope he burns you on the pyre, dragonlord. You should have died years ago,” the guard spat. Merlin glared at the guard. The guard smirked at him. “You on the other hand, the Prince likes his whore. I suppose you can stick around for a little while longer. We’ll need a new dragonlord after this one’s gone. I doubt we can trust a baby to do anything useful.”

“You will not speak about my son and grandson like that,” Balinor growled. The guards were silent for a moment before they laughed.

“Unwanted old whores don’t get to give orders. Now both of you get up and follow us,” the first guard said. Merlin frowned as he stood up. Despite the fact that Balinor had been able to sit up on his own, he still needed some help to stand, help Merlin was more than happy to offer.

Merlin let his father lean on him for support as they made their way to the throne room. Arthur was sitting on his throne, the council forced to stand around him.

“Kneel.”

Merlin cringed as he did as he was told; the collar around his neck tingling as it forced him to obey. He hated the collar. It was only an awful reminder of what he was. There was a time where he used to be free; living in the town of Ealdor with his mother and father. Now his mother was gone and him and his father were in Camelot, reduced to nothing but slaves.

They were nothing but slaves, and now his father was going to die.

“You know why I’ve called you here,” Arthur stared. His father’s crown was sitting neatly upon his brow.

“Yesterday, the King of Camelot was murdered by a rogue sorcerer and his accomplice. They somehow killed the guards. The sorcerer stabbed the King multiple times before turning on The Lady Morgana. The King managed to take out the assailant, and The Lady Morgana showed great bravery in defending herself against the sorcerer when he was distracted, slaying him in revenge for her King's death. I will be crowned King of Camelot officially this afternoon. To begin my reign, I believe a celebration is in order. We will begin it with a burning.”

The councilmen sounded and looked pleased at this, their slaves shrinking back in fear. Arthur held up a hand, smirking now.

“Since my father has passed away, I feel we have no need for his slave. I propose that everyone who wishes to can have one last chance to use him. The kitchens have been working diligently. I will be throwing a feast earlier on in the day. We can pass him around then,” he announced cheerfully.

Balinor closed his eyes. Wasn’t death enough? The Prince -no- King had decided he needed to be humiliated further? Merlin was openly sobbing now. This was far worse than what Arthur had been threatening before.

“After the feast, we will go to the courtyard where there is a pyre being built as we speak. The burning will take place then. My little dragonlord can even have the honour of lighting the pyre,” Arthur said. The throne room erupted into applause. Merlin couldn’t take it anymore.

“Master, no! Please don’t do this! I’m not ready to become a dragonlord yet-” Merlin began. Arthur stood up with a sneer on his face.

“And I was not ready to become King! An eye for an eye, a father for a father! Why should my slave have something I do not? One day you can thank the sorcerer that killed my father, when you’re burning in hell with him,” Arthur hissed.

“I will do anything, please Sire. Please spare him!” Merlin cried. Arthur moved forward, fist raised to beat the mouthy slave, but he was interrupted.

“I want you to spare the dragonlord as well.”

The room went silent as everyone looked towards the door. Morgana was standing there, Gwen at her side.

“Morgana, go back to your room. You need rest. This doesn’t concern you,” Arthur said. For the first time that morning his expression was softer as he looked at her with pity. Morgana’s eyes started to fill with tears.

“N...now that I know; now that I know what rogue sorcerer’s can do, I want the dragonlord alive. I don’t trust his son to be able to control the dragon like he does. Didn’t he command it perfectly during the war with Deorham? He protected you, he saved your life. Camelot is stronger if he’s still alive, at least until he can train his son more. I’m so scared now, Sire. I would feel so much safer if there’s a competent dragonlord enslaved here,” Morgana pleaded.

Half of it was an act. She wasn’t scared of sorcerers and she trusted Merlin with the gift, but her tears were real. No matter what Gwen said, she had nothing but aching regrets for what she had done to the dragonlord. She had caused the poor man so much pain and none of it was intentional. She was sure he would forgive her, but she wouldn’t be able to forgive herself.

Quiet muttering filled the room as the councilmen discussed this. The sorcerer’s argument was starting to sound like it had some truth to it if the Lady Morgana was telling them the same thing. The new King looked conflicted. He wanted to punish Merlin for having a father, but he also wanted Morgana to feel safe.

Merlin and Balinor stared at her, matching expressions of shock on their features. They both knew that she was lying about her reasons, but they were shocked and amazed that she had come in like that. Arthur went to sit on the throne once more, thinking it over.

“What do you suggest the dragonlord does, when there is not a war?” he asked. Morgana glanced at Gwen before she stepped forward.

“I will take him. Gwen could use some help. There’s a lot of heavy lifting that needs to be done. He can carry things for her. He is taller. He can reach places she cannot. He can be my body guard as well,” Morgana said. She had spoken with her friend before this. They had planned this out, and she was glad to see it seemed to be working. Arthur frowned.

“You? It’s not proper. He can’t be in your chambers alone, especially not at night!” Arthur argued. Morgana had to fight to not roll her eyes.

“I don’t want him for _that_. I want another servant, one who would make Gwen’s job easier. I would be protected as well. I was so scared when the sorcerer attacked. I wished that Uther had brought Balinor with him. He had said that he wanted it to just be us, after all. We thought it was safe. We were both wrong. I only want him to do the jobs Gwen finds hard, and for protection. He can sleep in the chambers next to mine, or outside my door after Gwen leaves for the night. He would not be alone with me. Gwen would be present at all times,” Morgana said. If Balinor was closer, she would at least have someone else she could speak to about her plans, and someone else who would help her. She held her breath as Arthur contemplated this.

“He will come to me every night and sleep in my chambers, he can start training Merlin as well,” Arthur finally said. Morgana nearly cried out in triumph, but she kept up her act as the traumatized ward who had just been given a great gift.

“Thank you, Sire. I will feel so much safer now.”

“You know the spell that will bind you to him, yes? Use it now, and you can go,” Arthur frowned. He was still upset by the fact he wouldn’t be able to have his preferred revenge against Merlin, but Morgana’s well being came first. Merlin and Balinor froze. They had been listening to Morgana quietly, pleased with her little plan, but now they were scared. The last time the spell was used on them...Morgana stepped forward, offering them a small reassuring smile.

“I just need to say the spell. I don’t need to do anything else. I’m sorry to do this, but it’s the only way to save you,” she whispered. Out loud so everyone could hear her, she recited the spell. Balinor flinched, his silver collar turning gold once more.

“He’s yours then. Remember, I expect him back at my chambers tonight. You don’t need to attend the feast if you don’t want to,” Arthur sighed. Morgana gave him a small smile.

“Thank you so much. I would be honoured to attend your celebration, Arthur. I will attend the crowning ceremony as well. I will see you then, Sire,” she said, curtsying. She turned to Balinor with a frown. “Come then, slave,” she said, the words bitter on her tongue. It would be hard to call him that in the coming months.

Balinor stood up, head bowed as he followed the two women out of the room.

Arthur watched them go before looking to Merlin. It sickened him that the warlock looked so happy and relieved. He didn't deserve to be happy. Arthur sneered, standing up and grabbing his ear.

“Get up. We have somewhere to be. I can't have my revenge the way I'd like, I'll just get it another way!” Arthur said. Merlin whimpered, following his master.

Arthur dragged him down to the dungeons. He knew exactly where he was going. Arthur was going to whip him. He didn't beg for mercy this time. He just began to sob. He would have to take this, it was either that or his father dies. He was willing to take the agony of a few lashes if it meant the man would live to see tomorrow.

Arthur pulled him over to the wooden pole, forcing Merlin's wrists in. He pulled the slave's breeches down. Merlin stayed as still as he could, though he failed as he trembled violently. Arthur grabbed a whip off the wall.

“I'm going to whip you. I won't make you count it this time. I'm just going to do it until I get bored,” Arthur said happily. Merlin's eyes widened. He began to shake his head as Arthur brought the whip down.

He began to scream, clenching his fists and holding onto the chains. Arthur continued this pattern, not caring where he hit. The lash hit any part of Merlin's exposed skin, scarring the pale flesh.

Merlin's screams eventually died out and he was dangling from the chains. His whole body burned and he couldn't keep himself up. He couldn't muster up enough energy to scream. His eyes were red and puffy by the time Arthur finally granted him peace. The King was out of breath, rubbing his arm as he put the whip away.

“It's over, slave. It's okay. You were such a good little bitch for me. I feel so much better now. I'll be kind to you. I'll allow them to take you to Cerdan. I'll even allow him to use a bit of magic to heal you,” Arthur purred as he released Merlin from his bonds.

Merlin fell to the floor, letting the darkness take him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go! I have to introduce a certain handsome traveller, and then it is time for Morgana's revolution!


	8. Gwaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana reveals the detailed plans to her new 'slave', Arthur goes on a hunt and finds minor trouble along the way. Morgana only sees a new ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! This is the longest story I've ever written, and we're still not done! Thank you so much for your support so far! This chapter has a lot of things in it, but most importantly Gwaine, as well as another certain future knight who seems to have a vendetta against sleeves(not that anyone is complaining)!
> 
> I lovingly refer to the trio of Morgana, Gwen and Balinor as "two best friends and their adopted dad" just for fun. 
> 
> I also must say, the end to this chapter is one of my favourites by far. 
> 
> Chapter Warnings:  
> In every chapter: humilation, rape, sexual slavery, dehuminization.  
> In this chapter: blow jobs, violent sex, public sex, forced sex, orgy, mentions of incest(though it's not a thing at all)

Balinor followed Morgana back to her chambers. He was very happy to be alive, but he was terrified for his son. Arthur clearly wanted Merlin to suffer. What would he do to the boy if he didn't get what he wanted? Morgana said something to a passing servant who glanced at Balinor before nodding and running off.

The guards stationed at Morgana's door glared at him when he arrived. Morgana frowned.

“He's with me. The King has been gracious and has given him to me as a slave of my own, for protection and to help Gwen with her chores,” Morgana said.

The guards looked at each other but let the dragonlord pass. He opened the door for Morgana and Gwen. The women smiled at him as they entered. He followed, closing the door behind them. Morgana cast a quick silencing charm around the room before turning back to Gwen and Balinor. The two women ran to each other, shrieking happily.

“It worked! I can't believe it worked! Oh my goodness, my heart is still pounding, I'm so relieved,” Morgana said, putting a hand over her chest. Balinor looked between them, confused. Morgana noticed, gasping.

“Oh, I should explain! I'm so sorry, Balinor. I heard about what happened when Uther died. I swear to you that I didn't know his death would harm you as well. I should have thought of such things on my own. Gwen told me everything when I came back, about what happened to you and what Arthur was planning to do. I couldn't let that happen, especially after what I did to you. If I had stuck to the original plan, you wouldn't have suffered so,” Morgana said. Balinor gave her a small reassuring smile.

“My Lady, if you say you didn't know, then I believe you. If it helped the cause and made it easier so Merlin could live as a free man one day, then I would be glad to go through it all over again, even if it did cost me my life,” he said, “thank you for saving me.”

“Oh no, please don't talk like that,” she winced as she saw Balinor twitch. She activated the collar with and order, “I'm sorry, I'll have to get used to...this. You're free to say whatever you want. I want you to be able to do what you want.”

Balinor chuckled slightly at Morgana's attempt to fix the order. Thankfully, he could feel that it worked. He appreciated that she cared enough, not that he was upset that she had done so in the first place.

“Thank you, My Lady. Please don't be upset if you make me do something. You have done nothing wrong,” he insisted.

“Morgana, you can...my name is Morgana,” she said with a small smile.

“Morgana, then,” he nodded, glancing at the door.

“You're worried about Merlin,” she said, looking down, “we'll get him out soon. My sister is looking for a way to break the collars. There is a key, but there's too many slaves, we want to free them quickly. We have a plan, though-”

She was cut off by a knock to the door. Gwen went to answer it, but Balinor held up a hand.

“They'll be expecting me,” he said with a smile, going to answer the door. It was some servants with a large tub, buckets of water, and a change of clothes. Balinor looked back to Morgana and Gwen, surprised. Morgana smiled.

“Take it all to the servant antechamber,” she said.

The servants nodded, entering the room and moving to the small side room that would house a servant, if she chose to keep one there. Gwen was more than welcome to go home, but there were days where they had discussed their plans late into the night and she had spent the night there. The servants finished filling the tub, putting the clothes to the side. They bowed to Morgana before leaving.

“There you go. If you want to make the water warmer, use your magic. We can brush your hair out after and cut it, if you want. The clothes should fit. I asked for the finest clothes they could find. You can close the door as well of course. Feel free to take as long as you want,” Morgana explained. She knew she had given an order in all that, but it was one that was necessary so Balinor could have access to his magic.

Balinor was extremely grateful for the bath. He hadn't had one in a few weeks, and he felt absolutely disgusting, like he usually did. He was also grateful for new clothes, his current breeches got washed less often than he did. He hesitated at the mention of his hair though. He had been so ready to get rid of it but now that he had a chance, he had second thoughts. He had such wonderful memories of Hunith running her fingers through it, telling him how dashing he looked. Yet he also had memories of Uther running his fingers through his hair as well, clenching the locks in his fists and pulling on it, using it to move his head wherever the man wanted it to go.

“A haircut would be nice, thank you,” he finally said. Uther had taken the good memories away from him, just as he had taken his beloved. They were tainted now. Any good memory turned sour.

“I'll be ready when you get back. Enjoy your bath,” Gwen smiled. Balinor gave her a sad smile before entering the servant's chambers, closing the door behind him.

He put a hand into the water, it was already quite warm. The servants bringing it up had probably thought it was for Morgana. He unlaced his filthy breeches, letting them drop to the floor before sinking into the warm water. It was heavenly. He groaned as he relaxed, putting his head back and closing his eyes.

He was thankful to find that one memory Uther hadn't managed to ruin was his first day in Hunith's home. She had been so wonderful to him, always patient as she nursed him back to health. He remembered her smile and her laugh, the nights by the fire as he told her stories. Sometimes she would fall asleep in his arms and he would carry her back to bed. He remembered the nights after Merlin was born, where both her and their son would doze off, and he used his magic to bring the blankets over to cover them, choosing to spend the night cuddled up in front of the hearth. Hunith had loved her husband and son with all her heart.

Her son.

He had left her son all alone.

How could he call himself the young man's father after he had left him like that, all alone with the enraged King? He had promised himself when the boy was born that his son would never have to suffer like he had. He would be free and safe, just like his mother.

Balinor had failed both of them. Hunith was dead, not free and safe. Merlin was a slave and was experiencing everything Balinor had and more.

And he had just left him there.

Balinor covered his mouth, trying to muffle the sound of his sobs. He had failed to protect both Hunith and Merlin. He had failed as a husband and as a parent. His beloved wife was dead, and his son was the slave of a madman. Meanwhile he was here enjoying a nice hot bath and was about to put on fine clothes. Morgana and Gwen would probably treat him like the Lord he once was.

He deserved none of it.

He cried for some time, the water turning cold. He didn't care as he washed himself. He stepped out of the bath once he was clean, drying himself off and dressing in the fine clothes that were ordered for him. He found he still had access to his magic, so he drained the bath as well.

Morgana and Gwen were sitting at the table when he came out. The women looked over at him, both gasping and smiling. They had heard the dragonlord's sobs, despite his attempts to muffle them. The room tended to echo, even with the door closed. They had chosen to not speak of it. They could hear they had been muffled, he had been trying to keep it to himself. They respected that. They didn't make a comment on his red eyes when he came out, focusing instead on his clothing.

“There, now you're starting to look like Lord Ambrosius!” Morgana said. Balinor was surprised for a moment, but then smiled slightly.

“It's been a long time since anyone called me that,” he said.

“Well it's about time that everyone should,” Gwen said, getting up and gesturing to the chair. “Here, I'll do your hair now.”

Balinor nodded, going to sit in the chair that Gwen had gestured to.

“How short do you want it?” She asked as she began to brush through it. Balinor winced as she hit a few knots, but answered after some consideration.

“Leave a little bit...maybe have it cut it this short?” He said, indicating what he meant. Gwen smiled and nodded.

“Of course! It won't be a problem at all,” she said as she put the brush down and began to work. Most of the knots would be cut off. She could brush it out properly after. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Morgana spoke up.

“Would you like to see Freya and Eric after we're done? I know you haven't had a chance to meet them properly. Uther only took you in for a moment, didn't he?” Morgana asked.

“I...I would like to see them. I didn't even get to see the child when Uther took me. We were in there for a moment. Eric was in his cradle at the time, I only got to see that there was a baby and he was alive. That was it,” Balinor said sadly. He had seen the look of relief on Merlin's face when he was given to Morgana. His son wouldn't want his father to worry. He would also want the man to meet his grandchild as well. He had failed Merlin in so many ways, he couldn't fail him now. He had to be as strong as he could.

“We'll go see them, then. You'll love Eric, he's so cute! When I am Queen him and Freya will eat at the royal table. Even if Merlin and I have our own children, we refuse to let him grow up any different, they'll grow up side by side,” Morgana said. When she saw Balinor's expression of surprise, she turned bright red. She had revealed too much.

“Is there something you'd like to tell me, Morgana?” Balinor said, now amused. He was happy for the two young people, if it was as he was guessing.

“I...Merlin and I, we have been seeing each other for some time. It started during the war. Uther would leave him alone in his chambers all day. I used that chance to visit him. We would share stories...I would tell him of Gorlois and he would tell me stories about you and Hunith. She sounded like such a wonderful woman. I am so sorry for your loss. She will be honoured, when I am Queen. I will honour her alongside Gaius, for all the work they did to protect our kind. People will sing her praises,” Morgana insisted.

Balinor was silent as he let this all set in. There was a part of him that was angry at the two. It was extremely dangerous and irresponsible what they had done. Yet he was also filled with joy. Merlin had spoken about Morgana, about how beautiful and wonderful she was. He felt so stupid, how could not have seen it? His boy was clearly smitten. His son had found someone that he loved and who made him happy, someone he clearly intended to share the rest of his life with, if Morgana's previous words had hinted at anything. She intended to share her life with him as well, even though he was a peasant boy from a different kingdom, she still wanted him by her side when she became Queen. He glanced at Morgana, she was quiet but clearly awaiting some kind of answer, nervous about how the man would react. Even Gwen had stopped cutting his hair, anxious to know the dragonlord's response.

“With all due respect Morgana, if you are to become the wife of a future dragonlord then I have much to teach you and many stories to share,” Balinor finally said with a small smile. Morgana's worried expression disappeared and she smiled as well.

“I can't wait to hear them!” she exclaimed. He heard Gwen sigh in relief before going back to cutting.

“Will you be taking his name, or keeping Gorlois'?” Balinor asked, only out of curiosity. He wouldn't be offended in the least if Morgana kept Gorlois' name.

“If you will give your blessing, I will take his. Camelot needs to change completely. Moving away from the Pendragon name will be a very good move, I think. I wish to get rid of the red, and replace it with blue and silver. I also want to change the crest,” Morgana was silent for a moment, “I am not Gorlois' child. He is more of a father to me, but...Uther is my father. He raped my mother and she had me. He hid it from me my whole life. I only found out because he told Gaius. He thought that I was too ill at the time to hear him, but I heard everything. I am Morgana Pendragon. I am not proud of that name. I want to be rid of it.”

Balinor would be lying if he said he was surprised to hear of what Uther had done. The man was absolutely despicable.

“I would be glad to give my blessing. I understand why you would want to rid yourself of that name. I also feel the change will be good for Camelot. Thank you so much for this honour,” he replied, referencing how she had spoken of his family's colours and crest. They hadn't been recognized formally by the court, but the colours and crest were very important among the dragonlord's.

“Thank you. I have found some books and have done a little bit of research. I found your family's colours and crest through them. Uther thought that he had destroyed them all, but he was wrong. The Ambrosius family will rule Camelot, and it will be peaceful. Our people will be free,” she said proudly.

“I have no doubt. Do you have any plans yet?” He asked, once again out of curiosity. Morgana nodded.

“Yes, Morgause is finding a way to break the collars and Kilgharrah's chains. There is a key somewhere in the vaults, but it's faster to break them with magic. We are hoping to attack during the Feast of Beltane. Everyone will be too distracted to notice us. We will take down Camelot peacefully. We have a sleeping enchantment. Gwen, Lancelot and I will be the hosts for it as we spread it through Camelot. There is also a counter spell, so I can protect any captive sorcerer's from the enchantment. I will sentence any of the Lords to execution after I become Queen,” she said. Balinor glanced at the window. It was still daylight, but the clouds were threatening snow soon. They would have the winter to prepare then.

“What of Arthur?” he asked, frowning. Morgana looked down.

“He...he will be sent into exile. I have thought about this. I was going to execute him as well, but after what happened to you yesterday...I'm scared of what will happen to Merlin if he dies. Even with the collar removed, what if there are traces of magic still there? I couldn't bear to watch him suffer like that...” Morgana trailed off.

Balinor sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't pleased that Arthur would live, but he could understand Morgana's reasons. Neither of them knew the intricate details of how the collars worked, and they weren't about to test it out on any of their kind. He didn't want to see his son screaming as Arthur was burnt on a pyre or grabbing at his neck if the King was beheaded. He didn't want to watch him fall to the ground and start seizing. He was angry about it all, but it was for the best.

“ _She is a worthy ally, Balinor. I feel your anger. I will support her whether you plan to or not. Do not stop me,_ ” Kilgharrah's voice echoed in the dragonlord's head.

“ _I have no plans to stop you, Kilgharrah. I'm only angry because Arthur Pendragon will not die. I wanted to break his neck myself. I want him to suffer as much as we have suffered,_ ” Balinor replied.

“ _As do I. One day we will have our chance,_ ” Kilgharrah said before Balinor felt the dragon leave him. He was brought back to reality with both Gwen and Morgana watching him, concerned.

“Balinor? Are you alright?” Morgana asked. Balinor nodded.

“I am. I'm sorry for startling you. Kilgharrah wanted to have his say in this conversation. You have his support, as well as mine,” Balinor said with a smile. Morgana grinned.

“Excellent! It is very good to have the great dragon on our side,” she said, Gwen nodding in agreement. She held out a mirror for Balinor to take.

“I have more good news. I'm finished with your hair, I hope you like it,” she said.

Balinor took the mirror, looking at his reflection. He hadn't done so in over a year. He was disappointed in what he saw. He looked so much older from all the stress he had been under. He could see more streaks of white in both his hair and his beard. He was happy at Gwen's work however, she had done a good job.

“Thank you, Gwen. It is perfect,” he said, handing the mirror back to her.

“I'm glad!” She said cheerfully, going to put her things away.

“Would you like to visit Freya and Eric now?” Morgana asked. Balinor smiled sadly. It would be nice to meet his grandchild properly.

“Yes, I would like that,” he nodded. Morgana stood up, smiling.

“Just pretend I've made you follow us. No one will notice,” she grinned. Balinor chuckled as he stood up.

“I can believe that, though I suspect people will notice that I'm now wearing clothing fit for nobility,” he admitted. There was a huge difference between that and how he used to walk around.

“I suppose so...oh! Do you want me to get you some shoes first?” Morgana asked. She hadn't thought to ask for shoes. Balinor shook his head.

“No...I think it will make the illusion more believable if I don't. Besides, I'm used to walking around like this. You can ask for some that I can wear around your chambers, though. Then I won't track dirt in,” he said.

“I do want you to wear shoes in my chambers. Not that I'm offended otherwise, I just want you to be dressed and treated properly while you're in here,” Morgana insisted. Balinor gave her a small bow and a smile.

“Of course, My Lady,” he said. Morgana shook her head, smiling. She was glad the dragonlord seemed to be in a slightly better mood. It was most likely the promises of meeting his grandchild, not that she blamed him.

She led him through the halls, bringing the dragonlord to Freya, Eric, and Kara's room. The guard let them through. Morgana cast another silencing spell, she always did when she came to visit Freya.

Kara and Freya were sitting at the small table they were given. They looked up when the trio came in, smiling.

“Morgana, Gwen,” Freya said, standing up. She looked to Balinor, surprised, “Ah, hello sir,” she said.

“You can call me Balinor, Freya. There's no need to be formal,” Balinor replied. He looked over to the small cradle, where Eric was fast asleep. Freya followed his gaze.

“You can pick him up, he will probably sleep through it,” she chuckled, moving aside so the dragonlord could see his grandson. Balinor grinned, moving over to the child.

“Merlin slept like a rock when he was a baby as well. You could move him anywhere and he would sleep through it. It was very helpful when you didn't want to wake him,” he said, gently picking the child up. Sure enough Eric remained asleep. He brought the child over to the group, smiling the whole time.

“I'm shocked that the King has allowed you in here to see him, but I'm glad,” Freya said, smiling. Balinor, Morgana, and Gwen's smiles fell.

“Oh my goodness...no one told you? So much has happened the past few days, Freya. I'm so sorry, I didn't think to come and notify you, but Uther is dead. I had him killed. Arthur was going to kill Balinor in retaliation, but I played traumatized victim and convinced Arthur to give him to me instead. Arthur doesn't suspect a thing,” Morgana said, starting to smirk the deeper she got into her story.

“It's all an act, of course. Morgana has been very kind,” Balinor added.

Freya looked between the two, clearly shocked. Morgana had told her of her plans to free their kind. She knew that the woman was a witch. The shock was that the King was dead and Arthur had been so ready to kill the dragonlord. She felt so bad for the man and Merlin. They didn't deserve that at all. She looked to Balinor with wide eyes.

“I'm so sorry to hear that! I'm glad everything worked out fine. Merlin talks about you a lot, he speaks highly of you. I'm happy for both of you,” Freya said.

“Merlin...he has a lot to learn about being a dragonlord. We had many traditions and ceremonies. I confess I didn't teach him much when he was younger. I'm glad to be alive. I'm looking forward to teaching him, and watching as he teaches this little one when he is older,” Balinor said, smiling down at Eric. The baby was starting to stir, opening his big brown eyes, blinking up at the strange man holding him.

“Hello Eric, I'm your grandfather,” Balinor said. The baby seemed to understand as his confusion turned to a huge grin at the sound of the older man's voice. Eric reached for him, giggling.

“Aww, he likes you already,” Kara said. She had been watching the exchange quietly. She was glad to hear that Uther was dead, but wasn't happy to hear about what Arthur had tried to do. At least everything had turned out all right in the end.

“I would hope so. He's going to have to put up with me a lot once everyone is free,” Balinor chuckled, moving Eric so he could hold him with one arm, giving a finger to the baby so he could hold it.

“I will update you on the plans later, Kara. I do believe we should go soon. It's almost time for lunch, and you need some proper food Balinor,” Morgana insisted. Balinor looked down at Eric sadly. He wanted to spend more time with his grandson. He went to hand him over to Freya. Morgana was an ally. Surly she would bring him back to see him.

“I will visit you another time, little one,” he said to the child. Freya took him with a smile.

“You're always welcome here,” Freya insisted.

Balinor smiled and nodded. The trio gave their farewells, heading off for lunch.

\---

After the day he had, Merlin just wanted the grand feast to be over. He had been taken to the slave infirmary. Cerdan wasn't present, but Mordred was. He was given permission to use magic to heal the King's personal slave. Merlin was impressed, Mordred had done a very good job. He had even sneaked a numbing spell in there to help Merlin with the pain.

After that Arthur had dragged him around the castle as they prepared for the crowning ceremony and feast. Thankfully he had been only following. The King ignored him for most of the day. He only paid attention to his pet at the feast, telling him to sit in front of the King's spot at the table.

Merlin had done what he was ordered to do. He looked around the room, hoping to see his father. His back had been to everyone during Arthur's crowning ceremony, so he hadn't been able to see if he was there. Hopefully Morgana would bring him along.

It was with some embarrassment that he didn't recognize the man at first. To be fair, he had been looking for a man with long hair, dressed in only filthy breeches to showcase the Pendragon brand on his chest. It was clear Morgana had not only given his father a hair cut but a new wardrobe as well. He was dressed as well as any of the lords in the room. People stopped to whisper and stare when Morgana entered, her head held high as Balinor and Gwen followed her.

“Morgana! He's your body guard and slave! He's not some doll to dress up!” Arthur cried, coming over to her. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

“I wanted to give him something nice to wear. If he is in my presence I expect him to wear proper clothes. If you wish to be followed around by a half naked man, then that is your choice. I do not. I chose to give him finer clothes instead of the normal slave tunics because I want my slave to look pretty,” Morgana explained, “I was under the impression I could do what I wished with him.”

Arthur was taken back by that. It seemed Morgana wasn't about to change how she spoke to him, despite his change in status. He sighed, irritated. He should expect nothing less from her.

“Fine, but he sits on the floor,” Arthur said. Morgana nodded.

“I understand. Balinor, you know where to go,” she said, her tone one of authority. Despite that, she tried to word it so it wasn't an order. They had discussed what they would do during the feast before. They had guessed that Arthur would want Balinor to sit on the floor. He was open to the idea, since Morgana would be sitting beside Arthur. He would get to spend the feast with his son. He was glad to sit on the floor if it meant he could do that.

Balinor bowed to her, heading to Morgana's usual spot at the table, kneeling beside Merlin. Merlin smiled at his father. He was being treated well. The warlock was happy about that.

“You're looking well, father,” Merlin said, “I almost didn't recognize you, since you're dressed up.”

“Ah, yes. My hair is gone too. Don't pretend that didn't confuse you, boy. I saw the look on your face when I came in,” Balinor chuckled. Merlin was looking much better than he had expected.

“You've had it my whole life. Of course it confused me,” Merlin chuckled. They sat in silent for a few minutes, watching the people around them chatting among themselves.

“I'm guessing Morgana is treating you well,” Merlin said after some silence. Balinor nodded.

“Yes, she is very kind. I'm sure you two will be very happy,” he replied, smirking. Merlin's eyes widened. “Yes, Merlin. She told me that you two have been seeing each other, though it was an accident. All I ask is that you be careful. I don't want Arthur to find out. Otherwise, I approve of everything.”

“Thank you, father. I'm glad. I really love her,” Merlin said, relieved that he had his father's support.

“We will find a way out of this, Merlin. She has a plan. You will be free of that damn collar soon,” Balinor mumbled before Arthur and Morgana came over.

The father and son were quiet for the rest of the feast. Morgana had made sure they were well fed, of course. Arthur was too drunk to notice. Unfortunately he wasn't too drunk to forget that Balinor was to return to the room with them.

It was also unfortunate that Arthur wasn't too drunk to just pass out.

Merlin got his master ready for bed, thinking that the man would just go to bed, exhausted from his day of celebrations. He helped Arthur to the bed, crying out in surprise as his master pulled him down on the bed, forcing him into a deep kiss.

“You know, I was so happy when my father presented you to me. You really are attractive, Merlin. I'll bet you had all the girls in Ealdor going after you, didn't you? I'm so lucky, I have the prettiest slave,” Arthur slurred when he pulled away. He began to tug at Merlin's breeches. “You're such a damn good fuck too.”

Merlin whimpered. He should have known. He shouldn't have hoped that Arthur would have just gone to bed. He was never that lucky. He struggled slightly.

“Master, allow me to get the jar of oil for you,” he said. Arthur growled, tightening his grip.

“No,” Arthur sneered, “If you want to prepare me, you can do it with your own spit. Suck me off.”

With that, Arthur leaned back against the headboard, letting Merlin do all the work. Merlin moved to Arthur's groin, pulling down the night clothes with a trembling hand. Arthur was already hard, and smirking down at his slave.

Merlin took Arthur's cock into his mouth, trying to cover it as much as he could. He was terrified. The King was already rough enough with his slave. If he was going to take him with little preparation...Merlin was already dreading it. He winced when Arthur pulled him away.

“That's enough, little dragonlord. Ride me,” Arthur smirked.

Merlin bit his lip, pulling off his loosened breeches. He tried to finger himself as he got into position, praying that would help. Arthur grabbed his hips and forced him down with a grin.

The pain was excruciating. Merlin screamed as his body moved up and down Arthur's cock. Arthur only found the warlock's screams delightful, they only made him harder. He groaned, gripping Merlin's hips, digging his nails into them.

“Yes, the best damn fuck I've ever had,” Arthur groaned.

Merlin began to sob along with his screams, his whole body ached. Mordred's numbing spell had worn off. He was feeling the beating he had gotten today. The teenager had managed to heal most of it, but there were wounds that still remained.

Arthur continued to pound into the young warlock for what felt like an eternity. Merlin's screams soon died out, replaced by nothing but his sobs. Arthur finally came with a loud moan, riding out his orgasm.

It was almost a mercy when Merlin was pushed to the floor. The warlock cried out, crawling over to his breeches. He could feel something warm running down his leg. It was probably blood, judging by the way his lower half burned.

“Go to bed,” Arthur huffed, pulling his pants back on and crawling under his covers.

Merlin put his own pants on, making his way to his blanket. Balinor was laying on the floor, his eyes red from crying. He sat up when Merlin got close.

“Wrap yourself in the blanket. Keep warm. I don't need it,” he said softly. Merlin shook hid head.

“Father-” Balinor held up a hand to cut him off.

“Merlin, it's yours,” he said. Merlin sighed. He wanted to argue more but he was exhausted.

“If you want it, wake me up,” he said, going to do as his father asked. Balinor smiled, nodding.

“I'll let you know,” he said, not intending to ask at all.

When Merlin was finally curled up, Balinor lay down beside him, putting a protective arm around his son. He knew the young man was far to old for such things. He would be nineteen now.

Merlin also knew he was too old for this, but he didn't care. His father was all he had left. The young warlock was a slave to the King of Camelot, a brutal and cruel man just as his father had been before him. All he wanted was someone familiar. Someone who cared. It was still comforting. The gesture brought back memories of when he was small and had a nightmare. He would crawl into his parents bed, and they would put their arms around him. He was safe there.

\---

That is how the next few months would go. Balinor would spend the day with Morgana and Gwen, then return to Arthur at night. Sometimes he would give Merlin history lessons on the dragonlord's and their traditions. The two enslaved sorcerer's would share the blanket, huddled together for warmth in those cold winter nights. On harsher nights where the King was particularly violent, Balinor would put a protective arm around his son.

As Beltane drew close, everyone was more excited. Morgause had discovered a way to break the collars, it would be faster than finding the key. The only one they would need would be the key for Kilgharrah's chains. They couldn't seem to break those.

It was not problem, Morgana knew exactly where it was. It was in the vaults of Camelot, along with the key to the slave's collars. Arthur would leave at first light the day before the feast, taking many knights with him. They would go on a hunting trip, getting game for the upcoming feast. She would get it then and free the great dragon.

She would take that chance to also free Merlin. They had a plan, once the collar was broken, it was powerless. He would put the collar back on, casting an enchantment to make it appear gold. The group would meet in Morgana's chambers during the feast and Morgause would enchant them. She would also give them the counter spell, so they could keep any other slaves awake. As the people of Camelot fell asleep, the slaves would be freed.

It was supposed to be foolproof, but Arthur ruined those plans. He insisted on taking Merlin on the hunt with him, along with two other slaves for the rest of his knights.

“It's okay, father. You can free me when we meet in Morgana's chambers. I'll be fine,” Merlin whispered the night before they were to leave. They waited until they could hear the King snoring before taking the time to talk.

While Merlin and Morgana were upset about the new development, Balinor had been devastated. He had been counting down the days until his son would be free once more. It had given him a reason to fight, and had given him something to focus on. Now their perfect plan was being ruined by that bastard, Arthur.

“What if something happens while you're gone? I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're safer here. Especially without him around. I just...I was looking forward to the day you would be free,” Balinor explained, frowning. Merlin gave him a reassuring smile.

“And you still can. I'll be fine, just like I said. I'll come home, and you can free me then. It will work out,” he insisted, laying down. Balinor sighed, laying on the blanket next to him.

“I suppose so,” he mumbled.

“Go spend time with Eric, Freya, and Kara. I'll be home before you know it. Goodnight, father,” Merlin said.

“Goodnight, son,” Balinor replied.

He stared at the ceiling, long after Merlin had fallen asleep.

“ _Emrys will be fine, Balinor. He will be surrounded by knights. If there is danger, he will be able to defend himself as Arthur will also be there. If it helps you any, I have a task I wish to give you. I require a sword. One that has not seen battle or tasted blood. I am giving you a gift,_ ” Kilgharrah's voice echoed. Balinor closed his eyes. He knew that both Merlin and the dragon spoke the truth. He just didn't want to see the young man leave.

“ _I know. I'm his father, however. It's my job to worry,_ ” he began, pausing at the mention of Kilgharrah's other request, “ _What do you plan to do, Kilgharrah?_ ”

“ _I will give you a sword forged in dragon's breath,_ ” Kilgharrah replied. Balinor gasped. He had read and heard stories about such swords. They were said to be able to kill anything. They were extremely powerful.

“ _I will do as you ask. I will find something tomorrow,_ ” Balinor said. He felt Kilgharrah leave him, though the dragon was satisfied.

He closed his eyes. Perhaps tomorrow would be better than he expected.

\---

Arthur and his knights rode off at first light. Morgana was in the courtyard to see them go, smiling and waving. Once they left, she turned to Gwen and Balinor, frowning.

“I swear, if anything happens to Merlin...” she started.

“With all due respect Morgana, if anything happens to Merlin, you will need to be faster than me if you want revenge,” Balinor said, crossing his arms. Morgana gave him a small smile.

“I suppose that is fair. I wouldn't doubt you either, Balinor,” she said, looking back in the direction the group had left.

“Come, let's get breakfast. We can finish up our plans then as well,” Gwen suggested. Balinor nodded.

“Yes, that's a fine idea. I have something I wish to discuss with you both. I will bring everything up and meet you in your chambers,” he said, smiling. Morgana hesitated, but nodded. She didn't like the fact Merlin was going off with the knights, but Gwen was right. They needed to eat. She was curious to hear what Balinor wanted to discuss as well.

Morgana and Gwen went to Morgana's chambers while Balinor got their breakfast. The cook smiled at him, giving him everything. There was no goblet of water or stale bread on the tray. She knew that Morgana wanted him to eat real food. She was happy for the dragonlord.

The women were waiting for him when he returned. Gwen was near the door, so she could open it for him. He nodded in thanks. Once the door was closed, Morgana cast the usual silencing charm.

“What do you want to discuss?” She asked as Balinor began serving out their breakfast. She was eager to know what the dragonlord wanted to tell them.

“It is more of a personal request...Kilgharrah contacted me last night. He wants to give me a gift. A sword forged in dragon's breath. He says that I need a sword that hasn't seen battle, and has not tasted blood. A sword forged in dragons breath is extremely powerful. It is an honour that he wishes to give one to me,” Balinor explained as he sat down. Morgana and Gwen were staring at him in shock.

“A sword forged in dragon's breath? That sounds amazing! We will go to the palace forge after breakfast and find you one. I'm sure I can convince them somehow,” Morgana said. Gwen was silent as they spoke. She seemed to be thinking.

“There is no need. I have a sword I am willing to give you. My father made it shortly before he died. He was so proud of it, he didn't want to sell it. I've kept it in his memory, but I would be glad for you to have it, Balinor. While my father never would have knowingly worked with a sorcerer out of fear of what Uther would do, he was against what Camelot had done. I know he would be honoured for you to have it as well,” Gwen explained. Balinor's eyes widened.

“Gwen...are you sure? I don't want to take that memory away from you,” he said. Gwen smiled and nodded.

“Of course. I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't sure. I will fetch it after breakfast,” she said.

Balinor and Morgana nodded. They felt bad at the idea of Gwen going alone, but they knew people in the lower town would react to Balinor's presence. They had tried that once, getting the dragonlord to walk Gwen home. It was a wonderful idea at the time and he was glad to do it, but even with Gwen by his side the man was subjected to jeers and taunts. It was Gwen who requested that he stay in the castle, despite the fact Balinor insisted it was fine. It broke her heart to see people be so cruel.

The trio ate breakfast, happily chatting about their plans and what would be happening after their breakfast. Once they were done, Gwen hurried off home, while Balinor took the dishes down. Morgana was standing by the window when he returned.

“Are you alright, Morgana?” Balinor asked, going over to her. Morgana looked over, smiling.

“I am. I'm just thinking. Tonight we will get rid of that damn collar and you'll be a free man. Tomorrow night...all this will be mine. Soon you will be a Lord of Camelot once more. You will be treated like royalty itself. Freya, Kara, and Eric will finally be free of that room. They will be given real chambers. I'll find adjoining rooms so Eric can have his own nursery. It will be huge, filled with books and toys. I will make sure he will want for nothing. I will make Cerdan the court physician and give him large chambers to help as many people as he can. His son, he wants to become a knight. He can train with Lancelot. Kilgharrah will be free to go wherever he wishes. And Merlin...” she trailed off, a blush coming to her cheeks.

“You will be very busy, My Lady. I will assist in any way I can,” Balinor offered. Morgana looked over, relieved.

“Thank you, Balinor. You are a very good friend. Not only will you be a Lord of Camelot and my Father in Law, but I believe you will also be a very trustworthy advisor,” she said. Her and Merlin had already planned out how they wanted their wedding to go, they only needed to make the plans official. Those would begin when she became Queen.

“I would be honoured to serve at your side,” Balinor replied with a smile. Morgana looked out the window once more, her expression brightening when she saw Gwen.

The maidservant quickly made her way back to Morgana's chambers. Balinor already had the door open for her. Gwen gave a little curtsy, going to put the wrapped bundle in her arms on the table. She unwrapped it, revealing a beautiful sword. Balinor gasped, gently picking it up.

“It's marvellous, Gwen. It will be perfect,” Balinor said, holding the sword up to the light.

“Thank you, I'm so glad. My father really was proud of it. I'm glad it is finding a suitable owner. Someone who is worthy of it,” Gwen said. Balinor smiled, going to wrap the sword up.

“All I need is for Kilgharrah to forge it in dragon's breath. It is best if we do that tonight,” he said. Morgana nodded.

“We'll do so before we meet up with Morgause and Lancelot. I'm sure they will want to see it as well.”

They had their plan, and it would be soon set in motion. They only had to wait.

\---

Merlin sat at the tavern table quietly. It had been a very successful hunt. They would be bringing lots back to Camelot in the morning. The King and his knights were drinking happily, dressed like commoners. Merlin himself was dressed in a simple pair of black breeches, a blue tunic, and a brown jacket. A red neckerchief was hanging around his neck, hiding the collar from any curious eyes. The other two slaves that had come with them were in the rooms they had rented. Arthur wanted his pet by his side.

Merlin looked around the tavern. Everyone was ignoring the group. A young man with chin length hair was drinking alone, though he didn't seem to mind it.

The merriment was ruined when two large men came through the door. The innkeeper looked nervous as they walked up, the larger of the two slamming his hands on the counter.

“Evenin' Mary. I see business is good today. You got our share?” he said. Mary quickly handed over a pouch of coins. The thug looked unimpressed.

“This all you got?” He sneered. Mary nodded, nervous.

“That's everything I have,” she answered. The other thug pulled out a knife, holding it up to her.

“I think that's quite enough,” Arthur said, standing up and standing tall. “Take your hands off her.”

The thug turned on him. Merlin could feel his collar starting to tingle.

“What you going to do about it, pretty boy?” the tall thug spat. Arthur said nothing as he raised his fist, punching him.

“Oi!” The other thug shouted. He whistled, and another large group entered the tavern. The knights stood up, ready for a fight. All their weapons were in the room, but they could take on a few thugs.

“Well, you've gotten yourself in a bit of a pickle, haven't you?” the young man who was drinking alone said, wandering over to Arthur. He took a big swig of his mead, slamming the cup down.

“Right then,” he said, diving at the other thug.

The tavern exploded into chaos. Merlin tried to stay near Arthur, using his magic to throw things at the men who had invaded the tavern. He crashed into someone. He quickly turned, hoping that it wasn't one of the thugs. Instead it was the man helping them.

“Pass the jug, heh?” He grinned. Merlin quickly went to do so, unable to resist and order. The man took a long drink before punching a man who was coming at them.

“What do they call you then?” He asked, looking to Merlin. Merlin was surprised, before he remembered that his collar was hidden. He looked like anyone else.

“Merlin,” He answered. The man grabbed his hand, shaking it.

“Gwaine. Pleasure to meet you,” he said, hitting another thug in the head with the jug. “Such a waste,” he frowned.

Merlin's collar began to burn, despite the fact the tavern was quieter now. He quickly looked to Arthur. The first thug he had knocked out was now awake, about to stab the King in the back.

“Master!” Merlin cried, his eyes glowing gold as the metal began to heat up in the thug's hand. The thug screamed, dropping the dagger. Arthur quickly turned, punching him again.

Merlin glanced at Gwaine. The man was no longer smiling and having a good time. Instead, he looked pale and horrified. He swiftly moved to Merlin's side, pulling off the neckerchief. Merlin tried to hide the collar, but Gwaine had seen it. His horror turned to rage as he drew his sword. At first, Merlin thought it was because he hated magic, but when the man strode past him, he knew he wasn't the target.

“You sick fuck!” Gwaine shouted, raising his sword to strike the King. Merlin's eye's flashed and he was stuck in place. As much as Merlin wanted the King to be killed, he was bound to the man and unable to let it happen. Arthur smirked.

“What a good, loyal pet you are, Merlin. I suppose you didn't realize what the gold meant. It means that he's bound to me. He cannot attack me, and if any harm is going to come to me, he has to protect me. I'm also the only one allowed to fuck him, unless I give someone else the opportunity. I don't like to share my toys, though. Unless I'm watching him play with the other slaves,” Arthur's eyes lit up, “now there's an idea! Leon, come here.”

The knight finished tying up a thug. He came over to his king, bowing.

“Yes, Sire?” He asked with a smirk, noticing the realization dawning on Gwaine's features.

“You're the sick bastard King of Camelot. I shouldn't have helped you,” Gwaine sneered. Arthur ignored him.

“Take these men and tie them up outside. We'll take them to Camelot tomorrow. This one however, take his sword then take him upstairs. Tie him up in a corner so he can't move. He can watch us play tonight. We'll take him back to Camelot as well, and burn him in one of the bonfires like the other one who tried to kill me,” Arthur said. Leon smirked, bowing once more.

“Right away, Sire. I look forward to it,” he replied.

He went to tie Gwaine up and to take his weapon, Merlin releasing the spell enough for him to do it. He fully released him once the man was bound, staring at the ground, looking guilty. Gwaine looked upon him with pity. He knew about Camelot and their slaves. He knew that they had to do whatever they were ordered. If what the King had said was true, then Merlin wouldn't need an order to use his magic in his master's defence.

“I don't blame you, mate,” he said to the sorcerer as he passed by him. Leon shoved him forward, sneering.

“Did we say you could speak to the slave? Get a move on,” Leon sneered. Gwaine spat at him, earning him a punch.

Merlin watched the two go, only looking over when Arthur called for him. He was speaking to Mary.

“Merlin, use your magic to clean this place up for Mary. Ma'am, I will pay for any other losses you have suffered today. Those men will bother you no longer,” Arthur said.

Merlin bowed, starting to clean up the room. Once everything was in place, he looked back to his master. The King was smiling.

“Very good, pet. Now, I do believe we have another criminal we have to deal with. Why don't we show him how submissive and well behaved you are? You'll have fun, I'll let you play with the other slaves,” Arthur said.

Merlin hung his head as he followed Arthur. He was dreading what would happen when they returned to the room. He knew the two slaves. They had all been locked in the room for the day while the king and knights were hunting. They despised Camelot and all it stood for, but they seemed to like Merlin enough.

“Alvarr, Enmyria, someone's here to play with you!” Arthur said happily as he entered the room. The two sorcerer's glared at him as he shoved Merlin forward.

“What the hell are you doing, you sick bastard?” Gwaine shouted. Arthur looked to Leon. Leon nodded, going over to Gwaine and ripping a piece of his shirt off, typing it in his mouth.

“I don't want your annoying commentary,” Arthur rolled his eyes.

He turned back to the three sorcerer's. Alvarr and Enmyria were standing in front of Merlin, eyes still narrowed at the King. They had once been renegades, trying to bring down Uther's regime. They were caught and enslaved, the Lords of Camelot happy to discover the two were lovers as well. They swore to each other that they wouldn't let that love die, even as the Lords took advantage of that, enjoying watching the two slaves. They had grown fond of younger man when they were locked in the room. He told them of the plan to free everyone. Despite their hate for Camelot and everything it stood for, he had managed to convince them that Morgana wasn't bad. They had spoken of what they would do when they were free. Apparently they were going off to wander once again. As long as Morgana didn't turn against her own kind, they would leave her be.

“Oh, isn't that sweet? Now Alvarr, why don't you strip Merlin down. He's wearing far more than you two,” Arthur said.

Alvarr hissed as he was forced to obey, turning and starting to disrobe the young warlock.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. Merlin nodded in understanding. He could never blame another slave for the things they were forced to do.

“Likewise,” Merlin replied, moving so stripping him down would be easier.

“Don't worry, Merlin will enjoy it. I'm sure he'd fuck his own father if I gave him the chance,” Arthur laughed.

Merlin paled, gagging slightly and shaking his head. That was absolutely not something he ever wanted to do and he prayed Arthur didn't get any ideas, even if they would be free tomorrow.

“Oh? You two get awfully close at night,” Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“For warmth, sire. Especially in the winter. It was very cold. I...we would never!” Merlin cried. Arthur laughed once more.

“Oh, what about when he has his arm over you?” Arthur smirked, acting as if he caught Merlin in a lie.

“Protection...both him and my mother would do it when I was younger. I would crawl into bed with them when I had a nightmare. They would put their arm around me like that. It's nothing more,” Merlin insisted. Only Arthur would take that gesture and turn it into something sickening. The King rolled his eyes.

“Whatever you say, little dragonlord,” he said. He turned to Alvarr, who had finished with stripping Merlin down.

“You know what to do,” he hissed.

Alvarr sneered at the King, moving to Enmyria. The couple began to kiss and strip each other down. Gwaine looked away while Leon and Arthur watched, smirking.

“Prepare the woman. She's going to be a lucky lady tonight, taking two handsome men. Aren't you excited, little dragonlord? You're going to get to fuck someone for once,” Arthur taunted.

Merlin whimpered as he moved to the jar of oil that Arthur had brought along. He brought it over to the couple, opening it. Alvarr dipped his fingers in without looking at Merlin, still focused on his lover. He moved his fingers down, starting to run them over her vulva and clit. Enmyria moaned, moving with Alvarr's hand. He inserted a finger and she gasped, clinging to the man.

Merlin dipped his own fingers in, moving behind Enmyria. He moved his hand to her hole, wincing before inserting a finger. Enmyria gasped once more. Merlin took this as a good sign, moving his finger in an out before adding another one, then another, just as Arthur would do to him.

Alvarr coated his hard cock in oil before thrusting into the woman. Enmyria moaned, wrapping her arms around Alvarr's neck. Merlin pulled his finger's out, coating his own length. He lined himself up, closing his eyes and thrusting in, gripping the woman's hips.

Gwaine kept his eyes shut the whole time. He had seen the way Merlin had hesitated. He had heard Alvarr apologizing to the young man. None of them wanted to do this.

“Oh, are we scaring you? Better get used to it because it's not going to stop,” Arthur laughed, looking over at their prisoner.

Merlin was hating every moment of this. He hated being watched. He hated raping other slaves. He hated that his body was reacting to this. He began to moan along with Enmyria and Alvarr, knowing that is what Arthur wanted.

The King put a hand down his pants, starting to stroke himself. He could never let his slave play properly, could he?

“Merlin, come here and kneel,” he ordered.

Merlin pulled out, moving straight to his master. He didn't need to be told what to do. He began to tug at the King's pants, pulling them down and taking his cock in his mouth. Leon moved to take Merlin's place behind Enmyria, quickly oiling himself up before thrusting in.

Arthur moaned, grasping Merlin's hair in his hand. He began to thrust. Merlin's eyes watered, this was the ultimate humiliation. He moved his tongue around Arthur's cock, putting his hands on the King's hips.

“Touch yourself and come when I do,” Arthur grunted. Merlin moved a hand down, starting to stroke himself. That brought a small moan, Arthur shuddering as the sound vibrated down his length.

It felt like an eternity before Arthur finally came with a loud moan. Merlin came right after, shuddering.

“I do love you, my pet,” Arthur purred, pulling away from Merlin. Merlin looked down.

“Thank you, master,” he mumbled. He cringed as he heard Leon moan behind him and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Enmyria yelped. He probably smacked her.

Avlarr and Enmyria came together, moaning and clinging to each other. Arthur clapped.

“What a good show,” he said. He pulled his pants up, going to grab some of his knights from outside.

“Take the slaves once they're dressed. Tie them to a tree outside. Take the prisoner as well, but keep the four of them away from the others. I want someone keeping watch at all times,” Arthur commanded. The knight by the door bowed, stepping into the room.

Arthur smirked, watching Enmyria and Avlarr reach for their clothes. He moved to Merlin, who was staring at his discarded peasants attire. He looked up at his master with pathetic, sad eyes.

“You can wear that home, little dragonlord,” Arthur said. Merlin's eyes brightened.

“Thank you, Sire,” he said, hurrying to get dressed in the pants, tunic, and jacket. Arthur nodded approvingly when he saw his slave forgo the neckerchief. There was no reason to hide it now.

Gwaine was pulled up from his spot by the wall, trembling with rage. He sneered at Arthur and Leon when his gag was pulled away.

“You can't keep me like this forever. I'll find a way out of this. I'll kill both of you,” he hissed. The two laughed, waving off the man's threats.

“I'd like to see you try,” Arthur said.

Gwaine didn't struggle as the knight led him outside, the trio of slaves following close behind them. They were led outside to a nearby tree. Another knight brought over some rope, trying it around the slave's wrists. All four were tied to the same tree.

“Don't try to break out,” Their guard hissed. Gwaine noticed the sorcerer's all twitched before bowing their heads.

Once they were left alone, Alvarr and Enmyria moved off to the side. Merlin moved to sit next to Gwaine.

“I'm sorry you had to see that,” he said softly. Any rage Gwaine had disappeared when Merlin spoke to him. He was still mad at the king and his knight, but when he was with Merlin...he couldn't feel anything but pity for the poor man.

“It's not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. It's those sick bastards who are wrong,” Gwaine insisted.

“They'll get what's coming to them soon,” Merlin mumbled. Gwaine raised an eyebrow. Merlin realized what he said, glancing to their guard. He didn't seem to hear him.

“Gwaine, when we get back to Camelot, just remember that not everything is what it seems. There are good people in Camelot, even if you can't recognize them at the start,” he said.

That was a strange thing to say. Then again, he didn't agree with slavery. Perhaps there were people in Camelot who also didn't agree with it. That must be who Merlin was talking about.

“How did they find out about you?” He asked. He immediately regretted asking that. That was none of his business. However, Merlin didn't seem bothered.

“Uther was hunting down my father. He had been enslaved at the start of the purge, but he escaped. He fled to Ealdor, where he met my mother. She helped escaped slaves. She nursed him back to health. He never left. I was raised there for eighteen years. Then Uther found us. He found out about my mother. He came to Ealdor, hoping arrest her. He found my father instead. I still remember that night. I still have nightmares about it. They broke into our house, collaring me and my father. His knights dragged me into my parents bedroom. Instead of arresting my mother, he killed her. He took us away and burned our house to the ground,” Merlin said, his eyes starting to fill with tears. He missed his mother so much. He knew his father did as well. They would talk about her a lot, sharing the fond memories they had.

Gwaine hesitated, but then put an arm around the young man. He had never met his father, but his mother mourned him. She had told her son stories about him. He sounded like a good man.

“He took you back to Camelot, then. What of your father? Is he still alive?” Gwaine asked. Merlin nodded.

“He took my father as a his slave once more. I was given to Master, he was the Prince at the time. Now he's the King, since Uther died. Everyone thinks he's the Lady Morgana's slave now. She was with Uther when they were attacked. Master was going to have my father burned on a pyre, and he was going to make me light it. Morgana saved his life. She insisted she was scared and wanted someone to protect her. He's bound to her, but she treats him as an equal,” Merlin insisted, looking Gwaine in the eye.

That's probably what the young man meant when he said that not everything was at it seemed. This Lady Morgana must be a sympathizer. Gwaine didn't trust her right away, she would have to prove to him she was good. However, he chose not to voice it to Merlin. He seemed fond of her and was taking it very seriously.

“Glad to hear that. I never met my father. He died before i was born. He was a knight in Carleon's army. My mother went to the King for help, but he left her penniless. Can't say I trust nobles, but if this Morgana is as good as you say, I'll keep that in mind,” he explained. Merlin looked heartbroken at Gwaine's short story. He had been with his father all his life and his mother for most of it. He couldn't imagine growing up without either of them.

“I'm sorry to hear about your father, and what happened to your mother,” he said softly. Gwaine gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“What's done is done. Now I wander around. It's a good life,” he shrugged, “what we should be focusing on is getting you home to your father, yeah?” Merlin smiled sadly.

“Yes. I do miss him when we're separated. He had to fight in the war with Deorham. He is a dragonlord, the last of our kind. He can control the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah. Uther sent them into battle. It was terrible, being alone for all those months.”

Gwaine's eyes widened. In his travels he had heard stories of the dragons and the dragonlord's, mainly about how Uther had wiped them all out. Now Merlin was telling him that there was still one left, and he had a dragon to control.

“Amazing,” he gasped. That would be a sight to see. He looked to Merlin. The poor boy looked exhausted.

“Sleep now. You'll see him tomorrow, yeah? Focus on that,” Gwaine said. He smiled, letting the warlock lean against him.

“Goodnight, Gwaine. Thank you for listening,” he mumbled.

“Not a problem. Goodnight, Merlin.”

\---

Morgana, Gwen, and Balinor quietly made their way through the halls. They were on their way to see the Great Dragon, the sword in Gwen's arms. Morgana almost laughed at how easy it was to get past most of these guards. She would need to replace them when she became Queen. The Pendragon guards were pathetic. She held on tightly to the key for the dragon's chain. One of her inside men had brought it up to her.

They didn't need to call for the dragon when they arrived. He flew down as soon as they stepped out of the small tunnel, landing on his rock happily. He lowered his head to the trio.

“Let me see the sword,” He said.

Gwen handed it over to Balinor. He unwrapped it and held it up for Kilgharrah to see. The dragon seemed to inspect it.

“It was forged by Gwen's father, Tom. He was a victim of Uther's madness. Gwen is doing us a great favour by giving it to us,” he said sternly.

“It is a fine blade, one I would be glad to use. Hold it up for me Balinor, and I will do the rest,” Kilgharrah ordered.

Balinor did what the dragon asked of him. The sword flew from his hand, hovering above and away from the group. Kilgharrah looked to it, breathing deeply before letting out a steady stream of fire as they watched in awe. As the fire faded away, the sword began to drift down to them once more. Balinor reached out and took it. It looked the same as it had before, but this time he could feel the power radiating from it.

“Thank you, Kilgharrah. I will pass it onto Merlin once I die, and he can pass it onto Eric at the time of his own death. It will stay only in our family.” he said as he wrapped the sword up again. Kilgharrah tilted his head.

“Eric will never become a dragonlord,” he said simply. Balinor's eyes widened. It was very rare that a child didn't inherit the gift, but it was a possibility.

“Would another son inherit it then?” He asked. Kilgharrah shook his head.

“No. Merlin will be the last dragonlord. I have kept this from you only because I did not want Uther or Arthur to learn of it. If they did, the child's life would be forfeit as he would have no use to them. Emrys is immortal. His family will forever be considered my kin, but the dragonlord's end with him. He will never die, as he is magic itself,” Kilgharrah announced.

The trio stared up at the dragon in wonder. Not only was Merlin supposedly the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, but he was immortal as well? Balinor swelled with pride. His son really was destined for great things, and he was proud to be his father. Even if Eric was never going to become a dragonlord, Balinor was determined to have the boy grow up learning of the dragons, the dragonlord's, and interacting with Kilgharrah.

“Thank you Kilgharrah, for everything. Now, let us repay you,” Balinor said. Morgana snapped out of her shock induced trance, smiling and pulling out the key.

“It's for your chain. It's dark enough right now, you can fly away and never return unless Balinor calls you, if you want. None of us would blame you,” she said, starting to head down to the bottom of the rock. Kilgharrah moved so his chained leg would be dangling down. It would be easier for her to reach.

“I will remain here for now, in case you have need of my assistance. I wish to witness Pendragon's Camelot's fall,” he said as Morgana reached for the lock. The chain fell to the ground and Kilgharrah quickly moved his leg.

“Thank you,” he said, “I wish you luck on your own mission.” With that, he flew off.

Morgana returned to her friends, smiling brightly. Balinor was staring up into the darkness where Kilgharrah had flow off too, a smile on his own face. After so long, his friend was finally free.

“Come, let's go meet up with Morgause and Lancelot,” Morgana said. Gwen and Balinor nodded, going to follow.

They sneaked out of the castle easily. If there weren't pathetic guards on duty, then they were Morgana's supporter's and let the trio pass by without a fight, bowing to their future Queen.

They found the meeting spot easily enough. Morgause, Lancelot, and another man were waiting for them. Morgana greeted her sister with a hug.

“I'm sorry we're a bit late. We had some business with Kilgharrah,” Morgana explained. Morgause nodded.

“It is fine, sister. Is the Great Dragon free?” she asked. Morgana nodded, both her and Balinor grinning.

“He is! He also gave Balinor a gift, a sword forged in dragon's breath,” she explained. Balinor unwrapped the sword, showing it to the High Priestess. She gasped, looking and it and running a hand over it.

“It is beautiful. A perfect symbol for the world we will create,” she said. She looked up at the dragonlord, glancing at his collar before raising a hand and muttering a spell.

Balinor's eyes widened as the collar opened up, falling to the ground. He could feel his magic bubbling at the surface. It was amazing, feeling it so freely. He held up his hand, his eyes glowing gold as he mumbled a spell and a ball of fire sprung to life in the palm of his hand. His eyes began to water.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Morgause smiled, picking up the collar.

“It will be useless now. You do not need to fear putting it on when Arthur returns tomorrow. You will be able to use your magic freely,” she said, holding it out to him. He extinguished the fire, taking the collar with a nod. Now the collar really was only for show.

Morgause stepped back, bringing Lancelot and the mysterious man forward. Lancelot smiled at Gwen, and she smiled back, blushing.

“Lancelot has brought us another ally,” Morgause explained.

“This is Percival. I met him on my travels. We travelled together for awhile, and I told him of our mission in Camelot. He wishes to join us,” Lancelot said, introducing his friend. Percival was silent, but did give a small bow.

“Of course. He is more than welcome. It is a pleasure to meet you, Percival,” Morgana said. Percival gave her a small smile.

“I'm glad to be a part of this,” he said. He trusted sorcerer's. The healer in his home town had been a sorcerer, using her magic to fix any ailment she could. She had been a kind old woman. Uther probably would have had her burned if they had lived in Camelot. Hearing the tale of Merlin and Balinor had made him want to fight.

The group went over their plans one more time. They would meet in Morgana's chambers before the feast. They would free Merlin then, as well as cast the sleeping enchantment. From there Gwen, Lancelot, and Percival would go through the lower town, Morgana, Balinor, and Morgause taking the citadel. Merlin would return to Arthur, taking out everyone in banquet hall.

They bid each other goodnight, Gwen and Lancelot taking an extra few moments, before heading back to the castle. The guards stationed at Morgana's door let the trio in, not making a scene about Balinor's lack of collar. They were Morgana's men, not Arthur's.

“It is late. Gwen, share my bed for tonight. Balinor, you are more than welcome to sleep in the antechamber,” Morgana said. She was excited for tomorrow.

“Of course. Thank you, Morgana. I will see you two in the morning,” Balinor smiled, going off to the antechamber and closing the door.

Tomorrow would be a very special day indeed.

\---

Gwaine and the slaves were woken up by water being splashed on them. Merlin coughed, reminded of him and his father's trip from Ealdor. Enmyria and Alvarr seemed to be used to it, but Gwaine sneered at the man who did it.

“Get up. You lot will be walking back to Camelot, and we're ready to leave,” the knight said as he untied the ropes from the tree, tying them together instead.

Merlin looked terrified. He remembered the day him and his father had arrived in Camelot. Sure, he was wearing boots this time around, but the memory still remained. Gwaine moved to the young man's side, frowning.

“You all right?” he asked. Merlin shook his head.

“Uther made my father walk beside him when we arrived in Camelot. He nearly killed him when he broke into a run. My father's feet were bleeding by the time they arrived,” Merlin whispered.

Gwaine swore under his breath. If Uther hadn't already been dead, he would have gladly killed the King for that. He didn't know why, but he felt himself drawn to Merlin. The young man was kind, he liked him.

“Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on you,” Gwaine insisted, standing tall and puffing his chest out. Merlin managed to smile slightly.

Gwaine was a chatterbox, to say the least. The walk back to Camelot was entertaining, Gwaine focusing on keeping Merlin's mind off darker things. Along the way he learned more of Merlin and his family. He found out about the young man's son, and more about the great dragon and what he knew about the dragonlord's.

Gwaine went silent as they approached Camelot. Arthur was going to have him executed today. Would this be the last time he saw Merlin? The warlock had hinted that there were those in Camelot willing to fight, but he still wanted to see the man free and Arthur Pendragon dead.

It sickened him to watch Arthur as they were led through the lower town. The King liked to show off, it seemed. People jeered at the slaves, especially Merlin. Gwaine and to his surprise, Alvarr, got between the man and the crowds.

They waltzed into the courtyard of the grand castle. Morgana was waiting for them on the steps, Gwen and Balinor standing behind her. Gwaine looked to the dragonlord, frowning at the gold collar around his neck. He tried to remind himself that according to Merlin, Morgana was good and the collar was just there for show. Despite that he couldn't help glaring at the woman. She ignored him, stepping down to greet Arthur.

“Welcome home, Arthur. I see you have brought...guests,” she said. Arthur laughed, glancing back at their captives.

“These men,” he began, gesturing at the thugs,” were harassing an innkeeper. Me and my knights dealt with them. One of them tried to kill me, but Merlin stopped him. He will be executed tonight, burned in one of the bonfires,” he smirked. He turned to Gwaine, gesturing for his knights to pull the man forward.

“This man helped us fight them. However, when he discovered that Merlin was my slave, he attacked me. He tried to kill me as well. Once again my little dragonlord came to my rescue, as he should. This man will also burn tonight,” Arthur explained. Gwaine sneered at him.

“My only regret is that I failed. You're all sick freaks,” he snapped. Arthur began to laugh once more.

“Believe what you will, it changes nothing. Take them all to the dungeons,” Arthur ordered. Guards came forward, grabbing the man and dragging him off.

Morgana watched him go. The thugs had harassed an innocent person. She didn't care about them. But this other man...he supposedly attacked Arthur because he was mad about Merlin's enslavement. Perhaps he would be a worthy ally. She would have to have one of her inside men bring him up to her instead of taking him to a pyre. She turned to Arthur, putting on a fake smile.

“I'm glad you came home safely, then,” she lied. He fell for it.

“Yes, though I do believe I need a bath. Merlin!” Arthur snapped. Merlin jumped, turning to his master.

“Go prepare a bath, I need to look my best for the festivities tonight,” He ordered. Merlin bowed, hurrying off.

\---

The day went by quickly. There was so much to do leading up to the feast. Yet the time finally came. They would put their plan into action tonight.

It was easy to get Merlin away from Arthur. Morgana had excused herself from the feast early, asking the King if she could borrow his slave for extra protection. She claimed she was feeling unsafe with so many criminals in the dungeons. Arthur was drunk enough, he allowed it.

The three sorcerer's had to hold back their grins until they made it back to Morgana's chambers. Morgause, Lancelot, Percival, and Gwen were already waiting there.

“Lancelot!” Merlin said happily, going to greet the man. He hadn't known him for long, but he could tell he was noble and just. Lancelot stepped forward, patting Merlin on the shoulder.

“Merlin! It's so good to see you. This is Percival, I met him on my journey. He is going to help us tonight,” Lancelot said. Percival stepped forward, giving a small nod and a smile. Merlin turned to him, giving the large man a huge smile.

“Hello, Percival! It's nice to meet you!” He said, holding out a hand. Percival hesitated, but then took it gently, giving it a shake.

Balinor stepped forward, taking off his collar and placing it on the table. The glamour spell disappeared and it went back to it's original silver. As glad as he was for his son to be reunited with old friends and meet a new ally, he wanted to free him. Morgause had taught him the spell. She understood that he wanted the honour of freeing his son.

“Merlin, it's time,” he said softly. Merlin turned to his father. It was the first time in ages that he had seen the man without a collar.

“The spell...it really works,” he gasped. Balinor smiled, nodding.

“You can still use your magic when it's back on. It comes off easily after that. Listen to what I say carefully, so you can do this with the other slaves in the banquet hall,” he said. Merlin nodded as Balinor's hand hovered over his collar.

He could feel his magic the moment his father said the spell. His eyes began to glow, a wind quickly blowing through the room. He was finally free. He looked to the collar that had clattered to the floor, reaching up and touching his neck. He quickly cupped his hands, whispering a spell into them. When he opened them up once more, a blue butterfly fluttered out. His eyes began to fill with tears as Balinor hugged him tight.

They were free. They could free the others.

“That's beautiful, Merlin,” Morgana said, holding out a finger. The butterfly flew over to her, landing on the finger. She giggled. Merlin moved over to her, taking her hand as the butterfly flew away.

“Thank you, Morgana, for everything you've done to help us,” he said softly.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. He had wanted to do this for so long, but she had insisted that he would only be able to do so when he was free. He respected her and her reasons. Morgana kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. She would be Queen after tonight. They would marry and she would make him her King. Some would say that he should be her consort and not King, but no; he would be King. She would rule with him at her side.

The couple pulled away from each other when there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal two guards, holding Gwaine between them. Merlin paled, but Morgana put a hand on his shoulder.

“They're with us,” she said. The guards gave him small smiles.

“I'm sorry for starting you, Merlin,” one said as they brought a very confused Gwaine into the room and closed the door. He had thought he was being taken to his execution, not the Lady Morgana's chambers. Not only that, but they were taking off his cuffs.

His eyes scanned the group. He only recognized four of the people in this room.

“Is someone going to tell me what's really going on?” He said. Merlin laughed.

“I told you that not all was as it seemed in Camelot,” he said. Morgana stepped forward.

“Gwaine, we didn't get a proper introduction earlier. I apologize for that. I am the Lady Morgana, soon to be Queen Morgana Ambrosius of Camelot. After Arthur told me of what you did, I knew I had to free you. We are planning a revolt against Camelot. My sister, Morgause, is the High Priestess of the Old Religion. With your permission, she will enchant you. It will not harm you at all. You can go with Gwen, Lancelot, and Percival and move through the lower town. The enchantment on you will cause everyone around you to fall asleep. Once you are done we will meet in the throne room. Gwen can show all of you where that is. Balinor, Morgause, and I will be going through the castle. Merlin will return to the banquet hall and bring down Arthur himself. Him and the Lords will be jailed, and I will take the crown as my own,” Morgana explained.

She gave Gwaine time to think about all this. She had just dumped a lot of information on him. The man looked confused, but then resolute.

“I'll do it, but only if you free the slaves,” he said. Merlin stepped forward, gesturing to his neck.

“She's already on her way to doing that, my friend,” he grinned. Gwaine's eyes widened and he grinned as well, wrapping his arms around his new friend and lifting him off the ground.

“That's brilliant!” He cried. Merlin laughed, hugging him back.

“We're going to free everyone, Gwaine,” he insisted.

“Then count me in! Let's do it!” Gwaine cheered. Morgause stepped forward.

“Perfect, it is time,” she said. She began to chant, an eerie blue light starting to form around the spell's hosts. When she was finished, she looked to the guards, saying another spell loud and clear.

“Use that spell to keep the freed slaves awake,” she explained.

The sorcerer's in the room nodded. Merlin picked up his collar, putting it loosely around his neck, casting the glamour spell. Gwaine frowned.

“I'm going back to the banquet hall. They'll be expecting me to wear this. Don't worry, I feel nothing. It's useless now,” Merlin insisted. Gwaine seemed to accept that as they moved for the door. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing the dragonlord smiling at him.

“Gwaine, I just wanted to thank you for your attack on Arthur on behalf of my son. I didn't get a chance to earlier,” he said. Gwaine nodded.

“Was only doing what any decent person would do,” he said. Balinor chuckled darkly.

“Unfortunately, decent people have been hard to come by the past few years. I'm glad Merlin found you then,” he replied before leaving the room.

\---

Merlin returned to the banquet hall. Arthur looked up when he returned.

“My little dragonlord! It's about time! Did you get lost? You probably did, you're so damn stupid!” Arthur slurred. The Lords laughed at the insult. Merlin flinched, moving to his ex-master with his head bowed, muttering the counter spell when he passed some slaves.

“The Lady Morgana wished to speak with me,” he said softly, playing the role he had been stuck in for over a year. Arthur scoffed.

“Whatever. Sit down,” he said. Merlin bowed, kneeling in front of the table.

He looked around the room. Some of the Lords were starting to doze off. Whenever he saw another slave starting to do so, he quickly muttered the counter spell, leaving the confused slave to look around, but carry on their duties. As time wore on, Arthur began to yawn.

“Merlin, the atmosphere is getting quite dull. Stand up and put on a show for us, touch yourself and moan like the filthy whore you are,” he grinned sleepily.

Merlin did stand up and moved to the centre of the room. However, instead of stripping down, he turned to the King, glaring. Arthur was still alert enough to notice this was disobedience.

“Slave, I told you to put on a show,” he sneered. Merlin scoffed, his eyes flashing gold as he countered the enchantment on another slave. Arthur's eyes widened. He had caught it.

“I didn't tell you you could use magic! What is the meaning of this?! Remember your place! Strip down and put on a show!” Arthur cried.

Merlin smiled, taking off the collar and holding it high for the King to see. He tilted his head as Arthur stared, confused, tired, and angry all at once. Merlin let the collar fall to the ground with a crash.

“No.”

 


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana has won her Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! This has been an adventure, and I thank you all for being here through it! I'm absolutely shocked at how this story has grown and the support it has gotten! You are all trashcans but you are AMAZING trashcans! 
> 
> This chapter has very few warnings, other than character deaths and PTSD. There is sex, but it is consensual. If you've put up with the rest of the story so far, I'm sure you don't have to worry about that. Ah, there's a bit of name calling as well, but that is it.
> 
> I'm going to get a chapter or two of Hidden Dragons out before I post the sequel to this, but there will be more!

Arthur's eyes rolled back as the sleeping spell finally took hold. He collapsed onto the table. Merlin looked to the rest of the slaves. They were staring at him with both shock and awe.

“We are free from the tyranny of the Pendragon's!” Merlin shouted. His eyes glowed a bright shade of gold as he shouted the spell to unlock the collars. They fell off the slaves, their eyes only widening more.

“We have had allies among those in Camelot's courts. The Lady Morgana is one of us. All of this was her plan. She only asks that we keep the Lords and Knights alive, so when she is Queen she can pass judgment upon them. We are far better than they are, after all,” Merlin continued. That earned him a few glares.

“Morgana? Why should she be Queen? She stood by while we were all slaves, enjoying the comforts of being the King's ward!” Someone shouted.

“Let her explain everything. She is very deserving of the title, I promise you that,” Merlin frowned. He should have anticipated that not everyone would be happy about that idea. He was a fool to think everyone would accept this.

“Why should we listen to you?” Another slave challenged. Luckily for him, Morgause entered the banquet hall. It was as if she knew he needed help.

“I see you have secured the banquet hall, Emrys.” she said.

The room fell silent, everyone staring at Merlin. There wasn't a magic user in Camelot who didn't know the story of the Almighty Emrys.

“My sister will explain everything, once the Lords and Knights are arrested and locked away. You are welcome to leave if you do not want to hear any of it, just remember that I am the High Priestess of the Triple Goddess. We have a dragon and his dragonlord on our side, as well as Emrys himself,” Morgause said, “we will also defend our own.”

Some people quietly left the room. Merlin had been able to unlock all their collars in one go. They could feel the power that radiated from him. They knew of his supposed power. They just wanted to live in peace, even if they didn't agree with Morgana becoming Queen. As long as she didn't go after them, then they supposed they would accept it. Others stayed, very curious as to how this would all play out.

“Everyone, rest for the night. We will meet in the morning, once we've figured everything out,” Merlin said, smiling.

The crowd dispersed. Morgause and Merlin lifted the sleeping bodies with magic, taking them down to the dungeon. There were cells waiting for them. Once they were filled with the lords and knights of Camelot, Arthur in his own separate cell and chained up, they made their way to the throne room.

Everyone was waiting for them. Merlin had a huge smile on his face. Morgana ran up to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. They had won, and they had done it without having to kill anyone. Sure, she would have their new prisoner's put on trial and most likely executed, but their takeover was entirely peaceful.

“You're free now. You're really free,” Morgana whispered. Merlin nodded.

“Yes, finally,” he said with a smile, “tomorrow you will be crowned Queen and we can start to right all the wrongs.”

The doors to the throne room opened up once more, revealing Kara and Freya, Eric in his mother's arms. Their collars were off. Eric had been resting against Freya's shoulder, but looked around when they entered the large room. He squealed happily when he saw his father, reaching for him. Merlin grinned, going over to the baby. Freya handed him over, smiling brightly.

“Hello there, Eric. This is all very new to you, isn't it? You're free now. Your mother and Aunt Kara are free. You won't have to live in that terrible room anymore. You'll get to run around the castle all day if you want to. You'll be able to learn magic, and learn how to be a dragonlord,” Merlin said. Eric giggled, patting Merlin's cheek. Balinor came over to his son and grandson's side, smiling sadly.

“I haven't had a chance to tell you...there is another part of your destiny that Kilgharrah didn't tell us. He did so to protect Eric, but revealed it to me when he forged my sword. Eric will never become a dragonlord, but like any of your children he will be seen as kin. He will respect them,” Balinor began, giving his hand to the child. Both Merlin and Freya looked to him, confused.

“So, he's not going to inherit the gift?” Merlin asked. Balinor shook his head.

“No, I imagine he would under normal circumstances, he is your first born son. You are not normal, Merlin. As Emrys, you are not only the strongest warlock to ever walk the earth, but you are immortal. The gift will never pass on because you will never die,” he explained.

There was silence in the room as everyone let this sink in. Merlin frowned. He was somewhat upset, if Arthur had known he was Emrys and he was immortal, then he wouldn't have been forced to rape Freya in the first place. She wouldn't have been forced to carry a child for him. However...if she didn't have that task, what kind of life would she have had? Would she have been killed? Or would she have lived being taken by multiple men, day after day? Was not knowing a blessing, or a curse?

By the looks of it Freya was having the same internal debate as well. She looked between Merlin and their son, then to Balinor. Morgana came to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“He is still kin to Kilgharrah. I will make you a Lady of Camelot. You will have your own rooms, your own house if you want. Neither of you will want for nothing. You will eat at the royal table when you don't want to take meals in your chambers. You will still be seen as family,” Morgana said softly. She wanted Freya to know that even if Eric was never going to become a dragonlord, he would have a bright future ahead of him.

“Thank you, My Queen,” Freya nodded, still somewhat upset that everything she went through turned out to be for nothing. It was kind of reassuring that he would have some kind of future however.

“Even when I marry Morgana, I won't turn him away. He will be recognized as my son. I'll expect people to treat him with respect. I...I'll still train him. I'll still teach him everything my father taught me. Just in case. Just so he knows,” Merlin said, “even if he never inherits the gift, I want to raise him like a dragonlord. It's still in his blood.”

Freya genuinely smiled at that. At least Merlin was willing to raise their son as if he was a real dragonlord. Perhaps she could pretend he would become one someday.

“Of course! He is our kin. He will grow up not just learning from Merlin, but from Kilgharrah and I as well. I'll take him up on Kilgharrah one day, he will fly through the skies as any dragonlord would, I promise you that,” Balinor grinned. He was looking forward to teaching his grandchild and any other future grandchildren about the ways of the dragonlord's.

Freya was feeling much better now. She looked to her son, he had fallen asleep against his father's shoulder, his thumb in his mouth.

“It is getting late. We should all take Eric's advice and go to bed. Please, choose any room you want,” Morgana smiled.

\---

In the end Balinor and Merlin chose rooms that were right next to each other. Merlin lay on the huge bed, staring at the ceiling. If he remembered correctly these were guest rooms. It was far comfier than anything he had slept on in his whole life. Not only that, he was wearing actual night clothes again. These ones were much better than the ones he had in Ealdor though, they were made of the finest materials. He tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep.

He must have fallen asleep, since he woke in the middle of the night screaming, the window shattering. He had a nightmare. Arthur had found him. Arthur had punished him for defying him, giving him a brand new collar. Everyone he loved had been burned in front of him, and the young warlock had been forced to light every pyre. Their screams still echoed in his mind. It wasn't real, but it had felt real. He covered his face, starting to sob.

Balinor rushed into the room, holding his sword. He looked between Merlin and the broken window, putting two and two together. He sighed, resting the sword against the bed before going to sit next to his son, putting an arm around him and pulling him close.

“You're safe now, Merlin,” he said softly, “he can't hurt you anymore.”

Merlin didn't remember crying himself to sleep, but apparently he did. He woke up to sun streaming through the curtains. The window had been fixed. He gasped, sitting up. His father was sitting up beside him, his knee's pulled close to his body, his arms resting on top with his head against them. By the looks of it, he had been trying to keep watch over his son for the night, but had ended up falling asleep. He stirred when Merlin sat up, turning his head slightly and giving him a sleepy smile.

“Good morning. I trust you slept well the rest of the night?” He asked. Merlin frowned slightly.

“Did you sleep like that?” He said. Balinor nodded, rubbing his eyes.

“The point was to stay awake, but I dozed off. I'm sorry,” he said.

“You're sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for! You didn't need to do that, father! You need your rest as well!” Merlin cried.

“You shouldn't have to suffer because of me,” he said, softer this time. Balinor put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“It was nothing, Merlin. I didn't want you to be alone. I wanted you to feel protected,” he insisted.

“I'm nineteen summers. I shouldn't need protection. How am I supposed to help Morgana rule Camelot if I'm so weak?!” Merlin snapped.

The two were silent for a few minutes before Balinor spoke again.

“You know, I woke up with terrible nightmares after I met your mother. She would lay out a bedroll and sleep beside the bed. I was ashamed as well, thinking that she would see me as weak. She didn't. She told me that I wasn't alone. Many people who came to her had the same problem. They would fear physical contact, some would fear people shouting, others would suffer from nightmares. She said there was no shame in it. We have all gone through something horrible. We needed time to heal. You are not weak, my son. You survived through hell and kept your head held high throughout. You are far stronger than you believe,” he said, closing his eyes and trying not to cry.

Hunith had been a wise woman. She had seen so many people come through her home, she had helped so many people. She would always say the same thing of each person. They were strong. They survived. They could get past this. He opened his eyes again and looked at Merlin. The young man had tears coming from his eyes. Balinor sighed, letting his own tears fall, putting an arm around his son.

“I miss her so much. I wish she was here with us,” Merlin said softly. Balinor nodded.

“I do too. Not a day goes by where I don't think of her. After Morgana's coronation...do you wish to return to Ealdor? Just for a visit, just to say our final goodbyes. You can see Will again, I'm sure he has been worried about us,” Balinor said.

Ealdor. That was where the greatest tragedy of his life took place. That is where his mother was murdered before his eyes and him and his father were enslaved. Yet it was also the place he grew up. He had happy memories there. He had a friend. His father was right. They could say their final goodbyes. Perhaps they could bring something home, something they could bury and give his mother a proper grave.

“I would like that,” Merlin finally said. Balinor smiled.

“I'll make the plans. Her coronation is today. We can leave tomorrow. I'll even ask Kilgharrah if he can fly us to a place nearby, so we won't have to travel for so long,” he said, “I'm sure Morgana will understand.”

“She will. I know she will,” Merlin insisted.

\---

Merlin wouldn't have a chance to speak to Morgana until after her coronation. It had been a wonderful affair, those who had been loyal to her before showed up. Some of the slaves that had been freed were there as well, now dressed in finer clothes, just as the dragonlord and his son were.

The coronation is how Merlin had learned that Geoffrey had been a good friend of Gaius'. He had always supported the man, and was loyal to Morgana. Usually a coronation would wait a few days, but they wanted to get it out of the way.

Merlin and Balinor stood in the front row with Gwen and Morgause. When Morgana rose as their new Queen, the three of them clapped the loudest, huge grins on their faces. Morgana smiled at her people, she would change everything. She would fix this wretched place.

Morgana kneeled at the dais, a servant bringing Geoffrey her crown. He took it, holding it high.

“By the power vested in me, I now crown you Morgana Pendragon, Queen of Camelot,” he said. Morgana flinched slightly as he used her real surname. That would change by the end of the month. She would be married to Merlin and it wouldn't be an issue any longer.

She stood up and faced her people. Her friends and sister were standing in the front, everyone smiling up at her.

“Long live the Queen!” Geoffrey said.

“Long live the Queen!” The people in the room began to chant, though Morgana could have sworn she heard Gwen and Merlin having a contest to see who could shout it louder.

\---

Merlin finally had a chance to speak to her at the feast that followed. He was sitting next to to her. Being forced to kneel in front of the banquet tables for so long at least helped ease him into the fact that people kept looking over at them. He was used to people staring. This was the first time he was on the other side of the table, however. His father sat beside him, while Gwen, Freya, and Kara sat on Morgana's other side.

They had been eating when Merlin spoke up.

“Morgana, can I talk to you?” He asked. Morgana turned to him, giving him a warm smile.

“Of course, Merlin. What is it?” she asked.

“My father and I wish to go to Ealdor, just for a visit. Father has spoken to Kilgharrah, he'll take us somewhere nearby and we'll walk the rest of the way. We'll call him when we're ready to return. I want to visit my friend, and we want to see if there's anything we can get from our house, if anything survived. We want to bring it back and make mother a proper grave. We're hoping to leave at first light tomorrow, if that's all right with you,” he explained.

“Oh Merlin, that sounds like a wonderful idea! You don't need to ask my permission to visit your village. Do you need anything? I can have people prepare some supplies if you need anything,” Morgana replied. Merlin smiled, shaking his head.

“No, no. We've got it covered. I just wanted to ask, and let you know. I know I won't be able to visit once we marry. I'll be too busy, and Ealdor is over the border. I want to invite Will to return with us as well,” Merlin added.

“Any friend of yours is always welcome in Camelot,” Morgana grinned, “I would love to meet him.”

\---

Everything was set. They met outside the city, Kilgharrah getting down low so Balinor and Merlin could get on. Merlin was both excited and nervous. Would they be welcome in Ealdor? The village had always been open to magic, but that was before Uther had invaded in the night and attacked the Ambrosius family. There was also the fact that he had never ridden a dragon before. His father had told him all about it the night before.

Merlin was wearing an outfit similar to what he had worn when he met Gwaine, neckerchief and all. Despite the fact it was supposed to be a disguise, Merlin had to admit it was a comfortable outfit. Balinor was wearing a simple brown tunic and grey trousers, with a heavy greyish brown coat over top.

“We should be back in a few days,” Balinor said to Morgana as he got on Kilgharrah's back, sitting behind his son. Morgana nodded, smiling.

“Take your time. Enjoy your visit,” she said. She looked over to Freya and Eric, they had come to see Merlin and Balinor off as well. The two men followed her gaze, chuckling at the sight.

Eric was reaching out for Kilgharrah, the dragon letting the infant pat him on the snout. Eric was giggling and babbling as Kilgharrah's large gold eyes watched him closely, content to let the child pet him.

“Kilgharrah will look after all of you while we're gone, won't you, my friend?” Balinor asked with a grin. Kilgharrah moved his head away, slowly so he didn't startle the little one, before turning to look to Balinor.

“I will stay near, in case there is trouble,” the Great Dragon said, “you have nothing to fear.”

They said their goodbyes before Kilgharrah took off. Merlin cried out in surprise, clinging to one of the dragon's large spines. Balinor laughed, putting an arm around his son. He had done the same thing the fist time he had ridden a dragon.

“You'll get used to it,” he said once they were in the air. Merlin was still clinging to Kilgharrah's spine, glad to have his father holding onto him. The extra support was welcomed.

“Hopefully you will not be too used to it, young warlock. I am not a horse. I will not allow this to happen often,” Kilgharrah said. Back in the days of dragons and dragonlord's many dragons would let the dragonlord's ride on them. Kilgharrah was not one of them. He was willing to let the dragonlord and his son ride on his back once and while, but he shouldn't be expected to be their main form of transportation.

“Oh come now Kilgharrah, be nice. What if he needs to get somewhere quickly? You're our best choice. And I promised Eric that I would take him with me one day,” Balinor said with a grin.

“He is a child, Balinor. He will not remember that promise. He will not fault you,” Kilgharrah huffed.

“Yes, but his mother and father might. They heard it,” Balinor challenged. Kilgharrah seemed to have enough, scoffing as he looked ahead.

“He'll come around,” Balinor said. Merlin chuckled, nodding. Now that he was up here and feeling more secure, it was actually quite fun.

\---

They made it to the forest near Ealdor in under an hour. Merlin could see the village from the skies. Kilgharrah landed in a clearing, letting Balinor and Merlin get off and collect their bags.

“I will call for you in a few days. Take care, Kilgharrah,” Balinor said, waving to the dragon as he bowed to the dragonlord before taking off.

Merlin and Balinor walked towards the village. They knew this forest well enough. They had walked through it many times. They soon walked out, stopping and looking upon the quiet village.

“Do you think they'll remember us?” Merlin asked softly.

“Of course! We lived there for so long,” Balinor said, patting Merlin's shoulder as they began to walk once more. As they got closer, they could see the people of Ealdor going about their day.

Someone stopped, staring at the two men. Merlin grinned. Even from afar, he could recognize that dark teal scarf and brown mop of hair anywhere. Merlin raised a hand, waving to him.

The man broke out into a run. Merlin dropped his bag, running towards him as well. The two men slowly slightly as they got close, embracing each other.

“Merlin! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! It's been so long, what happened?!” Will asked, pulling away from him. Merlin's smile fell.

“It's a long story, Will. Can we go to your house? Please?” He asked. Balinor had caught up with them, carrying Merlin's discarded bag as well as his own. Will nodded.

“Come on, you're probably tired after all your travels,” he said. Balinor and Merlin both gave him a small smile. They'd let him believe that for now. Kilgharrah would be a part of their story.

Will led them to his small hut. It was a slow process as people were constantly stopping the men to greet Merlin and Balinor, but they finally made it. Will closed the door behind them.

“Are you hungry? Do you want anything to drink?” He asked. He wanted to know what had happened to the family and where the two men had been, but he also wanted his guests to be comfortable.

“Something to drink would be nice, thank you,” Balinor said. The room was silent as Will got his guests some water. He sat across from the father and son.

“I suppose you know that when I came to Ealdor, I was escaping slavery in Camelot,” Balinor began. Will nodded. He was close to the family. He had been raised with the stories along with Merlin.

“It took him nearly twenty years, but Uther Pendragon found me. He came intending to arrest Hunith for assisting with escaped sorcerers. I was merely another prize for him to win. Along the way, he learned of Merlin. There was a time when Uther was a good friend of mine. I told him the stories that I once told both of you. He knew that Merlin would have magic and will one day be a dragonlord. He chose to collar him instead of Hunith. The traveller that passed through earlier that day, he was only spying for Uther. He was really one of Uther's knights. He found what he was looking for. They broke into our house that night. I didn't know they were there until the collar was around my neck,” Balinor explained, his voice starting to crack. Merlin stared at the ground, clenching his fists while Will stared in horror.

“He collared Merlin as well. We were surrounded. He ripped Hunith from my arms and took her life. He ordered us to leave the house, then he set it on fire. We were taken back to Camelot, and that is where we have been for the past two years,” Balinor finished. Will was in shock, looking between the two men. No wonder they both looked so much older and Merlin looked so much skinnier than he used to be. It was the stress and the lack of food.

“You were slaves, then. That bastard found you and took you back,” Will finally said. Merlin looked up.

“Yes. Uther took father as his slave. I was gifted to Prince Arthur. The collars, they used even more advanced magic. They had a spell that bound us to them. We were forced to protect them. We couldn't do anything to hurt them,” Merlin said softly.

“I fought in the war, along with Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon. He was the one who flew us here. He dropped us off in the forest, so we wouldn't scare everyone. When Uther was killed, I felt his pain. I felt him die. Arthur was going to have me killed, but I was saved by the Lady Morgana,” Balinor started, smiling slightly as he saw the corner's of Merlin's mouth twitch at the mention of his fiancee, “she took me as her own 'slave', but it was only for show. We plotted against Camelot. We won. We are free men now. Everyone is free, and yesterday Morgana was crowned Queen.”

“She has magic. She's a seer, she's very powerful. She is also very beautiful and kind,” Merlin said quickly. Will's expression of horror turned to a smirk.

“You sound awfully fond of her,” he said. Merlin blushed.

“Yes. I am. She is going to become my wife. Though, I also feel a bit guilty. There was another slave, her name is Freya. Arthur wanted the Ambrosius line to continue. He forced me to rape her until she fell pregnant. I have a son, his name is Eric. He's ten months old. Freya...she has become a dear friend but I don't love her. Morgana promises that she'll give her the highest honours and Eric will be raised alongside any children we have. I still feel guilty though, leaving her behind like that,” Merlin admitted.

“A son? I need to come to Camelot, or you need to bring him here. I want to meet him,” Will said with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood.

“About that,” Merlin began, “I wanted to wait to ask, but...I want to formally invite you to Camelot. We can find something for you to do there, you can do anything you want. At the very least, I would love it if you were able to make it to the wedding. We will be having it in a month.”

Will was silent as he thought about this. Ealdor had been lonely since Merlin had gone. He definitely wanted to attend the wedding, he knew that much. He wasn't used to a big city, but he could probably learn if he did choose to move there.

“I'll have to think about it. I am coming to the wedding, though. Someone has to crash it,” Will said with a grin. Merlin grinned as well. Balinor laughed.

“I can't say I'd expect anything less,” he said.

\---

They spoke of happy things for some time before Will brought up Hunith again. He felt it was finally time.

“We were able to find her body. I made a grave for her, we can go to it whenever you want. I try to keep it looking nice,” he said softly. Balinor and Merlin were quiet, looking down.

Hunith and Balinor had been like second parents to Will, he had lost his mother in childbirth, and his father died when he was thirteen. Hunith and Balinor had always been there for him. Giving Hunith a proper burial and grave was important to him, as well as keeping it looking nice.

“I would like to see it, please,” Balinor said. Merlin looked up, nodding in agreement.

“Come on, it's up on the hill, under the tree she loved so much,” Will said.

He led the sorcerers to the grave. It was a simple one, there was no body to actually bury. They had burned it. Instead, he had buried a few things that had survived the fire, piling some rocks on top of it. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was something. There were some wildflowers resting on it.

He stood back, letting the father and son have some privacy. They walked up to the grave, staring at it. At the sight of the flowers, Balinor fell to his knees.

He had always brought home wildflowers for his wife. Their house had been full of them. Hunith had always laughed when he brought more back, holding them out with a goofy grin on his face. She would take them with a smile, making a comment about how charming he was.

The pain and grief surfaced all over again as his eyes began to water. He reached out, gently touching the pile of stones as Merlin knelt beside him. Merlin looked to the flowers. They were starting to wilt. His eyes flashed gold and their life returned. He smiled. The wildflowers had been a nice gift.

They remained there for some time, the father and son quietly speaking to each other, sharing stories and tears. Will waited patiently, glad to give them all the time they needed. They eventually got up, returning to him.

“Thank you, Will, for doing that,” Merlin said, giving his friend a hug. Will returned the hug, patting him on the back.

“No problem,” he smiled as they headed home.

\---

The days passed by quickly. The sorcerers spent their days visiting with friends and helping with the work that needed to be done. However, they also needed to return to Camelot. Merlin was grinning as Will followed them into the forest. He had decided to come back with them and the two men had convinced him to ride the dragon. He would sit between Merlin and Balinor. Merlin was confident he could do it alone this time.

Will had only packed a few important things, family heirlooms mostly. He stood beside Merlin as Balinor stepped into the clearing. Will's eyes widened as the dragonlord called for his dragon, shocked at the roar and the deep, guttural sound of Balinor's voice as well as the strange language that he spoke. Will looked to the sky, confused.

“So, when's the dragon going to show up?” He asked. Balinor chuckled.

“We made it here in under an hour, but he can fly much faster without passengers. He will be here in a few minutes,” Balinor said.

Sure enough Kilgharrah arrived a minute later, landing in front of the trio and bowing his head to the dragonlord. He looked to Will, who was staring up at the dragon with his jaw hanging open. He turned back to Balinor, unimpressed. He could guess that the young man was coming with them, judging by the bag.

“Just one time, Kilgharrah. He is like a son to me,” Balinor said before Kilgharrah had a chance to object, having the decency to look somewhat guilty for springing that on the dragon.

“Just once,” Kilgharrah said sternly. Balinor grinned.

“It will only be once. He is coming to Camelot with us,” he said. Will finally spoke.

“You can talk!” He shouted. Kilgharrah managed to look even more unimpressed than he had before.

“I am a creature of magic, young man. I can do many things. I would have suspected that you would be used to magic, as you are Merlin's friend,” Kilgharrah said.

“Yeah but not...this!” Will exclaimed, still in shock.

“Be nice to him, Kilgharrah. He's heard stories from father, but he's still never seen a dragon before,” Merlin laughed as he tied his pack to the dragon. Kilgharrah merely rolled his eyes.

Eventually, they were set to go. Merlin was clinging to one of Kilgharrah's spines, just in case he was startled again. Will was holding on, but scoffed when Balinor reached over, holding onto the spine with one hand and wrapping another arm around Will.

“Balinor, I'm not a child. You don't need to hold me. This is weird,” Will said. Merlin laughed.

“Trust me Will. You'll regret it if don't let him,” Merlin said, thinking of the shock he had when Kilgharrah first took off. Will rolled his eyes, but allowed it.

Merlin had been right. When Kilgharrah took off, Will began to scream, more than his friend had. Kilgharrah was annoyed by such a thing, but Merlin and Balinor found it absolutely hilarious.

When the young man finally calmed down, he looked rather sheepish.

“Okay. Maybe you can hold me,” he said.

\---

Kilgharrah soon landed just outside Camelot. Will got off the dragon's back, staring at the large castle and city, gasping. It was beautiful. Merlin soon joined his friend, handing him his bag.

“Welcome to Camelot, Will,” Merlin said.

Balinor thanked Kilgharrah, waving as the dragon flew off. Once he was gone, the dragonlord went to the two young men.

“Come on, if you think it looks impressive now, you should see it up close,” he grinned.

Will frowned as the trio walked through the lower town. He saw the way Balinor put a protective arm around his son. He saw the way some of the people stopped and stared at the two men. There were many who smiled and nodded to them, but these people, they stared at the father and son with hate in their eyes.

It was better once they reached the courtyard of the castle. A blur of green flew towards them, crashing into Merlin. Merlin laughed, embracing his fiancee and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

“I missed you too, Morgana,” he said. Morgana pulled away, chuckling.

“I'm sorry. Someone sent word that you two had returned, it has been a bit stressful here. I'm glad you're home,” she explained. She glanced at Will, gasping.

“Ah, I should introduce myself. I am Queen Morgana. You must be Will, correct?” Morgana said with a smile. Merlin grinned, going to introduce his friend.

“Morgana, I'd like you to meet Will, my best friend. He decided to return to Camelot with us,” Merlin said. Will stared at Morgana. Merlin hadn't been lying when he said she was beautiful. Morgana was indeed stunning.

“Nice to meet you. Someone needs to crash the wedding,” Will said without thinking. Merlin looked horrified. Luckily, Morgana began to laugh.

“That was a joke, I swear. I'm sorry, I've...never met royalty or anything before,” Will said awkwardly, giving Merlin and apologetic look.

“It's fine, really. Thank you, Will. I needed that,” Morgana said. Merlin frowned.

“What's been happening?” He asked as they began to walk to the castle.

“Arthur and the Lords have been demanding to see me. They've been causing a lot of trouble. I wanted to wait until after we were married to deal with them, but now I don't know...” Morgana trailed off.

“We can have the wedding earlier, if you want. Then I can be crowned and be by your side. I don't want to leave you to suffer through that alone,” Merlin said.

“You don't have to be there if you don't want to, Merlin. I know it will be difficult, having to face him,” Morgana stopped, looking to him with wide eyes. Balinor smirked slightly.

“I will stand by his side, show off my sword. I'm sure Gwaine will as well, he's quite fond of you, Merlin. We can have Percival and Lancelot with us too,” Balinor said.

“Have you thought of a name for it yet? The sword, I mean,” Merlin asked. He knew it was a major topic change, but he was extremely curious. His father had been thinking about it for the past few days. Balinor nodded.

“Yes, I think I'll call it Excalibur,” he said.

Will walked beside his friends, listening to their conversation. He hated Arthur. He hated what he had done to both Merlin and Balinor. He hated what the man had done to the sorcerers in Camelot. He was pleased that Morgana also seemed nice. She would hopefully fix everything.

He hadn't missed how she had been holding Merlin's hand this whole time either. Hopefully she would be able to help him as well. He had been woken up every night by Merlin and Balinor. They both had nightmares, Merlin more so. They had both been extremely apologetic about it, but Will waved them off. It really was no problem after what they had been through. He could put up with a few nights of lost sleep.

“Come on, Will, I'll show you to your room. You can have the one near Father and I,” Merlin said with a grin, letting go of Morgana's hand and going to lead his friend. Will nodded, going to wave to Morgana and Balinor as they left.

“So, what do you think of Morgana?” Merlin asked softly. Will smirked.

“I can see why you fancy her. She's beautiful. She's nice, too. I like her,” he said. Merlin blushed slightly.

“I love her. We're going to meet in a few hours to discuss our wedding plans. Father will show you around Camelot then. I don't think you were listening,” Merlin chuckled.

“I'll admit I was lost in my own thoughts,” Will admitted, somewhat embarrassed.

Merlin laughed as he led his friend to a huge room, asking for a servant to send something up to them along the way. Will's jaw dropped as he went in.

“Merlin, this is probably bigger than my house,” he said. Merlin nodded.

“It probably is, but it's yours. You can keep it too, unless you ever want to change rooms or get a house. We can get you one of those as well. Anything you want, really.” he said as Will dropped his bag on the bed. It would definitely take some time to get used to all this.

“My room is just at the end of the hall. Father's room is before it. If you need anything, just come to us or get a servant,” Merlin said as he sat at the table. Will went to join him.

A servant soon came with some food for them, much to Will's shock. He hadn't seen so much food at once in his life, and according to Merlin this was just a snack! The two friends talked and ate until Balinor came to retrieve Will for the tour.

\---

Merlin went to Morgana's chambers. That's where they had decided to meet. She was waiting for him when he arrived, papers on the table. He sat beside her, giving her a kiss.

“I want to move the wedding. I want to have it by the end of the week, if that is fine with you. The faster we are married, the faster we can get rid of the past and start our life together. I've written down everything we've already planned. We can go over it and change anything you want,” Morgana explained. Merlin nodded. He understood. While he did wish he could wait, they needed to deal with this problem now. At least part of the solution wasn't bad at all.

“Of course,” he smiled.

In the end they had finalized everything. They would be married by the end of the week, and they would start sentencing the people in their dungeon the next day. Everyone would be executed, save for Arthur who would be exiled out of fear of the collar's magic still lingering.

\---

The week went by quickly. Will was settling into Camelot perfectly, and he was getting along with the knights very well. He had even decided that he wanted to join them. That was a request that Merlin was very happy to hear. Will was a loyal and just person, and a wonderful friend. He wanted knights he could trust.

Gwen's brother also returned to Camelot as well. Elyan was a good man, just like his father before him. He had nothing against magic, though he had chosen to leave Camelot and see other lands. He was very good with a sword. By the looks of it, he was going to become one of their knights as well.

The day finally came for his wedding. Merlin looked in the mirror, sighing. This was it. He would be married, then crowned King of Camelot. Gwen had made him his clothes, Balinor had told him they were traditional wedding clothes for the dragonlord's. Merlin's heart broke every time such things came up. They had been such interesting people, with so many customs and ceremonies of their own. They had their own culture. He could have been a part of that, if it wasn't for the purge.

The outfit was a blue tunic with silver edges at the bottom, and silver dragons near the neckline, complete with a simple black belt. The sleeves were wide and loose, held in place at the wrists by metal bracers. He wore simple black trousers and high black boots. The cape was the same blue as the tunic, lined with silver and had silver along the edges. The Ambrosius crest was embroidered into a corner. The cape was held on with gold claps. Merlin's hair was brushed back. He looked every bit the king he was to be.

“Gwen did an amazing job, didn't she? They're exactly as I described,” Balinor said, coming over to his son. He was wearing a similar outfit, though it was less flashy and had no cape.

“They're wonderful,” he said, smiling.

“Perfect for the future King of Camelot. Come, your adoring public awaits,” Balinor grinned, going to lead Merlin to the throne room.

He nodded to the young man before disappearing through the doors. Some servants hurried over, making sure everything was in place before opening the doors for Merlin.

People stood on either side as Merlin walked up the isle. Traditionally it would be the woman who did so, but Morgana was his Queen and he was happy to be the one doing it. Morgana stood by the two thrones, dressed in a matching blue and silver dress, her crown resting on her brow. Geoffrey stood beside her, ready to hand-fast the couple. Merlin soon joined her, looking into her eyes.

The ceremony was short and simple, but the two refused to look away from each other. After so long, they were finally getting married. They could finally be together without fear of punishment.

Morgana was overjoyed. She was finally free of the Pendragon name. She was now Queen Morgana Ambrosius. The Pendragon's would no longer rule over this city. The name would only be a terrible memory.

They exchanged their rings, silver, just like the Ambrosius colours, though Morgana's had a large blue stone in hers while Merlin's was decorated with smaller blue stones.

Once they were married, Merlin kneeled in front of his new wife and his Queen. A servant brought over a pillow with a crown on it. Morgana gently took it, turning to her husband and holding it up.

“By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you Merlin Ambrosius, King of Camelot,” she said loud for all to hear, placing the crown on Merlin's brow.

Merlin stood, taking her hand and kissing her before turning to face everyone. His father was beaming up at him, standing tall and proud. Will stood beside him with a stupid grin, Gwen, Elyan, and Freya beside him. Both women had been made ladies of the court and were dressed to fit their station. Gwen no longer wore simple clothes and Freya no longer wore rags. Freya was holding Eric, who was watching his father curiously. Merlin grinned and gave the boy a small wave. Eric squealed happily, giggling. Morgause was standing beside the two women. The usually stoic woman actually smiled slightly when the baby reacted to Merlin's wave.

Lancelot, Gwaine, and Percival were standing guard that day, watching the wedding and coronation happily. Merlin caught their eye, nodding to them. They were very loyal friends and he was glad to have them.

“Long live the King!” Morgana said.

“Long live the King!” The room echoed back. This time it was Balinor who was the loudest, the biggest grin on his face. Merlin couldn't help but return it.

Despite what would happen tomorrow, everything would be okay.

\---

He happily joined Morgana in their chambers that night, dismissing the servant and locking the door. He pushed her against the wall, kissing her passionately. Morgana began to bite at Merlin's lower lip, moaning into the kiss. Merlin opened his mouth, letting Morgana's tongue enter and explore as he began to unlace her dress. They had plans for tonight.

Morgana pushed him away away for a moment, undoing the clasps on Merlin's cape, letting the fabric drop to the floor. She went back to kissing him right after as Merlin continued to pull at her dress. Her hands trailed down, staring on his trousers. As those fell to the floor with his small-clothes, she pushed him away again, her dress halfway down her body, her breasts now on display for her husband.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked softly. She knew what Merlin had gone through. She was willing to wait as long as he wanted before they made love. Merlin nodded as he stepped towards her, gently taking one of her breasts in his hand.

“I love you, Morgana. I'm sure about this,” he whispered, leaning to kiss her once again.

She moaned as he began to tease her nipple, reaching down and taking his cock in her hand. Merlin gasped, his eyes widening. He looked to Morgana and calmed down. This was his beloved. He was safe and he was doing something he had wanted to do for ages. Morgana began to stroke him, before letting go and moving to push him to the bed.

Merlin smirked, ridding himself of his tunic. Morgana pulled off the rest of her gown. Merlin's eyes trailed over her body.

“You're beautiful,” he whispered. Morgana kissed him, pushing him back against the pillows.

“Let me be the one to pleasure you tonight, love,” she said. She moved to the drawer of her side table, pulling out a jar of oil.

She opened it and dipped her fingers in, reaching down and fingering herself. Merlin couldn't help but touch himself at the sight, a small groan coming from his lips. Morgana moaned as well, reaching for the oil once more. She coated her hand and gently pushed Merlin's away, going to stroke him.

“I've been waiting for this...I've been waiting for so long,” Merlin moaned, “I've only wanted you.”

“I know,” Morgana said, pulling her hand away. She got up, positioning herself before lowering herself down on Merlin's rock hard cock.

Both of them gasped, Morgana starting to move up and down. Merlin moaned, gripping the sheets. He didn't want to grab her hips. Arthur always grabbed his hips. He didn't want to treat her the same way Arthur had treated him.

“Morgana...” he groaned. It felt so good. It felt so good to be loved and for her to be so gentle. Morgana gently grabbed his shoulders, starting to speed up.

Merlin closed his eyes, moaning in pleasure. She was amazing. This was amazing. Morgana moaned as well, trying to keep her grip on Merlin's shoulder's loose. She didn't want to make him feel as if she was holding him down.

“Fuck,” she gasped.

They continued their movements. Merlin was soon giving small thrusts in return. The couple moved in sync, Morgana closing her eyes as well.

“I'm so close,” Merlin hissed after some time. He opened his eyes and Morgana opened hers.

He couldn't help himself once he met his Queen's eyes. Her green met his blue and he came with a moan, gripping the sheets, shuddering. Morgana came right after, the feeling of her husband's seed inside her, the feeling of him tensing up, his intoxicating moan, it was all too much for her.

She pulled off of him, going to lay beside him. The couple was panting as Merlin put his arm around her.

“That was amazing,” he said. Morgana smiled, kissing his cheek.

“There's more where that came from, My King,” she said.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before crawling under the much warmer covers, their nude bodies entwined.

“Sleep, Merlin. It will be a big day tomorrow,” she said softly.

Merlin was terrified of what the new day would bring, but he knew he could face it with his Queen and friends by his side.

\---

Morning came far too soon. Merlin was woken by a servant who cheerfully opened the curtain's. Morgana had giving her a guilty smile before sending her out. The poor girl had blushed, realizing her Queen was naked under the sheets and there was a high chance her King was as well. She apologized, quickly leaving the room. Merlin sat up, looking guilty as well.

“We probably should have put our night clothes on,” he said. Morgana nodded.

“I agree. I will apologize later,” she said, getting out of bed. Merlin watched her, eyes trailing up and down her body once again. Now he could enjoy it in the sunlight. She moved to the wardrobe, opening it.

“It has your new clothes in here as well. Why don't you join me and pick something out?” Morgana said with a knowing smile.

Merlin smirked, swinging his legs over the bed and letting his skin feel the cool morning air. He made his way to her side, putting a hand on her lower back. The hand trailed down as he gave her ass a gentle squeeze. Morgana squeaked in surprise. Merlin gave her a cheeky grin. Morgana smirked, shaking her head before reaching into the wardrobe. She pulled out a blue tunic, with black trousers and a sleeveless black coat. She looked them over before handing them over to him.

“Add some gloves, and you will look perfect,” She said. Merlin took the clothes, nodding. He would have to get used to dressing himself. He didn't know the first thing about dressing like royalty. However, at least he had Morgana by his side to help him in the mean time.

“Thank you,” he said, going to get dressed. Morgana smiled, pulling out a white dress with sheer bell sleeves. This would be perfect.

They were soon dressed and ready, their crowns upon their heads. Their first stop was the dining hall for breakfast. Balinor, Will, and Freya were already there, happily chatting while Eric sat on his grandfather's lap, playing with a carved wooden dragon that the man had made for him. The adults looked up when the King and Queen arrived. Will smirked.

“Hey hey hey, here come the two lovebird's now. Did you have a good night?” He said.

“William!” Balinor hissed. Will laughed as Merlin and Morgana went bright red, covering their faces.

“Will, can you please...not?” Merlin cried. Will continued to chuckle, but he nodded.

“Fine, fine. I'm sorry,” he grinned. Merlin gave him a nod, leading Morgana to the head of the table and moving her chair out for her. Morgana smiled, sitting in it.

“Thank you, Merlin. It's good to see that there are gentlemen in this room, unlike certain people,” she said, staring at Will. Merlin laughed, going to sit.

Servants brought out their breakfast and they ate and spoke happily, trying to ignore what was to come. By the end of the day, many lives would be lost, not that they didn't deserve execution. All of those who were to be executed were supporters of the purge. They had mistreated and raped many magic users, torturing and humiliating them, treating them as if they were less than human. The deserved nothing less.

\---

The time soon came. Merlin was most certainly used to the throne room, he just wasn't used to being the one seated on the throne. It was intimidating. Balinor and Gwaine stood on either side of him, it was somewhat reassuring. His father was now dressed like one of the knights, standing tall and proud wearing a blue tunic with the Ambrosius crest over top his chain mail. Excalibur was by his side, he made sure to move his cape so all could see that he was armed.

Gwaine was more casual. He was dressed in his chain mail and wearing his cape, but he was leaning against Merlin's throne. The King didn't mind this. It was his friend's personality. Lancelot and Percival were standing guard on either side of the room, ready to go for anyone who dared attack the royals. Morgause stood by Morgana's side, wearing a long red dress, the sleeves sheer and decorated with jewels.

Merlin took a deep breath as the fallen Lords of Camelot were brought in. They were all glaring at the royal couple. Morgana held her head high, looking down upon them.

“What's the slut doing dressed up like that?” One of the Lords hissed. Balinor sneered, reaching for Excalibur. Morgana held up a hand.

“Silence. He is your King and you will show him respect,” she said. The Lord opened his mouth to argue, but with a mumbled spell and glowing eyes from Morgana, no sound came out.

The other Lords stared at her in horror. They had heard from the guards that Uther's ward was a witch, but they hadn't seen her use magic until now.

“As I was saying, Merlin is your King, and you will show him the respect he deserves. You are here to receive a sentence for what you have done. In the last twenty-one years you have all supported Uther Pendragon's purge against our kind. You have taken many magic users as slaves, killing them when you decided that they outlived their usefulness. You have committed terrible acts upon them, raping and torturing them. How do you plead?” Morgana said, her voice one of authority.

“Not guilty! Magic is a crime! You're all freaks! Uther should have killed you all at the start!” One of the Lords shouted. The others tried to back away from him. They were smart enough to know whey had lost. Their time spent in the dungeon had solidified that. Morgana merely tilted her head.

“Yet you were happy to rape and torture slaves, weren't you, Lord Malcolm? You had no complaints against Uther choosing to keep people alive when it suited you, did you?” Morgana said. The Lord didn't reply, he only sneered up at the Queen. Morgana sighed.

“For your crimes against my people, and to create a peaceful Camelot, you will be put to death by firing squad this afternoon,” she said. The Lords tried to argue as they were dragged from the room. One group down, two to go. Morgana closed her eyes. Merlin put a hand over hers.

“You can do this. You're doing great,” he said softly. Morgana offered him a small smile.

“Bring in the Knights,” she said to the guards.

The guilty knights of Camelot were brought into the room, all chained together. Unlike the Lords, they knew how to fight and were more dangerous. Gwaine sneered at them, and Lancelot narrowed his eyes. He had wanted to be like them once. Now instead he was a knight of a Camelot he believed in.

“You have all been brought forward, accused of murdering countless innocent men, women, and children. With Arthur by your side you have slaughtered so many of my people, all in the name of the crusade against magic. How do you plead?” Morgana said.

“Our only crime is serving our King. Our _real_ King, not a slave playing dress up. You are a disgrace to the Pendragon legacy,” Leon hissed, narrowing his eyes at Morgana. Gwaine stepped forward.

“With all due respect, your Majesty, I would also like to suggest you charge that one with rape as well. I watched him do so with my own eyes,” he said, giving Leon a matching glare.

“Of course I did it. I had fun as well. There is no place for magic in Camelot, the only place for that slut is on his knees sucking the real King's cock,” Leon said.

Leon cried out and fell back as Gwaine made a fist, punching him square in the face.

“You have no right to talk about Merlin like that! He's ten times the man you'll ever be!” Gwaine shouted, going in for another punch. This time, it was Merlin who spoke instead of Morgana.

“Calm down, Sir Gwaine. They are here for the Queen to pass judgment upon them, not for you to do so,” Merlin said. He was grateful for Gwaine's intervention. He would let the man know later. He just wanted to save face in front of the knights. Gwaine grumbled, but obeyed his king, returning to his side. The guards moved forward, pushing Leon back into his kneeling position.

“If none of you have anything else to say, you will be escorted back to your cell. The guards will come for you this afternoon. You will be executed by firing squad for your crimes,” Morgana said, waving for the guards to take the sneering knights away. Once they were gone, she turned to Merlin.

“You don't have to be here for him. You can leave. No one will judge you or think less of you,” She said, holding his hand and squeezing it. Morgause nodded.

“While I feel it is best if you stayed, I do agree that I would not judge you if you chose to leave. What Arthur has done to you...it was disgusting and unforgivable. One day I hope to see him executed as well, when we feel it is safer to do so,” Morgause said.

“No. I want to stay. It's my duty as King. Besides, I want to face him. I want to show him that I'm stronger than he thinks I am,” Merlin said. He was terrified, but he was determined to do this. He had his father, his wife, and his friends by his side. He could be strong.

“Just remember, if he tries anything, your father and I will be having a race to see who can slice him up first,” Gwaine said casually. Morgause and Balinor chuckled at that. Even Morgana smiled slightly. There was most certainly the fear of the collar's magic lingering, but the support was more than welcome.

“Thank you, Gwaine. I'm ready,” Merlin said, taking a deep breath and looking to the door. Morgana nodded to the guards.

The door opened and Arthur was dragged in, his hands chained behind his back. The fallen King looked awful. Two weeks in a dungeon did not treat him well at all. He sneered at the group in front of him as he was forced to kneel. It took every ounce of self control for Merlin to not flinch back. Balinor grabbed the hilt of his sword, sneering back at Arthur.

“I demand you tell me what you have done to Morgana, it's clear you've enchanted her!” Arthur demanded, the first one to speak. Everyone but Merlin and Morgana laughed, though Morgana did smirk.

“I'm not enchanted, Arthur. I was just very good at playing the part of Uther's loving ward who was completely loyal to Camelot. It was all an act so I could free my people and bring down the Pendragon dynasty for good,” Morgana said, “I was hoping to bring you both down together, but I was so upset after Tom's death...I had to kill Uther then. My only regret is that Lord Balinor suffered as well.”

Arthur stared at them with wide eyes. The guards had told him all about her supposed magic, though he had assumed it wasn't true and it was one of the sorcerers who had enchanted her to believe that. It was as if Morgana could read his mind. Her eyes flashed gold and a vase flew across the room. Arthur gasped, looking to it before turning back to Morgana.

“I have magic. I always have. Don't you remember the nightmares I used to have? They were visions of the future. I am a seer, just as my mother was before me. It was Gaius who revealed this to me, and helped me control it so Uther wouldn't find out. Morgause taught me the rest. She is the one who crafted the sleeping spell, and the one to find a way to break the collars. However, everyone else was a great help in my plot, spreading the sleeping sickness through the castle as it's hosts,” Morgana explained.

“You...you planned my father's death! What of the man we found by his body then?” Arthur cried, confused. Morgana shrugged.

“That was Tauren. We made a deal, I would bring him Uther and he would kill him for me. However, I couldn't let him live. He had been the reason that Uther was killing so many innocent people. He was the reason Gwen is an orphan. He threatened her life. Perhaps I did let my emotions get the best of me, but I did kill him. That part of my story was true. I was never scared of sorcerers, however. I only wanted to save Lord Balinor's life. I had already caused him to suffer by having Uther killed. I wasn't going to let you kill him. He was a free man when he was with me, everything else was only for show,” Morgana glared, remembering that day. She remembered the scene in the throne room, Balinor resigned and accepting his death, while Merlin looked horrified and heartbroken, begging for the King to spare his father's life. Arthur was silent, so Morgana continued.

“There is another thing you don't know, Arthur. Under Camelot's laws, the first born, whether the child is a boy or girl, inherits the throne. I am Uther's first born, born when he had raped my mother. I have only taken back what is rightfully mine. He thought I didn't know. He told Gaius when I was ill with a fever. He thought I was too ill to hear him. I heard everything. Illegitimate or not, I am Camelot's true heir. Thankfully, I have freed myself from the Pendragon name, taking the name of my husband, Merlin Ambrosius. The Ambrosius family will rule over Camelot now.”

Arthur stared at her, processing all of this. The rumours he had heard in the dungeon were all true, then. Morgana had magic, she had been behind the plot to usurp the throne, there had been a royal wedding the day before, and she had made a slave a king.

“I have sentenced the fallen Lords of Camelot and your Knights. They will be executed by firing squad. However, we are worried that the collar's magic will still effect Merlin, being bonded to you for so long. You shall go into exile. If you return, we will have no choice but to kill you,” Morgana said. That was the last straw.

“You can't do this! I am the true King of Camelot! You are not the Queen, you are only pretending to be! Who's idea was that? Was it the little sluts idea? Are you only pretending to be shy and innocent, Merlin? We all know how much of a filthy whore you really are! You would want revenge against me, wouldn't you? I'm sure you're behind all this you traitorous little-” he was cut off by Balinor's blade resting dangerously close to his throat, the dragonlord sneering down at him. Arthur sneered back at him.

“Do it then. I know you want too,” Arthur hissed. The dragonlord's hand trembled. He wanted to slit the fallen king's throat so badly, but he was scared of what would happen to Merlin. He couldn't bear to watch his son suffer through the pain that he himself had gone through. He reluctantly sheathed his sword, returning to Merlin's side. The young man looked terrified. He put his hand back on his son's shoulder, giving a squeeze.

“Do it, you coward! You're all cowards!” Arthur shouted. Merlin flinched back, starting to panic. He had been so strong. He was trying to be so strong...now it was all coming crashing down.

“Take him away,” Morgana said.

The moment Arthur was dragged from the room, she got up and rushed to Merlin's side, cupping his cheek. The young man was leaning forward, struggling to breath. Balinor had a hand on his back, rubbing it gently. Hunith used to do this for him, he could only hope that it would help his son as well.

“Darling, it's all right. You're safe. You did so well, you were so strong. It will all be over soon,” Morgana said.

Merlin began to sob. He knew none of Arthur's words were true, but they still hurt. For two years he had been nothing but the Prince and then King's slut, everyone did know that he was a filthy whore, yet here he was with a crown on his head and being called King. He didn't deserve the title. He felt Morgana embrace him, a smaller hand rubbing the other half of his back.

He had his father. He had his wife. He had his friends. He had his son. He had to be strong for them. He let himself cry for a little while longer, his parents had always taught him that it was fine to cry and that it was good for you. He moved back from Morgana and his father, wiping his eyes.

“I'm sorry,” he said.

“Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for,” Balinor said, shaking his head.

“You did a damn good job, I think. Kept your cool longer than I did. Didn't you see me punch that Leon bastard in the face?” Gwaine said. Merlin couldn't help but chuckle at that. Leon had looked quite surprised when he got up.

“Thank you, all of you. I couldn't have done it without you by my side,” he said.

He still had a lot of healing to do, but it would be much easier if he was surrounded by these people

\---

The executions were supposed to be simple. They lined the Lords up, and Morgana's knights took aim. She lowered her hand and the bolts flew. Their bodies fell to the floor.

Once they were cleared away the knights were brought out. It was supposed to go the same way.

Somehow Leon had gotten free of his chains. He tried to make a run for it. Balinor called for Kilgharrah in the dragon tongue. The great dragon flew over the courtyard, sending fire at the escaped man.

Morgana was grateful the courtyard was relatively empty, save for her knights and the ones who were to be executed. Then again, Balinor most likely wouldn't have called the dragon if the courtyard had been full of people. She closed her eyes and sighed, listening to Leon's screams as the other knights fell to the crossbows.

Arthur was escorted to the border of Essetir the next day.

_\---_

Time passed. Gwen and Lancelot married. A grand celebration was held in the castle. Morgana insisted they deserved nothing less. Her friend had been nothing but loyal and good to her through the years. She stood by Merlin's side, cheering as her friend and knight were hand fasted.

A year and a half into her reign, she became pregnant. Everyone was celebrating. Both her and Merlin were excited for their first child together, Balinor excited for another grandchild as him and Freya constantly told Eric about how he would be a big brother. The toddler didn't understand what this meant, but his family was happy, so he was happy as well.

Gwen was also pregnant. It was nice to have someone else to sit with, someone else to share her complaints with. Three months before Morgana, Gwen gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, which they named Tom, after her father.

Morgana and Freya helped Gwen as much as they could, Freya more so. Eric seemed to be fond of the new baby, giggling and playfully poking the other child. There was little doubt that they would be good friends. After all, they would grow up together, Tom eating at the royal table just as Eric did.

To Morgana's dismay, Merlin and Balinor left on a journey during the last month of her pregnancy. She had been so angry at her husband and father-in-law for abandoning her, even though they insisted that it was to get something very important, it was a surprise, and that she would understand once they returned.

What was more irritating is that everyone else seemed to know what the dragonlord and his son had left for as well. Morgause would rub her sister's back when it was sore, telling her that all would be well, and that she should have patience. Merlin and Balinor would bring Camelot an amazing gift.

They did.

She was told the story of how the druids had brought two pieces of a key, the third part in the vaults of Camelot. The key would open the Tomb of Ashkanar. This was incredibly important for the dragonlord and his son.

There had been a dragon's egg inside. Kilgharrah would no longer be the last of his kind. Morgana held the egg in her hands, any anger she had at her family long gone. This was a true treasure.

They chose to wait until Morgana gave birth. Balinor would hatch the egg with his newborn grandson or granddaughter to witness it. Thankfully, they wouldn't have to wait long.

Morgana gave birth a week later in the early morning. Merlin paced outside the door as the midwife and physician's tended to his wife. He ran to her side the moment he was allowed in.

Morgana was in the bed, propped up by pillows and cradling a bundle. She looked exhausted, but smiled at him.

“You have a daughter, Merlin,” she said.

Merlin sat on the edge of the bed, smiling down at the sleeping girl in his wife's arms.

“Tom was named after his grandfather, a victim of Uther's madness. She should be named Hunith, in your mother's honour. Hunith Vivienne Ambrosius,” Morgana said.

They had discussed the idea of naming a daughter after Merlin's late mother, but Morgana was sure now that she was looking upon her daughter. She wanted her to have Hunith's name. Merlin's eyes began to water.

“That's a perfect name,” he agreed.

\---

After Hunith's birth was announced to the people of Camelot, Balinor brought the dragon egg into Merlin and Morgana's chamber's, followed by Freya and Eric, a smile on his face.

“I will take the baby dragon to Kilgharrah after. He understands, and agrees that this is a good idea,” he said.

He brought the table over so Morgana could see it, placing the egg on top. Thankfully, Hunith was awake. Morgana moved the baby so she could see the egg as well. Merlin sat with his wife and child, grinning. A dragon's birth used to be nothing but a story, something he never thought he would witness. Now...this was not the case. Freya held Eric, sitting on the corner of the bed with the toddler in her lap. They wanted the boy to witness this as well.

Balinor closed his eyes, feeling for a name. He could feel the dragon's life force. She was there. She would be a light for the world Merlin and Morgana would create, a symbol...

“Aithusa,” he said, his voice deepening as he spoke the dragon tongue and called upon the dragon.

He opened his eyes and smiled as the egg began to crack. Soon, a little white dragon's head popped out. Morgana gasped, her eyes widening. The creature was so small compared to Kilgharrah. She was so cute, small, and innocent. The shell fell away, and Aithusa stood up, looking around curiously. She made a happy noise, her eyes resting on her dragonlord.

“Hello, Aithusa. Welcome to Camelot, little one,” he said.

Eric squealed, clapping and reaching for the dragon. Aithusa turned to him, tilting her head before going over. Freya was a bit tense, but Balinor grinned.

“It's okay, Freya. She will not harm him. She is only curious. Be kind to her, Eric. She is only a baby, like your new sister,” he said.

Aithusa jumped onto the bed, going to inspect Freya and Eric curiously. Eric reached out and pulled her into a hug. Aithusa made another happy noise, snuggling up to the boy. Morgana laughed.

“He's made a fast friend,” She said, moving Hunith so she could see the dragon and her brother, even if she didn't understand. Freya laughed as well, reaching and petting the dragon. She seemed to love it.

“I suspect we all have. She is lovely,” She said.

Once Eric let go, Aithusa moved to inspect Merlin, Morgana, and Hunith. She sat on Morgana's lap, letting Merlin pet her as she looked into the baby's eyes. Hunith smiled at her before yawning. Aithusa returned that yawn, going to curl up right where she was sitting.

Everyone laughed, but Merlin picked the dragon up and handed her off to his father. As cute as it was, it would be best if Morgana was able to get some rest. It would be easier without a baby dragon on her lap.

“Give our regards to Kilgharrah, father, and thank him for allowing us to hatch Aithusa here,” Merlin said, moving to take Hunith once Aithusa was out of his arms. Balinor chuckled, cradling the sleepy baby dragon.

“I will. Rest well, Morgana,” he said before leaving the room, followed by Freya.

\---

Aithusa was often in the castle. She was small enough that she was able to fit. There were many times where she was draped over Balinor's shoulders, though it wasn't strange to find her wandering the castle on her own. As the children grew, she would follow them around like a puppy, always gentle with them.

A year after Hunith was born, Freya and Elyan were married. The two had bonded from the moment Elyan came to Camelot. It was also the same year that Elyan and Will were officially knighted, now done with their training.

\---

Two years later the royal family was blessed with another child. Once again Merlin was pacing the halls until he was allowed into the room, rushing to Morgana's side just as he did three years earlier.

“You have another son, Merlin,” Morgana said with a grin. Merlin smiled down at the baby. They were silent for some time before Merlin spoke.

“Gaius. He helped you. He saved my father. Without him, I wouldn't be here,” he said.

“Gaius Aldred Ambrosius,” Morgana said, remembering Balinor's father's name. Merlin nodded.

“A fitting name for a prince.”

\---

The final child of Camelot was born the following year. Her name was Elizabeth, she was the daughter of Lady Freya and Sir Elyan. Eric had shouted with joy, talking about how he was the luckiest big brother ever. Aithusa was fond of her as well, even if she wasn't apart of the Ambrosius family line. She had shown that fondness to Tom as well, any friend of the dragonlord's family was a friend of her's. Balinor treated Tom and Elizabeth the same as his own grandchildren as well, always telling stories and illustrating them with magic, the children sitting around him and watching with awe.

It couldn't have been more perfect.

At least until Cendred's invitation.

\---

Cendred's invitation came ten years into their reign. He was inviting them to Essetir to discuss the peace treaty. He said that he wished to update it, and hold a huge celebration for all their years of peace. This was fine, until she got to the bottom of the letter.

It said that Arthur was there. He had been working for Cendred for five years. She almost told the other King no based on that, but Merlin insisted that they should go anyways. He had invited as many people as they wanted. They would take a large party.

They had a plan in the end. To everyone's surprise, it was Will who had come up with the biggest detail. Will would go as Merlin's manservant. He would have knives hidden on him at all times. He would be the last line of defence if Arthur wanted to attack. Arthur didn't know him, so he wouldn't know the man was really a knight.

While everyone agreed the chance of Arthur even getting close to Merlin was highly unlikely due to who was attending, they all agreed and Morgana sent a response back to Cendred, telling them of who was coming.

She hoped she wasn't making a mistake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all once again for being here and reading this trashfic! I love you all!
> 
> Also a few explanations.
> 
> Merlin has the title of King of Camelot, but he is more a consort. Morgana rules over Camelot, she just wished to give Merlin the title.
> 
> Leon's death was brutal because I've been playing too much of the Merlin 2048 and I suck at it. I've gotten to Nimueh now, but I still suck and usually get stuck at Leon. I developed rage towards him and I am petty. I figured he is evil in this fic anyways so MIGHT AS WELL.


End file.
